


Mobius: Nueva Generación - Nuevo Mobius

by Matew_kun



Series: Mobius: Nueva Generación [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matew_kun/pseuds/Matew_kun
Summary: Primer arco de M-NG. Es el año 3015. En un Mobius que ha sufrido incontables cambios, una nueva generación comenzará su propia historia. Blue Jethog es un erizo con super velocidad, cuyo sueño es convertirse en la nueva Cosa Viva Más Rápida, sueño que verá interrumpido por los sucesos que cambiarán su vida y la de todos por siempre.
Series: Mobius: Nueva Generación [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131503





	1. El nuevo Mobius

El mundo se ha transformado, se ha vuelto oscuro. Mobius ahora vive bajo un _sol negro_ , donde la luz se ha transformado en una nueva forma de oscuridad.

En una ciudad reducida a menos que ruinas, todo alrededor está cubierto de un fuego negro. Una batalla se está desarrollando.

Se trata de dos mobianos. Solo se puede ver su silueta debido a la falta de luz, lo único que se nota son sus ojos, unos morados que solo demuestran sed de sangre y un extraño placer al estar peleando, mientras que los otros, siendo de un celeste muy brillante, muestran desesperación y deseos de venganza; ambos empuñan armas diferentes en sus manos. La batalla continúa, cada golpe que se dan es a una velocidad invisible, y cada ataque hace temblar el suelo, destruyendo cada vez más lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad próspera. Cada golpe, cada choque, cada enorme descarga de energía expulsada de sus cuerpos destruye todo a kilómetros.

Además de los mobianos que pelean, se encuentran otras figuras en un lugar muy lejano y seguro, donde apenas pueden sentir la fuerza de la pelea. Por desgracia, pasa lo mismo que con aquellos dos seres, solo se nota la silueta de estos.

—Maldición, esto no acabará nunca, ¿cómo fue que terminamos así?

—Lo sabes muy bien. Argh… no podemos hacer nada, solo observar y mantener la esperanza.

—Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, si perdemos esta batalla, ¡todo habrá sido para nada!

—Aunque es posible que la batalla se prolongue demasiado, si eso pasa, podrían acabar con el planeta en el proceso.

—El combate ya lleva demasiado tiempo, ¿qué parte de Mobius han consumido ya?

No solo ellos, sino todo Mobius está atento de esta batalla. El mundo yace en la oscuridad, y la única esperanza de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, está en las manos de uno de los dos seres que combaten a muerte, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Para comprender cómo terminó este pacifico mundo en el caos, debemos retroceder algunos años, pero sin salir del futuro, conocer a la nueva generación de Mobius.

 ** Mobius  
** **Nueva Generación**

* * *

**El Nuevo Mobius**

**Conoce a los nuevos héroes de Mobius**

_Junio del año 3015_

Nos encontramos en una ciudad moderna. Han pasado mil años desde la era del destello azul. Mobius ha evolucionado, sin embargo, no deja de ser muy parecido al original. Muchos esperarían una ciudad futurista, pero no es el caso.

Se trata de una metrópolis. Grandes y altos edificios gobiernan las zonas céntricas de esta ciudad. La mayoría, construidos con algún metal. Son pocos los casos que aún confían de materiales viejos como el concreto.

Los automóviles no han cambiado mucho tampoco. La mayoría siguen viajando en tierra sobre neumáticos, pero han pasado siglos desde la última vez que se utilizó algún combustible. Los más adinerados gozan de aerodeslizadores, pero esto jamás evitará el tráfico de una ciudad importante. Pero es tiempo de que vayamos al sitio donde comienza esta historia.

En una pizzería llamada "Rush Pizzas", se escuchan los gritos de su enfurecido gerente.

—¡Tenemos 15 pizzas pendientes y solo 40 minutos para entregarlas! ¡No podemos terminar el día así! ¡Pónganse a trabajar ya! ¡¿Dónde está _Blue_?!

—No ha regresado, Señor.

—No podía elegir un mejor momento para desaparecer. Necesitamos ayuda en la cocina y todos los repartidores están ocupados. Si no llega ahora, juro que…

De pronto, se abre la puerta de la entrada, anunciando la aparición del protagonista con un golpe que pudo romper un cristal más delgado.

—¡Regresé! Perdón por el retraso es que tuve que…

—Menos mal que ya estás aquí. No hay tiempo para discutir. Tenemos 15 órdenes en diferentes zonas de la ciudad y tú tendrás que entregarlas todas en 20 minutos, ¿entendido?

—¡¿20 minutos?! Es una ciudad muy grande, ¿cómo quiere que…?

—¡Ponte a trabajar! El tiempo es dinero y pizzas. Cada pizza perdida es una fortuna perdida. Y ¿de dónde crees que se recuperará lo perdido?

—¡No! ¡Mi sueldo no! ¡Ya estoy en eso!

Blue es un chico de 26 años, sí, 26. Verán, los mobianos tardan el doble de tiempo que un humano en desarrollarse. Eso significa que un mobiano de 26 años en realidad tiene el desarrollo físico de un chico humano de 13. Es bastante alto para su especie y edad, llegando al metro con diez centímetros; pero su complexión es muy delgada.

Es un erizo color negro ceniza. Ojos celestes. Sus púas son algo largas, pero delgadas, 10 grupos en total contando las de la espalda. Lleva puesto el uniforme del local, que consiste en un pantalón gris y una playera naranja de mangas cortas. Destaca en la parte izquierda de su pecho el logotipo de la pizzería: una pizza caricaturesca con pies hechos solo con cuatro líneas, al igual que sus brazos y manos, representadas con dos guantes blancos; carga, en uno de ellos, un total de siete cajas de pizza. Debajo de este complicadísimo diseño, está su nombre: Blue Jethog.

Además de su uniforme, lleva puesto un pañuelo azul que desentona por completo, combinando solo con sus guantes. Negros, dejando libres los dedos y con una peculiar esfera de cristal en medio que libera un ligero destello celeste.

Este chico es el empleado más cotizado por una razón. Es ayudante de cocina, cajero, repartidor y, en días tranquilos, limpia los baños. Es el único ser en esta ciudad capaz de realizar todas estas tareas de manera efectiva y sin desgastarse. Para su fortuna, solo faltaba una pizza por salir del horno. Toma las 15 cajas y, tan pronto como terminaron de decir "listo", sale de la cocina y el comercio para tomar su motoneta. El gerente lo esperaba ahí.

—Muy bien, sabes qué hacer. Conoces Begin al derecho y al revés. Pero, recuerda, si te falta una sola pizza…

—Sí, sí, ya sé. No se preocupe, confié en mí, ¿cuándo le he fallado? No me conteste, debo irme, ¡adiós!

Huye tan pronto como el vehículo enciende. Tal como su jefe lo dijo, conoce la ciudad como la palma de sus manos, o, al menos los guantes. El sol comienza a ocultarse, el tráfico ha disminuido y la motoneta es rápida. Gracias a estos factores sumados a una gran habilidad y reacciones, el chico es capaz de recorrer cada calle, fraccionamiento, avenida y colonia en tiempos de fantasía. Es por esto que solo se le puede confiar una emergencia como tal a Blue. Lo suyo es la velocidad.

El trabajo está hecho. Las luces se levantan por debajo del suelo para encenderse y permanecer flotando, iluminando las calles en cuanto la luz del sol deja de acariciarlas. Solo hace falta regresar y un día más habrá terminado. O, ese sería el sueño ideal. Justo en un semáforo, Blue se encuentra un rostro conocido.

—¿Última entrega del día, Jethog? —sonó una voz algo egocéntrica, con un tono que busca imponer dominio por instinto.

—Oh, por todo el caos. ¿Tanta mala suerte tengo, Tankdo?

Este personaje es Marshall Tankdo. Un lobo de pelaje gris, algunas líneas de corto cabello blanco en el rostro que vuelven a aparecer al final de la cola. Destacan sus brillantes ojos rojos. Su edad es de 28, y vence en altura a Blue por diez centímetros. No es tan delgado como el erizo, pareciera que puede derribarlo con facilidad solo con forcejear.

Va en su propia motoneta. A diferencia de Blue, no lleva uniforme. Gusta vestir con un pantalón, de un material irreconocible que le da un poco de brillo, color negro, al igual que sus zapatos. Una playera blanca de mangas cortas y un par de guantes de un gris más oscuro que su pelaje. No se nota que haya mucho pelo blanco en su pecho.

Se conocen por ser de pizzerías rivales. El comercio de Marshall se llama "Burning Pizza". Ubicada al oeste de la ciudad, ambas en sentidos por completo opuestos. No termina ahí, Marshall es el hijo del gerente.

—¿Hace cuánto que no corremos? ¿eh?

—Desde la última vez que te vencí.

—Tsk… No te veo muy animado. Con esa actitud, será fácil aplastarte esta vez.

—Solo estoy algo cansado. Tenías los mismos ánimos la vez pasada… Y la anterior.

—Siempre te ha gustado presumir. Pero hoy será mi turno de…

El semáforo cambia a verde.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó en el mismo instante que sus manos regresan al volante y acelera.

—¡Ey! ¡Eso no…! ¡Ahh!

El lobo acelera y comienza la carrera. A pesar de ser tan ágil al volante, esquivando autos con relativa facilidad, es alcanzado en poco tiempo.

—Argh. Odio que tengas una mejor motoneta.

—Por más habilidad que tengas, sin los instrumentos necesarios, ¡solo eres un obstáculo!

Cuando por fin están uno al lado del otro, Marshall intenta derribarlo, pero Blue lo esquiva frenando un poco. Esto le cuesta la ventaja.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál es la meta está vez?!

—¡Ahh! ¡Maldición, Jethog! ¡La Estación Cuadrada!

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Odio ese lugar! ¡¿Has visto cómo son las curvas ahí?! ¡90 grados! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡90 grados!

—Si no tienes la habilidad, ¡te veré en la meta!

—Hmm… ¡Será la Estación Cuadrada!

Abarcaron mayor parte del camino solo gritando. A pocas calles de llegar, el erizo acelera más de lo normal, quedando al lado de su rival.

Ambos aceleran todo lo posible. No se necesita una pistola para saber que han superado los límites de velocidad, están decididos a ganar.

De repente, en la última esquina, un enorme camión se atraviesa. Marshall frena de golpe. La inercia es demasiada para él y sucede lo obvio. Blue no se inmuta, acelera aún más y cruza, rosando a penas un poco con el camión, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero sin caer al final. Detrás solo quedaron los ruidos de un molesto camionero y un lobo caído.

Frena en cuanto el peligro pasa, girando su vehículo en el acto para asegurar que su rival esté ileso. A pesar de la fuerza con la que cayó, parece que aterrizó inclinado a varios metros de su motoneta. No hay un solo rasguño en su cuerpo o su ropa, ni siquiera algo de polvo. Se levanta, cruzando sus brazos para ver al erizo.

—¡Parece que ya son cuatro victorias a mi favor!

—¡Hm! ¡Solo tuviste suerte! ¡Te enfrentaré en un combate la próxima vez! ¡Prepárate para jugar con fuego! —levantó un puño hacia su rival, encendiendo una llama roja que lo cubre en su totalidad a la par que sus ojos presentan un leve destello.

—Eso es lo que estaba deseando. ¡Lo esperaré con ansias!

Con esa respuesta, el lobo queda conforme, solo queda recuperar su vehículo y marcharse.

Blue debe hacer honor a su velocidad una vez más para volver a la pizzería. No es la primera vez que se retrasa por competir con el mismo sujeto. ¿Podrías ser esta la última? El destino lo dirá, es hora de volver.

Con un trabajo bien hecho y la motoneta en buenas condiciones, es bien recibido de vuelta. Sin razones para quejarse, el gerente permite que se cierre el local para luego regresar a su oficina. Tras limpiar y recoger sillas, todos los empleados salen para bajar las clásicas cortinas de metal, excepto por aquella que cubriría la entrada, pues es el mismo gerente quien debe terminar de contar el dinero.

Todos parecen apreciar el esfuerzo de su compañero más joven. Gracias a él, su trabajo llega a ser más fácil. No solo por eso. Desde su llegada, la clientela aumentó de gran manera, pudiendo competir de manera directa con Burning Pizza. La razón es simple, no en todos lados se ve a un mobiano con super velocidad. La gente llega esperando poder ver a este chico utilizar su poder para dar el servicio más rápido de ciudad Begin.

La pizzería rival tiene un atractivo similar. El único ser con el poder de cocinar la comida en vivo y en persona. Las pizzas tienen un breve espectáculo de tan solo unos segundos llegando coronadas con un fuego tan vivo, que parece tener vida propia. Es Marshall quien crea y controla estas llamas.

Esto es todos los días de la semana sin falta. Caminando por las calles nocturnas de Begin, Blue espera estar un poco lejos del comercio para sacarse la vergonzosa playera, quedando solo con una más delgada y de un gris claro.

Parte de su rutina es pasar siempre por los mismos lugares antes de volver a casa, esperando encontrar a alguien. Parece que hoy tiene suerte, al menos en esto.

Llegando a un enorme centro deportivo, pasa directo a las jaulas donde juegan basquetbol. Mobius comparte muchas cosas con nuestra cultura. Parece que hay dos equipos de tan solo cinco jugadores cada uno. Entre ellos, uno alegra la noche de Blue.

—¡Ey! ¡Qkidna!

—¿Ah? ¡Blue! ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Blue no es el único erizo en esta historia. Qkidna contrasta mucho con él. Se queda a poco menos de diez centímetros para llegar al metro. Sus púas son más cortas, pero con mayor grosor, siendo solo tres grupos en la cabeza y dos en la espalda. Junto con su grueso, pero corto pelaje, le dan un cuerpo anaranjado. Al igual que Blue, la zona de sus labios, el pecho y los brazos permanecen lampiños, siendo Qkidna el que tiene la tonalidad más clara en su piel. El último detalle a notar son sus ojos verdes.

Como si no se les pudiera comparar más, Qkidna tiene un cuerpo más atlético. Más grosor en el torso, brazos y piernas, revelan que se ha entrenado para más de un deporte.

Qkidna pidió tiempo fuera para saludar a su amigo, quien no duda en entrar a la enorme jaula, donde solo hay campo de juego y gradas para sentarse en ambos extremos a lo largo. Chocan los puños.

—¿Empezaron hace mucho?

—Sí. Dejaría que entraras, pero estamos completos y cuentas como por tres —sonó alegre de todos modos; una voz energética sin ser ni muy aguda ni muy gruesa.

—¡Ah, vamos! De verdad quería jugar hoy. Fue un día agotador.

—¡Ja, ja! Si tres de nosotros nos rompemos las piernas, te llamaremos. Creo que no te importará de todos modos.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Sé que lo notaste en cuanto llegaste, chico. Sabes quién está entre nuestro selecto público, ¿no?

Blue solo puede tragar saliva mientras sonríe con nervios para ver hacia las gradas. No hay mucha gente, los presentes conocen a los jugadores de antemano. Justo en la esquina superior de las gradas, arriba de ambos erizos, una chica solitaria gira su mirada a otro lado cuando nuestro chico la ve.

Una gata de suave pelaje purpura, un largo cabello con el mismo color en una tonalidad más oscura y suelto hacia atrás. Sus ojos son del mismo color, solo que más brillantes que los de cualquier mobiano, característica presente también en Blue y Marshall. El pelaje en la zona de sus labios es blanco, lo es también desde su pequeño pecho hasta debajo del ombligo, pero no hay manera de observar esto ahora mismo.

Mide justo un metro. Su complexión es delgada, pero se ve bien en ella. Viste con un pantalón azul marino de otro material que parece irreconocible, zapatos negros, una blusa morada debajo de una delgada chaqueta de un gris oscuro con mangas largas y abrochada hasta el pecho.

—¿Katly? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

—No te hagas el sorprendido. Sé que puedes sentirla desde allá afuera. Ve con ella, los alcanzo en cuanto esto termine —guiñó para luego volver, gritando a sus rivales.

—Claro…

Con algo de nervios, Blue sube a su encuentro. La chica disimula hasta que escucha su nombre.

—Hola, Katly.

—¡Oh! Hola, Blue. No te vi, estaba distraída con…

—¿Por qué finges que no me sentiste?

—Je, je… Ay, olvidé que lo sabes.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas risas, Blue se sienta a su lado para ver a su amigo jugar. Se nota lo mucho que le gusta este juego. A pesar de su estatura, se las arregla para dar enormes saltos y no muestra problema alguno en arrojar el balón y dar en el blanco, incluso desde el centro del campo. Es solo un juego callejero, por lo que usan sus cuerpos para empujar un poco a los rivales. Cualquier caía provocada es penalizada a juicio de los mismos jugadores de todos modos.

—Nunca debí decirte que puedo sentir a la gente.

—Ah, vamos, ¿por qué no? De cualquier forma, no me puedes mentir.

—Ay, es molesto que tengamos eso en común.

—¡Ja! Creí que por eso comenzamos a hablar.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tonto, solo decía. Es agradable conocer a otro mobiano que puede sentir la energía y las emociones de otros.

La voz de Katly suena dulce y con un volumen bajo en todo momento. Contrasta por completo con las voces de los tres personajes anteriores.

—Bueno, y ¿qué haces aquí? Es extraño verte, sobre todo por este tipo de lugares.

—Solo… quería salir un poco. ¿Acaso no puedo salir a tomar aire?

—¡Ja, ja! Entiende que no puedes mentirme.

—Ahh, cómo te odio. Yo… Escuché a Qkidna y los chicos del equipo de lucha decir que vendrían a jugar, así que… me uní a él para venir porque… creí que… también vendrías.

Ambos se sonrojan un poco.

—Eso es ¡demasiado tierno para lo que eres!

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca puedo verte! ¡Debía aprovechar la oportunidad!

—¡Eso solo lo hace sonar más dulce!

La conversación no se hace más profunda por más que avanza. Ninguno de los dos parece saber mucho sobre cómo hablar con el otro. Lo único que comparten son breves diálogos cada que el partido deja de parecer interesante y la multitud balbucea sobre otras cosas en silencio. Es así hasta que el juego termina. Hay una breve celebración de parte del equipo ganador, con Qkidna siendo quien más llama la atención tan pronto ve algunas chicas pasando cerca.

Cuando todo termina, el sudoroso erizo se reúne con sus dos amigos. Sus shorts y la playera de tirantes parecieran poder usarse para limpiar sus desgastadas zapatillas deportivas. El mal olor no se hace esperar, pero pareciera que todos están acostumbrados a este tipo de detalles.

—¡Pero qué buen partido! ¿Vieron lo que hice ahí? Cada vez parece más fácil.

—Lo vimos, Qkidna. Felicidades.

—Por cierto, chico. ¿Ya te lo dijo? En cuanto escuchó que todo el equipo de lucha vendríamos a jugar, Katly se pegó a mí y no se separó hasta que llegamos. No me lo quiso decir, pero es más que obvio que esperaba que vinieras.

—¡Qkidna! ¡Cállate!

—¡Ja, ja! ¿No es adorable?

—¡Eso mismo le dije!

—¡Ahh! ¡Los dos son unos idiotas!

—Je, je. Esto es extraño. ¿Alguna vez te lo dije, Blue? De no ser por ti, nunca me hubiera enterado que Katly Hóllow en realidad es así.

—Cielos, Qkidna…

—¿Oh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que…

—¡Nada! ¡No quiso decir nada! ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, está bien. Te lo dejo de tarea, Blue.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hay muchas cosas de las que te enterarías si no solo vivieras en el trabajo. ¿Terminaste de ahorrar?

—No, Qkidna. Creo que me tomará otro año.

—Vamos, chico. No puedes quedarte otro año atrás. A ese paso, estudiarás con las crías.

—El precio de la renta del departamento subió dos veces desde que llegué a Begin. No es tan fácil como suena.

—Cada vez que lo pienso, se vuelve más extraño que te hayan dejado mudarte hasta aquí para vivir solo. ¿Qué tan locos deben ser tus padres para eso?

—Cállate, Qkidna.

—¿Qué? Solo digo.

—¡Te encontré, Qkidna! —sonó una voz un poco más aguda desde abajo.

—Oh, no. El nerd.

Un armadillo comienza a subir las gradas con la gracia y velocidad que más bien gozaría una tortuga. Su gran coraza es amarilla, cubriendo la mitad del largo de sus manos arriba de la cabeza hasta los flacos muslos. Es tres centímetros más bajo que Qkidna, llegando a los 90. No destaca por más que su ropa que, sin querer, llega a parecer un uniforme escolar y sus enormes gafas.

—¡Qkidna! ¡Necesito el dinero, ahora!

—¿Tus lentes necesitan más aumento? ¿No ves que no tengo bolsillos? Te pagaré mañana.

—¡Lo mismo dijiste ayer!

—Por eso, te pagaré mañana.

—¡¿Ah?!… Ya entendí. ¡Me debes dos lecciones, Qkidna!

—Ya lo sé, Stius, ya lo sé. Mira, hice un par de apuestas, tendré un combate de exhibición mañana. Gano la pelea, recibo el dinero y…

—¿Contra quién peleas?

—Je, je, ¿eso qué tiene de importante?

—¿Es el león? ¿o el cocodrilo?

—Es —se aclaró la garganta—… el cocodrilo…

—¡Lo sabía! ¡No lo has derrotado desde que te uniste al equipo de lucha!

—¡Esta vez será diferente!

—¡¿Cómo será diferente?!

—Tengo un plan, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, vi algunas repeticiones y descubrí lo que he estado haciendo mal. Resulta, que su debilidad es…

—Oye, Kat —habló el erizo en voz baja mientras el otro continúa con su explicación—, ¿lo conoces?

—Claro. Es Alvin Stius. Está en la misma clase con Qkidna. Adelantó dos años. Su padre trabaja para el Equipo Especial creando armas. Viene de una familia de genios.

—¿Para el Equipo Especial? Asombroso. No suena como alguien a quien le falte el dinero.

—No lo es, le sobra. Stius también es inventor, pero no muestra nada de lo que hace, solo lo menciona de vez en cuando. De algún lugar saca los materiales y las herramientas. Su padre solo vuelve una vez al año.

—Es extraño que alguien como él conozca a Qkidna.

—Tampoco lo es. Qkidna ha tenido algunos problemas en la escuela con sus notas. Puede perder su lugar en el equipo de lucha si pierde alguna materia, así que pidió ayuda a Stius para entender algunos temas.

—¿"Algunos temas"?

—Bueno, un par de materias enteras.

—Tu estrategia tendría sentido… ¡si fueras más fuerte!

—Oye, ¡soy fuerte! Solo debo conectar el golpe en el punto exacto, esa partecita de su piel que siempre es suave, ¿sabes dónde?

—No.

—¿De verdad no sabes dónde? Necesito investigarlo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Eres un…!

—Oigan, estamos aquí.

—¿Ah? —ajustó sus gafas— Lo siento, creo que no te conozco.

—Eso es obvio, Stius. Es mi amigo, se llama Blue. No estudia, vive la vida con libertad.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Trabajar para sobrevivir es horrible. Soy Jethog, Blue Jethog.

—¡¿Eres un Ser Especial?!

—¡¿Ah?!

—Tus ojos son azules y brillan más de lo normal. ¿Qué poder tienes?

—Qué directo… Lo siento, solo soy un Ser Común. Tengo super velocidad.

—Ah, qué decepción. Mi nombre es Stius, Alvin Stius. Me interesa conocer más sobre la _energía vital_ de los Seres Especiales. No es lo mismo ver cosas en internet que verlos en persona.

—Oye, Stius. Si quieres un Ser Especial para tus experimentos, aquí mismo hay uno.

—¿Ah? ¿Es otra de tus bromas, Qkidna? ¿Dónde?

—Hola —saludó Katly, con algo de nervios al saber lo que podría pasar…

—Espera, ¿tú no eres…? ¡¿Hóllow?!

El repentino susto lo hace perder el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás. Por fortuna, Blue reaccionó a tiempo, se posiciona detrás y lo detiene, todo en un parpadeo.

—G…Gracias.

—¿Te siguen interesando más los Seres Especiales?

—Eh… Sí —se reincorporó—. No hay nada que no sepamos ya de los Seres Comunes, por eso recibieron ese nombre. Los Seres Especiales, por otro lado… Eh… ¡Ah! Qkidna, ¡¿eres amigo de Hóllow?!

—Te cae bien una vez que la conoces. Resulta que los rumores eran todos falsos. Es inofensiva, no lastimaría ni un chao. Lo peor que te puede hacer es decir en frente de todos cuándo mientes.

—Lo siento por eso.

—De… ¿De verdad?

—¡Te lo juro! Se hace llamar Ser de las Sombras, pero solo puede hacerse intangible por unos segundos. Luego está la hipnosis, pero falla nueve de cada diez veces.

—Eso… no suena como un Ser de las Sombras.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Es extraña.

—¿Cuáles rumores? ¿De qué me perdí?

—¡Nada, Blue! No necesitas escucharlos.

—De cualquier forma. ¿Cómo fue que la conociste? Estoy seguro que también sabías de eso.

—Yo no le hablé. Fue este idiota. Tiene solo un año viviendo en Begin. Un día se le acercó como si nada. No tenía idea de quién era. Supongo que le gustó, pero lo niega cada vez que se lo recuerdo.

—¡No fue así!

—¿Lo ves?

—Ya veo… No me extraña que los tres se lleven bien. Todos son raros.

—¿Lo dice el armadillo con ojos cuadrados?

—¡Cállate, Qkidna! Lo digo por Blue. Eres un espécimen muy extraño.

—¿Espécimen?

—Esos guantes ¿para qué son?

—Eh. Para nada, solo me gustan.

—¡Ja, ja! No lo intentes, Stius. Ni siquiera Katly ha obtenido una respuesta. Siempre dice algo parecido.

—Esas esferas parecen servir para algo. ¿Es coincidencia que su brillo sea igual al de tus ojos?

—Sí. Quedan con mis ojos, por eso los uso. Se ven bien, ¿no?

Es claro el nerviosismo en la forma de hablar del chico. No hace falta tener la habilidad de Katly para detectar una mentira.

—Como sea, espero verte de nuevo, me interesa averiguar qué llevas puesto en las manos realmente.

—Te vas a decepcionar, je, je.

—Es tarde, debo irme.

—¡Ja, ja! Tu mamá debe estar furiosa, Stius, no te tardes más.

—¡Gana esa pelea mañana! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

—Deja de dudar de mí y ve a verme en primera fila. Tendré tu dinero, Stius.

Con un rostro afectado por su frustración, el armadillo baja las gradas con la gracia y estilo de la misma tortuga que mencioné cuando recién llegó. Los chicos no pueden evitar reír un poco en silencio al ver el extremo cuidado que un chico puede tener por evitar caer a pesar de estar protegido por una coraza tan grande.

—Como sea. ¿Alguien quiere una bebida nocturna?

—Debo dormir, Blue. Tengo una pelea mañana.

—Yo… Tengo algo de sueño. No pude dormir los últimos tres días por la escuela.

—Creo que mientes, Kat.

—¡C…Claro que no!

—Está bien, chicos. Los veré otro día.

Fueron los últimos en abandonar el complejo. Es entonces que las luces pueden apagarse.

Las calles de ciudad Begin se mantienen bien iluminadas. La única desventaja que esto trae, es el solo poder mirar un cielo pintado de un negro perfecto. Ni una sola estrella es visible, no vale la pena levantar la mirada por ello.

Luego de una caminata larga, llena de pensamientos que solo Blue podría entender ahora, llega a su hogar, que también es el de muchos. Un edificio departamental con seis pisos de alto. Es grande, pero se ve diminuto a comparación de los que puedes encontrar en la zona central.

Su apartamento tampoco brilla por su tamaño, o su higiene. Entrando, lo primero que se ve es un recibidor vacío. Hay tres puertas alrededor, una conduce al comedor, otra al baño y, la de en medio, a la habitación del chico.

No se molesta en encender las luces, el brillo que la luna alcanza a meter por la ventana es más que suficiente. No tiene muchos muebles. Solo hay una cama pequeña y dos guardarropas. Tan pronto se desviste, se deja caer, pues otro día igual lo espera. O, acaso, ¿será que algo está por cambiar?

Este Mobius ha pasado por muchas transformaciones. Su gente ahora goza de tiempos de paz. Pero, está escrito que la paz es efímera. Los días tranquilos de la gente de Begin están por terminar y, con ellos, también los de Mobius.

* * *

**Los Nuevos Poderes #1**

Seres Comunes

En este Mobius, se ha establecido una serie de clasificaciones a los diferentes tipos de poderes que se conocen, el más usual es el de los Seres Comunes. Se les llama así a todos los mobianos cuyos poderes no se basan principalmente en el uso completo de la _Energía Vital_ , se trata de poderes como la Súper velocidad, la Súper Fuerza, controlar el magnetismo, volar, hacerse invisible, etcétera…

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Ataque a ciudad Begin"


	2. Ataque a ciudad Begin

**Ataque a Ciudad Begin**

**¡Te mostraré qué tan rápido soy!**

Los días entresemana son los más tranquilos en la pizzería. Hay numerosas oportunidades para descasar siempre que el gerente no se encuentre de mal humor y los baños no estén sucios. La falta de promociones durante días hábiles también es un factor, pues prefieren utilizar solo los fines de semana para aprovechar cualquier idea.

Mientras el gerente trabaja en su oficina, un par de empleados utilizan la computadora de la caja para sus propias actividades recreativas. Uno de ellos es Blue. Pero el tiempo de "recreación" termina con la inesperada llegada de otro erizo al local.

—¡Quiero 50 pizzas y las quiero en 15 minutos!

Todos los empleados se llevan un gran susto. Seguido de Qkidna, entra Katly, un poco apenada por el grito de su amigo.

—Sí, claro ¿gustas un refresco? ¿agregar un ingrediente extra? Podemos llevarlas a tu casa o, si quieres, directo a tu habitación.

Ambos erizos ríen luego de eso. Los demás empleados se percatan de la broma, por lo que dan un suspiro y regresan a lo suyo. Blue salta de la caja para encontrarse con el anaranjado y chocar puños. Es extraño recibir visita, pero solo se da cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Tuvieron el día libre?

—Nah, la escuela terminó temprano. Pronto saldremos de vacaciones, muchas clases terminaron hace días.

—Genial. Será todo lo contrario para mí. En lugar de vacaciones, tendré trabajo extra mayor parte del mes.

Al ver que no llegará gente pronto, Blue invita a los chicos a sentarse. Ocupan una mesa al lado de una de las grandes ventanas de cristal, donde se puede ver autos y mobianos de todo tipo pasando, viviendo al día.

—Blue, ¿cómo van tus ahorros? —cuestionó Katly, sin ocultar su interés.

—Es oficial, me tomará otro año volver a estudiar.

—De verdad —pareció desanimarse un poco, pero sin borrar una sonrisa.

—Todos parecerán unas crías a tu lado. Chico, ¿por qué no pides algo de dinero a tus padres?

—Eh… No. Ya te lo dije, quiero demostrar que puedo hacer esto solo. Es la razón por la que salí de casa.

Esta afirmación llama la atención de Katly. Los chicos no lo notan, pero levanta un poco las orejas en reacción.

—Cierto, cierto. Oye, casi nunca hablas de tu pueblo. ¿Es cierto que Little York es así de pequeño?

—No hay edificios grandes y las calles son de piedra. Está cerca de algunas montañas y bosques. Pero no es tan pequeño como la gente cree.

—Ah, ya lo recuerdo, no lo era hace tres años. ¿Saliste de casa antes, o después del accidente?

—Eh…

—¿Accidente?

—¿No lo sabes, Kat? Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que conocí a Blue. Hace dos años, una especie de accidente destruyó gran parte de la ciudad. Creo que ya reconstruyeron, pero no es lo mismo que antes, por eso lo llaman "pueblo" ahora.

—Salí después del accidente. En parte, fue por eso. Para ayudar a mis padres, decidí salir de la ciudad para ahorrarles mis propios gastos. Imagino que se habrán recuperado ahora.

Durante esa respuesta, el tono de voz de Blue parecía intermitente para los oídos más atentos. Intenta mantenerse alegre todo el tiempo, pero su habla se vuelve aguda y más silenciosa en breves instantes. Junto con esto, la oreja de Katly hacía rápidos movimientos.

—¿"Imaginas"? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ellos?

—Eh… No lo sé. ¿Ya decidieron que tipo de pizza ordenarán?

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Muero de hambre! —se distrajo revisando el pedazo de plástico que hacen pasar por menú.

La facilidad con la que el erizo elude el tema le permite dar un desapercibido suspiro. Eso creyó él, pues los ojos de Katly se mantienen atentos a todas sus expresiones, faciales y corporales. Blue es consciente de la principal habilidad de su amiga. Capaz de sentir la energía de todos quienes la rodean y, con ello, las emociones que predominan cada mínima acción.

Qkidna lo había dicho a manera de broma antes, pero es algo cierto que Blue vive en esa pizzería. Trabajar seis días a la semana y el que sus amigos no siempre estén disponibles solo les ha permitido encontrarse en contadas ocasiones, motivo por el que el chico no está acostumbrado a lidiar con una habilidad como esa.

Blue intenta sonreír como lo hace siempre que sus miradas se cruzan. El rubor en el rostro de Katly desaparece tan pronto como se da cuenta que intentará eludir todo intento por regresar a la conversación. Una faceta nueva para Blue, pues está acostumbrado a una chica que guarda silencio mayor parte del tiempo cuando no son solo ellos dos. Manteniéndose casi desapercibida, como una sombra.

—Creo que nunca me habías hablado de eso. Casi no tenemos tiempo para hablar, ¿cierto? —comentó, sonriente.

—Ah, es cierto, je, je.

—No sabía que eres de Little York… ¿cómo fue ese accidente?

—Ah. Nadie sabe cómo pasó. Solo… enormes masas de energía y… ¡pum! Explosiones por todos lados. Algo así, estaba en casa cuando comenzó. Nos evacuaron de inmediato.

—¿En serio? Qué raro. Yo había escuchado que fue…

—¡Maldición, Blue! ¡¿Por qué todo es tan caro?!

—Eh. ¿De qué estás hablando, Qkidna? Revisa el menú tradicional. Tantos ingredientes hacen todo más costoso.

—¿Quieres que me conforme solo con tres?

—¡Claro que sí!

A partir de este punto, la conversación gira solo en torno a los precios de cada pizza en el menú. Incluso después de pedirla y comenzar a comer, ambos erizos siguen discutiendo sobre ingredientes, dinero, métodos de cocina de todo lo relacionado a lo mismo.

Katly no parece disfrutar mucho de este tipo de comida. Lo demuestra por la velocidad en que come, a comparación de los erizos. Por sí solo, Qkidna pudo con la mitad del enorme círculo que ordenaron. Blue y la gatita se encargaron de la otra mitad. Para cuando la chica termina su parte, los erizos terminaban de digerir.

—Eh —miró con asombro cómo las barrigas de sus amigos disminuían en poco tiempo, en especial la de Blue—… Sí que tienen un metabolismo muy rápido.

—Viene con el poder, Kat,

—Por cierto, ¿qué poderes se supone que tienen los Seres de las Sombras? —cuestionó Qkidna con mucha curiosidad.

—Cierto. Hacerse intangible y la hipnosis no suena como algo que harías tú.

—Lo sé. Son habilidades extra que salieron con el tiempo. La verdad es que descubrí mi poder a los 20 y no he podido desarrollarlo mucho.

Ahora son las orejas de Blue las que reaccionan.

—¿Es diferente en cada mobiano? Escuché que Marshall lo descubrió desde el jardín de niños.

—Mis padres se dieron cuenta del mío desde que nací.

—Sí, es diferente en todos. No sé por qué no he podido hacer más. Solo… soy de lento desarrollo, supongo —dijo con un rostro usual en ella cuando se toca el tema de su poder. Un desánimo que ambos erizos intentarían desviar.

—Oigan, pregunta obligada: si un villano apareciera, ¿podrían enfrentarlo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Bromeas?

—Vamos. Tienen poderes. ¿Qué pasaría si apareciera un villano?

—Bueno…

—No ha ocurrido nada que destaque desde hace… ¿30 años? No lo sé. ¿Por qué pasaría ahora?

—Vamos, chico. No importa el por qué. Solo digan si lo enfrentarían o no.

—Parece que quieres que pase —comentó Katly.

—¿Qué? No, no. Vamos, chicos. Solo hay dos tipos de mobianos con poderes. Olviden la clasificación de Seres Comunes —señaló a Blue— y Seres Especiales —después a Katly—. Solo están los valientes y los cobardes. ¿De cuáles son?

—Qkidna, ¿de qué estás hablando? —se burló un poco la morada.

—Sé de lo que hablas.

—¿Eh?

—Dices que son muy pocos los que se atrevían a enfrentar las amenazas grandes, aunque tuvieran poderes, ¿cierto?

—¡Exacto! No ha ocurrido nada desde que nacimos. ¿Qué pasaría si nos tocara a nosotros?

—Pero —Katly demostraba odiar la idea—, ¿y los héroes de generaciones pasadas? Ellos podrían encargarse de cualquier amenaza que aparezca, ¿no?

—No lo sé, gatita. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos alguna vez?

—Pues…

—Bueno —interrumpió Blue—. Tengo super velocidad. Conozco un par de técnicas de rodillo. He peleado con Marshall desde que llegué aquí hace un año. Creo que podría enfrentar una amenaza… menor, je, je.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué hay de ti, Kat?

—Yo… No lo creo. Soy muy débil para pelear.

—¡Ja, ja! Cierto, usas tus poderes solo para desaparecer.

—E…Eso no es…

—Claro que sí. Te haces intangible para huir por la primera pared que vez cuando algo te incomoda. Todos lo saben. Supongo que ya sabemos quién es quién.

—Oye, Qkidna, ya basta —Blue quiso defender.

—¿Qué? Solo lo digo, no es como si algo fuera a pasar de verdad.

—Bueno —la voz de Katly cambió un poco—, ¿qué serías tú? Solo un civil más para poner a salvo, ¿no?

—Eh… Bueno…

Mientras los chicos conversan, se sienten ligeros temblores. Mesas, sillas, ventanas, el líquido de los vasos. Los autos se detienen, la gente comienza a huir en una sola dirección. Solo Blue se da cuenta de esto al inicio, pero…

—Estoy segura que serías solo uno de tantos que critican a los héroes desde la comodidad de su casa sentado tras su computadora.

—Eh… Oye, Katly, tranquila.

—¿Crees que es tan fácil pelear aun teniendo poderes? Pues no, Qkidna, no es tan sencillo. Hay muchas otras cosas involucradas.

—Chicos…

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? Tienes el poder para defender Mobius, ¿por qué no lo usarías?

—Nacer con ese poder no te obliga a pelear. No todos nacen fuertes. ¡Es muy difícil tener la fuerza suficiente para lograr algo, Qkidna! ¡Nadie nace siendo un héroe!

A la par de sus gritos, los temblores se hicieron más fuertes. Hoy, lo erizos pudieron conocer otra faceta de Katly. Parece de verdad molesta. Blue puede entenderlo mejor. Sin querer, el anaranjado tocó algo que a la chica le ha molestado desde hace tiempo, quién sabe cuánto.

Pero no tendrán la oportunidad de discutir más. Un temblor los hace darse cuenta de lo que ocurre dentro y fuera del local. Todos los empleados han salido, incluso el gerente, solo para comenzar a huir, dejando todo atrás. A la par, fuerzas de la policía se reúnen para comenzar un asalto.

Numerosas armas de energía artificial son disparadas a un objetivo en común. Es demasiado, los chicos salen para descubrir lo que ocurre. Es como si una fuerza les hubiera enviado una respuesta, llámese destino o caos.

Un cuerpo metálico de casi diez metros. De una forma mobiana, piezas ensambladas como si se trata de un prototipo. Ojos grises, pero brillantes, sin ningún otro detalle en su diseño.

Su comportamiento es solo agresivo. Buscando, no destruir y acabar con todo aquello que se atreva a enfrentarlo. Así lo demuestra en el instante en que deja sus movimientos lentos, que solo intentaban derribar estructuras, para abalanzarse contra vehículos y oficiales de policía. Sus veloces pasos intensifican el temblar de la tierra. Algunos cristales se rompen solo por esto. Vehículos son arrojados lejos mientras agentes buscan reagruparse o retirarse.

Los chicos no pueden creer lo que ven. Por su fuera poco, el monstruo de metal se mueve en su dirección. Por más que intentan encontrarle sentido a lo que ocurre frente sus ojos, no logran dar con ninguna respuesta. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Son las bases de las preguntas que pueden formular.

No es momento de encontrarle sentido a nada. Deben huir si no quieren terminar mal. Blue toma de los brazos a sus amigos para brindarles velocidad, pero, tan pronto como inicia, se detiene.

—¿Blue?

—Ey, ¿qué ocurre, chico? Debemos salir de aquí, ahora.

Los ojos del erizo permanecen bien abiertos, perdidos en el suelo. Nadie puede saber lo que piensa, solo Katly permanece tan calmada como para notar que muchas cosas están pasando por su mente ahora mismo. Qkidna solo se limita a ponerse enfrente para explicar mil veces los motivos por los que deben huir ya. A pesar del miedo, el anaranjado se niega a irse sin sus amigos, cosa que también es notada solo por Katly.

Un temblor de origen más cercano hace reaccionar al chico. Levanta su mirada y gira su rostro hacia Rush Pizzas.

—Es una oportunidad —una voz casi inaudible.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No puedo dejar que esa cosa destruya el negocio!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!… Oh, oye. No era en serio lo de ser héroe.

—Claro que era en serio. Si el destino quiere darme esa oportunidad, ¡la tomaré!

—¡¿Eh?!

El chico dobla una rodilla y extiende su otra pierna hacia atrás, colocando ambas manos en el suelo.

—No hablas en serio…

Las esferas que adornan sus guantes comienzan a brillar con más intensidad y, ganando un impulso instantáneo, su cuerpo gira a una velocidad abrumadora, cubierto de su energía celeste.

—Rayos, habla en serio, ¡muy en serio! —Qkidna retrocedió a la par de Katly.

Entonces, el ataque giratorio es disparado como si de un proyectil se tratara, cubriendo casi toda la distancia que lo separa del robot en un parpadeo solo para impulsarse en un salto y golpear su pecho. El erizo rebota al instante, aterrizando de pie a pocos metros mientras que su enemigo apenas retrocedió un paso. Se ve una profunda abolladura en la estructura. Esto no sería pasado por alto, en nuevo objetivo de gigante metálico es Blue.

—Tsk…

Con movimientos feroces que eliminan cualquier obstáculo, el robot se acerca para arrojar numerosos golpes al suelo. Cada intento es en vano, la velocidad del chico le permite eludir cualquier agresión con extrema facilidad sin que ni siquiera el temblor y los escombros volando lo hagan perder el balance.

Dando un gran salto para esquivar otro golpe, Blue se eleva a la altura de la cabeza. Se enrolla de nuevo y su cuerpo es disparado hacia ese objetivo de forma instantánea. Un ataque teledirigido.

El rebote lo mantiene en el aire. La máquina se reincorpora para acertar un golpe. Blue lo vio venir, se enrolló una vez más para impulsarse de vuelta al suelo y salir del alcance de cualquier extremidad metálica.

La batalla mantiene el mismo ritmo. Blue corre alrededor del enemigo para aprovechar cualquier apertura y golpear el cuerpo con cualquier ataque de rodillo. Poco a poco, la estructura comienza a dañarse, al igual que las calles y negocios cercanos.

—No puedo creerlo… Blue… de verdad está enfrentando esa cosa.

—No mintió cuando dijo que lo haría.

—O…Oye, ¿eso cuenta como una amenaza pequeña?

—Eso creo…

Qkidna voltea a ver a Katly, su respuesta fue algo seca. Parecía de brazos cruzados, pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que, en realidad, busca abrazarse ella misma. Sujeta sus antebrazos con fuerza, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. Está asustada, pero, ¿será que teme por su vida? No, eso no tendría sentido, huiría de ser así. Debe ser por Blue. Es ahora que el anaranjado comienza a juzgar también la pelea. El erizo podrá vencer si continúa así, pero, ¿podrá aguantar un solo error?

Como si los pensamientos de Qkidna fueran mal augurio, sucede lo inevitable. El gigante estuvo observando los movimientos del erizo hasta encontrar un patrón. Arroja un golpe al suelo, pero no conecta. El chico huye por debajo para colocarse a espaldas y cargar su ataque giratorio. Le toma solo un segundo salir disparado, pero la máquina lo esperaba. Se gira al instante para repeler la cortante esfera, enviándolo contra un muro alto.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Blue!

Cae al suelo, pero se reincorpora en cuando siente algo aproximarse. Se enrolla para aterrizar antes de ser aplastado. El golpe hace caer escombros que el erizo debe esquivar de inmediato. A pesar del daño recibido, lo único afectado parecen ser sus ropajes, salvo por rasguños apenas visibles de cerca. Antes que el gigante retire su puño recibe otro ataque teledirigido en la nuca, seguido de una breve serie de repeticiones.

—I…Imposible, ¿cómo pudo soportar eso?

—No lo sé… Blue, ha peleado toda su vida, pero, ¿qué tan fuerte es en verdad?

—Lo averiguaremos ahora, Kat.

Algo que los chicos notan es que la pelea se ha alejado poco a poco de Rush Pizzas. La policía se ha limitado a observar y capturar la situación de lejos. Esto molesta un poco al anaranjado, pero Katly lo pasa por alto para seguir observando el combate.

De lejos, apenas es visible. El brillo en las esferas de sus guantes es más brillante cada que vez que corre, reacciona y ataca. Cuando recibió aquel golpe, el brillo se volvió intermitente solo por breves instantes.

La batalla se ha prolongado demasiado. La destrucción es mucha. Con esto en mente, Blue comienza a idear otra estrategia. Viendo la estructura del robot, nota que las articulaciones no están protegidas del todo, abriéndose un poco al doblarse. Esto lo pensó con solo un par de segundo viendo a su enemigo sin atacar.

La máquina aumenta su agresión. Utiliza cada vehículo o escombro como arma y proyectil. Intenta burlar al erizo mintiendo en ocasiones o alternando su patrón de ataque, pero es inútil. Para los ojos de Katly, Qkidna y el resto de presentes, los movimientos del robot son veloces. No es el caso para Blue. Sus ojos registran cada actividad en cámara lenta, al menos así lo entenderíamos nosotros. Aunque se le quiera engañar con fintas, reaccionará a tiempo para cambiar sus planes también.

Así es como logra acercarse sin que un solo obstáculo o golpe lo alcanzara. Se enrolla en el momento que el robot da un paso atrás, doblando un poco la rodilla, y suelta toda su energía para salir disparado como un proyectil azul. Da en el blanco, pero le toma un segundo de forcejeo rebanar la extremidad. El robot baja un brazo para sostenerse. Blue da la vuelta para un segundo ataque, buscando ahora el codo que sostiene todo ese peso. Sucede lo mismo y la máquina cae de lado.

Con su propósito cumplido, el erizo da un largo y alto salto para caer frente al rostro de su enemigo caído. Se toma un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Sus manos tiemblan de emoción, su rostro deja toda preocupación visible para regalar una sonrisa.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte. ¿Quién te envió aquí? ¿Cuál era tu objetivo? ¿Buscabas algo, o… a alguien?

El gigante responde arrojando su puño al suelo en un último intento por aplastarlo. Falla sin remedio.

—Supongo que serás el primero de muchos, ¿no es así? ¿Me estás observando? Quiero que escuches esto. Quien quiera que seas, no me importa lo que busques en Begin. Esta ciudad es protegida por mí, y no conoces mi verdadero poder, ¿quedó claro?

Tras estas palabras, los ojos del gigante se apagan.

—Eso creí.

El erizo está orgulloso. Se voltea para retirarse, pero algo lo detiene. Puede sentirlo, en especial estando tan cerca. La energía que lo había funcionar está aumentando con rapidez. Se gira de vuelta para observar cualquier cambio, pero no hay nada.

—¿Un segundo asalto? O, quizá… ¡rayos!

Se trataba de una secuencia de autodestrucción. Blue se echa a correr en el mismo instante que la máquina explota, disparando sus partes para causar más daño. No logró eludir la onda expansiva.

Los escombros alcanzan a los chicos. Qkidna se cubre el rostro, pero siente la veloz mano de Katly en su brazo. Cuando la ve, su cuerpo parece transparente, también el suyo. La chica está asustada, pero no por la explosión. Restos, escombros y vehículos pasan por ellos como solo fueran una proyección. Cuando todo termina, Kat suelta a Qkidna para correr.

—¡Blue!

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. El erizo cayó boca abajo, con la cabeza girando a un costado. Se escuchan claros quejidos salir entre dientes.

—Maldición —alcanzó a ser escuchado.

—¡Blue! ¡No puede ser! ¿Estás bien?

—Chico, no puedo creerlo. Menos mal que sigues con vida.

—Yo… Tsk… Yo…

—Blue, háblame, ¿estás bien?

—No… Yo… ¡Tendré que comprar otro uniforme?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué cosa?

El chico gira su cuerpo, extendiendo los brazos en derrota para exhibir los daños al pantalón y la playera. Sobra decir que no podrá trabajar con eso puesto.

—¿Saben lo caro que sale reponer solo la playera? Por todos los cielos. Así nunca terminaré de ahorrar.

—Blue —la voz de Katly vuelve a sonar más profunda…

—Ah, ¿Kat?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme así?! ¡¿Acaso no detectas cómo me siento?! ¡Eres un idiota!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero si también puedes sentir mi energía! ¡Deberías poder descubrir por ti misma si estoy bien!

—¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu uniforme justo ahora?!

—Eh… Vamos, Kat, cálmate un poco.

—¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Deberías…!

Aun de pie, Qkidna solo puede observar la escena alrededor. Justo cuando Katly habló de ignorar los hechos, voltea para mirar restos de piezas metálicas al lado de enormes grietas en calles y edificios, claro, los grandes que siguen de pie. La policía comienza a reunirse para recuperar los restos del gigante y hacer un reporte de daños, entre otras cosas que se escapan del entendimiento del chico.

A todo esto, frente a él, sus amigos solo pelean y forcejean cuando Katly intenta hacer entrar en razón a Blue con bofetadas que buscaría evitar a toda costa. Esto alza una breve sonrisa en Qkidna.

—Sí es posible —pensaba—. Si una amenaza llega, ellos dos pueden combatirla. Esto no acabó aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasará después? —alzó la mirada al cielo— ¿Qué papel tendré yo si esto de verdad pasa?

Los pensamientos del erizo son más profundos que solo eso. Durante décadas, no se había presenciado en ningún sitio un ataque de este tipo. Esto podría significar el fin de un largo periodo de paz. Por ahora, solo queda una incógnita. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta nueva oleada de ataques?

* * *

Información Extra

La sociedad se divide en dos grupos: Los que tienen poderes (30% de la población mundial) y los que no (70% de la población mundial). Los bendecidos por la genética se dividen en otros dos grupos: Los Seres Comunes, aquellos con poderes como la Súper Velocidad o la Súper Fuerza (25/30%) y los Seres Especiales, cuyo poder nace de una alteración biológica en su energía vital, fuente de poder que habita en el corazón de todas las criaturas vivas (5/30%).

* * *

**Los nuevos poderes #2**

Seres Especiales

Son aquellos cuyos poderes se basan completamente en el uso de la Energía Vital. Esta se encuentra en el corazón de cualquier individuo o ser vivo. Es lo que nos mantiene a todos con vida, está en todos nosotros, pero es solo el caso de los que tienen poderes que se hace más presente, sobre todo en los Seres Especiales.

Los trece tipos de Seres Especiales conocidos se dividen en tres grupos jerárquicos: el Grupo Elemental, Grupo Aural y el Dúo Eternidad. Solo uno tipo específico se encentra fuera de los tres grupos, el número trece que está sobre todos los demás.

En los próximos capítulos habrá más información sobre los nuevos tipos de poderes.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La revancha de Marshall"


	3. La revancha de Marshall

**La revancha de Marshall**

**El hijo de un agente especial**

Un domingo por la tarde, se encuentran a solo media hora de cerrar Rush Pizzas. Suena la última ocasión que en teléfono podrá hacerlo este día y un empleado no tarda en responder. Por la expresión de su rostro, podría parecer que es otra cosa, quizá una broma, pero el sujeto toma nota de todas formas. Al colgar, se dirige a la cocina sin tardanza.

—Oigan, miren esto, nos pidieron una pizza para una casa que está enfrente de Burning Pizza.

—¿Es una broma?

—En serio, mira.

—Je, je. A Blue le encantará esto.

De manera oportuna para agilizar la trama, Blue terminaba de limpiar los baños, así que regresa a la caja para sentarse y esperar la hora de cerrar. Aquel empleado lo encuentra de inmediato.

—Oye, Blue, mira esto.

—Estoy ocupado.

—No estás haciendo nada.

—Estoy pensando, eso es algo.

—Esto es importante.

—Pensar es importante.

—Pero… ¡Solo abre los ojos y mira esto!

Lo decía como broma, pero la verdad es otra. Han pasado algunos días de aquel combate. No ocurrió nada desde entonces. Decenas de preguntas inundan su mente a la par que recuerda el resto de esa tarde. Cuando las autoridades se acercaron a interrogar, el erizo tomó a sus amigos para huir. La única explicación que pudo dar fue un supuesto temor por ser reconocido o salir en noticias regionales. El que sus padres se enteraran de algo como eso podría perjudicarlo o, incluso, obligarlo a volver a casa. Esas fueron las razones que dio. El único convencido en su totalidad fue Qkidna, pero era evidente que Katly no se fue igual de satisfecha. Esto abre camino a muchas otras preguntas que no tienen tiempo de ser formuladas por la insistencia de su compañero.

—A ver —dijo en medio de un suspiro—, ¿qué hay aquí?

Blue solo se queda viendo el pedido sin dar señales de vida como por 30 segundos hasta que el empleado se desespera.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te parece?

Blue solo guarda silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Solo hagan la pizza, que ya solo nos quedan 15 minutos.

—¿Eh?… Rayos, es verdad.

El empleado toma el pedido de vuelta y se va a la cocina. Y cuando Blue se queda completamente solo…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Cómo deben de ser esas pizzas para llegar a esto! ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja!

El erizo se ríe como loco como por cinco minutos hasta que el empleado sale de la cocina con la pizza lista. Entonces se queda completamente serio, disimilando la risa.

—Ehh… aquí está, la última orden del día. Cerraremos ya, te esperaré para que dejes la moto y podrás irte. Mejor deja ese uniforme, no lo vayas a arruinar otra vez.

—¿No me dejarán olvidarlo? —dijo con un tono de voz poco característico. Tomó la comida y salió.

—Qué seriedad tiene hoy…

Lentamente se sube a la moto, la enciende, se va y, cuando desaparece de la vista de todos, comienza a reír en locura otra vez.

Después de dos minutos viajando a máxima velocidad —excepto por donde hay oficiales de tránsito—, llega a la casa que, en efecto, se encuentra justo enfrente de Burning Pizza. Aquel local es mucho más grande que su competencia directa. Su logotipo es tan solo una pizza en llamas. Parece que cerraron hace poco, pues hay dos almas que notan la llegada del erizo.

Uno de ellos es Marshall, recargado, de brazos cruzados, en una pared. Levanta las orejas y sus ojos se abren cuando reconoce al erizo. Llama la atención se su compañero. Un camaleón verde de ojos café. No destaca por mucho más que su larga cola y su intento de imitar la vestimenta del lobo con lo que su presupuesto de estudiante alcanza. Alcanza el metro de altura, pero puede que no crezca más.

Cuando Marshall descubre que su rival está entregando un pedido, se enfurece.

—Oye —habló el camaleón con una voz aguda y audible a metros de distancia—, ahí vive la señora que vino antes de cerrar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vino aquí antes?! Y ¿por qué…?

—Tal vez sea porque le dije que estábamos por cerrar.

—Espera, ¿le negaste un pedido por la hora?

—Pues… Sí, ya nos íbamos, ¿no?

—¡No rechazamos ningún pedido hasta que las cortinas estén abajo!

—¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento!

—Te quemaría vivo ahora mismo, pero…

Luego de recibir propina, Blue da un vistazo obligatorio al comercio rival. Reconoce a los chicos de inmediato, por lo que no duda en subir a la moto y dar las vueltas correctas para llegar a su encuentro.

Una sonrisa llena de orgullo, como si se trata de una gigantesca victoria, es lo primero que les regala.

—Oye, Marshall. Oye, Marshall. Oye, Marshall…

—¿Qué quieres, Jethog?

—¡¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar?!

—Hmph. Sí, lo vi. No tiene importancia.

—¡¿Ehh?! Pero, hace un momento dijiste que…

—¡Cállate, Leon!

—Eso les pasa por querer cerrar más temprano —seguía burlándose.

—Bah. Una sola pizza no nos arruinará. Además, no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo.

—¡Hoy es el gran día!

—No es para tanto, Leon.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué día es ese?

—¿Recuerdas a Kira?

—Por supuesto… ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que…!

—¿Hablaban de mí! —se escuchó una voz profunda, madura a comparación de los chicos.

Para seguir agilizando la trama, el susodicho se hace presente. Se trata de un albatros. Sus ojos grises darían la impresión de tener algún poder, pero no es el caso. Su plumaje es de un brillante gris que se decolora hasta ser blanco en las puntas de cada pluma. Este detalle se hace más presente en sus alas desnudas, donde el contraste es mayor.

Las alas de los mobianos son diferentes por cada especie e individuo. Kira es de los que nacen sin poder volar, pues su plumaje no es muy abundante en esa zona y es incapaz de extenderlas. No viene a cuento explicar cómo sucede esto.

Su vestimenta es un poco formal. Un pantalón gris, camina blanca abotonada solo hasta el pecho, con una playera aún más blanca por debajo y un par de zapatos negros. Sin embargo, Kira destaca más por su altura y tamaño en general. Llegando al metro con 40 centímetros, su prominente pecho y fuertes alas demuestran que su cuerpo está tanto o más entrenado que el de Marshall. Las piernas no se quedan atrás, pero es menos visible por el pantalón. Carece de un plumaje largo en la cabeza, este sería el cabello para las aves, pero se compensa con las plumas de la cola.

—No esperaba verte hoy, Blue.

—Je, je. hola, Kira. A que no sabes lo que pasó. Verás…

—¡Oye, Kira! —interrumpió Marshall— Ya se nos hace un poco tarde, ¿no?

—Cierto. Estoy ansioso, ¿nos vamos ya?

—¡Ey! No me quiero perder eso. Iré a dejar la motoneta y los alcanzaré cuanto antes —dijo con entusiasmo para arrancar de inmediato.

—Espero que no —respondió Marshall, incapaz de ser escuchado por el erizo.

El trio comienza su camino.

—El examen escrito fue demasiado fácil. Espero que las pruebas físicas impliquen un verdadero desafío.

—Te has estado preparando para esto toda tu vida, Kira. Será demasiado fácil para ti.

—Sí —reafirmó Leon—, sobre todo siendo un Zenoka. Es increíble que al fin lo vayas a intentar.

—¡Ja, ja! No lo pensaste ni un instante desde que cumpliste la mayoría de edad.

—Je, je. Lo había estado esperando con ansias.

Antes expliqué el desarrollo físico de los mobianos, tardando, todos, el doble de tiempo en desarrollarse que un humano, sin importar la especie. En este mundo y tiempo, la mayoría de edad se cumple a los 30, que serían 15 para nosotros. Siguen siendo chicos, pero han vivido mucho más de lo que aparentan.

Luego de un corto paseo, llegan a una estación de policía.

—Bien, llegó la hora.

—No te pongas nervioso, Kira. Este es el primer paso.

—¡Sí! Descuida, fue tu padre quien te entrenó. Esto es un juego para ti.

—Es cierto. Además, recuerda también que fuiste tú quien me enseñó a pelear.

—Ja. Un Ser de Mobius, alguien sin poderes, enseñando a un Ser Especial. Es gracioso.

—¡¿Llegué a tiempo?! ¡Llegué a tiempo! ¡Genial!

La pequeña ventisca provocada por su velocidad anunció su arribo antes que su voz.

—¡Jethog! ¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer hoy?

—No.

—Está bien, Marshall. Vamos de una vez.

Dos puertas de cristal se abren cuando los chicos pisan una plataforma. El interior de la estación pareciera solo largas y abiertas oficinas. Kira los conduce hacia una caseta, donde lo reconocen de inmediato por su apellido: "Zenoka".

Un oficial de uniforme manchado por el café y las rosquillas los conduce por un pasillo que terminaría por revelar el verdadero tamaño del complejo. Solo la sección que visitan impresiona a Blue y a Leon, quienes no habían entrado antes.

Una gigantesca habitación separada por delgadas, pero resistentes paredes, es lo que llaman el hangar de entrenamiento. Es solo uno de tantos. No hay nadie ocupando los numerosos espacios con variadas herramientas y máquinas.

Aquel oficial de dudosa condición física explica que será quien supervise la prueba física de Kira. Prueba que definirá su estadía y papel en las fuerzas de la policía. Este albatros es uno de los pocos mobianos del planeta que tienen los privilegios y las habilidades para dejar de lado los estudios y dedicarse a otra cosa en específico. Por supuesto, esto llegada la mayoría de edad.

Entre explicaciones largas y aburridas, en las que Leon se pierde cazando moscas con la lengua, aquellos detalles salen a la luz. Marshall piensa un poco esas cosas y recuerda ser un año mayor que Blue, sin embargo, le faltan solo dos para llegar a donde está Kira. Entonces, ¿por qué Blue está aquí, viviendo por su cuenta? ¿Es legal? ¿A alguien le puede importar?

Estos pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando el oficial los dirige a la primera sala, donde probarán la fuerza de Kira.

A lo largo de tres paredes, un techo y el mismo piso, están repartidas una serie de baldosas de distintos tamaños. Kira debe seguir una rutina ensayada con anterioridad, cada baldosa calculará la fuerza de los golpes y patadas que el albatros conectará. Se jugará eso y la ejecución de los movimientos. El albatros encarga su camina a Leon; su playera y pantalón están pensados para realizar cualquier actividad física.

Desde el comienzo, la fuerza del ave genera una pequeña presión que es perceptible por todos los presentes en cada golpe. Quien mejor puede sentirlo es Blue, maravillado de la fuerza que un Ser de Mobius puede tener.

Cada golpe y patada es preciso y da justo en el centro de cada baldosa. Los datos registrados llegan a una tableta electrónica en manos del oficial. Un aparato que revela numerosos hologramas por cada ventana y grafica abierta, manipulables con gran facilidad. Al leer los números, los labios del agente se abren un poco.

—Impresionante.

—Hmph —Marshall mostraba la reacción opuesta. Por supuesto que es así, el resultado será el esperado.

La siguiente prueba es de puntería. Los oficiales de policía deben ser capaces de utilizar cualquier arma básica con efectividad. Conocen la visión que un albatros puede tener, por lo que arreglan todos los objetivos a 300 metros. Dianas, objetos pequeños de cristal y siluetas mobianas con puntos vitales marcados son los objetivos que Kira debe cazar con un par de pistolas. Una contiene proyectiles físicos, los que todos conocemos; la otra, es un arma de energía artificial. Pequeñas secciones con transparencia en la primera mitad del cañón indican la cantidad de energía que ésta posee.

Las armas de energía contienen munición infinita, pues pueden recargarse solas en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, son mucho menos letales que sus contrapartes físicas, pues el daño que ocasionan en un cuerpo adulto mobiano es mínimo. Se utilizan para inmovilizar objetivos tras algunas ráfagas acertando en puntos vitales. Pueden ser programadas para causar más daño a costa de más munición.

Una vez más, el resultado sorprende a todos excepto a Marshall. A pesar de que sus objetivos se mueven de manera aleatoria, el margen de error se mantuvo al mínimo. El único detalle a destacar fue el tiempo que le tomó disparar a los objetos más pequeños.

Algunas pruebas más están diseñadas para medir sus reflejos, su resistencia, estilo de combate, entre otras cosas. Quien parece más entusiasmado por estas cosas es Blue, seguido muy de cerca por Leon. El único en verdad aburrido es Marshall. Conoce a Kira desde la más tierna infancia, así que todo esto es solo una formalidad para él. Sería una conspiración que su amigo no pasara las pruebas, al menos así lo cree.

En algún punto, Blue comienza a sentirse abrumado. Kira no solo es fuerte, tiene un entrenamiento que el chico solo había rozado con su mente en contadas ocasiones. Conoce los puntos vitales, su postura es firme todo el tiempo y cada ataque hecho por él tiene una fuerza y precisión espeluznantes. Ni siquiera Marshall ha demostrado algo así. El lobo y el erizo no han necesitado tanto entrenamiento hasta ahora, su poder es más que suficiente.

Tras todo esto, solo queda hacer una breve prueba de salud, por lo que el trio acompañante deciden esperarlo fuera de la estación. Blue y Leon se muestran ansiosos, sentados al filo de la acera. Por otro lado, Marshall mantiene la postura habitual: brazos cruzados mientras su mirada es fija, alta, y su cola apenas se mueve.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creen que le tome a Kira ser agente especial?

—No lo sé. Podría entrar al Equipo Especial ya, si quisiera. Quiere comenzar desde cero, por algún motivo.

—¿En serio? Sabía que era hijo de un agente especial, pero creí que necesitabas algo más para entrar directo.

—El Equipo Especial es la fuerza élite de Mobius —explicó Marshall—, no aceptan a cualquier solo por ser alguna especie de prodigio. Sin embargo, el padre de Kira no es solo un agente especial más. Se trata del mejor agente que Mobius ha tenido en un par de siglos. Si fuera por él, Kira entraría directo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no…?

—El agente Zenoka lo sugirió hace mucho tiempo. Fue Kira quien rechazó la idea.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí. No le gusta la idea de entrar solo por influencias externas. Prefiere llegar ahí por sus propios méritos. Es así desde que lo conocí, je, je.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Marshall?

—¿Ah?

—¿También quieres ser agente especial?

—¿Acaso no sabes nada del Equipo Especial? Son una organización mundial independiente. Todos son Seres de Mobius. Son orgullosos, odian la ayuda de los Seres Especiales.

—¿De verdad? Qué extraño. Pensé que, por el nombre, la mayoría serían Seres Especiales.

—El nombre no se lo pusieron por eso… ¿No prestas atención en las clases de historia? Oh, cierto, no puedes.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

—Es la única explicación para tu ignorancia.

—No necesito saber todas esas cosas. Sé solo lo que necesito saber.

—Eso solo te vuelve un idiota.

—Oye, no necesito saber cosas para vencerte. ¿Cómo vamos ahora mismo? ¿Tres victorias a cero?

—Tsk… Las carreras en motoneta no cuentan.

—Eso lo haría siete victorias a cero. ¿Prestas atención en clases de matemáticas?

—Eh…

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Te la aplicó bien, Marshall —se burló el camaleón, quien callaría tan pronto los ojos del lobo le apuntaran, con un intenso brillo rojo en sus iris.

—Son tres victorias a cero. Solo es una mala racha. Puedo remontar cuando quiera.

—Ohh. ¿Qué tal ahora?

El rostro malhumorado del canino desaparece, reemplazado por una confiada sonrisa.

—¿Comenzamos de una vez?

En cuanto Blue se pone de pie, ambos comienzan a caminar alrededor del otro. Poco a poco salen de la acera para terminar a media calle. Por fortuna, se encuentran en una zona amplia, con pocos edificios cercanos. Leon los ve de lejos, nervioso por la experiencia previa en esta situación.

El erizo parece listo para comenzar a correr en cualquier momento. Marshall, por su lado, al fin suelta los brazos. Se mantiene firme, la espalda recta, buscando verse más alto a pesar de ya superar en altura a su rival. Se detienen, están listos para comenzar el combate.

—¡Esperen! ¿Seguros que es buena idea hacerlo aquí y ahora?

—¡Sí! —gritaron a la par, abalanzándose contra su oponente.

Marshall solo pudo avanzar tres pasos, pues Blue corrió a una velocidad considerable para dar un pequeño salto y arrojar una patada en horizontal. El lobo se cubre levantando su brazo, apoyando con su otra extremidad, pero la fuerza del ataque lo hizo retroceder un par de metros. Sin embargo, el ígneo se mantuvo siempre firme, sin tambalear ni un poco; la suela de sus zapatos al deslizarse dejó una marca en el suelo.

Blue no de detendría ahí. En cuanto aterriza, se abalanza de nuevo contra su rival, quien ya se encontraba juntando energía en su mano para arrojarla al suelo, levantando una potente llamarada que obliga al erizo a retroceder. Marshall avanza entre sus propias llamas para ser él quien intercepte a su rival esta vez.

El lobo arroja feroces golpes con sus puños bañados en fuego, pero no es capaz de hacer contacto, pues Blue puede esquivar cada ofensa con mucha facilidad. El gusto le duraría poco, pues Marshall extiende su brazo entero para disparar un lanzallamas; el erizo lo esquiva, pero el ataque solo dura medio segundo, menos de lo esperado. Marshall utiliza el fuego de esa misma mano para impulsarse y dar un giro, conectando al fin un golpe a la mitad del esquive del erizo. Blue lo recibe cruzando las manos; el impacto da en las esferas, intactas e intermitentes.

Es ahora el chico quien retrocede algunos metros. Logra reincorporarse para esquivar otro golpe. Una vez más, Marshall utiliza el fuego en sus manos para ganar impulso, girar su cuerpo y caer con un puñetazo que le erizo esquivaría de nuevo. Al contacto con el suelo, se levanta una pequeña, delgada y breve cortina de fuego alrededor del lobo.

Al levantar la mirada, ver al erizo rodando en el aire, cubierto por su energía celeste, elevándose poco a poco. Reconoce la técnica de inmediato y permanece inclinado en la espera. Blue dispara su ataque y Marshall esquiva haciéndose a un lado con el mismo impulso de sus manos; recibe un roce por un lado del rostro, lo que le enfurece un poco.

El erizo rebota al golpear el suelo y su rival no desaprovecha un solo segundo para acumular energía en ambas manos y dispararla como un proyectil, una bola de fuego. Blue no se reincorpora a tiempo y recibe el ataque. Se desliza un poco para girarse y recibir la agresión de Marshall, el mismo intercambio del inicio se repite.

Leon observa desde fuera de la estación, abrumado por sus propios nervios que crecen al ver los diminutos incendios que el lobo deja a su paso y las grietas que los ataques giratorios del erizo provocan. Por fortuna, estos pequeños daños se reparan en cuestión de segundos. La ciudad entera tiene nanomáquinas repartidas en cada rincón para que estos detalles no representen ningún tipo de problema. Es normal en un mundo habitado por seres tan fuertes por naturaleza. Las observaciones del camaleón son interrumpidas al ser distraído por un pequeño temblor.

Los temblores se repiten, volviéndose más fuertes en cada ocasión. Los chicos no son capaces de sentirlos por el calor de su propia batalla. A pesar de su velocidad, Blue no encuentra una ventana para contraatacar. La postura de Marshall se mantiene tras cada golpe, teniendo su defensa bien en alto, ambos brazos buscando cubrir cualquier sitio que el erizo intente golpear. Tras entender todo esto, el chico busca retroceder para salir del peligro y buscar otras opciones, pero esto queda cubierto cuando Marshall arroja varias bolas de fuego, fallando a propósito para que impacten en el suelo y creen incendios permanentes. Cada opción a espaldas del erizo queda cubierta. Solo quedan los costados, pero el lobo arroja un potente lanzallamas con cada brazo, creando dos paredes no muy altas.

Las opciones de Blue quedan limitadas. Si salta, un proyectil lo alcanzará. No puede cargar un ataque rodillo sin que Marshall lo intercepte antes. Las llamas no se apagarán hasta que su rival quede sin energía. Solo quedaría correr a través del fuego, pero es probable que el lobo espere esto para subir la intensidad y, no ganar la pelea, pero sí acertar un daño a considerar. No hay opción segura excepto ganar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto es, Blue está decidido a sacar el máximo provecho a su velocidad, solo que, el tiempo que pensó todas estas cosas fue suficiente para que Marshall tomara la iniciativa antes.

Un puño cubierto en pequeñas llamas se aproxima, la reacción es cubrirse con ambas manos; las esferas reciben el ataque de nuevo. Ambas extremidades se mantienen juntas, pero retroceden tras el golpe, abriendo la defensa del erizo, cosa que Marshall buscaría aprovechar, pero su rival se cubre de nuevo a tiempo de la misma manera.

Esto se repite muchas veces. Pronto, Blue queda acorralado a espaldas de aquellos incendios. Su única defensa es la velocidad a la que puede poner sus pequeños escudos frente su cuerpo, pero llega a debilitarse demasiado. Un golpe más logra separar las manos. Alcanza a cubrirse el siguiente golpe con una, pero esto abre aún más su defensa a consecuencia. Cuando pone su otra mano enfrente, Marshall lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala para darle un cabezazo. Tras desconcertarlo, lo toma de los hombros para empujarlo y derribarlo justo sobre un incendio.

—¡Argh!

Con ambos cubiertos de fuego, Marshall acierta un golpe en el rostro para luego pisar su pecho e impulsarse en una pirueta hacia atrás. Al aterrizar, levanta una mano para subir la intensidad del incendio hasta agotar su energía. Todo el fuego alrededor se apaga también.

Los ropajes del lobo están casi intactos, solo mostrando quemaduras pequeñísimas. Esto explicaría su apariencia y lo irreconocible del material. Es costosa, eso sí, pero está hecha para soportar, en cierta medida, el fuego que el mismo Marshall genera. No es lo mismo para el erizo. Todo lo que fuera de un color claro pasó a ser negro o de un amarillo que se decolora hasta llegar a aquel tono. Lo único que permanece casi intacto es el pañuelo y, por supuesto, los guantes, cuyas esferas no muestran un solo rasguño, solo suciedad, como si fueran nuevas. Esto dejó de impresionar al ígneo hace mucho. Lo que sigue sorprendiéndolo es la resistencia de Blue.

Adolorido y tembloroso, el chico logra girarse un poco para apoyarse con ambas manos.

—¿De verdad? ¿No has tenido suficiente? Vas a terminar casi desnudo como aquella vez. No es que me importe, pero, tendrás una derrota humillante.

—Je, je —logró ponerse de pie, aunque tambaleando un poco—. Al menos déjame meterte un buen golpe. No me dejaré irte tan limpio. Lo único que podría hacerme sentir humillado es el no poder golpearte bien a pesar de mi velocidad.

—Nos hemos enfrentado durante un año, ya. Me obligaste a adaptarme. Hmph, incluso Kira dice que me volví ridículamente rápido por tu culpa.

—Pues, de nada. Veamos si soy capaz de remontar ahora.

—Buen intento, ¡no te dejaré sanar! ¡Se acabó la charla!

Marshall se impulsa de nuevo usando ambas manos como propulsores. Blue lo espera, con ambas piernas dobladas. Cuando están cara a cara, el erizo suelta una patada alta, pero el lobo atrapa su pierna. Se escucha un fuerte impacto y la energía de antes se dispersa en una pequeña onda expansiva a poco más de dos metros alrededor. Marshall muestra su dolor en una pequeña mueca, pero arroja la extremidad a la par que genera una diminuta explosión en su mano para darle más impulso. Esto saca por completo de equilibrio a Blue, quien solo puede esperar el siguiente golpe que acabará con el combate.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero hay oficiales saliendo de la estación desde hace un minuto. Todos llevan armas de energía con cañones largos y gruesos, se necesitan ambas manos en la mayoría de los casos para cargarlas. Leon desapareció ya. Una gran sombra cubrió a los agentes por un instante, ayudándolos a localizar al invasor. Cuando Marshall está por conectar el golpe final, un gigante de metal aterriza a un costado de ellos, levantando escombros y enviando lejos a ambos.

Blue cae, rebotando un par de ocasiones, solo Marshall consigue usar sus propias flamas para impulsarse y reincorporarse en un aterrizaje improvisado.

—¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?

—¿J…Justo ahora?

Este robot tiene una altura similar al anterior, solo que se mantiene encorvado. Se trata de una gran ave, ninguna especie reconocible. Al aterrizar, cierra sus gruesas alas. Posee un pico que parece imposible de abrir, solo con un pequeño orificio en la punta. El último detalle a destacar son sus patas, largas y con tres garras afiladas cada una. La estructura es similar al gigante anterior.

De inmediato, todo el escuadrón de la policía abre fuego. Al recibir un daño mínimo, la criatura busca a sus atacantes con la mirada. Se ve un poco de energía gris y sin brillo acumularse en la punta del pico. Entonces, se dispara un láser capaz de cortar el suelo y rebanar estructuras delgadas.

—Maldición, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿por qué…? ¿Ah?

Cuando consigue que los oficiales retrocedan, devuelve su mirada a los chicos, mejor dicho, a Blue. Marshall lo nota de inmediato.

—¿Será acaso…? ¡Jethog! No me digas que fuiste tú el que destruyó el de aquel día.

—Je, je. ¿Es muy obvio?

Tankdo se ve de verdad sorprendido ahora. No hay oportunidad de expresar nada más, pues la gran ave extiende sus alas de nuevo. En algunas plumas se acumula un poco de energía.

—¡Cuidado!

El erizo detecta a tiempo un ataque y advierte para que ambos puedan huir de una serie de láseres. El ataque dura muy poco y las alas se cierran. Pero la criatura se dispone a cazar al chico utilizando sus garras y pico. Cada paso apresurado que da genera un temblor cercano y deja una gran huella. Por supuesto, Blue no tiene problema para solo huir. Sin embargo, está muy adolorido para realizar cualquier ataque de rodillo con efectividad. El brillo en las esferas sigue siendo intermitente, aunque con poca intensidad.

Mientras la criatura corre, comienza a recibir más proyectiles de energía que apenas logran dejar una mancha. Se dispone a silenciar a los oficiales al abrir sus alas una vez más, pero una gran bola de fuego golpea su rostro. El daño sigue siendo mínimo, pero logra llamar su atención.

—Me ofende que no me tomes en cuenta.

—¿Marshall?

—Si pudiste vencer uno similar, ¡no puedo quedarse atrás!

—Oye, oye, ¡¿quién dijo que fue fácil?! ¡Marshall!

Los intentos de advertencia son en vano. El lobo se impulsa con fuego para esquivar uno que otro láser ocasional y no entrar en contacto con las garras o el pico, herramientas que se clavan con fuerza, dejando una grieta enorme en el suelo cada ocasión. Al ver que sus bolas de fuego hacen muy poco daño, decide descargar toda su energía en la forma de un lanzallamas cargadísimo, apuntando solo a las piernas. Debe dejar de moverse para esto, se dispone a cancelar su ataque en cuanto el ave busca golpearlo con su pico, pero ésta recibe varios proyectiles de la policía. Prefiere dirigir su agresión hacia ellos, extendiendo las alas de vuelta para cargar sus láseres. Es entonces que un ataque rodillo golpea su rostro con fuerza. Solo hace girar un poco su cabeza, haciendo que pronto recuerde quién es su verdadero objetivo.

Blue cae con muchos problemas para mantenerse de pie. Por su lado, Marshall observa con atención en brillo de las esferas. Celestes, intermitentes, pero con poco brillo.

—¿Ya está en su límite? —dijo a la par que se le acaba el fuego.

El ataque del lobo logró dejar marca en toda la pierna del ave, ambas. Pero no evita que siga moviéndose con demasiada agresividad.

El erizo esquiva un picotazo y varios intentos de agarre. Se tambalea mientras intenta deslizarse como siempre, hasta que tropieza en el momento justo para que una garra lo atrape. En ese preciso instante, una fuerte corriente de aire se hace presente; el poder del viento logra levantar Blue, alejándolo del peligro. Cae a pocos metros, algo desconcertado.

—¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¿Acaso es parte del código, o algo así?

—Lo siento, buscaba las armas pertinentes —habló el albatros, con ambas alas extendidas, pues fue él quien provocó la ventisca.

Kira lleva consigo un cinturón donde carga una pistola de energía y un pequeño artefacto del tamaño de su palma con un único botón en medio.

—¿Es un chiste? ¿No sabes usar algo mejor?

—No conseguí que me prestaran algo mejor.

La conversación termina tan pronto como inicia, pues el ave se abalanza sobre el erizo una vez más. Blue ya se encontraba de pie, pero solo puede seguir esquivando agresiones que destruyen más el terreno, levantando pequeños escombros y arrojando vehículos.

—¿Cómo lo vencemos?

—Primero debemos segarlo.

—¿Segarlo?

—Sí. La inteligencia artificial con la que funciona se ve limitada, a menos que esté siendo controlado remotamente. Depende de sus ojos para identificar el terreno y potenciales amenazas.

—Ya veo. Bien, déjamelo a mí.

—¿Cómo planeas acercarte tanto?

—Eh…

—Hagamos esto…

La máquina sigue recibiendo proyectiles. Algunas plumas de metal comienzan a desprenderse de sus alas, pero esto no lo detiene para nada. Es como si supiera que Blue está exhausto, es solo cuestión de tiempo para dar un golpe certero. Los láseres dejaron de ser una opción desde que algunas plumas cayeron y se volvieron fáciles de esquivar gracias a cierta habilidad para sentir energía.

A pesar del inmenso terreno que tiene para sí, Blue se siente acorralado. Su cuerpo adolorido y la energía que no tiene oportunidad de regenerarse le brindan pocas opciones de movimiento.

—Quizá… deba… solo por unos segundos —apunta la mirada a sus guantes, pero no tiene oportunidad de pensar o tomar cualquier decisión. Un paso fuerte del ave lo hace caer.

En ese momento, Marshall se desliza por debajo del gigante. Utiliza ambas manos y pies para impulsarse en un gran salto, quedando frente su rostro y arrojar un breve lanzallamas. Esto no sería pasado por alto, pero, antes de poder contraatacar, el lobo utiliza sus extremidades como propulsores con pequeñas explosiones que lo impulsan en el aire, rodeando al ave mientras le sigue con la mirada y la energía comienza a reunirse en su pico.

El lobo cesa las explosiones para comenzar a caer a la par que Kira, impulsado por la fuerza de sus alas, da un enorme brinco para llegar a la misma altura. Toma su arma y dispara directo a ambos ojos en una ráfaga. Esto le causa poco daño a la criatura, cuya energía termina de cargar en la punta del pico. El albatros aterriza y un láser es disparado en su dirección, pero estaba listo. Toma aquel pequeño artefacto y presiona el botón justo a tiempo para generar una delgada abarrera frente sí.

Este escudo, creado de la misma energía que recibe, logra reflejar el láser, controlado ahora por Kira. Lo primero en recibir daño es una de las alas del gigante. De inmediato, Zenoka redirige el resto del láser hacia el pecho de la criatura artificial, obligándola a retroceder y cancelar su ataque de inmediato. En ese momento, Marshall ya se elevaba en dirección al rostro del robot. Usa el pico para apoyar ambas piernas con fuerza. Sus puños se encontraban cargadísimos de fuego, como gruesas antorchas. Sin pensarlo un momento, conecta un fuerte golpe al ojo izquierdo, luego al derecho; lo repite así hasta comenzar a fracturar ambas partes.

La gran ave no puede hacer nada, con un ala rebanada y la otra ocupada en mantener el equilibrio, no tiene manera de quitarse al parásito del rostro. Por fin, ambos ojos so destruidos. Marshall da una larga pirueta hacia atrás para volver con Kira. Para sorpresa de ambos, el gigante comienza a disparar su láser de manera aleatoria mientras aletea y patea en un frenesí defensivo. Su ala dañada se parte a consecuencia, pero no le da importancia.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Hay que buscar un patrón y esperar el momento exac…

Un ataque rodillo logra golpear una de sus piernas, como si un hacha talara un tronco, dejando una gran marca. A consecuencia, esa misma extremidad comienza a romperse por el peso de un ave atacando al suelo en busca de sus enemigos. Pero un segundo ataque giratorio termina de rebanarla. El gigante pierde el equilibrio, causa de su propia agresión.

Cae con muchísima fuerza, provocando un último temblor para terminar desmoronándose por los daños recibidos y la débil estructura. Una vez en aparente inactividad, Blue se acerca a su rostro para intentar sentir algo. Otra posible autodestrucción.

Solo puede detectar la energía desvanecerse a pasos lentos hasta no quedar nada. Puede relajarse con un largo suspiro y dar a la máquina por muerta.

—¡Jethog! —se aproximó el lobo, seguido del albatros.

—¿Ah? ¡Marshall!

—¡¿Cómo es que no estás muerto?! —gritó, burlándose de la poca eficacia del erizo en este combate.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! En perfecto estado, lo habría derrotado como al de la última vez.

—Ya veo. Entonces sí fuiste tú quien destruyó aquel robot —confirmó Kira.

—Ah… Bueno, yo…

—¿Por qué te pones nervioso? ¿Acaso pensabas quedarte con todo el crédito de la victoria? Siempre recuerda esto, Jethog. No eres el único héroe en potencia de esta ciudad —concluyó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cruzado de brazos mientras apoya un pie sobre los restos del robot.

—Chicos…

Blue se muestra admirado por la determinación de su rival. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más logró impresionarlo es el valor de Kira. No tiene ningún poder, pero no dudó un solo instante en utilizar las herramientas que estaban a su alcance para ayudar en el combate. A pesar de todo ello, se muestra humilde e, incluso, ríe un poco frente el orgullo de Marshall. Sin duda, un par de aliados que serán valiosos en el futuro, no, lo son desde ahora.

Blue parecía querer decir algo, pero la policía se aproxima.

—Rayos…

—¿Eh?

—Debo irme ahora. Eh, sé que parecerá extraño, pero, ¿podrían no mencionar que participé en esta pelea?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haríamos…?

—¡Solo háganlo, por favor! Lo explicaré otro día.

Sin más tiempo para hablar, el erizo se hecha a correr, mucho más lento de lo habitual, pero desapareciendo casi al instante de cualquier forma. Los dos restantes se ven a los rostros, intrigados, pero deciden ignorarlo tan pronto comienzan a ser interrogados por el resto de oficiales.

Alrededor, se puede ver cómo la calle, acera y algunas estructuras dañadas comienzan a repararse sin ninguna prisa. Oficiales comienzan a examinar los restos del robot mientras las partes fáciles de cargar son llevadas dentro de la estación a la brevedad. Todo esto, mientras el sol comienza a ponerse, marcando el fin de otro día. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Qué significado tuvieron estos ataques?

* * *

**Los nuevos poderes #3**

Grupo Elemental: Seres de Fuego

¿Qué más se puede decir de ellos? Son aquellos cuyas técnicas se basan completamente en el uso del fuego o del calor. Tienen la capacidad de crear incendios con su propia Energía Vital, y su poder puede incluso aumentar solo con la luz del sol. Sin embargo, en general, tienen el defecto de perder mucho poder solo con mojarse, siendo que meterse de lleno al agua puede ser muy peligroso para ellos.

Gracias a su anatomía, son completamente inmunes al calor y los únicos que pueden usar la energía de los ataques de otro Ser de Fuego a su favor.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"¡Vacaciones al fin!"


	4. ¡Vacaciones al fin!

**¡Vacaciones al fin!**

**¿Quién se encontraba detrás de los ataques?**

Este viernes por la tarde es uno de los más atareados del año para todo tipo de negocio enfocado a la comida. No es la excepción para Rush Pizza. Muchas familias y grupos de mobianos jóvenes visitan el lugar para comer u ordenar algo para llevar. Esto tiene a todos aprisa, pues deben defender el nombre de la pizzería y dar el servicio más veloz posible.

Meseros caminando de un lado a otro, tomando y entregando pedidos a todas las mesas. Repartidores entrando y saliendo sin tiempo siquiera para beber algo. La cocina llena de calor y movimiento. Con todo esto, hay un solo empleado que puede cubrir varios roles simultáneos. Un control perfecto de su velocidad le permite moverse libre por todo el sitio, sin importar qué tan llenas vayan sus manos. Las esferas en sus guantes brillan como siempre y no parece estar cerca de cansarse.

Con el apoyo de este compañero, algunos pueden darse el lujo de alternar turnos de cinco minutos para descansar.

Todo comienza a tranquilizarse al atardecer, cuando el cielo parece volverse naranja. Aunque ha sido un día laborioso, aún falta poco para que termine. Con pocos clientes ya, dan tiempo a Blue para descansar mientras el gerente permanece en su oficina.

Por fin puede relajarse. No duda para sentarse en la primera mesa vacía y revisar su teléfono, tomando la postura más cómoda posible. Parece sonreír al ver algunos mensajes.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando alguien llega a ocupar la mesa. Por supuesto, Blue se levanta sin pensarlo, sin embargo…

—No, no, por favor, espera. No he venido para ordenar.

—¿Oh? Entonces, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—De hecho, lo estaba buscando a usted.

Esto pone un poco nervioso al chico, pero no lo demuestra en ningún momento.

—Ah, vaya. ¿Quiere tomar asiento?

Este extraño comensal viste con gabardina beige, pantalón y zapatos negros. Se trata de un halcón. Un adulto joven; voz profunda, pero viva; una gran ave de 1.8 metros; ojos marrón bien atentos a lo que enfocan; un plumaje gris, pero con diminutas secciones que se decoloran a un tono café muy claro en secciones del cuello, las plumas de la cola y, probablemente, el largo de las alas. Hablando de, no se pueden apreciar por las gruesas mangas, pero el uso de los clásicos guantes blancos indican que el plumaje no es muy abundante, tampoco contaría con una extensión de sus alas que le permitan volar o siquiera aletear.

—Y, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Permítame presentarme. Soy el Dr. Albert Genevil. Me especializo en el uso y experimentación con energía, aunque también me considero muy diestro en algunas ramas de la robótica.

—Ya veo. Suena interesante. Imagino que son muchísimos años de estudio, ¿no?

—Se supone, pero pude adelantar algunos años. A mis 56, dos doctorados no son poca cosa.

—Ya veo —expresó, maravillado—. Oh, lo siento, no sé si sepa mi nombre, pero soy Jethog, Blue Jethog.

—"Blue Jethog", un nombre singular. Está bien, Blue, iré directo al grano. Eres quien enfrentó aquellos robots, ¿no es así?

—Eh… ¿Cómo…?

—Fui yo quien los envió.

—¡¿Qué?!

El repentino grito llama la atención de todos alrededor. Pero el doctor parece mantener la calma, a pesar del golpe que el erizo pegó a la mesa con sus palmas. Genevil lleva un dedo a su pico, soplando un poco en un chicheo.

—Será mejor que no hagas una escena, ¿ves esto? —levanta su mano, revelando un pequeño artefacto con solo un botón— En cualquier momento puedo activar un escudo sobre mí y mandar a volar este pequeño local.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Solo quiero hablar un poco. Espero que puedas cooperar.

La amabilidad del halcón se desvaneció en esa última frase. Blue voltea a ver a todos con evidente nerviosismo, da varias señas y balbuceos para disculparse y aclarar un poco las cosas. Una vez de vuelta, el erizo se muestra enfocado, su amabilidad de antes ha desaparecido igual.

—Parece que ya nos entendemos. Muy bien —guardó su mano bajo la gabardina, indicando que puede pulsar aquel botón en cualquier momento.

—¿Quién eres en verdad? ¿Por qué atacaste la ciudad?

—Puse a prueba las defensas antes de arrojar un verdadero ataque. Quería saber si había mobianos dispuestos a defenderla. Seres Comunes o Especiales, el mismo Equipo Especial, o algún otro rival. Me topé con la primera posibilidad.

—¿Nos… pusiste a prueba?

—Lo dije ya. He estado al pendiente de lo que sucede en esta ciudad por un tiempo. Reconozco a cada individuo destacable. Tankdo, Stius, Hóllow y, sobre todo, Zenoka. Son los apellidos que tuve presente desde que decidí iniciar. Sin embargo, apareciste tú, un héroe sorpresa. Nunca en mi vida había escuchado hablar de un Jethog. Un Ser Común que apareció para responder un llamado del universo y equilibrar una balanza. Un hecho clásico que se repite en nuestra historia.

—No… No entiendo lo que dices. ¿Conoces a Marshall, Katly, Alvin e, incluso, a Kira? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Cálmate un poco. Como dije, eran potenciales amenazas a tomar en cuenta. Pero poca importancia tienen ahora que logré identificar al que respondió a mi llamado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Sabes por qué inicié este ataque? ¿Te das una idea de mi verdadero objetivo?

—¿Quieres…? ¿Dominar al mundo?

—¡Ja, ja! Sí, así es —se lo toma con mucho humor, aunque sus risas son controladas, casi silenciosas—. Elegí ciudad Begin porque es casi el centro de la región, es decir, todo el continente. Es una ciudad comercial importante, muchos caminos al resto de la región conectan aquí, sin mencionar edificios importantes como la base del Equipo Especial o la cede de Tekno Sora.

—Estás demente.

—¿Hm?

—Ningún científico loco consiguió hacerse con el mundo en el pasado, ¿por qué lo harías tú? Te recomiendo rendirte de una vez.

—No soy un científico loco, mucho menos uno más del montón. Entiendo que confundas las cosas de inicio, pero, me daré el lujo de explicarte un poco mis objetivos. No me interesa tanto el poder o el control.

—¿Qué más podrías ser?

—El cambio.

—¿Ah?

—Quiero cambiar el mundo.

—A tu "imagen y semejanza".

—¡Ja! Por supuesto que no. Al menos, no es tan simple. La próxima vez que salgas a la calle, quiero que mires a tu alrededor con atención, date el tiempo de observar a lujo de detalle. ¿Crees que vivimos en tiempos de paz? Solo es una ilusión. El mal sigue existiendo y está más activo que nunca, solo que oculto, silencioso. Cambiaré el mundo y crearé uno en el que ese mal no pueda ocultarse. Juzgaré a cada mobiano vivo con mi propia mano y haré desaparecer el mal. No importa si es con miedo.

—Tsk… ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? Estás demente. ¿Cómo harías eso?

—Parece imposible, lo sé, pero tendré el poder de hacerlo. Antes, debo tomar el control por la fuerza, comenzando con Hiddlem desde Begin. Sé que intentarás detenerme de cualquier modo, pero, insisto, mira en lugar donde vives con atención y tal vez tengas suerte de conocer el verdadero mal, podrías cambiar de opinión respecto a mí.

—No necesito buscar para conocer el mal, Genevil.

—Lo imaginaba. Te creo, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No miraste a mis creaciones de la misma manera. Sí, pude ver cada combate. Me observas con odio, un poco de ira, quizá. No es la primera vez que ves al mal a la cara, ¿cierto?

—Yo…

Traga algo de saliva, no parece poder responder, su mirada se pierde en sus manos, apreciando aquellas esferas brillantes a las que Genevil ya les había puesto el ojo antes.

—Crearé un nuevo orden mundial. Tendrás que elegir un bando. Únete a mí y juntos cambiemos el mundo, eliminemos el mal desde la raíz. O, puedes oponerte a mis ideales y defender el orden que ya conoces —concluyó para levantarse no sin antes recordarle al chico sobre el pequeño botón—. Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, espero grandes cosas de ti, no importa lo que decidas.

Sin más qué decir, Albert Genevil abandona el lugar, desapareciendo entre la gigantesca cantidad de gente. Un espécimen de halcón de gran tamaño, hace cuestionarse al erizo si será capaz de algo más que solo construir robots de combate. No es la única pregunta que cabe plantearse ni la más importante. ¿Cambiar el mundo a la fuerza? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es esta persona?

El resto del día, Blue se movió más despacio de lo habitual. Distraído por lo que sucede a su alrededor sin que otros puedan darse cuenta, el día finalizó antes que pudiera despabilar.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron igual. Todos sus compañeros lo notaron, intentaron preguntar si algo andaba mal, pero las respuestas eran similares siempre: "todo está bien, solo estoy un poco distraído".

Pero no solo era eso. Estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo afuera, en cualquier punto de la ciudad. Nunca en su vida le habían importado tanto los reportes noticiarios; incluso los demás estaban intrigados al verlo prestar tanta relevancia al televisor cuando se daban las noticias. Siempre volteaba por la ventana, esperando que otro robot apareciera como la primera vez. Pero nada ocurría, las horas pasaban y las calles estaban intactas, agitadas solo por el movimiento de vehículos y transeúntes.

El domingo al mediodía, cerraron con normalidad. Caminando por las calles, hace justo lo que Genevil le sugirió. Está al pendiente de todo a sus alrededores. Ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, generando un bulto extraño de ver a casusa de las esferas. Pero los ojos y su sexto sentido siempre atentos.

Quizá solo estuvo sobre reaccionando, ¿y si no hay otro ataque? Tal vez, si lo hay, pase mucho tiempo hasta entonces. Lo único útil que puede hacer para entonces, es entrenar, volverse más fuerte para enfrentar cualquier amenaza que se ponga enfrente. También sería útil advertir de esto a Marshall y Kira, aunque no haya tenido contacto con ellos desde ese último combate. No suelen hablar mucho fuera de su rivalidad, pero sería mucho mejor para ambos bandos unirse y entrenar. El ígneo no es el único Ser Especial en Begin, puede recordar esto para olvidar de momento el resto de sus dudas al ver a Katly, esperando al lado de la entrada de un barato edificio departamental.

Blue sonríe al verla. Cabello sujeto por atrás, pero solo para mantener un peinado, pues prefiere llevarlo lo más suelto posible, cubriendo un par de manos debajo de los hombros. Siempre tiene la misma cara cuando se encuentra sola en el exterior. Cabizbaja, los ojos bien abiertos, como si algo le preocupara o no quisiera llamar la atención. Levanta la mirada de pronto, Blue conoce el significado de eso, lo sintió llegar, lo busca hasta que al fin lo reconoce. Ambos se saludan desde el otro lado de la calle con gran felicidad.

Al encontrarse, Katly se pone un poco molesta al ver el pañuelo de Blue. Algo quemado, incompleto, un trapo.

—Cielos, ¿de verdad usas esa cosa en el trabajo?

—¿Qué tiene? Da una impresión de sobreesfuerzo y explotación laboral, ¿no lo crees?

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas. Podría comenzar a cobrarte cada vez que lo reparo.

—Oh. ¡Es cierto! Entonces podrías llamarlo "explotación laboral" de verdad.

—¿Qué? No, no es lo que… Ay, olvídalo.

Entrando al edificio, Blue debe registrar su regreso en la recepción. Un espacio muy extenso, pero un poco desperdiciado. Solo hay unos cuantos sillones y mesas pequeñas para colocar papeles, entre otras cosas que no llaman la atención. Se ve la entrada a varias oficinas a los extremos y unas escaleras al lado de la misma recepción, por donde subirían apenas el erizo termina lo suyo.

Llegando al cuarto piso, entran a uno de tantos apartamentos. Al entrar, la sala o comedor sigue tan vacío y adornado con telarañas como siempre. Pasan directo a la habitación del erizo, quien debe tender la cama y recoger prendas sucias tan pronto como abre la puerta.

Buscando entre sus pocos cajones, encuentra un par de agujas, algo de hilo azul y un par de trapos de un color similar.

—Entonces, ¿el viernes fue el último día de clases?

—Así es. Vacaciones al fin, wojoo —expresó un poco de indiferencia.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—Vamos, sabes que no. Mi padre se ausentó hace poco, debo cuidar de la casa mientras regresa.

—Cierto, cierto, ya es esa época.

El erizo se quita el pañuelo para entregarlo junto con los materiales a Katly, quien nota de inmediato un delgado listón colgando en su cuello. Ya había intentado preguntar por ello antes, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, lo ignora esta vez para evitar otro momento incómodo y disfrutar de esta oportunidad que pocas veces se presenta. Comienza a trabajar.

—¿Quién ganó esta vez?

—Fue… un empate.

—Ohh, suena a que Marshall comienza a remontar.

—No, de verdad, otro robot interrumpió el combate.

—Oh, ¡¿de verdad?!

Los siguientes minutos tratan sobre el combate de aquel día. La gatita se muestra angustiada de momentos, pero esa expresión se pierde al concentrarse en la aguja y el hilo. Parece que esta prenda es importante para el chico, pues es lo único que no se atreve a desechar a pesar de los daños provocados en sus continuas peleas con el lobo.

—Ah, y, por cierto, creo que conocí al sujeto que envió ambos robots.

—Cierto, me escribirte algo sobre eso.

Tras comenzar a explicar los detalles, Blue se ve más serio que de costumbre. No se muestra tranquilo, pues no es tan simple como se imaginó desde un inicio. ¿Era demasiado tonto esperar solo un villano de portada que buscara dominar al mundo, y ya? Genevil no parecía mentir en ningún momento. Busca cambiar al mundo, pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué él y con esos métodos? ¿de verdad se puede cambiar Mobius de esa manera? Lo más probable es que solo sean las fantasías de alguien poco cuerdo, pero, no puede evitar considerar lo contrario.

Katly escucha todas estas cosas con mucha calma, concentrada más en reparar el pañuelo. No parece muy ajena a estos temas, o, al menos así la percibe Blue al verla.

—Cambiar al mundo… puede ser mucho más complicado que imponer un nuevo orden, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Será así?

—Es lo que creo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el mundo sufrió un cambio de ese tipo?

—No lo sé.

—Nunca prestaste atención en las clases de historia, ¿cierto?

—¡Vamos! ¡¿Tú también?! —se quejó, provocando una pequeña risa silenciosa en Kat.

—La última vez que Mobius se transformó, requirió de un poder inmenso, algo que nunca se volvió a ver desde entonces. Si ese Genevil tuviera tal poder, no haría las cosas de este modo.

—Cierto. Creo que tienes razón. Quizá solo está loco. Si vuelve a aparecer, no dudaré en combatirlo y detenerlo de una vez.

—Blue…

—Entre más rápido lo capture, será mejor.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Katly se ve un poco maravillada de la firmeza del erizo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de querer combatirlo? Creo que… si llegara a ser una amenaza mayor, el Equipo Especial o cualquier otro héroe lo enfrentaría.

—Bueno, no lo sé —se detuvo un momento para pensar—… Yo di el primer golpe en defensa de la ciudad. Si el vino a buscarme en persona, es porque soy su principal amenaza ahora. Si es así, debo ser yo quien termine el combate, ¿no lo crees?

Los ojos de Katly están llenos de admiración. Terminó su trabajo, el pañuelo no se ve como antes, pero al menos está completo, solo hay pequeñas variaciones en el color. Lo entrega de vuelta a su dueño.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Ah? Oye…

—Lo digo de buena manera. Solo, no dejes que te hagan mucho daño, por favor, ¿sí?

Blue traga algo de saliva cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

—¿De qué hablas? Mientras pueda correr, estoy seguro que siempre podré ganar. Sobre todo, si cuento con ayuda.

—Más te vale —regaló una sonrisa.

Esa expresión en el rostro de su amiga, sumado al poder sentir sus emociones, ruboriza a nuestro erizo casi al instante. Por supuesto, Katly pasa por el mismo proceso en respuesta.

En una búsqueda por salir de ese ambiente, Blue se pone de vuelta el pañuelo. Su objetivo quedó claro para la chica desde hace tiempo. Lo usa solo para cubrir aquello que cuelga de su cuello. ¿Por qué lo oculta? ¿Qué necesita hacer para que el chico comparta algo, al parecer, tan importante? No es la primera vez que se encuentran, ya han tenido estas sensaciones antes, esos sentimientos y aquellas incógnitas hostigando sus mentes. Blue no es el único con secretos, pero ha mantenido un control absoluto a sus ganas de preguntar.

Ha sido así los últimos dos meses. Las oportunidades para verse y conversar han sido casi tan limitadas como las palabras que comparten. Platicas triviales, leves referencias a preguntas que han sido esquivadas antes cuyo propósito no pueden cumplir. Contacto físico accidental, pequeños roces de manos o tan solo dedos que logran sacar de balance a ambos, obligándolos a desviar la atención con alguna anécdota rápida.

A pesar de lo mal aprovechado de su tiempo, éste se acaba rápido, notable para ellos solo cuando deben encender la luz para ver con claridad. Ambos cuentan con una visión excepcional, sobre todo en la noche, pero es la misma capacidad la que les permite notar que sería mejor agregar algo de iluminación, en especial cuando el brillo en esas esferas celestes comienza a destacar. Una vez que el cielo oscurece —porque buscan extender su tiempo todo lo posible—, Katly debe marcharse. Nunca ha podido quedarse más allá de las nueve, ha sido muy estricta con eso desde el inicio.

Sus despedidas son torpes de principio a fin. Katly se levanta para acercarse a la puerta con lentitud, solicitando en silencio que un caballero le abra el camino. El chico no tarda en reaccionar, pues es rutina a estas alturas, pero finge no entender de inicio. No entran en contacto físico para nada; puede que pase un poco de tiempo para poder verse a solas de nuevo, pero no hay un abrazo, un beso de mejilla, ni siquiera un apretón de manos. Blue la acompaña hasta salir del edificio y se despiden alzando las palmas una vez que la calle los separa.

Ambos lo saben. Son conscientes del conocimiento del otro. Ha sido así desde meses atrás. Pero ninguno puede dar un paso más, sobre todo ahora que algo más exige la atención del erizo.

Ahora, sus conclusiones son más claras. Solo resta esperar la siguiente aparición de ese sujeto. Cuando vuelva a cruzar su camino con Albert Genevil, sabrá qué hacer. Con esto en mente, tiene intenciones de pasar sus siguientes días con la mayor normalidad posible. Lástima que no le será posible en lo mínimo. Sus días de "normalidad" han terminado.

La oportunidad para demostrar su resolución ha llegado tan solo un día después. Buscaba ser un día más de trabajo y pizzas, pero un gigante metálico ha aparecido. Sin embargo, solo puede enterarse gracias a noticias de último minuto. Se encuentra por la zona céntrica de ciudad, donde los edificios y centro de negocios más importantes funcionan, sin mencionar la, tan cercana, plaza del centro, donde cientos de personas visitan para pasar el rato o como ruta alternativa; un sitio lleno de todo tipo de pequeños negocios y mobianos.

No lo piensa dos veces. Arroja su uniforme a cualquier sitio y sale del local para ir a su encuentro. La enorme máquina ya se encuentra combatiendo a la policía, pero el combate es pausado cuando un ataque rodillo lo golpea, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Solo hay unos pequeños instantes de silencio, todos observan al chico, quien no teme mostrarse esta vez. Una voz familiar se escucha a través del gigante.

—Me complace ver que apareciste de nuevo. Dime, ¿tomaste una decisión?

—¿Estás ahí dentro? O ¿me hablas desde tu casita?

—Por supuesto que mantendré la distancia mientras me sea posible. No es necesario que me muestre en estos momentos. Dime, ¿qué decidiste? ¿Pelearás a mi lado? O ¿te atreverás a defender lo que conoces?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que solo eres alguien muy listo que perdió la cabeza. No hay manera de creer que el mundo que imaginas pueda funcionar o siquiera existir, no importa cuánto lo creas tú. Mientras busques tomar el control por la fuerza, yo defenderé esta ciudad, ¡me enfrentaré a ti, Genevil!

—Ya veo. Tenía una leve esperanza. De acuerdo, si las cosas deben ser así —la máquina dio un paso al frente—, comencemos esta pelea. Que el ideal más fuerte prevalezca.

Este fue el comienzo de todo. La batalla eterna entre el bien y el mal. El héroe que buscará defender la libertad y la justicia de todos los que le rodean y creen en él. Al menos, esto es lo que aparentó ser durante estas vacaciones de verano.

* * *

**Los nuevos poderes #4**

Grupo Elemental: Seres Eléctricos

A estos mobianos les corre electricidad por las venas. Suelen tener mucha energía la mayor parte del tiempo. A muchos se les paga para crear Esferas Eléctricas que se usan como baterías para instalaciones grandes por largo tiempo. Recibir un ataque directo de estos seres puede llegar a ser letal, y la mayoría de sus ataques suelen tener la parálisis como efecto secundario.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La espía"


	5. La espía

**La espía**

**El asalto del equipo de mamíferos pequeños**

Poco ha pasado desde aquel día. Ciudad Begin se encuentra bajo la constante amenaza de Albert Genevil. Es por esto que el erizo con super velocidad se ha dedicado más que nunca a mejorar sus habilidades, comenzando con aquello que lo define.

De pie, al filo de una calle poco transitada, Katly, Qkidna y Alvin esperan con paciencia. Es la primera vez que los tres se reúnen. La razón podría estar explicada por el pequeño aparato que el armadillo lleva consigo. Con la claridad que sus enormes gafas le permiten apreciar, se maravilla del poder que se puede sentir al momento que Blue corre frente a ellos, sin intenciones para detenerse. La razón para emocionarse son los números que registra una pequeña y circular pantalla. Los otros dos se asoman por los hombros del erudito, quien puede sentir la respiración de Qkidna en sus orejas; intenta alejarlo un poco moviendo su hombro, pero es inútil.

—Impresionante.

—¿Qué opinas? —Katly, emocionada.

—Bueno, no es el chico más veloz que se haya registrado.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir, Stius? —el erizo, algo molesto por la declaración.

—Bueno, su aceleración es muy buena. Puede pasar de cero a casi el máximo de su velocidad en un instante. Pero su máximo hasta ahora ha sido solo de 150 kilómetros por hora.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Solo eso?! ¿Seguro que esa cosa funciona? Digo, es otro de tus máquinas, ¿no?

—Te aseguro —intentó darle profundidad a su voz para remarcar su molestia al comentario—, Qkidna, que mis máquinas funcionan. Ya he probado este cachivache antes.

—No puede ser. El chico se ve más rápido que eso.

—Es la ilusión que crea al aumentar su velocidad en tan poco tiempo. En un parpadeo ya llega a los 30 metros por segundo. Pero, en términos de super velocidad, sí es el Ser Común más lento del que me he enterado.

—¡Ja, ja! Espera a que se entere. Lo único que ha repetido desde que lo conocí es que quiere convertirse en "la cosa viva más rápida".

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —habló Katly—. También me lo ha dicho. Es su sueño. Llega a hablar mucho de todos los que han ganado el título en su tiempo. Aunque, creo que él quiere ir un poco más lejos que solo ser el más rápido de nuestra generación.

—No me digas, ¿quiere…?

—¡Quiere supera también al _destello azul_! ¡Ja, ja!

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Sabe que nadie le ha arrebatado el título en casi mil años? ¡Ni siquiera su decendencia lo consiguió!

—¡Lo sé! También se lo he dicho.

—Oigan, no necesitan burlarse, yo creo que es lindo tener un sueño así.

Aunque Alvin intenta guardar silencio, Qkidna no depara en asustar a los pequeños pájaros cercanos con su carcajada. Poco tiempo para reírse tiene, porque el chico regresa al terminar su circuito. Está algo sudoroso, pero no le cuesta mucho recuperar el aliento. Las esferas brillan con una intermitencia que puede estar imitando los latidos de su corazón, bajando su intensidad hasta que el brillo es leve y constante.

Pregunta de inmediato por sus resultados al armadillo, quien demora un poco en explicar algo en verdad sencillo, pues da círculos por un poco de la historia de los mobianos con super velocidad. Es forzado por Qkidna para ir directo al punto, pero el dato no parece emocionar mucho a Blue.

—Eh… ¿Estás seguro? ¿No estará averiado? Katly me dijo que a veces tus máquinas fallas.

—¡No está averiado! Lo calibré antes.

—¿Solo 150? ¿He estado enfrentando a Marshall con menos que eso? Eso explica que se esté adaptando tan bien. Daré algunas vueltas más.

—Eh… ¿seguro? Creo que tienes toda la mañana en esto.

—¿De verdad? Mmm… Solo unas cuantas vueltas más, lo prometo.

—Pero…

Para cuando Alvin intenta dar razones, Blue ya estaba en posición para dispararse en carrera de nuevo. El viento que provoca levanta un poco las gafas del chico, quien parece algo frustrado.

—Ji, ji. Lo siento, Al. Gracias por aceptar venir a ayudarnos.

—¡Sí! Gracias, enano. No pensé que fueras a aceptar tan fácil.

—No lo hice porque me lo hayas pedido tú, Qkidna; ya me debes demasiados favores.

—¡¿Ah?!

—En verdad me interesa analizarlo un poco.

—¿Analizarlo? ¿De qué hablas ahora?

—¿No les parece un poco inusual? Da una extraña sensación solo al verlo.

—Bueno… sí, eso es cierto, pero…

—Le da honor a su especie, "Ser Común", ja. Cómo se sentirá que te llamen así.

—Al menos tiene un poder, Qkidna.

—Egh… Cierto.

—Además, hablo en serio. Alguno de ustedes sabe qué pasa con esos guantes.

—Bueno…

Por supuesto que ambos se lo han preguntado. Sin embargo, las respuestas de Blue son confusas, ambiguas y giran en torno a lo mismo: "me gusta mucho su diseño". Katly ha confirmado en más de una ocasión que el chico solo intenta evadir el tema, como si debiera ocultar algo. Pero ninguno pudo llegar más lejos que eso. Le explican esto al armadillo, solo para hacer crecer su curiosidad.

—¿Lo ven? Es obvio que no es tan "común". ¿Qué serán esos guantes? ¿Algún tipo de arma? ¿Un potenciador?

—Ah… No creo que importe tanto, en verdad. Si Blue quisiera, ya nos habría alejado hace tiempo.

—Eso… no suena muy convincente.

—Sí, concuerdo con el enano, Kat —la anterior palabra molestó al armadillo—. Si no es tan veloz y solo es un Ser Común, ¿no es extraño que se guarde tantas cosas? Lo conozco desde hace un año y nunca quiso decirme qué pasa en realidad con esos guantes.

—Bueno… Hay otra cosa que esconde también, pero…

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿De verdad?! Lo sabes solo porque eres tú, ¿cierto?

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas, Qkidna? —dejó notar nerviosismo en su voz.

—No me engañan, sé que se ven a solas de vez en cuando. ¿Qué sabes que yo no? ¿Eh?

—P…Pues…

Kat pensaba solo en aquel supuesto collar que se deja notar solo cuando el pañuelo está fuera. Ese pequeño trapo permanece siempre presente, al menos ante los ojos de Qkidna y todos en Rush Pizza. Por fortuna para la minina, Blue regresa justo a tiempo para que Alvin recuerde que debe registrar su velocidad. Tan pronto como pasa frente ellos, da la vuelta y regresa solo para escuchar del armadillo que fue un par de segundos más lento. Frustrado, pero no cansado, decide iniciar otro circuito. Sin embargo…

—¡Oye, Blue! Dijiste que invitarías las bebidas esta vez. No intentes evitarlo. Vamos ya.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Llevo toda la mañana esperando y es raro que te den un día extra para descansar. ¡Vamos ya!

Las miradas de Katly y Alvin apoyan, sin querer, a Qkidna. Blue no tiene otra opción, así que no correrá más. Comienzan la trayectoria, pero algo detiene al chico, gira su rostro de pronto, buscando algo sobre un edificio pequeño y cercano. Katly es la primera en percatarse del cambio en el erizo.

—¿Pas algo? —hizo girar también a los chicos.

—Eh… Me pareció ver algo. No importa. ¿La refresquería de siempre?

Sin nadie más que Katly para sospechar, siguen su camino como si nada pasara. Caminando detrás de los chicos, Blue vuelve a echar un ojo a ese lugar, alto vacío, ni siquiera los pájaros bajan a descansar ahí. Solo cuando decide que no es necesario darle importancia, sigue adelante. Es entonces que aquella figura deja de temer mostrarse, observando a sus presas con atención. Cuenta con un traje negro que le permite camuflarse, solo necesitaba activarlo y agacharse un poco. Sin embargo, tan pronto como los chicos doblan la esquina, debe activar su traje de nuevo para abandonar su posición.

A los pocos minutos, los chicos arriban a su sitio de reunión preferido. La refresquería es tan solo un puesto de chucherías pequeño construido solo de concreto. Sin embargo, el terreno es mucho más grande que eso: dos decenas de mesas metálicas con sillas del mismo material, cubiertas del sol por grandes sombrillas coloridas. Al fondo, se ven algunas rampas y demás pistas para patinetas. Algunos chicos llevan patinetas de madera y con ruedas, otros más afortunados usan pequeños aerodeslizadores.

Qkidna parece ser quien más disfruta de la sombra y su gaseosa de naranja. Mientras conversan de trivialidades, Alvin se ha mantenido distraído revisando números en aquel aparato. Pronto, su poco usual compañía no se lo permite más. Es el anaranjado quien arrebata el aparato frente sus narices.

—¡Oye, Qkidna!

—Lo siento, Al. Te doy una oportunidad para salir con nuevos amigos, ¿y así es como me lo agradeces?

—Yo… Yo no pedí salir…

—¿Ah? Pero lo necesitas. No recuerdo una sola vez en mis 26 años de vida el haberte visto fuera de la escuela.

—En todo caso —ajustó sus gafas—, dudo que recuerdes al menos tus primeros cuatro años de vida. Además, solo estoy aquí porque me pediste ayuda para analizar la velocidad de Blue. Acepto la bebida y la… comida chatarra, pero, planeo irme a casa cuanto antes.

—¿Ahh? Vamos, pasas demasiado tiempo en casa. Blue hacía lo mismo cuando lo conocí, tuve que obligarlo a salir más seguido. Era exactamente la misma escena, no despegaba la mirada de su teléfono. Ahora, es raro que lo use a menos que Katly no esté presente.

—Eso —Kat intentó argumentar algo, pero su voz no terminó de salir…

—Cierto. Oye, Blue. Qkidna dijo que eras de Little York. ¿Estuviste ahí el día de la anomalía?

—Esto…

—Oh, sí. A Blue no le gusta hablar de eso.

—¿De verdad? Me pregunto por qué será.

—Si me dieran diez créditos por cada vez que me preguntan por eso. Un extraño evento ocasionó una reacción de energía que terminó en explosión. Cientos de heridos, casas destruidas, casi la mitad del territorio convertido en tierra muerta. No es algo que nos guste recordar. Tuve suerte ese día.

—Sí, leí algunas cosas en su momento. El Equipo Especial se involucró un poco, pero no dieron más información al respecto. Todo quedó como un enorme misterio.

—Vaya, Blue. Lo describes mejor cada ocasión. Si no dejamos de preguntarte, quizá seas tú quien resuelva ese misterio al final, ja, ja.

—Sí… eso sería gracioso.

El tonó de voz en el chico dicta lo contrario, así que Qkidna busca cualquier motivo para cambiar el tema de inmediato. Katly es quien mejor interpreta el sentir de Blue. Algo de tristeza e ira, unidas en una danza sin ritmo, chocando de manera constante hasta que el anaranjado dice algo gracioso y todos parecen olvidar aquel asunto.

Los dos erizos son los primeros en terminar sus bocadillos y bebidas. Alvin ha sido el más lento para comer.

—Oye, Al. Para alguien tan gordo, esperaba que fueras un poco más rápido.

—¡No estoy gordo! Es la coraza.

—Lo que digas.

—Cambiando de tema. Blue, ¿qué pasa con tus guantes?

—Veo que te gusta ir directo al punto.

—Así es como trabaja un científico.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué te puedo decir? —giraba una mano frente sus propios ojos, visualizando la prenda— Me gusta cómo quedan. El destello azul combina con mis ojos y el pañuelo. Solo eso.

—¿Cómo funcionan? ¿Cómo es que se conectan con tu pulso?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —comenzó a emitir algo de nerviosismo, solo detectable por la gatita a su lado.

—Encontré algunos videos de tus combates callejeros con Tankdo. Ese supuesto brillo artificial parece reaccionar con el uso que le das a tu poder. Si tuviera que adivinar, aseguraría que parpadean al ritmo de su pulso cardiaco. Su destello se intensifica a la par de tu energía y disminuye de la misma manera. Todo muy curioso para ser solo unos guantes caros. Es una tecnología que no se vende solo por moda.

—Ehh… Yo… creo que estás analizándolo demasiado, je, je. No creo que sean el único modelo que hacen todo eso.

—Cierto, pero, ¿no eras de bajos recursos? Siguen siendo un dinero caro y difícil de conseguir.

—Fueron… un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?

—Sí, mis padres me los regalaron poco antes de que saliera de la ciudad. Por eso les tengo un cariño especial, ¿sabes? Por si ibas a preguntar el por qué no me los cambio.

—Ya veo… Suena algo convincente, supongo.

El último suspiro que Blue emite reanima las dudas de Alvin, pero decide guardárselas para después. Gracias a los comentarios de Qkidna, sabe a la perfección que se evitará el tema, no conseguirá respuestas tan pronto ni preguntando de manera directa. Deciden dejar el sitio.

A pesar de estar todos listos para irse, Qkidna se lo impide a Alvin bajo los mismos argumentos. Sin duda, el armadillo no se ve como alguien que disfrute mucho de conocer gente nueva. Pero, el erizo no está tan interesado en hacer que el chaparro socialice en verdad, solo lo usa para alejarse un poco de Blue y Katly, dándoles su propio espacio. A pesar de sus poco evidentes esfuerzos, solo consigue decepcionarse cada minuto al ver que ninguno aprovecha el valioso tiempo de caminata juntos; al menos, así lo ve él.

Por fin consigue ver que la gatita intenta caminar más de cerca al chico. Con sus manos juntas en timidez, avanza un milímetro con cada paso hasta que Blue puede notar la diferencia. Más decepción y sorpresa se lleva Qkidna cuando ve la reacción de su amigo, buscando alejarse casi a la par que su amiga se aproxima. Su rostro comienza a demostrar su frustración conforme la escena avanza.

—De verdad, Qkidna, no necesito que me invites a salir más a menudo. De hecho, preferiría que no lo hagas y ya. Tengo mucho trabajo en casa. Planeo adelantar otro año y quiero trabajar en mis propios proyectos.

—No, yo creo que de verdad necesitas salir un poco más. Creo que no sabes darte cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

—Sé que solo me hablas para que Blue y Katly caminen juntos.

—Eh…

—¿Ah?

—¡¿Ehh?!

—Lo siento, chicos, era demasiado evidente.

—Si lo sabías… ¡Oye! ¡¿Sabes lo que es la complicidad?! ¡No se supone que lo digas en voz alta! Tengo casi un año esperando que esos dos inicien algo.

—Q…Qkidna…

—Oigan, oigan, no es lo que parece. Solo es…

Mientras Katly y Blue intentan dar razones y excusas, comienzan a adentrarse más hacia el centro de la ciudad. No parece que siguieran algún rumbo en específico, como si supieran que hay algo ahí para ellos solo por instinto. Después de todo, es la zona central donde se encuentra la mayor variedad de sitios para visitar en la ciudad. Desde la enorme plaza hasta comercios, museos, teatros, centros de entretenimiento y demás. Claro está que también se encuentra concentrada la mayor cantidad de mobianos activos de la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta, ya caminan entre multitudes. Separándose de vez en cuando para moverse en maniobras por lo general innecesarias.

Una broma tras otra, Alvin comienza a sentirse un poco más cómodo con los chicos al ver lo vulnerables que dos mobianos con poderes pueden ser ante un chico común y corriente que solo molesta con un emparejamiento, al inicio, imaginario. Qkidna siempre ha sido así, es difícil dejar de escuchar su voz y salir limpio una vez estás con él.

—Piénsenlo. Cuando tengan hijos, ¿qué especie y qué poder tendrían?

—¡¿Hi…Hijos?!

—No nos hagas pensar en eso, Qkidna.

—Pues —tomó Alvin la palabra—, estadísticamente es más probable que nazca un gato y sea un Ser de las Sombras, si llega a tener poderes.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La madre siempre tiene prioridad al momento de heredar esos rasgos.

—Ah, ¿sí? Tiene sentido, mi madre es un erizo, aunque el color lo heredé de mi padre.

Las victimas deciden no comentar nada más para evitar otras burlas. Sin querer, miran sus rostros solo para ruborizarse y girar a otro sitio de inmediato. Todo esto es interrumpido de golpe cuando ambos sienten algo a sus espaldas. Una agresión, intenciones de matar, un ataque. Katly es la primera en girar su mirada. Hacía justo unos segundos, una figura un poco extraña pasa a su lado. Un poco más alta que ellos, cubriendo su cabeza con una capucha que se extiende en una larga capa que cubre el resto de su silueta. En la mano, una navaja en camino para apuñalar al erizo, quien se gira en ese mismo instante para bloquear la agresión con una de sus esferas, arrojando el arma lejos.

Esto no solo sorprende y conmociona a los chicos, la gente alrededor comienza a huir ante la presencia de un potencial asesino. La figura desaparece entre la multitud, solo para volver y abalanzarse contra su presa. El ataque falla de nuevo. Es tarde para huir, la zona está demasiado despejada.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Alvin, aterrado.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ya no envían robots? ¿Ahora contrata a alguien para matarte? —Qkidna, indignado.

—Supongo que Genevil debe probar todo lo que esté a su alcance. ¡Oye! ¿No vas a mostrar tu rostro, al menos?

El atacante decide retirar el delgado y gastado abrigo. No revela mucho de cualquier manera, pues lleva un traje negro y delgado. Una bufanda de un tono y grosor similar cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y un cinturón con algunas navajas más. Mide poco más de un metro con 20 centímetros. Por su delgada figura, se puede apreciar que es una chica. Su cabello parece cortado hace poco, casi destacando por su ausencia. Su pelaje es de un rosado muy claro, decolorándose a blanco en la punta de cada pelo. Manchas blancas en su delgada cola, orejas y lo que apenas se ve de su rostro indican que es un jaguar.

Tomando una navaja en cada mano, está lista para iniciar un combate.

—¿Sin presentaciones? De acuerdo. Chicos, ¡no intervengan!

Sin que alguien alcance a decir una palabra, Blue se abalanza contra su rival, abrumándola al instante por su velocidad. Aunque su postura era firme, no tiene una sola oportunidad de atacar, pues el erizo utiliza las esferas de sus guantes para desarmarla como al inicio. La supuesta asesina consigue bloquear una patada alta cruzando sus brazos; lo repele, buscando una apertura mientras está en el aire, pero se reincorpora y regresa al suelo en un instante. No cabe duda, es un combate injusto.

—¿Lo ayudamos?

—Tranquila, lo tiene todo controlado.

—Quizá… deberíamos alejarnos, ¿no?

—No te asustes, Al. Hemos sobrevivido peores.

Una última patada empuja lejos a la atacante, a pesar de cubrirse con propiedad. El deslice de sus pies marcó un poco el suelo. Se ve a sí misma acorralada, pero sus brillantes ojos verdes no muestran ninguna señal de miedo o derrota. Siempre firme, enfocada. Busca algo en su cinturón, un botón poco visible; no duda en presionarlo.

—¿Qué acabas de…?

No termina su pregunta cuando logra sentir varias fuentes de energía acercándose. Sus ojos buscan en el cielo, guiados solo por esa capacidad. Cinco figuras se acercan, nuevos gigantes metálicos que ya se encuentran persiguiendo su presa: Blue.

Impulsados con propulsores, aumentan su velocidad en cuanto su objetivo está en la mira. El erizo se aleja en un parpadeo, dejando que garras y grandes puños rompan el suelo al caer. Con un diseño similar a los anteriores, un leopardo, un varano, un simio y una araña liderados por un halcón; siendo éste el único en superar los tres metros. Las bestias muestran el comportamiento de sus respectivas especies en un estado de caza y un humor terrible. Intimidando a todos los presentes con altísimos rugidos que estremecen los cristales cercanos.

—Oye, oye. Son demasiados está vez. ¿Podrá Blue con todos?

—Yo… No lo sé.

—Ja —exclamó el erizo en extrema confianza—. Debí suponerlo. Aumentará la dificultad en casa asalto, ¿no es así? Después de todo, está probando nuestra fuerza.

Para este punto, el lugar ha sido evacuado por sí solo. Los únicos con el valor mínimo para acercarse son periodistas en helicópteros o vehículos terrestres de gran velocidad.

El combate inicia. Todas las criaturas se abalanzan contra el diminuto enemigo. Como era de esperarse, no logran capturarlo, pues su velocidad y perfecto control de dirección le permite moverse con una libertad envidiable, evitando zarpazos, golpes y posibles roces de parte del ave. Sin embargo, esto significa también una dificultad frustrante para atacar a las bestias. Con cinco enemigos de gran tamaño, teme que un pequeño error o solo diminutos instantes de guardia baja signifiquen un gran daño. Con todos haciendo agresivos movimientos, el terreno no tarda en dejar su forma plana para volverse un campo de escombros y concreto volando alrededor, dificultando aún más cualquier movimiento.

En ocasiones, intenta enrollarse para atacar, pero cambia de parecer en cuanto siente alguna extremidad moviéndose con fiereza. Por si todo eso fuera poco, el halcón comienza a cargar un láser de energía gris, neutra. Blue lo siente de inmediato, lo tomará en cuenta para sus siguientes movimientos. Logra sentir algo más. Su anterior atacante se une también a la batalla luego de haber recuperado sus navajas. Busca alguna oportunidad, pero solo consigue entorpecerlo un poco por la sorpresa. A pesar de haber entrado de improvisto, los gigantes la evitan con facilidad; pareciera que fueron creados con ese propósito.

—Maldición —pensaba—, son rápidos y muy fuertes. Si intento con un ataque teledirigido, podrían atraparme en el aire. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Rayos!

Katly es la primera en darse cuenta. Las esferas en sus guantes brillan con más intensidad de lo habitual, sin parpadear como en anteriores ocasiones.

Sin hacer bromas de puntualidad, la policía se hace presente. Varias decenas de agentes llegan en vehículos terrestres con numerosas armas de energía y algunas físicas de gran tamaño. Los chicos se han alejado lo suficiente, observando desde lejos.

A pesar del apoyo de la policía, las cosas no cambian mucho. Las armas de energía pueden ser ignoradas por los gigantes, preocupando solo a los mobianos que se enfrentan en medio del caos. Es hora de un cambio de tácticas. Las armas grandes deben ser cargadas por dos agentes a la vez. Apuntan en largo cañón con cuidado, midiendo los movimientos de las bestias y disparan. El estruendo alarma a Blue y su atacante, mientras que las bestias detectan el peligro desde antes de que el arma se disparara. Los enanos bajan la cabeza, mientras los gigantes esquivan sin demora. El enorme proyectil solo consigue hacer un hoyo en la pared más cercana, poniendo en riesgo el edificio al que pertenece. La batalla reanuda sin mucho intermedio luego.

—¡Blue necesita ayuda! ¿Y Marshall? Si la policía está aquí, ¿dónde está Kira?

—Eh… Creo que lo mejor será esperarlos. La policía puede dar un mejor apoyo, ¿no?

—¿Qué es los que ves, Alvin? Solo entorpecen más el combate. No tienen las herramientas ni el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos —dijo esto con algo de rabia para luego susurrar para sí mismo—. Si yo pudiera…

Esto hace que una oreja de Alvin se levante. Comienza a cuestionarse toda la situación. Aprieta un poco los labios, algo lo mantiene indeciso. Parece querer extender su mano hacia Qkidna, quien sigue observando, impotente. Katly se percata de todo esto. Regresa su mirada al combate, parece calmarse un poco, sin embargo:

—Blue perderá.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué dices, Kat? Blue no puede perder.

—Las máquinas intentan no perder mucha energía. Tarde o temprano, Blue se quedará sin ella. Si se cansa, será más fácil golpearlo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo —elevó sus manos, una hacia su pecho y la otra rozando sus labios—. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Ni siquiera la policía puede…?

—Tsk… ¡Oye, Kat! ¡No lo des por muerto aun!

—Hay algo…

—¿Ah?

Katly sonríe, pero la mueca se mantiene oculta de los chicos.

—Hay algo… que podemos hacer. Yo…

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Podemos hacer algo? ¡Alvin! ¿Qué sabes? Habla.

—Cielos… Tengo un par de herramientas que podrían ayudarnos a pelear.

—¿Pelear? ¿Nosotros? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —estalló en emoción y, tal vez, esperanza, de algún tipo.

—S…Sí. Pero, debemos apurarnos. Están en mi casa. Si Blue puede aguantar unos veinte minutos más…

—¡Es mucho tiempo!

—¡Hay que correr!

Solo comparten un par de opiniones más antes de huir los tres. Blue nota su ausencia de inmediato, estuvo al pendiente de ellos cuando las bestias llegaron. Sonríe por un leve instante antes de concentrarse una vez más.

La batalla se alarga. Ningún individuo da señales de cansarse. Proyectiles, láseres y escombros vuelan por todos lados. Un par de edificios pequeños caen. Solo aquella espía mantiene sus movimientos al mínimo, aprovechando solo las oportunidades más claras. Es un Ser de Mobius, sin ningún poder o capacidad especial. Debe guardar su energía dentro de lo posible.

—¡Oye! —el erizo llamó su atención— ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Quieren cambiar el mundo? ¡¿De qué forma?! ¡¿Qué los llevó a hacer todo esto?!

Solo lo observa, sin dar alguna respuesta excepto por su expresión de intriga. ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Se imaginó que recibiría ese tipo de preguntas? Quizá solo veía un obstáculo a derribar. Pasa tanto tiempo pensando, que no se percata del ataque por venir hasta que el erizo ya está a un metro de ella, elevando un pie, retractándose a tiempo para saltar y esquivar las garras de aquel felino metálico. La expresión de la chica fue de sorpresa, ahora es de ira. Deja de lado cualquier pensamiento para regresar al combate.

Durante el combate, aquella espía va observando las esferas celestes de Blue. Han pasado algunos minutos, comienzan a mostrar una leve intermitencia. Es posible que el erizo se esté agotando. Es momento de aumentar la agresión.

Ahora, el terreno parece algo ajeno a cualquier zona urbana. Más que correr, debe dar pequeños saltos y maniobrar entre tierra, rocas y escombros. Es así, hasta que tropieza al fin.

—¿En serio? —pensó, frustrado, sorprendido, asustado, derrotado, humillado para sí mismo.

Cae, pero no tarda en reincorporarse, dándose un poco de impulso al enrollarse en reacción. Sin embargo, el láser del halcón estaba listo para dispararse, mientras los demás gigantes cubren toda ruta de escape posible, listos para aplastarlo.

—Oh, no. ¡Rayos, rayos!

Se prepara para esquivar, pero lo detiene sentir una nueva fuente de energía aproximándose. Voltea hacia arriba y solo su visión le permite contemplar una esfera de energía, brillando de un dorado intenso, golpear la cabeza el ave con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle retroceder y fallar el láser.

Todos quedan más que impresionados. Gigantes y mobianos buscan la fuente de ese ataque. El primero en encontrarla es Blue.

De pie, con las piernas firmes pero el resto del cuerpo algo tembloroso, Alvin sigue apuntando con un cañón de mano. Anaranjado en el extremo y parte inferior, dorado en el resto. Va conectado por una especie de mangueras delgadas a una gruesa mochila que lo hace parecer tener dos corazas. El armadillo sujeta con fuerza su brazo para apuntar, pues resulta un poco pesado.

Detrás de él, se encuentra Qkidna, cuya única diferencia son sus guantes. Dejó de lado los clásicos blancos para ponerse unos cuyo diseño imita los colores del cañón.

—¿Chicos? —es la primera vez que Blue se muestra así de impresionado. No estaba en sus planes, nunca consideró que alguno de ellos fuera a intervenir en cualquier batalla. En especial, Katly, quien se hace presente también.

En cuanto las bestias comienzan a moverse de nuevo, Alvin dispara sin molestarse en apuntar bien. Ya conocen la fuerza de sus disparos; son constantes, a diferencia de las armas fuertes de la policía, por lo que no pueden solo ignorarlo. El halcón se prepara para disparar otro láser en dirección al chico, quien se espanta al darse cuenta, pero un ataque rodillo lo golpea justo bajo el pico, elevando su rostro para hacerlo fallar. En el aire, Blue hace un ataque teledirigido para dañar más su cabeza. El ave se ve obligada a retroceder mientras las demás bestias avanzan.

El varano corre a una velocidad endemoniada contra Alvin, quien solo puede quedar paralizado del miedo. Es Qkidna quien se pone en medio. El reptil utiliza sus garras, pero un par de pequeñas manos se extienden para atrapar su pata. En ese instante, solo visible para los ojos más rápidos y atentos, energía dorada sale de los guantes, bañando el cuerpo del erizo para así, atrapar y repeler la gran extremidad. Por su expresión y un audible quejido, a pesar del escándalo alrededor, se puede pensar que esto le causó dolor a Qkidna. Solo Katly puede confirmarlo. Pero no se detiene ahí, da un pequeño salto y aprovecha haber sacado de balance al reptil para golpearlo en la cabeza, aplastando lo que imita el cráneo y destruyendo los ojos en el proceso.

Qkidna se ve adolorido, pero…

—¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Dispara!

—Ah… ¡Sí!

Solo tres cañonazos bastaron para hacer explotar la cabeza del gigante. Cae, como si de verdad hubiera muerto. Los chicos solo pueden contemplar la escena. Extasiados, sorprendidos por su propia hazaña. Incluso Katly parece incrédula.

—Lo hicimos… ¡Alvin! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Tus armas funcionaron! ¡Podemos pelear!

—Qkidna… ¿Acaso no… está cansado? ¿Adolorido? ¿Algo?

Solo Alvin puede ver esto. En sus gafas, una serie de datos rápidos se muestran y actualizan en tiempo real. El estado de su cañón, cuya fuente de energía está en la mochila y se encuentra al 65% de su capacidad máxima, al igual que los guantes y el cuerpo de Qkidna. Ahora es él quien se muestra incrédulo. En definitiva, su cuerpo se lastimó un poco por el sobreesfuerzo, pero su energía vital se encuentra estable. Sus gafas no le ayudan a ver esto, pero su entusiasmo es mucho mayor al de su reciente logro.

—¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?! ¡Ayudemos a Blue! ¡Peleemos también! ¡Alvin, Katly!

—Sí…

—Eh… Claro…

Tanto la gatita como el armadillo se sienten igual. Un poco inseguros, pero las evidencias están frente sus ojos. Tienen una oportunidad, es momento de aprovecharla y unirse a la lucha.

Con un enemigo menos y el líder dañado, Blue puede moverse con mayor facilidad. Su primer atacante ya no es capaz de seguirle el ritmo, así que retrocede. Por fin, puede atacar también. Rodando entre las garras y los golpes, logra rozar las piernas de un par, pero el daño es apenas visible. Un par de cañonazos los interrumpen. Alvin corre tras Katly y Qkidna, éste último al frente.

De inmediato, el simio va a la carrera para encontrarse con quienes destruyeron a su compañero. Arroja un golpe, pero Qkidna lo intercepta con el suyo. Se siente la fuerza el choque alrededor, pero es el gigante quien termina perdiendo toda función de su brazo al fracturarse en diferentes puntos. Qkidna emite un fuerte quejido, pero su rostro muestra determinación. Un par de cañonazos por parte de Alvin bastan para arrancar ese brazo.

El simio retrocede, pero el leopardo se adelanta para intentar aplastar al erizo con sus garras. Katly reacciona el peligro en un instante. Corre para abrazar a su compañero y ambos se vuelven intangibles. A pesar de aplastar la tierra bajo sus pies, creando un pequeño hoyo. Katly busca mantener su concentración al máximo, apretando sus parpados con una fuerza equivalente con la que sus brazos estrujan al chico.

El gigante felino recibe un cañonazo en el rostro, dañando su ojo al punto de volverlo ciego. Levanta sus patas en reacción para atacar, liberando a los chicos se su prisión.

Por su lado, Blue terminaba de cortar las delgadas patas de la araña. Sin las enormes estacas pisoteando en su caza, ya no hay nada que le impida moverse. El insecto gigante cae, quedando inútil, aunque activo. El chico se prepara para interceptar al halcón, esperando por su laser para esquivar y buscar una apertura. Para sorpresa de ambos, el cuerpo dañado del leopardo le cae encima. Blue observa, todavía más impresionado, que fue Qkidna el responsable.

Con sus manos extendidas aún por el lanzamiento y el aliento escapando de su desequilibrado cuerpo, el erizo se muestra concentrado, exhausto y orgulloso.

Ambos gigantes restantes se levantan, haciendo a un lado al otro. Ni Blue ni Alvin les dan tiempo de reincorporarse, pues el erizo carga un poco su ataque rodillo para salir disparado a la par del proyectil del armadillo. El cuerpo giratorio envuelto en una estela de energía celeste logra decapitar al ave, mientras el proyectil dorado acaba con la mitad del rostro felino, apagándolo por fin. Ambas bestias caen al suelo y el combate termina.

—Lo hicimos… ¿de verdad lo hicimos? ¿Lo logramos? ¿Vencimos?

—Aún no —respondió Qkidna.

Adolorido, apenas con fuerzas para caminar, el anaranjado se aproxima al único gigante aun activo. La araña no tenía otra herramienta además de sus ocho patas. Sus ojos siguen brillando de un leve gris, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que no sea ver.

—Me pregunto si… ¿alguien nos observa ahora mismo? ¿Sabes quién soy? Mi nombre es Qkidna Airth y, mientras haya fuerza en mi cuerpo, defenderé esta ciudad con mis propias manos. ¡No lo olvides!

Con esto dicho, da un último golpe para acabar con la araña y el combate.

* * *

**Los nuevos poderes #5**

Grupo Elemental: Seres Acuáticos

La mayor ventaja que tienen es que no hay límites al estar bajo el agua. Su cuerpo posee una composición molecular que los hace diferentes a todos los seres vivos; con tiempo y práctica pueden hacer líquido su cuerpo y formar parte de cualquier sustancia, además de manipular todo tipo de líquidos. Su Energía Vital les permite crear agua pura de la misma manera que nuestros cuerpos crean sudor o saliva, me refiero a la facilidad para crearla. Estos Seres ayudan al ambiente purificando ríos, manantiales y demás. Tienen una fuerte debilidad a las temperaturas extremas, se inmovilizan ante un frío muy fuerte y se enferman fácilmente con el calor.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Invasión a la privacidad de Alvin"


	6. Invasión a la privacidad de Alvin

Caminando de un lado a otro mientras Katly lo observa, sentada a las escaleras bajo la puerta de aquella casa con dos pisos, ventanas polarizadas, como si quienes la ocupan no quisieran ser observados ni por error; Qkidna da claras señales de perder la paciencia. Sus puños cerrados con fuerza se columpian con un intenso braceo. Mantiene su mirada clavada en la puerta, esperando.

—Saldrá en cualquier momento, Qkidna…

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! ¡Blue está peleando mientras nosotros…!

—T…Tranquilo. Alvin dijo que…

Como si el mencionar su nombre fuera un llamado, la puerta se abre de golpe por el mismo armadillo. Tras su coraza, carga con una mochila más parecida a un paracaídas vacío, desentonando por completo su vestimenta a ser de un color verde opaco y oscuro. Sin embargo, aquello que pronto llamaría la atención de los chicos son el par de guantes con los que carga en sus torpes manos que casi los dejan caer al tropezar en la escalera.

—¡Ya era ahora!

—¡Alvin!

—Woah… ¡Qkidna! ¡Rápido, ponte estos guantes y regresemos al centro!

—¡¿Ah?!

—¡No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Intentaré hacerlo en el camino!

Sin más para decir en el momento, extiende sus manos con el par. De un brillante anaranjado por arriba, y un gris casi negro en la palma y la parte inferior de los dedos. Alvin tiene razón, no hay tiempo para pensar o buscar explicaciones. Qkidna toma las prendas y se echan a correr. Sin tardanza, arroja sus guantes blancos para reemplazarlos por estos.

En las gafas de Alvin, se muestran una serie de datos que solo él puede ver y comprender.

—Bien, es un alivio.

—¡Alvin! ¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!

—Escucha, Qkidna. Tal vez sea difícil de creer, pero he estado trabajando en esos guantes toda mi vida, estoy seguro que funcionarán. Si tu voluntad es fuerte, harán de potenciador directo hacia tu energía vital y te darán super fuerza.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Super fuerza! ¡Podrás romper cosas con los puños, idiota!

—¡Sé lo que significa!

—Pero no te darán más resistencia, al menos, no por ahora. ¡Úsalos con cuidado!

—Pero… ¡¿cómo es que…?!

—¡No preguntes eso ahora!

Extendió su mano hacia arriba. Esta acción activó un comando confirmado por sus gafas: una serie de mangueras salen de un extremo de la mochila, abriéndose camino mientras una serie de placas metálicas arman un cañón en la mano derecha de Alvin. En cuanto está armado, comienza a brillar de un leve color dorado en el extremo y la parte superior.

—¡¿También tienes un arma?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que funcionarán?!

—Lo harán. No son como mis otros trabajos. Estas armas… ¡funcionan con energía dorada!

Ese día, Alvin y Qkidna se dieron cuenta de que también pueden pelear, defender su hogar.

**Invasión a la privacidad de Alvin**

**La misión de las espías Paipin**

Han pasado un par de lunas desde aquel combate. Las reparaciones en la zona céntrica de Begin se han tardado un poco más debido a la complejidad de las estructuras dañadas. La gente intenta vivir sus días de la manera normal, pero resulta difícil, temen por un próximo ataque. Nadie se atreve a decirlo, pero, los días de paz han terminado en esta ciudad, y nadie sabe por qué.

El centro de Begin es enorme, la zona de aquella batalla es solo un punto pequeño a comparación. Incontables establecimientos se mantienen al día sin darle importancia a lo demás. Las calles siguen tan concurridas como siempre.

Uno de los sitios favoritos de muchos es una heladería que se caracteriza por los variados postres y bebidas que ofrece. Es un lugar para pasar el rato con una sola compañía, y se ve reflejado por las pequeñas y circulares mesas de vidrio adornadas con una alta y colorida sombrilla donde solo hay dos sillas. Como siempre, tienen clientes de sobra, aunque, la mayoría de ellos son parejas o amigas que vienen a pasar el rato. No es el caso para quien espera en una de las mesas.

Delgada, de un pelaje rosa con manchas blancas, casi carente de cabello, un par de brillantes ojos verdes. Vistiendo con una delgada chaqueta de mezclilla sobre una blusa blanca sin mangas, pantalones cortos del mismo material. Un jaguar, distraída con su aparente teléfono, observando mientras recarga su cabeza sobre su puño. El aparato es una pantalla sin armazón de ningún tipo, sostenida solo por dos bases, una por debajo y la otra arriba; es imposible ver el contenido por detrás.

—¡Rebeca, volví!

Alza un poco la mirada para ver llegar a su animada compañera. Una coneja que, de no ser por sus largas orejas, mediría solo 90 centímetros de alto. Comparte muchas cosas en apariencia: su complexión, color de ojos y pelaje son lo más destacable, aunque faltan las manchas blancas que distinguen a la otra. Viste con una blusa amarilla de tirantes, floreada en la zona del pecho, un pantalón de mezclilla y los clásicos guantes blancos, al igual que su compañera. Toma asiento para entregarle uno de sus dos helados.

—¿Dónde conseguiste dinero para esto? —cuestionó el jaguar, con un tono de voz casi tan serio y frio como su característica expresión.

—Lo robé —respondió con un habla opuesta al de su compañera, mostrándose alegre y despreocupada.

—O… ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que lo robaste?! —no trató de ocultar su molestia.

—Vamos, ¿no se supone que somos los malos?

—Tsk… No se trata de eso, Ashley. Intenta mantenerte al margen y no hacer nada que nos ponga en peligro. Lo pasaré por esta vez. Maldición…

Sin más para quejarse, toma su helado. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a lamerlo, algo la detiene. Sus ojos se abren un poco más de lo habitual, pues suelen mantenerse casi entrecerrados, como si estuviera exhausta o al acecho, dependiendo de la situación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada —volvió en sí para comenzar a comer.

—Hacía mucho que no salíamos de ese lugar, ¿cierto? ¿Olvidaste cómo sabe el helado?

—Agh… ¿Qué importa eso? Concéntrate en la misión, Ashley. Stius no tardará en pasar cerca.

—Cierto, cierto, ¡comeré más rápido!

—¿Recuerdas las instrucciones del señor?… ¿Ashley?

—¡Ahh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Duele!

—¡No comas tan rápido, torpe!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Encontrar al chico, encender el dron, seguirlo a donde vaya hasta que anochezca, ¿cierto?

—Correcto. Con un demonio, ¿estás segura de que somos familia?

—Primas lejanas, tal vez, eso nos dijo Genevil hace 16 años.

—Sí, eso dijo.

—Oye, Rebeca.

—¿Qué?

—Si Stius y Zenoka son tan peligrosos para nosotros. ¿Por qué no los matamos y ya? Así como intentaste con Jethog.

—Ya te lo dije. Intentamos cobrar el menor número de víctimas posibles. Además, no podemos solo matar al armadillo. ¿Ya olvidaste para que estamos aquí?

Aquel día, cuando las cinco bestias metálicas fueron derrotadas, Rebeca debió regresar y rendir cuentas. En una habitación enorme, alumbrada solo por pantallas y luces en raros y variados controles, el jaguar se inclinaba, rebelando al fin su dolido rostro, ante Albert Genevil, quien la observaba de pie, brazos cruzados, un rostro más bien de confusión.

—¿Por qué te inclinas?

—¿Señor? Yo… Lo siento. Fallé. Le dije que podía confiar en mí, que acabaría con nuestra amenaza sin problemas, pero le fallé.

—Levántate, no tienes por qué inclinarte, no soy ningún monarca o, al menos, no ahora. Además, el resultado fue el esperado, ¿no te lo dije?

—¿Señor? —alzó la mirada para luego ponerse en pie.

—Te advertí que no podrías vencerlo. Tú sola te entrenaste todos estos años para combatir Seres de Mobius, fuera la policía o el Equipo Especial. Por preparada que estés para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la velocidad de un Ser Común te hará parecer una amateur del combate. Sin embargo, decidiste ignorarme para ir a enfrentarlo.

—Lo lamento, nuca volv…

—No lo lamentes.

—¿Ah?

—Esa confianza es la que necesitaremos después. Por ahora, solo nos queda fallar y aprender. Sigamos perdiendo. Así, el Equipo Especial nos tomará como una amenaza menor y seremos ignorados; Zenoka quedará descartado de nuestras amenazas. Con cada batalla, recolectaremos datos y aprenderemos a combatirlo a él.

—¿Jethog? ¿Por qué solo él? ¿Qué tiene de especial fuera de su velocidad?

—Estuviste ahí, ¿y no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta?

Estas palabras solo consiguieron engrandecer la decepción que Rebeca siente hacia sí misma.

—Stius, Zenoka, Hóllow, incluso Tankdo y Airth. Ninguno hubiera peleado por su cuenta de no ser por Jethog. La mayoría de potenciales héroes necesitan de un líder, alguien que arroje la primera piedra. Blue Jethog es esa fuerza que apareció para oponerse a nosotros. Era inevitable que sucediera. Por eso, si nos deshacemos de él, no será necesario enfrentar a los otros, ellos mismos se retirarán al perder a su guía, su esperanza para pelear.

—Ya veo. Creo entenderlo.

—Estabas desesperada por salir, ¿cierto?

—¿Señor?

—Lo comprendo. Necesito que hagas algo más por mí. Se trata de Stius. Hijo del mejor inventor de Mobius, fabricante de armas para el Equipo Especial. Igual a su padre. Sus armas fueron las que otorgaron la victoria a Jethog y permitió el surgir de otro héroe. ¿Notaste algo familiar en su cañón?

—No sabría decirle.

—No podrías, no es algo que estas generaciones estén acostumbradas a ver. Quiero comprobar algo. Creo conocer esa energía. Quiero que salgas durante una semana. No lleves armas, solo una nave y suministros justos para ese tiempo. Investigarás todo lo que puedas sobre él. Sus herramientas, creaciones, los sitios que visita. Quiero que encuentres una respuesta, ¿qué hace tan poderosas esas armas?

—Entendido. Saldré mañana a primera hora.

—Y, Rebeca.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que lleves a Ashley. Estoy seguro que estará ansiosa por salir también.

Con esta misión fue que Rebeca y Ashley se adentraron a ciudad Begin. Viajando desde algún lugar dentro de una gran nave en forma de pez limpia fondos, camuflándose hasta estacionarse en un edificio cercano a la casa del armadillo, comenzando su espionaje desde la mañana de ese mismo día.

—Rebeca…

Se encuentra dormida en sus pensamientos. Una mirada inexpresiva apunta a la nada.

—¡Rebeca!

—¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Tu helado se derrite!

—¡Agh! Qué asco.

Ashley se encuentra a solo una mordida de terminar con su cono, pero la bola de nieve en el de Rebeca solo se deshace sobre su mano.

—Si no lo querías, me hubieras dicho y ya.

—No es eso, solo… ¿Stius?

—¿Ah?… ¿Es el armadillo amarillo de los cuatro ojos?

—Ese mismo. Toma, puedes terminarlo tú.

Le devuelve su postre a la coneja para sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña libélula. Sus ojos hacen la función de una cámara a 360 grados con la que podrán ver todo a través del teléfono de Rebeca. Tan pronto hace volar al bicho, las primeras imágenes se pueden apreciar.

—Hay que movernos. El insecto tiene un radio de señal muy bajo. Creo que el señor lo hizo así para obligarnos a seguirlo.

—Menos mal que lo encontramos al fin. Fue extraño que no estuviera en su casa esta mañana. ¿Cómo supiste que pasaría por aquí?

—Hay varias armerías y tiendas de herramientas alrededor, fue solo una corazonada. Vamos, nos mezclaremos entre la gente. No dejemos que nos vea. Finjamos que solo paseamos.

—¡Eso será fácil!

Alvin Stius, un armadillo de 25 años, comparables a 12 años y medio en un humano; va paseando por el centro cargando con aquella enorme mochila, solo que, aún más flácida que la última vez. Por su forma de caminar, pareciera no estar acostumbrado a salir de casa o, al menos, a moverse entre mucha gente. Sus pasos son torpes, a veces; busca no cruzar camino con todo lo que se ve más alto que él, siempre a la orilla de la acera para esquivar con mayor facilidad. Ambas manos sosteniendo los tirantes.

Por su expresión, parece algo cansado, con deseos de volver a casa y dormir un poco. Pero sabe que eso no será posible, pues su propia determinación se lo impedirá; resultado de aquel combate.

Esa tarde, cuando el cielo se volvía naranja, los chicos trataban de recuperar el aliento fuera de la casa del armadillo. Katly se sostenía del diminuto muro en las escaleras mientras Alvin y Qkidna se sostenían sobre sus rodillas. Blue, por su parte, se dejaba caer de sentón.

—Cielos, chicos… ¿Por qué… debemos huir justo después de ganar?

—Lo siento, amigos. Gracias por hacerme caso. Ya saben, odiaría que mi familia se enterara que peleo contra robots gigantes y esas cosas. Prefiero que ningún reportero me atrape.

—Suena más convincente cada vez que lo dices. ¿Qué opinas, Kat?

—¿Ah? ¿Yo…?

—Puedes detectar mentiras, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Oigan! ¡Olviden eso! ¡¿Cómo fue que Qkidna golpeó justo en la cara a esas cosas?!

—Yo… Es cierto… ¡¿Vieron cómo lo hice?! ¡Parecían animales de feria frente a mí!

—Alvin, esos guantes, ¿tú los creaste? ¿cómo funcionan? Nunca había escuchado hablar de un arma que diera super fuerza.

—Pues… Es complicado de explicar. En realidad, no esperaba que Qkidna pudiera hacerlos funcionar tan bien.

—¿Ah?

—Pero… Si las cosas van a ser así… Si de verdad vamos a pelear todos juntos, deben prometerme que guardarán un secreto.

—¿Secreto?

—Sí. Esos guantes fueron lo primero en lo que comencé a trabajar desde que mi padre me enseñó a usar las herramientas más básicas. Al igual que mi cañón, funcionan con energía dorada.

—¿Qué es la energía dorada?

—Esto…

Dejó caer su mochila para sacar lo que había dentro. Todos se amontonan para contemplar una capsula transparente con un brillante anillo de oro flotando dentro.

—Esperen, creo haber visto esto antes.

—Lo mencionan en los libros de historia —agregó Katly.

—Oigan, no importa por dónde lo miren, siempre parece estar en la misma posición —comentó Qkidna.

—Ya lo recordé. Eso es…

—¡¿Un anillo dorado?! —exclamaron al unísono.

—¡No lo digan en voz alta!

Ese recuerdo solo consigue desanimar más al armadillo en estos momentos.

—Cielos —pensaba—. Me pregunto si fue buena idea contarles sobre eso. Si esa información cae en manos equivocadas…

Entonces, agitó con fuerza su cabeza hacia los lados para luego darse un par de palmadas, cambiando su expresión por una más determinante.

—No debo pensar en eso. Por ahora, debo concentrarme en cumplir mi promesa. Debo mejorar los guantes y mi cañón para aprovechar mejor sus propiedades. Quizá sea bueno crear algo para ayudarme a moverme más rápido. Los chicos parecían tener que arrástrame por mi lentitud.

Pasos lentos y torpes son lo que caracterizan el andar de Alvin, contrastando con facilidad los movimientos de un ocupado erizo.

Es un día como cualquier otro en Rush Pizza. Y, como cualquier día, Blue se las arregla para cumplir papeles múltiples, agilizando el trabajo y haciendo honor al nombre del negocio. Sin embargo, hay algo marcando una diferencia hoy. En una mesa junto a las ventanas, Qkidna y Katly esperan que el día termine mientras dan apoyo, cada quien a su manera. Esto debería dibujar una gran sonrisa al chico, aunque, no es tan notoria como se lo imaginaban.

—Blue parece algo molesto hoy. Creí que estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta presión. ¿Lo estarán molestando en la cocina?

—Nadie se atrevería a molestar a un Ser Común, Kat… Oh, espera, ¿dices que no te has dado cuenta todavía?

—¿Sabes qué sucede con Blue?

—Cielos, Kat. Se supone que también entiendes emociones. Blue está celoso.

—¿Ah?… ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué lo estaría?!

—¿Ya olvidaste el momento en que me salvaste de ser aplastado por aquella garra?

No es un instante que guste ser recordado por nadie, excepto espectadores. Qkidna se había quedado sin muchas fuerzas tras su último movimiento, situación que un jaguar gigante usaría para acertar un golpe mortal al erizo de no ser por la presencia de Katly, quien, abrazando con fuerza al chico, lo haría intangible para salvarlo de aquel ataque.

—¿Ya lo recuerdas? Noté que Blue nos veía. Creo que le preocupaba saber que ese manotazo nos debió dar. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio lo fuerte que me abrazabas para que esa garra ni nos tocara, ¡ja, ja! Debiste ver su rostro.

Eso basta y sobra para colorear de rojo el rostro de la gatita.

—¡Basta! ¡Claro que no! ¡Blue no se fijaría en algo como eso! ¡No tengo otra manera de hacerlos intangibles! ¡Un simple toque me habría hecho soltarte! ¡Blue lo sabe!

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que miento?

—¡No! Pero…

—Olvida eso, ¿crees que Alvin tenga listos los guantes antes del próximo ataque?

—Eh… Suena como si lo desearas con ansias.

—¡Claro! Viste lo que pude hacer con un par de "prototipos", ¿no? Cuando estén completos, será como si fuera un Ser Común de verdad; solo que… sin ser tan resistente, supongo.

—No deberíamos hablar de eso en voz alta, recuerda que se lo prometimos a Alvin.

—Cierto, cierto. "Secreto mundial". ¿Te das cuenta de lo afortunados que somos?

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Sí! No solo tenemos a Blue como amigo para pelear. Con Alvin, renacuajos como nosotros podemos hacer algo también. Nos tocó nacer en el lugar y momento exactos para convertirnos en héroes.

—"Renacuajos". Soy un Ser Especial, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero… eh… Vamos, Kat. Tú no eres… veamos… No eres exactamente una peleadora.

—¿Qué dices?

—No te molestes, solo digo lo que veo. Nos has salvado la vida unas cuantas veces. Pero, fuera de ser un apoyo, la verdad…

—¡Oye! Sé que no soy fuerte, pero, hago lo que puedo. Además, pienso que no deberíamos alegrarnos tanto por estas cosas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Esta no es una historia escrita sobre héroes y villanos donde siempre triunfa el bien, Qkidna. Cualquier cosa podría pasar. Blue dijo que el Dr. Genevil seguirá arrojando ataques cada vez más fuertes. Podríamos ser superados y… quizá…

—No lo digas.

—¿Ah?

—No seremos vencidos. Podemos hacerlo, Kat. Generaciones antes que nosotros lo hicieron. Es nuestro turno de defender nuestro hogar. No podemos solo hacernos para atrás cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles.

—Qkidna… Es muy fácil decirlo ahora.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que es la derrota? Vamos, Kat, ¡soy el más pequeño del equipo de lucha de la escuela! He recibido mil palizas para llegar a donde estoy. Creo que puedo hacerlo. Si me dan la oportunidad de pelear, podré contra lo que me pongan en frente.

—Pero… Genevil no te dará todas las oportunidades que el equipo de lucha te dio…

—Eso lo sé. Por eso pienso dar el 100% de mí en cada ocasión.

Katly se muestra impresionada al ver una determinación que solo esperaría de un héroe de ficción consentido por la trama. Quizá sea por la falta de experiencia, todo parece muy fácil para Qkidna. "Solo hay que dar el 100% en cada ocasión". ¿En verdad es posible?

—¿Quieren callarse de una vez? Asustarán a los clientes —interrumpió cualquier intento de pensar para sentarse.

—¿Al fin te dieron tiempo para descansar?

—Solo diez minutos. Chicos, ¿están seguros de querer esperarme hasta la salida?

—Mientras no haya nada mejor qué hacer, cuenta con nosotros.

—Qué conmovedor, Qkidna. ¿Alvin ha dicho lago sobre los guantes?

—Chicos, solo han pasado dos días. Es su trabajo de toda la vida, no creo que le tome tan poco tiempo terminarlos.

—Cierto, lo siento. Es que me da mucha curiosidad probarlos. ¿Se imaginan? Super velocidad y super fuerza. Nada superaría eso.

—Blue, sabes que solo Qkidna podrá usarlos una vez que se los ponga. En verdad no tienes intenciones de probarlos.

—Ah, vamos. A veces odio que te sea tan fácil leerme.

—Descuida, Blue. Con tu velocidad y mi fuerza, seremos invencibles.

—Chicos, lo están tomando muy a la ligera. Aunque sepan algo y tengan su propio estilo de combate, Genevil podría enviar algún robot que los supere tarde o temprano. Solo con velocidad y buenas armas no nos bastará con el tiempo.

—Vamos, Kat, confía en noso…

—No, Qkidna, tiene razón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Los robots son cada vez más fuertes. Si no entrenamos para superarnos cada día, seremos derrotados en poco tiempo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Pero, ¿cuándo piensas entrenar? Estás aquí todo el día, todos los días.

—Pero ustedes dos están de vacaciones, ¿no?

—Nosotros…

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí? ¡Debemos entrenar!

—Espera, Qkidna. Creo que lees mucho manga. No podemos solo decir: "vamos a entrenar" y ya. Necesitas de los guantes para aprender a utilizarlos y yo… yo… aún no sé en qué puedo ayudar al equipo.

—No lo averiguarás si te quedas ahí a pensar. Investigaré algunas técnicas de combate avanzado, luego, las aplicaré con los guantes. ¡Perfecto! No tengo tiempo que perder. Nos vemos otro día. Katly dijo que invitaba la pizza esta vez.

Sin demorarse ni un instante, Qkidna huye de la mesa sin que nadie lo pueda detener. Ese entusiasmo, un exceso de auto inspiración, no hace más que preocupar a los chicos. De hecho, ambos lo notan.

Es normal que alguien inexperto tenga una de dos reacciones. Emoción por pelear, o miedo y terror por intentarlo. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos parece tener alguna de esas emociones? Blue pelea, pero no se ve tan entusiasmado como el anaranjado. Siempre hace énfasis en sus intenciones por terminar con todo lo antes posible. Por otro lado, Katly interviene, aunque no pelea de forma directa. No se niega, pero tampoco parece del todo feliz al hacerlo. Los dos piensan en estas cosas mientras se miran a los ojos hasta que todo pensamiento es interrumpido al darse cuenta de su propio contacto visual.

—Y… exactamente, ¿qué hace un Ser de las Sombras?

—Te pedí que no volvieras a preguntar eso.

—Lo sé. Perdona.

En ocasiones, la tierna voz de Katly se torna un poco apagada. Se vuelven evidentes sus intenciones por ocultar algún sentimiento negativo al mostrar una rápida sonrisa y poner cualquier tema de conversación aparte. Al menos, esto es lo que percibe Blue.

Pero, si de percibir hablamos, son los ojos de Rebeca más atentos que ningunos o, al menos, eso es lo que intenta. Procura mantener una distancia larga en la que ni siquiera pueda ocurrir la casualidad de cruzar miradas con Alvin por error. Intenta concentrarse, pero su compañera está más entusiasmada por otras cosas.

—¡Mira esa tienda! ¡Debemos pasar por ahí la próxima vez! Podríamos conseguir mejores atuendos.

—¿La ropa no la elegiste tú?

—O sea… sí, pero… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Una pastelería! Hace mucho que no comemos algo que no sea pescado o mariscos… ¡Una tienda de mascotas!

—¿Quieres concentrarte, por favor?

—Eso te lo dejo a ti. Vamos por buen camino, ¿no?

—Por supues… ¿Ah?

Fue solo un instante. La mirada de Rebeca se perdió un poco por los agitados movimientos de su compañera. El tiempo suficiente para perder a su objetivo de vista.

—¡Lo perdí!

—¡¿Lo perdiste?!

—¡Esto no habría pasado de no ser por…! Argh. Vayamos a la casa, lo esperaremos ahí.

—No te enojes. Cálmate un poco. Tenemos una semana, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Podríamos perdernos de algo importante. ¿Qué tal si consigue herramientas especiales? Esta sería nuestra única oportunidad de conocer a su proveedor y la perdimos.

—Solo es un "podría". En ese caso, muchas otras cosas "podrían" pasar el resto de la semana. vayamos por unos bocadillos y regresemos rápido a la casa.

—No. No pienso perder más tiempo por ti. Tenemos suficientes suministros en la nave. Vámonos.

—Pero…

—¡Vámonos!

Rebeca es de esas personas que intentan, con todas sus fuerzas, ocultar su estado de ánimo y mantener un semblante serio o neutral. Lo intenta, sin conseguirlo del todo, pues su enfado y frustración se notan de lejos por cualquiera que la escuchara. Ashley reacciona obediente y serena al inicio, pero la fachada es reemplazada por muecas malhumoradas de comedia en cuanto la otra dirige su mirada a otro sitio.

El camino es largo, pero conocen la ruta más corta mejor que el mismo armadillo. Una vez cerca, utilizan un pequeño callejón para subir al techo, saltando de pared en pared.

La casa de Alvin es de dos pisos, pero no es la única en ese vecindario. Justo en frente, las espías tienen la posición perfecta para observar diferentes ángulos. No necesitan usar camuflaje, pero es debido a la ausencia de amenazas. La casa está sola y hay pocas almas transitando la calle.

—Llegamos antes. Si las ventanas no fueran negras, podríamos ver algo.

—¿No podemos usar algún cachivache para ver dentro?

—No es un polarizado común. Utiliza algún tipo de tecnología. De verdad no quieren a los fisgones. Está bien, solo le da más sentido a nuestra misión.

—¿Crees que también esté desarrollando algún tipo de energía nueva?

—No, no. Es imposible que alguien como él sea capaz de eso. Debe tratarse de algo más. Otro tipo de energía que ya existe, pero no conocemos u olvidamos… Oye, tardará en volver. Volvamos a la nave por los trajes de camuflaje.

—Ay, no. Son muy incómodos.

—Más incómodo es llevar todo esto puesto.

—¿De qué hablas? Te ves genial.

—Vamos a la nave —habló con firmeza—. Necesitamos los trajes. No podemos correr el riesgo de ser vistas con tanta facilidad.

—Ash, como digas.

Concentración y paciencia. Las características que Rebeca desea enseñar a su pequeña pariente. Este será su primer intento de siete. ¿Qué secretos podrán descubrir? ¿Qué significará esto para el futuro de ciudad Begin? Por ahora, solo los chicos podrían imaginarse algo así. ¿Quién es Alvin Stius y qué relación tiene con ese poder? ¿Qué es la energía dorada?

* * *

**Los nuevos poderes #6**

Grupo Elemental: Seres del Frío

El calor y el frío forman parte de los elementos que mantienen en equilibrio el mundo, o, mejor dicho, el fuego solo existe para mantener a raya al frío. Estos Seres pueden pasearse como si nada en los lugares más congelados del universo, pero a costa de eso, son muy débiles al calor. Pueden bajar la temperatura de cualquier objeto u habitación, pero no subirla. Su Energía Vital les permite crear nieve o hielo, al igual que a los Seres Acuáticos con el agua.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Un nuevo poder"


	7. Un nuevo poder

—Entonces, Qkidna resbaló y sujetó el balón tan fuerte por el susto, que rebotó lo suficiente para que un oso lo tomará y encestara con todo y erizo enrollado.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Qkidna no mintió al decir que les dio la victoria.

Es una noche tranquila cuyo silencio solo es interrumpido por las risas de Blue y Katly. La habitación del erizo está más ordenada de lo acostumbrado, no es necesario adivinar la razón y velocidad con la que esto cambió.

—¿Sabes? Me impresiona lo que Qkidna puede hacer sin tener poderes. Desde que enfrentó con nosotros a esos robots, siento que no es solo un tonto con alta autoestima.

—Sí, fue impresionante. No puedo esperar a ver los guantes terminados en acción. Los tres, seguro seremos un gran equipo. Será más sencillo derrotar a Genevil juntos.

—Eh… ¿"Los tres"? Creo que contaste mal, somos cuatro en total.

—Ah… Claro, sí, por supuesto.

—Eh… Blue, ¿por qué siento que intentaste decir algo más?

—Bueno, es solo que… Somos: Alvin, Qkidna y yo quienes… pues… pelean.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo también he participado.

Se acabaron las risas. Mientras que el chico solo puede hacer más evidente su nerviosismo al tratar de suavizar sus palabras, Katly muestra una molestia en aumento.

—Sí, no me malentiendas, es muy útil que tengamos alguien que puede hacernos intangibles cuando lo necesitamos, pero…

—¿"Pero"?

—Es solo que… no puedes hacer nada más.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Vamos, Kat. Si estuvieras frente a frente, tú sola, contra cualquier robot, ¿qué podrías hacer?

Con sus ojos bien abiertos, mira los de su amigo mientras piensa una respuesta. Tan pronto se percata que le falta alguna, aprieta sus labios mientras la busca con la mirada, como si pudiera materializarse al hacerlo.

—¿Lo ves? Pero, ¡ey! Cuando dije "nosotros tres", me refería solo a… "los atacantes", ¿sabes? Por supuesto que eres parte del equipo. Nos salvaste el trasero en un par de ocasiones.

—Soy solo un soporte ocasional, ¿ah?

—¿Eh? No. Bueno, por ahora, tal vez. ¡Pero, no debes pensar mucho en eso, Kat! Todos podemos hacernos más fuertes, tú no eres la excepción. Seguro podrás hacer algo si entrenas y…

—Creo que debo irme.

El cambio en su tono de voz dejó frío al chico. Seca, sin sentimiento perceptible. Katly se levanta y agradece a Blue por permitirle quedarse a conversar un rato.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Blue nunca había sentido una alteración tan radical en la energía de Kat. Sus emociones se invirtieron en un instante, como si fuera este su estado de ánimo usual. De una chica animada con una bella sonrisa, pasó a ser algo indiferente, apagada y con la única intención de no saber nada más de cualquier cosa.

El erizo la acompaña hasta la salida del edificio, una caminata breve y callada. Para cuando la gatita se va, Blue solo puede pensar en cómo fue que pudo meter la pata; sin mencionar todo lo que pudo percibir, pero no interpretar en ella.

Sin embargo, no son los únicos con ligeros cambios de humor esta noche, pues, sobre un pequeño edificio, las primas Paipin intentan observar a través de los oscuros cristales que Alvin tiene en su casa por ventanas.

Un par de gruesos visores apoyados por una tableta, todo en posesión de Rebeca, son lo que debería atravesar esas defensas. Pero no hay frutos hasta ahora. La frustración se hace notar en la mueca y los casi imperceptibles chasquidos que el jaguar hace con los dientes.

—Tal vez deberíamos rendirnos por hoy —habló Ashley tras un bostezo.

—¡Ni hablar! Debemos aprovechar cada instante. Mientras las luces estén encendidas, Stius podría estar trabajando en su cañón o cualquier otro aparato. Si no descubrimos cuál es su fuente de energía…

—Tenemos toda la semana para averiguarlo. Si no podemos ver por las ventanas, intentemos otra cosa. Pero intentémoslo mañana, por favor.

—Si tan solo pudiera averiguar qué tecnología usa para reforzar los vidrios…

—Cielos…

Rebeca no para de pasar sus dedos por la pantalla de esa tableta, intentando calibrar las gafas. Queda claro para Ashley que seguirá siendo ignorada. Sin más qué hacer o manera de ayudar, decide recostarse para ver lo que alcanza a notar de un cielo despejado que, de no ser por las luces de la ciudad, seguro sería un espectáculo.

—Rebeca… ¿hacemos lo correcto? ¿de verdad haremos un mundo mejor?

Una vez más, fue ignorada, aunque no parece importarle. Luego de un último bostezo, sonríe para luego decir:

—Buenas noches, Rebeca.

Le toma incontables horas, pero, por fin, luego de tantos intentos, se da por vencida. Se quita las gafas, las cuales quedaron un poco marcadas en el pelaje de su rostro. Sus ojos se muestran un poco enrojecidos por el extremo cansancio y el largo contacto con dos pantallas. Lo primero que escucha al apagar ambos aparatos es la respiración de su pequeña compañera. Con las orejas como despeinadas, el rostro girado a una dirección para que el exceso de salivación pueda escurrirse como una pequeña fuente. Su delgado pecho se infla con calma, detalle que lleva a Rebeca a recordar que ambas llevan aun ese ajustado traje, pensado para la facilidad de movimiento y adjuntar las herramientas que fuesen necesarias, aunque no las llevasen para esta misión.

—Estúpida. Quedarse dormida y, encima, con ese traje puesto. Si no dejas que tu sangre circule…

Mientras hablaba, la conejita recoge sus manos hacia su pecho, juntando sus labios. El movimiento de sus orejas da la impresión de estar soñando algo. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Algo lindo? ¿El inicio de una pesadilla? Solo ella podría narrarlo al amanecer.

—Por todos los… ¿De verdad somos primas?

Luego de adjuntar los binoculares y la tableta sobre su cintura, pasa sus manos por debajo de Ashley para levantarla con un cuidado y calma que se pensarían poco característicos de ella. Al tenerla encima, como por instinto, la coneja pasa sus brazos por su cuello para sostenerse. Esto sorprende en gran medida a Rebeca, comienza a dudar que esté dormida de verdad, pero, de no ser así, seguro habría alguna mueca que delatara algún intento de contener la risa o, al menos, la inevitable sonrisa. Pero no es el caso.

Tras volver en sí, Rebeca camina con calma para luego saltar al siguiente edificio, luego el que sigue, así hasta llegar al más alto de la colonia, donde una nave en forma de pez limpiador desactiva su camuflaje al estar ambas cerca.

**Un nuevo poder**

**El mundo que debemos cambiar**

Una gran calidez le abraza. Seguro es el sol, cubriendo como una segunda manta. Pero es demasiada, es incómoda, es demasiada. Hay que despertar ya.

Al abrir sus ojos, Ashley nota que ha dormido demasiado. Se levanta de golpe solo para percatarse al instante que descansó sobre un sillón largo, dentro de una nave casi vacía, adornada solo por algunas cajas pequeñas. Lo siguiente que descubre es su traje, descansado a sus pies. Solo lleva puesta una delgada blusa de tirantes y unos shorts muy cortos. Lo siguiente en pasar por su cabeza es la increíble idea de que Rebeca la haya cargado hasta ahí para ponerla cómoda, pues sabe que, al menos ella, es capaz de dormir en el piso sin ningún problema cuando es necesario; no debería extrañar el obligarla a hacer lo mismo. Pero, ¿esto?

Recuerda que es tarde, así decide ponerse el traje de nuevo para salir. La nave ya estaba camuflada bajo la instrucción de Rebeca, quien descansa unos edificios al frente, en la posición de ayer. Ashley salta de tejado en tejado con gran velocidad, incluso, mostrando más agilidad en este ámbito que el mismo jaguar.

—¡Lo siento! Me quedé dormida. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Nada importante —sentada, mirando hacia la casa, con una pierna recostada en el suelo mientras la otra permanece doblada para recargar un brazo sobre la rodilla—. El enano no parece estar despierto, trabajó hasta muy noche. He estado investigando cómo meter el dron a la casa, pero su seguridad es altísima. Ya no me sorprende que lleve ese apellido.

—Y… ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Es casi mediodía, deberíamos ir a comer; tú, sobre todo. Sigues demasiado delgada y no dejas de dormir como un oso. Es la última vez que permito que ignores el desayuno y el almuerzo.

—Je, je, lo siento, pondré un despertador temprano.

—Solo lo ignorarás —se levantó—, seré yo quien te despierte cada día a partir de ahora.

—Je, je… Rayos.

Pero, si de complexiones delgadas y comida hablamos, debemos visitar Rush Pizzas. Siendo solo martes, resulta un día tranquilo, con muy pocos pedidos entre horas.

Mientras hace sus labores, Blue dirige su mirada hacia la mesa preferida de Qkidna y Katly, como si los buscara. Lleva así toda la mañana, aprovechando cada oportunidad, volviéndose consciente de esto cuando lo repite en demasiadas ocasiones.

—Rayos —pensaba—, me pregunto si Katly está enfadada conmigo. No debí decir esas cosas. Pero, de cualquier forma, Katly es bastante débil para alguien que tiene poderes, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad estuvo mal dar a entender que solo es un soporte? Le dije que puede volverse más fuerte también, ¿no? ¿Por qué estaría enojada? Maldición, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Solo una disculpa bastará?

Tiene tiempo de sobra para pensar en esas cosas, pero algo debería interrumpir eso por su bien, y quien mejor para hacerlo que su propio teléfono. La vibración logra sacarlo de su trance para responder al instante.

—¿Qkidna? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues demasiado aburrido para…? ¿Qué dices?

Lo pidió de manera inconsciente, de eso no hay duda, al fin tiene algo para distraerse. Lo mismo pasa con las primas. Ciudad Begin está repleto de sitios para comer, pero el presupuesto es poco, así que algo sencillo es lo que elige Rebeca esta vez, aunque no es lo único para lo que tuvo voz en esta ocasión.

—Parecemos graduadas.

—¿Quieres decir "licenciadas"?

—Eso.

—Por supuesto que no, sigue siendo algo casual.

—Prefiero el vestuario que elegí ayer.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lamento que nuestros gustos en vestimenta difieran tanto.

Como el jaguar expresó, Ashley solo exagera un poco. Ambas llevan una blusa abotonada que logra relucir un poco sus figuras —quizá más a la mayor—; Rebeca una negra, y una gris para la pequeña. La diferencia principal es el pantalón, mezclilla para la orejona, uno negro para el depredador.

Se encuentran en el exterior nuevamente, esperando su comida en una mesa para cuatro, cuyas sillas sobrantes fueron puestas a un lado. Un largo tejabán improvisado les protege del feroz sol de la tarde, pero nada les evita lidiar con el ruido de automóviles y civiles andando sin huecos de silencio. Por si eso fuera poco, el puesto de comida elegido por Rebeca es muy visitado también. Personas pasan frente ellas todo el tiempo, levantándose una y otra vez de sus mesas cada que se les llama u olvidan algo, sin mencionar también los antojos extra.

—Creo que sería más difícil que nos reconozcan con la ropa que elegí.

—Ya te lo dije, el vestuario no importa para eso. No vieron mi rostro y no te conocen. Olvídalo.

—Ash… No es justo, a ti se te ve mejor eso que a mí.

—Olvídalo, Ashley.

—Hmm —refunfuñó un poco para luego verse distraída con una pareja en una mesa cercana. Parecen felices, conversando quizá de cosas triviales. Eso la lleva a observa a todas las personas a su alrededor, todas atendiendo sus propios negocios, atravesando sus caminos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, nada, solo…

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensado… ¿Este es el mundo que el señor quiere cambiar?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres hablar de eso en otro momento? Aquí no es adecuado.

—¡Hablemos en código!

—¡¿Ah?! Está bien, como sea.

—Quiero decir que… ¿estas son las cosas que el jefe quiere cambiar? Es que… veo a muchas personas felices, ocupadas. El ruido es insoportable y a veces quisiera deshacerme de todos para poder caminar tranquila sin tener que esquivar a nadie, pero… ¿sabes? Siento algo de… no sé cómo decirlo… algo muy agradable estando aquí…

Tras escuchar esto, Rebeca echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Mobianos de todo tipo, colores y formas. Gente alegre, algunos con aspectos un poco más intimidantes y muchos mamíferos pequeños. Todos avanzando en sus vidas, ignorantes de los infinitos mundos que los rodean y caminan a la par. Esa misma ignorancia consciente es lo que Rebeca no tarda en recordar. Tal vez demasiada inocencia de parte de su compañera, o eso es lo que cree.

—En estos momentos solo podemos ver las cosas lindas de este mundo. No es por todos ellos que estamos aquí. Las cosas que nos rodean ahora mismo poco o nada tienen que ver con nuestro propósito.

—Pero…

—Tal vez no puedas verlo. Tú eras muy pequeña, no lo recordarías nunca. Toda la maldad, el odio, la oscuridad; aquí están. Ocultos a simple vista. Cualquiera de ellos guarda un secreto. Aunque muchos sean solo civiles comunes que solo buscan cumplir sus propios sueños, existen miles que no dudarían ni un segundo en arrebatar los de otros.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes saber quiénes…?

—No podemos. Es por eso que la maldad puede seguir existiendo. Es por eso que debemos cambiar el mundo, Ashley. Para que nadie más tenga que seguir sufriendo.

—Ya… veo…

No parece muy convencida, esto lo nota Rebeca, pero tampoco está dispuesta a seguir hablando del tema. Ambas se mantienen calladas hasta que la mayor es llamada por su comida, esto regresa los ánimos a Ashley, quien no puede dejar de hablar, contrastando con el ambiente de hace tan solo un momento.

Tan pronto terminan, es momento de volver, pero el insistir de Ashley provoca desviar el camino para seguir conociendo la ciudad. "Es temprano, no hay problema, tenemos tiempo", es lo que concluye la mayor.

Por más que caminan, no parecen cansarse en ningún momento, sobre todo la coneja. Pareciera que cada cosa que ve es nueva, desde una simple librería, hasta los centros comerciales más grandes. Sin mencionar aquellos sitios para divertirse a los que Rebeca se niega a entrar, pues perderían demasiado tiempo. No evitan llamar la atención y provocar breves comentarios de cada persona que se cruzan, pues, para cualquier habitante de esta ciudad, las cosas que impresionan a Ashley son de lo más cotidiano. ¿Serán extranjeras? ¿De qué sitio podrían venir, si cada cosa le sorprende a la pequeña?

A cierta hora, Rebeca decide que es momento de volver a su puesto. No más paseos, excepto el necesario para regresar a ese barrio. El trayecto es aprovechado de igual manera, pues deben tomar otro camino mientras la mayor es guiada por su tableta. El rostro del jaguar siempre es serio, expresando solo un poco de molestia ante la actitud de su compañera, aunque, en ocasiones, parece querer sonreír.

Deben esperar en un callejón a que no exista ni un ojo que las pueda ver subir al tejado, donde la nave las espera. Sin tardanza, vuelven a ponerse aquel práctico traje, cubriendo su rostro con una bufanda negra. Ashley no parece muy emocionada de regresar a su puesto, sabe que es baja la probabilidad de conseguir algo, pues nada ha cambiado desde ayer. Solo observan, sin necesidad de activar su camuflaje, no parece haber nadie cerca o en la casa.

—Intentar ver por la ventana no servirá más. Solo queda buscar la manera de entrar.

—Podríamos disfrazarnos de trabajadores públicos y decir que venimos a revisar la luz, ji, ji.

—¿Quieres pensar en serio? Por favor. Tomará tiempo, pero, podríamos usar el dron para observar a Stius y descubrir las contraseñas de seguridad.

—O podríamos, ya sabes, hacer que… "desaparezca" … y luego… tomar su lugar.

—O podrían levantar las manos y entregarse pacíficamente. ¿No suena genial?

La sangre se hiela al instante. Sus rostros llenos de sorpresa giran rápido para reconocer al dueño de esa burlona voz. Dos erizos, un armadillo. Listos para pelear.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Ja! —Qkidna, burlón— ¿Creían que este enano no se daría cuenta que lo espiaban? El miedoso no deja de ver a su ventana todo el tiempo.

—O…Oye…

—Yo… ¿Fui descuidada?

—Rebeca…

Los oídos de Blue se levantan en atención.

—¿Ese es tu nombre?

Ante esto, el jaguar solo puede arrojar una mirada para culpar a la pequeña, quien luce ahora más preocupada y arrepentida.

—No podrán contra los tres. ¡Hay que atraparlas!

—Quizá nos digan dónde encontrar a Genevil.

—¡Huye!

La coneja lo duda un instante, pero comienza a correr para dar un enorme salto hacia el edificio de al lado, solo para ser interceptada por Blue al aterrizar.

—No irán a ningún lado. ¡Alvin, Qkidna! Es muy peligrosa, ¡cuídense mucho!

Como si el chico hablara en su propio idioma, el anaranjado se arroja a los golpes con muchísima confianza, sin que su compañero pueda detenerlo solo con palabras.

Sin pensarlo, arroja un golpe, solo para que Rebeca lo evite, dejando aquel puño pasar a un costado de su rostro. Jala de su brazo, golpea su abdomen y levanta al chico para arrojarlo fuera del tejado. Alvin apunta su cañón, pero se detiene al entender que disparar solo empeoraría la situación.

—¡Qkidna!

Al tenerlo sobre su cabeza, cae al suelo, soltando al erizo, quien rebota para caer de cualquier forma. Cuando Alvin lo pierde de vista, Katly aparece en la orilla, inclinada, pues es quien sujeta al chico de ambos brazos.

—¿K…Kat?

—¡¿Katly?! —exclamó Blue. Solo Alvin no parece sorprendido.

La gatita está resbalando un poco, hasta que Qkidna consigue impulsarse un poco usando sus pies para trepar de vuelta. Para entonces, Rebeca se ha reincorporado y está lista para contraatacar, pero un cañonazo la obliga a retroceder. Al seguir la energía dorada con la mirada, ve cómo el ataque impacta con lo que parece un escudo invisible protegiendo la casa Stius.

—Acaso… ¿nunca hubiéramos logrado entrar?

El anaranjado arroja otro golpe, pero Rebeca lo atrapa al instante sin que siquiera su mano retroceda al recibirlo. Busca golpear su abdomen de nuevo, pero el chico se vuelve intangible y falla. Ese instante le es suficiente para entender lo que pasa. Katly, intangible también, solo debe tocarlo para compartir el efecto. Pero no hay tiempo para que ninguno ataque otra vez, pues Alvin dispara, obligando a la cazadora a retroceder.

Da un salto, pero su sorpresa es grande cuando Ashley cae a su lado.

—¡Oye!

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Pero… ¡Cuidado!

Solo su instinto consigue guiarla para agacharse, esquivando una patada voladora de Blue, quien se reúne con el resto al fallar y reincorporarse en el acto.

—Kat, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Alvin nos llamó a todos, ¿no?

—¡¿Ah?! A mí me llamó Qkidna. ¿Por qué…? ¡Ey!

Las espías buscan huir, aprovechando la distracción. Para sorpresa de nadie, excepto Ashley, Blue las alcanza de inmediato. Están rodeadas.

—¿Por qué el señor nos prohibió traer armas? ¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

—Deja de mostrarte asustada, solo les das más confianza. Maldición, no podemos matarlos aun, ¿cierto?

—Eso… ¡¿Eso importa?! ¡Mataremos gente de cualquier forma!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Concéntrate. No pierdas la calma.

—¡Nadie tiene que morir! —respondió Blue, con extraña naturalidad— Si se entregan, podemos hacer esto de manera pacífica.

Rebeca se pone en guardia, reafirmando que no se han rendido aun, pero nota en ese instante que Ashley no responde de la misma manera.

—Oye, ¡en guardia! Él solo es rápido. Ninguno está entrenado como nosotras. Podemos vencerlos.

—Pero… ¿y si no…?

—¡Deja de hablar así!

Ashley mira a su alrededor. Alvin con el cañón listo. Qkidna dando pequeños saltos, con la guarida alta. Y Katly, aunque no muy firme, lista para actuar.

—No… Si nos atrapan…

—¡Oye!

—¡Oigan! No peleemos. Solo hablemos un momento, ¿quieren?

—¡Blue! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Acabemos con ellas de una vez!

—E… ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

—Chicos…

Katly y Blue son los primeros en darse cuenta del extremo nerviosismo en Ashley.

—Si nos atrapan… ¡¿De qué habrá servido todo lo que Albert hizo hasta ahora si nos atrapan?!

Con el grito, la coneja arroja algo de sus manos, extendiendo una hacia los chicos, otra hacia Blue. El erizo evita y alcanza a distinguir delgadísimas agujas con una ligera decoloración amarilla en las puntas. Katly se hace intangible, pero al momento se percata que no cubrió a sus compañeros, quienes no logran esquivar.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—¡Duele mucho! Yo… siento un cosquilleo en mi brazo…

—¡Yo también! ¡Agh! … ¡Oye!

Ambos chicos caen al suelo, incapaces de moverse.

—¡¿Trajiste tus agujas?!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

—¡Sabes lo que dijo el señor!

—¡Rebeca!

Blue logra interceptar al jaguar. La toma de los hombros para derribarla.

—¡¿Qué hicieron?!

Su única respuesta es un rodillazo en abdomen seguido de un choque de frentes. Ahora es él quien recibe el agarre de Rebeca y es arrojado al suelo en maniobra. El choque es fuerte.

—¡Corre!

—Pero…

—¡Corre! —reafirmó con fuerza, a lo que no hay más objeción.

Mientras ve a su prima irse, siente un pequeño empujón, o, ¿era un golpe? Parece ser el caso, pues se repite en varias ocasiones. Busca a su agresor con la mirada, y es cuando lo siente en el rostro que reacciona para sujetar por la muñeca a una Katly invisible. Jala de ella para derribarla igual, haciendo que aparezca de nuevo. Para entonces, Ashley ha desaparecido.

—No puedo matarlos; él me lo prohibió. Pero no sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo justo ahora.

—Agh… ñgth.

—¿En serio eres tú quien se interpondrá en nuestro camino? —conecta su mirada en desafío— ¿Eres tú con quien me enfrenté aquel día? ¡¿Este es nuestro obstáculo?!

—Blue… ¿qué haces? ¡Pelea! —habló un adolorido Qkidna, quien apenas puede levantar el rostro.

—No me importa ninguno de tus amigos. Si desapareces, todo habrá valido la pena. Es una lástima que no pueda…

—¡Suéltalo!

—¿Ah?…

—¡Suéltalo! —elevó su voz, cerrando los ojos, quizá el gritó más fuerte y desgarrador que ha emitido en su vida, pues una manta de energía cubre su cuerpo solo para ser liberada al instante como una onda expansiva.

Aunque intenta poner resistencia, el jaguar es golpeado con fuerza por toda esa energía para ser arrojada lejos de los chicos. Por desgracia, Blue recibe el mismo ataque. Ambos intentan levantarse, pero lucen mareados. Es Rebeca la primera en recuperar su equilibrio. Al ver a su oponente en un inusual estado, dos enemigos inmóviles y una sola amenaza en la forma de una pequeña gatita…

—Esto… Argh… No se quedará así.

Sin que nadie pueda impedirlo, emprende la retirada. Solo Blue no es capaz de verla saltar de edificio en edificio hasta desaparecer por un instante, pues ha entrado a la nave. Ésta sigue camuflada, solo se distingue por una leve distorsión en el espacio que ocupa.

Luego de menear un poco su cabeza, Blue se recupera al fin. Mira a su alrededor, sus amigos inmóviles, esperando alguna clase de ayuda. Por otro lado, Katly, quien no deja de ver sus manos hasta que residuos de su energía purpura desaparecen, entonces, dirige su mirada al chico.

—Blue, yo…

—¿Acaso?

—Descubrí un nuevo poder…

—Eso… Eso parece…

—¡Descubrí un nuevo poder! Yo… Puedo hacerme más fuerte. ¡Blue! ¡Puedo ser más…!

Su expresión se congela un segundo y cambia al recordar que, de hecho, está enojada con el erizo.

—Aunque, seguro fue solo suerte —se giró, dando su espalda al erizo mientras sujeta su propio brazo, dejando, sin querer, en evidencia que no es solo enojo lo que siente.

—Kat, yo… Me equivoqué.

—¿Ah?

—Me equivoqué. Lo admito. No creí que fueras una peleadora. Todo este tiempo te vi más como un soporte, lo acepto, y lo siento, estuvo mal.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión? ¿Seguro que no solo intentas quedar bien conmigo y ya?

—No, Kat, pude sentir tu energía. Sabes que no te puedo mentir. Solo un peleador de verdad puede liberar su verdadero poder cuando la situación lo amerita. Pude sentir los latidos de tu corazón con el fluir de tu energía. Conozco esa sensación. Por eso, no me queda duda ahora.

—Blue —vuelve a girarse, aun abrazándose a sí misma.

—Vamos, Kat, volvámonos más fuertes juntos, seamos un equipo.

—Blue, yo…

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Qué románticos! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí! ¡Dejé de sentir mis piernas hace rato!

Sonrojados, recuerdan que el equipo es de cuatro integrantes para olvidarse de todo e ir en su ayuda.

"Todo está bien y acaba bien", al menos para este cuarteto, pues, el ambiente se siente algo denso dentro de aquella nave, donde la pequeña Ashley espera, nerviosa, a que su prima termine su reporte, pues debe dar razones a Genevil por su regreso.

—Entendido, llegaremos en unos minutos. Lo siento mucho, señor.

Solo se escucha el corte de transmisión. El piloto automático está activado, el jaguar se levanta para dirigirse a su compañera, quien juega un poco con sus manos, un instinto dirigido por el miedo, los nervios. El rostro de quien debe ser considerada como su líder no ayuda en lo absoluto.

—Re… Rebeca, sé que crees que esto podría ser mi culpa, pero…

—No, es que lo crea. Es completamente tu culpa.

—Ah… Pero…

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, con la promesa de un nuevo mundo, luego de los sacrificios que el señor ha hecho por nosotras. Aun así, no has aprendido nada.

—Rebeca, yo…

—¡Basta! Eres solo una niña, ¡¿cuándo piensas madurar?! ¡¿cuándo comenzarás a tomarte esto en serio?!

—Rebeca, no es eso, yo…

—No te atrevas a dar más excusas. Es obvio que nunca entenderás lo grande que es todo esto. Espero, de verdad espero, que el señor no vuelva a asignarnos ninguna misión juntas.

—Pero, Rebeca —su voz comienza a cortarse…

—Si no fuera por todas esas distracciones. De no haber permitido que jugaras por la ciudad —comenzó a bacilar al aire—, ¡de no haber tenido que cuidarte todo el tiempo!

—¡Rebeca! ¡Puedo cambiar! ¡Te lo juro! No volverá a pasar. ¡Puedo ser como tú! ¡Ambas somos Paipin!

—¡No! —alzó aún más su voz, señalando su rostro— ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar ese apellido! No me importa lo que nos hayan dicho, ¡no hay manera de que tú y yo seamos familia!

No hay manera de saber qué ataque fue el más fuerte, aquel arrojado por Katly, o el recién emitido por Rebeca. Solo se puede ver un par de ojos bien abiertos, humedeciéndose; un rostro que intenta ocultar algún sentimiento con una máscara de ira, pero es delatado por el temblar de labios hasta sus manos y la poca fluidez en sus palabras.

—¡¿Y qué si lo somos o no?! ¡¿De verdad importa?! Se suponía que debíamos estar solas. ¡Ojalá Genevil nunca nos hubiera encontrado! ¡No me interesa hacer equipo contigo!

Con eso dicho, da un pequeño salto hacia el asiento trasero, pues no hay otro lugar al cual ir.

—¡Bien! ¡Que así sea! ¡No te necesito para cambiar el mundo!

Palabras emitidas, Rebeca vuelve al asiento del piloto, más por capricho que por necesidad. El resto del viaje es silencioso; permanecen así hasta que la nave desciende para sumergirse en el océano.

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #7**

Grupo Elemental: Seres Naturales

Los últimos por mencionar de este grupo. Ellos tienen cierto control sobre la naturaleza, pueden hacer crecer todo tipo de vegetación, desde pequeñas flores hasta gigantescos árboles, aunque con ciertas restricciones. Su Energía Vital está ligada con la naturaleza. Pueden imitar algunas técnicas de los Seres de Fuego con la ayuda de la energía solar que todo el tiempo absorben, o imitar a los Seres Acuáticos estando cerca de un manantial o algo parecido. Estos son de los que más técnicas de curación tienen.

Curiosidad: Estos Seres no existían en la versión original de esta historia.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"El más poderoso"


	8. El más poderoso

Entre semana, ciudad Begin se vuelve ruidosa, repleta de movimiento. Mobianos y vehículos desplazándose de un lado a otro sin parar, incluso por las noches. Pero existe un evento que debe repetirse al menos dos veces cada siete días, se trata de la batalla por el dominio del territorio. Una carrera frenética por ser quien más pizzas reparte en aquel sector desafortunado en la ciudad.

La rivalidad entre Rush Pizzas y Burning Pizza quedó como anillo al dedo para estos dos sujetos singulares. El chico con super velocidad y el Ser de Fuego. Como siempre, alterando el orden y el tráfico en la ciudad. Pero, esto ha pasado desde hace un año. Los habitantes de Begin están acostumbrados, incluso el equipo de policía, aunque, esto pudo ser un poco influenciado por cierto personaje emplumado.

Ambos repartidores se cruzan de nuevo, ninguna pizza en el vehículo, el sol se acerca a las lejanas montañas, lo que indica, para ellos, el pronto final de su turno.

—30 pedidos —jadeaba, lo que poco sentido tiene, al estar acostumbrado a la velocidad e ir sobre un vehículo.

—¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo? ¡Más de 50 pedidos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Mientes!

—Conoces nuestras reglas. Jamás mentiría. ¿Seguirás siendo un mal perdedor?

—Vamos, no esperaba ir tan mal hoy, necesito las propinas.

—¿Acaso parece que me importe? Ya te perdoné demasiadas derrotas.

—¿Podemos arreglarlo de otro modo?

—¡Solo paga de una vez!

Se encuentran esperando un semáforo. Ambos saben que faltan solo unos cuantos segundos.

—No pienses en huir de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal un combate?

—¡No estoy de humor para combatir! ¡Sé un buen perdedor y paga!

—Mmm… Vamos, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

—Eso no funcionará. Sabes quién estuvo por vencer la última vez.

—Esa pudo ser la remontada de mi vida.

El semáforo cambia. El retumbar de motores alerta al chico, quien acelera en reacción sin dudar, siendo seguido de cerca por el lobo.

—¡¿Remontada?! ¡Ja! ¡Eres incapaz de lograr algo como eso! Una vez que tengo la delantera por una, ¡el combate se decide! Siempre es lo mismo.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí.

Blue toma un desvío. Ambos conocen las rutas del otro, por lo que Marshall no duda en seguirlo. Llegan a una calle amplia, donde no tienen problemas en estacionar las motocicletas.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas, Jethog?

—Estaba pensando…

—¿De verdad?

—Calla. Me di cuenta que solo hemos tenido combates callejeros.

—¿Eso qué? ¿Intentas charlar para que olvide mi propina?

—No, no, espera. ¿Qué tal un combate oficial? En el gimnasio Begin.

—¿Has pisado alguna vez ese sitio?

—No, solo lo he escuchado por Qkidna.

—Claro, el equipo de lucha suele entrenar ahí los días libres. Así que… ¿quieres tener un combate oficial en el gimnasio Begin? ¡Ja! No perdamos el tiempo, solo págame.

—De acuerdo… No, espera.

—¡¿Ahora qué?!

—Apostemos. Tengamos el combate. Si yo gano, solo tendrás que perdonarme esta ocasión.

—¿Qué pasará cuando gane?

—"Si ganas", te daré todas mis propinas del mes.

El movimiento de orejas en el lobo indica que Blue logró interesarlo. Gira su cabeza hacia el cielo, el cual comienza a tornarse naranja, para pensarlo un par de segundos.

—Estamos casi a medio mes. Y nunca he tenido un combate oficial. Esto es una gran oportunidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Hm, espero que te lo tomes en serio. Un combate oficial es infinitamente distinto a todo lo que combatimos hasta ahora.

—Lo sé… Bien, ¿te parece este fin de semana? —extendió su mano, con intenciones de cerrar un trato.

—Hm, espero no intentes huir de esta, Jethog.

Aceptando, Marshall estrecha la mano de su rival.

**El más poderoso**

**Blue Jethog VS. Marshall Tankdo**

—¡¿Un combate oficial?! —gritó Qkidna a la par que golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, alzándose junto con su voz. Todos alrededor voltean.

—Tranquilízate, Qkidna, no es para tanto.

—¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado por esto? Que patees el trasero de ese lobo públicamente. ¡Es el evento del año!

—Sí, sí. Solo, procura no esparcir el rumor, ¿sí?

—¡Ja, ja! No tienes idea de cómo funciona, ¿verdad?

—¿Ah?

—Ciudad Begin no ha tenido un combate oficial en años. Desde el momento que Marshall pida el gimnasio, se conocerá la noticia por toda la ciudad. No importa que solo sea un combate de exhibición, ver Seres Comunes y Especiales chocar, dando todo de sí mismos, buscando demostrar quién es el supremo, es un espectáculo que nadie quiere perderse si puede verse en vivo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —comenzó a verse preocupado, recargando su cabeza sobre una mano.

—Vamos. Aun tienes un par de días para entrenar. Lo primero que debes saber es cómo funciona el gimnasio.

Por supuesto, el erizo no es el único informándose de estas cosas, aunque, en el caso de Marshall, solo está recordando. El lobo entrena en lo que luce como campo abierto, pero se trata de un sitio de entrenamiento de la policía, solo despejado para que el lobo sea libre de practicar algunas técnicas.

Mientras el depredador arroja algunos puños al aire para calentar, disparando pequeñas llamaradas en cada movimiento, Kira lo observa de cerca. Alas cruzadas, la mirada fija y concentrada. Es quien le recuerda a su compañero lo esencial de una batalla oficial.

—No olvides que, a diferencia de un combate callejero, en el gimnasio eres libre para desatar todo el fuego que desees.

—Lo sé. Hay escudos de energía protegiendo al público.

—Y el campo de batalla cuenta con nanotecnología que reconstruirá el terreno durante el combate. No podrán destruir nada.

—Usaremos un campo neutral. Nada de terrenos artificiales.

—Me parece excelente. Eso podría definir todo el curso del combate. Pero, le está dando a Jethog todo el espacio para moverse.

—Créeme, eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—Bien. No olvides que hay algunas reglas que…

—Sí, sí. Nada de golpes bajos y todo eso, ¿no?

—Hay mucho más. Como es un combate de exhibición, serán estas:

—No olvides Blue —explicaba Qkidna—, no puedes usar técnicas que te hagan inmune por más de diez segundos. No puedes usar ataques que causen muerte instantánea… De hecho, no puedes matar y ya.

—Ah, no me digas. De cualquier forma, no tengo nada de eso.

—Oh, espera, intento recordar muchas más. Creo que, si puedes curarte de cualquier forma, solo puedes hacerlo hasta cinco veces.

—No puedo curarme solo.

—Si tienes regeneración instantánea, el combate se decide por barras de salud.

—No puedo regenerarme, y espero que Marshall tampoco.

—Si puedes volar, pero tu rival no, debes aterrizar de manera forzosa al menos cada diez segundos.

—Ninguno de los dos puede volar.

—Si no recuerdo mal, el combate termina si no puedes ponerte de pie a los diez segundos de caer al suelo.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

El calentamiento continúa. Patadas cubiertas de fuego son arrojadas al aire. Distintos tipos. Rectas, hacia atrás, usando el talón, el empeine, la planta del pie. De vez en cuanto, gira su cuerpo, utilizando el impulso de su fuego para tirar una patada descendente, como si de una guillotina se tratara.

—No olvides que tienes un límite de tiempo. De acabar, el combate se decide usando barras de salud. Miden su nivel de energía y…

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿cuándo hemos durado más de 7 minutos combatiendo? Y eso, solo porque Jethog no dejaba de esquivar.

—Cierto. Lo que me recuerda. Jethog tiene la fuerza para atravesar cuerpos metálicos comunes como si fueran cartón. ¿Cómo piensas esquivar algo así en un terreno abierto y sin obstáculos?

—Ya me las arreglaré. No pienso dejar que se acerque tan fácil. Además, no soy tal frágil como hace un año, ¿sabes?

—Cierto. ¿A quién le debes eso?

Marshall solo gruñe para luego arrojar un golpe frente sí mismo, disparando un breve lanzallamas.

—Soy quien soy ahora gracias a mi propia fuerza. Con o sin Jethog, seguiré fortaleciéndome. No le debo nada a él.

—Claro, si eso es lo que crees.

—¿Qué insinúas? —dirigió la mirada al albatros.

—¿De verdad piensas que, sin Jethog, te habrías vuelto tan fuerte ahora?

—Sabes que sí. Entreno en cada oportunidad que puedo.

—Pero, ¿quién fue el que…?

—Vamos, Kira, ¿vas a ayudarme? ¿o no? Un combate rápido, no usaré fuego. Quiero que ataques frenéticamente, intentaré esquivar y bloquear cada golpe.

El albatros solo da un leve suspiro. Separa un poco ambas piernas con firmeza y levanta ambos brazos. A diferencia de otras aves, su plumaje no es tan extenso, por lo que usa guantes para atacar con los puños.

Así es Marshall: lleno de orgullo, no se preocupa por detalles, procurando siempre ser más fuerte. Tanta dedicación y trabajo no se ven reflejados de igual manera en su rival.

Finalizando el día, Tankdo regresa a casa, se encierra en su habitación, solo una pequeña y débil lampara encendida. Un escritorio con solo una libreta, al abrirla, destacan paginas repletas de apuntes y algunos garabatos que imitan la forma de un lobo realizando algunos movimientos. Se pasa y revisa cada una de estas páginas con cuidado. Cuando no hay más, Marshall enciende su teléfono, abriendo al instante una lista de reproducción llena de videos sobre técnicas para Seres de Fuego. Uno que otro video parece ser alguna repetición, combates oficiales no faltan. Pasa por alto algunos de estos, puede que los temas propuestos le queden muy claros, pasa directo a ver aquellas repeticiones; en algunas, incluso aparece un canino como él, solo que en pelaje rojo.

Blue Jethog se encuentra jugando básquet bol con Qkidna y el equipo de siempre. Sin nada más que informar.

Faltando un día para el combate, la noticia se ha esparcido por toda la ciudad. El chico ha debido trabajar soportando preguntas de todos sus compañeros, incluso del gerente. Al no tener nada mejor qué hacer, el anaranjado se une al bullying entre empleados.

No solo en ese sector de la ciudad. Por todo Begin hay mobianos hablando con entusiasmo del combate que tendrán tras dos años con el famoso gimnasio inactivo. El rostro popular es Marshall, mientras que su contendiente solo es descrito como un desconocido con super velocidad.

Al final de su día, Blue sale más exhausto que de costumbre. Y no es fácil soportar a Qkidna, intentando apoyarlo mientras golpea su espalda.

—¡Ja, ja! Espero que estés listo para mañana. Parece que toda la ciudad estará ahí, eres tendencia por todos lados.

—No. Marshall es tendencia —empujó al naranja para evitar ser tocado de nuevo—. Yo solo soy el contendiente.

—Bueno, serás tendencia cuando ganes. Si es que ganas.

—¿Ah?

—Oh, ¿te sientes muy seguro de tu victoria? No entrenaste para nada estos días.

—Seguro Marshall entreno hasta el cansancio, ¿no?

—¡Eso es!

—¿Qué?

—Conociendo a Tankdo, eso hizo, seguro. Mientras que tú estás fresco, será una victoria fácil.

—No creo que sea así como funcione…

—¡Anímate un poco! ¿Quieres? Por fin podrás poner a ese presumido en su lugar. No puedo esperar a ver.

—¿Tú hablando de presumidos? Je, je.

—Vamos, chico, ¿por qué no te veo emocionado?

—Eso solo… Un poco de "pánico escénico", supongo. No me agrada tener que pelear frente a tantas personas.

—Ah, por favor, lo harás bien. Debo pelear en competencia por toda la región cada semestre, te acostumbras. Solo debes ignorar al público y concentrarte en tu rival. Es lo que yo hago.

Sin darse cuenta, Blue ha estado siguiendo a Qkidna hasta el parque donde siempre juegan. Cuando lo nota, deja salir un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que pasaré del juego hoy, Qkidna.

—Ah, ya veo, guardarás energías para mañana. Bien, bien. Descansa, acumula energía, ¡luego libérala toda en combate!

—Eh… Así será, entrenador —dijo con cierta pena y una risa fingida.

La despedida es corta, pues a Qkidna le entusiasma mucho este juego, cosa que facilita la huida a Blue.

Una vez solo, el erizo no necesita ocultar su verdadero rostro. Cabizbajo, cualquiera sabría que no deja de darle vueltas a la situación del combate. Resalta el bajón en su velocidad al caminar. ¿Cuál será su preocupación? ¿Tan importante es esta pelea para él? Imposible decirlo. Tal vez, exista algo más grande agobiándolo.

El domingo llega. Por primera vez en años, el gimnasio Begin se ve repleto de gente. Mobianos de todo tipo llegan para presenciar el combate en uno de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad. Con la apariencia de un estadio tan solo un poco más pequeño, paredes de acero, pero color ladrillo; por completo techado, pero con ventanas y tragaluz enormes por donde se mire. El lugar entero se puede ver en todo su esplendor sin importar la cantidad de seres vivos alrededor.

Temprano, las puertas se abren alrededor. Gente que esperaba en los numerosos estacionamientos bajan de sus vehículos, pues no había más espacio cerca de algún sitio cercano a las entradas, siquiera.

Por dentro, se sigue asemejando más a un estadio. Incontables lugares para ver el combate desde todos los ángulos; desde el mismo nivel que los peleadores, hasta una gran altura que incomodaría a algunos por la fobia a la misma. Por fortuna, también existen enormes pantallas posicionadas para aquellos demasiado alejados de la acción.

Al pasar las entradas, el sitio es tan grande, que se pudieron instalar incontables espacios rentables para comerciantes. Por desgracia, la falta de espectáculos y la repentina noticia de un combate no dio tiempo para que muchos aprovecharan estos lugares. Aun así, hay alguno abierto si se busca bien, en especial si da hambre.

Es por unas imponentes escaleras donde se llega a los sitios para ver el combate. Es un camino largo si no has llegado temprano para ganar un lugar.

Esto no es problema para los protagonistas de nuestro capítulo. Existe una entrada reservada en un extremo del gimnasio, donde Marshall se negaba a entrar, esperando al lado de Kira y rodeados de gente que solo se queda atrás gracias a cintas amarillas y agentes de seguridad enormes prohibiendo el paso.

—Te juro que, si Jethog se acobarda, voy a…

—¿De verdad crees que lo haría?

—Hmph, como sea. Va retrasado. Para tener super velocidad, juro que…

—¡Llegué!

—¿Ah?

Luego de haber sido reconocido por uno de los guardias —gracias a una foto—, Blue se abre paso, al lado de Qkidna, para encontrarse con su rival.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo, je, je —decía entre una risa nerviosa mientras rascaba detrás de sus púas.

—Su contratiempo fue que se quedó dormido —habló el anaranjado con frustración y ganas de molestar.

—Ah, ah, ¡no es verdad! ¡Tenía ropa en la lavandería! Y…

—No la recogió a tiempo porque se quedó dormido.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Ja, ja! Kat te desmentiría enseguida.

—No me interesa. Estás aquí. Todos podrán ver cómo acabo contigo ahora.

—Eso lo veremos —su tono cambió, hablando con determinación.

—Blue, ¿has entrado al gimnasio Begin antes?

—La verdad es que no, Kira.

—¡Ja! Te encantará, chico. Un erizo de pueblo seguro estallará de la emoción al ver un lugar así.

—¿De verdad? ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!

—Al erizo con super velocidad, ¿no lo habías notado? —dio una última broma a la que el chico no tendrá oportunidad de responder, pues Kira hace que un guardia abra la entrada.

Antes de entrar, Blue da un último vistazo a la multitud.

—No sabía que Marshall tuviera tantos fans —so voz sonó preocupada de nuevo.

—Y le robarás al menos la mitad luego de tu victoria. ¡Vamos!

Lo primero al entrar son algunas oficinas que no tienen la necesidad de visitar. Después, se dan unos minutos para mostrarle a Blue los sitios solo accesibles para peleadores.

Tal como el exterior, todo es enorme. Los vestidores cuentan con suficientes casilleros para hasta siete equipos de cualquier deporte. Cerca del mismo lugar, están las regaderas, lugar poco cómodo para alguien como Alvin, al menos, esa fue la broma de turno que Qkidna debió soltar.

Por supuesto, no podían faltar espacios para entrenamientos ligeros. Sacos para golpear, pesas, caminadoras, entre muchos otros instrumentos.

Finalmente, habitaciones que solo pueden ser descritas como "camerinos". Aquí es donde Blue y Marshall se despiden, chocando puños y cruzando miradas antes de volverse a encontrar en combate.

Por dentro, esta habitación tiene de todo, menos una cama. Un refrigerador que Qkidna no tarda en abrir para devorar algunas barras de energía. Varios sofás largos y cómodos. Un espejo, un par de armarios, entre otros muebles.

—¿Estás listo? —habló con la boca llena, pero el erizo no presta atención a eso para evitar repulsión y solo se sienta.

—No lo sé. No creo poder pelear con todo ese público. ¿Viste a todas las personas afuera?

—Parece que se acabó tu anonimato. ¿Lo notaste? Todo Rush Pizza vino para animarte.

—¿De verdad? Cielos. Una batalla oficial de verdad es un espectáculo, ¿no?

—No pasa seguido en esta ciudad. Muchos seres especiales nacidos aquí viajan luego de cumplir la mayoría de edad y no regresan. La llaman la "ciudad de los inicios", ¿sabías? Muchos no quieren volver a eso.

—Creo que… puedo entenderlo.

Es extraño, Qkidna esperaba ver gran emoción, entusiasmo, incluso nervios en su amigo, pero, en lugar de eso, detecta mucha presión salir de cada respiro. No se detiene mucho a pensar e intenta animarlo.

—¡Oye, vamos! ¡Tendrás tu primer combate oficial! Debes ir con toda la actitud. ¿Recuerdas las reglas?

—No…

—¡Repasémoslas!

—Agh …

En muy poco tiempo, la mitad del lugar se llena. Mobianos dispersos por todos los roncones, esperando con emoción el comienzo del combate. Existen palcos especiales, reservados para ciertos espectadores, repartidos por la zona más alta del gimnasio. De momento, solo uno de estos lujosos asientos está ocupado.

Lleno de curiosidad, Kira da provecho de la vista que su especie le otorga para desmenuzar hasta el mínimo detalle del gimnasio y las personas que le dan vida con su bullicio. Una sonrisa se le escapa, y no siente necesidad de ocultarla cuando un ruidoso erizo aparece para reclamar su lugar.

—¡Hacía poco tiempo no me sentaba en uno de estos!

—Querrás decir: "mucho tiempo".

—¡Ja, ja! No, albatros. A veces, los del equipo de lucha nos colamos aquí arriba para ver los combates. Pero, hacía años que no veía tanta gente.

—Sí. Es bueno ver el lugar lleno de vida.

—Y pensar que, seguro, no son ni la mitad de la ciudad.

—Son solo un porcentaje bajo en comparación a todos los mobianos que viven en Begin. Aun así, míralos.

—¿Ah?

—Puedes darte una idea de todas las vidas que podemos proteger.

Qkidna echa un vistazo abajo. Es cierto, todas esas vidas están bajo la protección de tan solo un puñado de peleadores ahora que hay una amenaza ahí afuera. Es de lo que Qkidna se da cuenta casi al instante.

—Sí… pero… ¡Eso era obvio!

—¿Qué?

—Veo demasiadas personas todos los días esperando un poco de reconocimiento, ¿sabes? Nadie parece conocernos aun, pero, cuando atrapemos a Genevil, nadie podrá evitar gritar: "¡Miren! ¡Son los héroes de Begin!"

—¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?

—Yo… Claro que no. Eso solo… ¿Quién podrá elogiarnos u odiarnos si no queda nadie a quien salvar? ¿No crees? Es por eso que intento entrenar todos los días, ya no solo para superar a mi padre —se sumergió en el asiento mientras bajaba el todo de su voz.

—Ya veo, supongo que es una forma de verlo.

El irritante sonido de un micrófono puesto a prueba interrumpe su conversación. La energética y para nada editada voz de un presentador hace gritar de emoción por un momento al público, quienes callan casi al instante para escuchar lo que está por venir.

—¡Gracias a todos por asistir hoy al gran gimnasio de Begin! Luego de años de tener el segundo gimnasio de combate más grande de la región, pero ningún peleador especial que lo aprovechara, por fin tendremos un enfrentamiento amistoso entre un Ser Común y un Ser Especial. Fuego y velocidad inaugurarán lo que podría ser una nueva era para nuestra ciudad.

—Este tipo siempre exagera las cosas. No podía esperar a ver qué se inventaba solo por tener a Marshall en el gimnasio.

—Pero, puede que tenga algo de razón.

—¿Qué?

—No solo por la fuerte presencia que Genevil tiene a diario desde su primer ataque, aunque no se haya dado a conocer aún. Que Marshall y Blue se enfrenten de una manera más seria por primera vez, cambará la forma en que ven el combate. Tienen más motivos para fortalecerse ahora. Nosotros igual.

—Es… cierto… ¡Y es por eso que sabemos quién ganará!

—Sí, no cabe duda, el ganador será…

—¡Blue!

—Marshall.

Hablaron al unísono, seguidos por un silencio incómodo solo perceptible por ellos.

—Oye, qué loco. Por un momento creí que habías dicho…

—Marshall ganará, no lo dudes.

Esto hace que Qkidna abandone su posición cómoda, poniéndose firme en el asiento.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—No solo entrenó duró estos días. Lo ayudé a estudiar a tu amigo con precisión. Sabe cómo enfrentar a un Ser Común con super velocidad. Además, ¿no te contaron quién estuvo por ganar la última vez?

—¡Ah, ¿sí?! Pues…

—Por el tiempo que te tomas, creo que Blue no entrenó nada estos días, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Eso es…! No tan acertado…

—Lo sabía…

—¡Blue se estuvo preparando mentalmente! No lo dudes. La experiencia está de su lado.

—Se puede decir eso de Marshall también.

—Eh… Seguro Marshall se mató entrenando, ¿verdad? Siempre entrena sin descansar. Su cuerpo ha de estar agotado, no podrá vencer a Blue en ese estado.

—Para eso dormimos por las noches. Además, los camerinos tienen un refrigerador lleno de bebidas rehidratantes y energizantes. ¿Blue no tomó alguna?

—Eh… No lo creo…

—Un mobiano con poderes siempre tendrá un cuerpo superior al nuestro, Qkidna. Aunque Marshall se matara entrenando, me aseguré que no sobrepasara sus límites. Blue no es diferente a él en ese aspecto. Ambos cuentan con habilidades regenerativas superiores a las de cualquier mobiano. Sus cuerpos se fortalecen más rápido que los nuestros. Es por eso que la policía y el Equipo Especial son tan estrictos con el entrenamiento, incluso con los aspirantes.

—Ya veo… ¡Aun así, estoy seguro que Blue vencerá!

—¿Por qué lo crees? Esta podría ser la remontada de Marshall, ¿recuerdas?

—También es por eso, Blue no lo permitirá. No son los mismos que peleaban en la calle cada que se encontraban antes de Genevil, ¿cierto? Y Blue fue el primero en desafiarlo. Si tiene el coraje para enfrentar a un genio malvado y sus robots, ¡no dudo que pueda superar a Marshall con facilidad!

Los ojos se Kira se llenan de asombro, algo difícil de ver en él.

—Bien —sonrió—, ¿por qué no dejamos que nos sorprendan?

—¡Y sin más dilación! ¡Conozcamos a los peleadores!

—Ay, no. ¿Ese tipo seguía hablando?

—Tampoco me di cuenta.

—Nuestro primer peleador es alguien que seguro la mayoría de ustedes conocen. Con una altura de 110 centímetros y cierto parentesco. Calcinando desde las mejores pizzas hasta las calles de Begin…

—Definitivamente es un "fanboy".

—¡Den una calurosa bienvenida a: Marshall Tankdo!

En centro de todo el gimnasio, un campo de batalla plano, tan grande como para montar una carrera de vehículos sin ningún inconveniente. Tan espacioso y vacío que agobia a quienes no están acostumbrados. Eso era, hasta que una pared de fuego comienza a crecer y avanzar con prisa desde un extremo. Su luz llega a opacar la del mismo sol que entra por ventanas y tragaluces. De pronto, las llamas se extienden alrededor, disparadas por su creador. El fuego no llega al público, pues una barrera invisible separa el terreno.

—¡A eso llamo una entrada! ¡¿No fue espectacular?! Por eso no hay duda que Mar…

—¿De verdad no tenemos otro presentador en toda la ciudad? —se quejó el anaranjado.

—Escuché que siempre es el primero en ofrecerse para el puesto. De alguna manera lo consigue todo el tiempo.

—Como si solo de eso estuviera pendiente.

—Pero, nuestro peleador estrella no tendría nada que hacer aquí de no ser por nuestro retador este día. Con ustedes, el joven foráneo que viene a demostrar que no hay diferencias entre Seres Especiales y Comunes, porque aún hay peleadores que piensan así, claro que sí.

—Lo odio.

—Tampoco me agrada.

—Midiendo poco más de un metro, trabajando como repartidor de una pizzería sin aprovechar su super velocidad para eso, den la bienvenida a: ¡Blue Jethog!

Tan pronto termina de hablar, el susodicho entra al escenario como un proyectil sin trayectoria. Su velocidad genera fuertes ráfagas de viento que no tardan en apagar los restos del incendio anterior. Aquellos que se fijan en los detalles, notarán que el suelo tiene leves quemaduras, pero desaparecen al poco tiempo que el fuego muere.

Con el terreno limpio, Blue decide frenar, barriendo sus pies para quedar frente a frente con su rival a una distancia que parece interminable a los ojos del espectador.

—¡¿Listo para tu derrota, Jethog?!

El erizo luce más serio que de costumbre. Sin girar mucho su rostro, mira a su alrededor.

—Ahora todos me ven —pensaba—, conocen este nombre, pero… Supongo que está bien, después de todo, he…

—¿No hay respuesta? —alzó la voz su rival— Supongo que los nervios te acabarán antes que yo. Una lástima.

Pero su tono burlón apenas logra sacar de su trance al chico. Le dedica una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

—Quizá sea tu exceso de confianza lo que acabe contigo, Marsh.

—Tsk…

—¡Sin más preámbulos, que inicie la cuenta regresiva!

En aquellas pantallas, dicho conteo comienza. Ambos peleadores se ponen en guardia. El inmenso bullicio del público disminuye a la par que los números.

Marshall, con ambos puños cerrados frente su rostro, sus piernas listas para impulsarlo; frente a Blue, quien inclina su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante, preparando su arranque.

—Buena suerte, chico.

—La necesitará.

—¡Oye!

—¡A pelear! —gritó el presentador, seguido por todos los espectadores, quienes hacen más ruido que antes al ver cómo ambos peleadores se impulsan uno contra el otro, recorriendo el terreno que los separaba en un instante.

Blue es quien avanza más, con diferencia notable, se dispone a lanzar una patada lateral mientras que el lobo arroja un puñetazo, pero, solo el erizo se percata que éste no iba dirigido a él, ni siquiera el tiempo es adecuado para conectarlo. En lugar de eso, la extremidad golpea en suelo, generando una breve, pero abrumadora explosión, como si de un geiser se tratara. Esto apenas conecta, pues Blue reaccionó a tiempo para maniobrar, siendo empujado solo por la onda expansiva para girar en el aire y aterrizar sin problemas.

Tan pronto se reincorpora, ve aproximarse un lobo impulsado por sus propias llamas. No tiene problemas en bloquear los puñetazos por venir. Una vez que entiende su ritmo, lo esquiva con gran facilidad. Intenta contraatacar, pero Marshall decide retroceder antes para arrojar un extenso lanzallamas juntando sus muñecas y extendiendo sus palmas hacia afuera.

El chico salta, pero Marshall redirige su ataque para seguirlo. Al darse cuenta de su error, Blue comienza a girar. Su oponente reconoce de inmediato el ataque teledirigido, al instante deja de arrojar fuego y gira un poco su cuerpo para ver de frente cómo su rival falla, estrellando con fuerza el suelo para luego rebotar, quedando vulnerable.

Conforme desenrolla su cuerpo, ve con temor cómo Marshall acumula mucho fuego en su puño. El golpe que recibe en su cintura genera una leve explosión, enviándolo lejos. Todo esto en un segundo para el espectador, una eternidad para Blue, quien no tenía manera de evitarlo.

Rebota varias veces, pero se reincorpora con esfuerzo, quedando inclinado y con una quemadura en su ropa.

—¡Vamos, chico! ¡Eres mejor que eso! ¡¿Cómo es que Marshall te esquivó?!

—Te lo dije, sabe lidiar con super velocidad. Un año de estarse enfrentando les enseñó. La pregunta es: ¿qué aprendió Blue de…?

—¡Increíble! —gritó el presentador, como si el micrófono fuera ineficiente— Marshall demuestra que no solo tiene la fuerza, sino la velocidad para evitar a este chico. ¿Cómo responderá el erizo ante todo este poder?

—Solo están comenzando, no quiero escucharlo cuando comiencen a combatir en serio.

—Lo están.

—¿Qué?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no? Es diferente a sus peleas callejeras. Cada ataque arrojado, será con la intención de terminar esta pelea. Que se prolongue no es opción para ninguno.

Sin otra cosa que agregar, Qkidna vuelve su mirada a Blue, esperanzado en que ese golpe no significa nada para él.

—Duele en serio —se quejaba en voz baja—. Marshall no está divagando esta vez.

El lobo vuelve a ponerse en guardia. Por su postura y la manera en que fluye la energía, Blue sabe que no tiene intenciones de atacar.

—¿Eso harás? ¿Esperarás a que yo me mueva? Te entiendo, sabes que no podrás vencerme en un verdadero intercambio de golpes. Soy demasiado rápido para eso. Solo esperarás poder reaccionar. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Cuando Blue piensa de manera tan detenida, el mundo parece dejar de moverse a su alrededor. Al igual que los mobianos, el poder también evoluciona; no solo implica moverse rápido, como hace mil años.

Una vez analizada la situación, Blue abre los ojos y se pone firme de nuevo. Hace evidente que correrá.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Será que habrá un cambio de estrategia esta vez? ¿O intentará ganar con su velocidad de nuevo? —hablaba el comentador con evidente postura hacia Marshall.

Sin hacer esperar más a nadie, se echa a correr. Aunque el lobo estaba preparado para recibirlo, Blue se desvía mucho antes de la intercepción. Parece querer atacar por la espalda, pero su trayecto cambia de nuevo tan pronto se voltea su rival.

—¿Qué?…

Esto se repite todo el tiempo, confundiendo a Marshall, quien no para de girar, buscando al erizo con la mirada.

—Ya veo…

Harto de la supuesta estrategia, Marsh acumula energía en su puño. Ahora, extiende la mano para golpear el suelo con la palma. Se escucha como si fuera un golpe; toda esa energía acumulada se extiende a su alrededor en la forma de altas olas ígneas de gran intensidad. Incendia el terreno.

Blue tuvo que cambiar de nuevo su trayectoria para alejarse de las llamas. Para cuando se detiene a ver el momento, su oponente utiliza el pequeño mar de fuego para levantar y disparar extensas serpientes de incendio sin forma.

Como si de láseres se tratara, Blue esquiva los proyectiles. Intenta correr alrededor, quiere que un vendaval apague el fuego, pero estos proyectiles lo persiguen. De no poder alcanzarlo, se estrellan de nuevo contra el suelo, extendiendo a un más el incendio. Ambos lo saben, todo se resume a que uno se agote antes.

—Con un… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Tras evitar el último ataque, frena para posicionarse. Una ligera expresión confusa en el rostro de Marshall revela que eso no era parte de su plan. Sin dar más tiempo de asimilar, Blue acelera a través de las llamas para llegar al lobo. No hay duda, el erizo se resiente por el insoportable calor y los roces contra el fuego, pero, no hay tiempo de quejarse, está frente su rival, es momento de atacar.

—¿Qué dem…? ¡Ahh!

Arroja veloces puñetazos que el lobo apenas logra cubrirse gracias su predicción. Cuando Blue retrocede solo un poco por el calor, Marshall, quien ya había acumulado energía en sus manos, arremete contra el suelo. El chico logra esquivar la erupción inclinando su cuerpo a un costado; aun así, apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos por el intenso calor. Para alguien con super velocidad, el tiempo siempre sobra para pensar. No duda un segundo el aprovechar este error y arroja una patada al rostro del canino tan pronto termina la erupción.

Marshall también previó esto, intenta cubrir su rostro, pero solo consigue recibir el ataque en su muñeca. Adolorido, se levanta y retrocede, pero Blue no detiene su ofensiva. Más que acostumbrado a los movimientos de su oponente, consigue bloquear algunos golpes. El erizo se inclina un poco y, en un parpadeo, consigue alzar su pie con tanta fuerza, que la guardia del lobo se rompe aun con ambos brazos. La patada termina en un giro completo, aterriza en una posición ideal para enrollarse, cargar y rematar sin dar tiempo al canino de reincorporarse. El golpe lo empuja muy lejos, pero, esforzándose por mantenerse firme, aterriza de pie impulsándose con fuego.

—¡Qué impresionante desempeño por parte del retador! ¡De verdad pudo herir a Marshall! Pero seguro apenas estamos en el calentamiento. Me pregunto cómo responderá Mar…

—Dice que están calentando al mismo tiempo que los incendios se apagan. El mejor comentador de la vida.

—Pero, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—¿Ah? Claro que no. El calentamiento terminó desde el primer intercambio de golpes, ¿qué te pasa?

—Si tú lo dices.

Apenas alza la mirada, Marshall divisa un ataque rodillo cargándose.

—Bien, quería probar esto hace mucho.

Incendiando todas sus extremidades, alza ambos brazos arriba. Se toma un instante para ver a su objetivo y, para sorpresa de todos —notable por el bullicio—, se impulsa hacia adelante para comenzar a rodar. Sin avanzar, como si cargara a la par de su oponente.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Marshall planea desafiar el clásico ataque giratorio con su propio movimiento! ¡No hay duda que…!

En respuesta, la carga de Blue se intensifica. Un destello intermitente y celeste junto con una ligera inestabilidad en su posición lo hace ver atemorizante, pero, la rueda de fuego no se queda atrás. Sin demorarse otro momento, ambos se disparan.

El choque crea un pulso que podría sentirse de no ser por la barrera protegiendo al espectador. De inicio, pareciera que ninguno consigue ventaja alguna, su posición es estática. Al poco tiempo esto cambia a favor de Blue, sin embargo, su ataque rodillo puede terminar pronto, mientras que Marshall seguirá impulsándose con fuego.

Es el pensamiento de quienes conocen la técnica, pero, un destello azul surge en aquella esfera giratoria, como energía antes acumulada. De pronto, el ataque se vuelve más fuerte, se percibe por la intensidad de sus giros. La rueda de fuego es atravesada como cualquier cosa; el golpe hace volar al lobo, mientras el chico se estrella contra la barrera.

El erizo aterriza inclinado, todo su cuerpo está adolorido e, incluso, puede sentir su pulso como un palpitar fuerte y acelerado por todo su cuerpo. Se toma un tiempo para recuperar el aliento mientras Marshall cae boca abajo. Debe tomarse un momento antes de intentar levantarse.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Debe ser una mentira! ¡El ataque giratorio venció por completo la rueda de fuego! ¡Este podría ser el fin del Ser de Fuego!

—Gracias por repetir lo que ya vimos —se quejó el anaranjado…

—Ese impulso al final… Es raro que un Ser Común tenga un control tan bueno sobre su energía. Sobre todo, alguien con tan poca experiencia.

—Sí… también lo noté. Nunca lo había visto antes.

Por primera vez en todo el día, quizá en la semana, Kira logra percibir algo de seriedad en Qkidna. La forma de ver hacia el escenario, una incertidumbre poco usual en él. El albatros decide no comentar nada al respecto.

—¡Ja! ¡Significa que Blue tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga! Fue muy listo al guardárselos hasta hoy, ¿no, Kira?

—Si es como lo dices, estoy de acuerdo. Pero, no es el único.

Marshall se levanta. Sus brazos cuelgan por un instante antes de ponerse firme, ignorando su dolor. Blue hace lo mismo, solo que mantiene una posición cómoda para correr en cualquier momento. La gente grita de emoción al saber que el combate sigue.

—Está exhausto —pensaba—, es ahora o nunca.

Blue parece estar dispuesto a moverse antes, Marshall se percata.

—Bien, Blue, admito que te has fortalecido desde aquella tarde.

—Je, je, ¿eso a qué viene? ¿Intentas ganar tiempo?

—No te voy a mentir, sabes que no lo reconocería tan fácil. Pero, es hora de que yo le dé la vuelta a este combate.

Cierra sus ojos, comienza a apretar sus puños. Blue se dispone a atacar, pero, de un momento a otro, siente un aumento veloz en la energía de su rival. Un ligero incendio se hace presente en las extremidades de Marshall. Pronto, avanza hasta cubrir un poco su torso y cabeza.

—¿Qué está pasando? —solo podía pensar— Toda la gente tiene sus ojos en él. Este silencio… ¡¿qué está a punto de pasar?!

—¡No puede ser! —el comentador mostró más emoción que nunca— ¡¿Será posible?! ¡Marshall intentará superar sus límites por primera vez para todos nosotros! ¡La batalla podría estar por terminar!

—¡¿Ahora de qué habla ese tipo?! ¿Debería interrumpirlo antes de que…?

Entonces, un fuerte pulso de energía acompañado de una hermosa erupción de fuego despedida del cuerpo de Marshall logra opacar por instantes los mismos rayos del sol. El cuerpo del canino está por completo incendiado, en especial brazos y piernas; incluso su cola se hace más presente, pues las llamas parecieran una extensión de su pelaje. Al abrir sus ojos, su iris brilla como el metal por derretirse, al rojo vivo. En su pupila, una diminuta llama se enciende. No podría decirse con seguridad qué es lo que abruma con mayor intensidad al erizo, su apariencia, el calor que despide incluso a tal distancia, su tremendo aumento de energía o, para variar, la emoción del público a su alrededor. Sin mencionar los comentarios de…

—¡Increíble! ¡Marshall se acaba de transformar! ¡Su cuerpo arde al rojo vivo! ¡Se puede sentir todo su poder desde la cabina! ¡Es…!

—¡Desde cuándo Marshall se puede transformar!

—Es reciente. Fue accidental, de hecho.

—¡¿Cómo que accidental?!

—Tranquilo. Verás: las transformaciones estándar llegan así, por sorpresa. Nadie se puede entrenar para lograr ese aumento de poder.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que…? —su voz baja de tono. El ver a su compañero en verdad nervioso pudo contagiarse.

—Durante un par de meses, Marshall estuvo practicando una… "técnica definitoria". No tuve manera de hacerlo parar y, sin embargo, dio resultados y, aunque no el deseado, fue muy satisfactorio para él.

—¿Una técnica definitoria? ¿Durante dos…? Maldición…

—Veo que ya no confías tanto en tu amigo.

—Cierra el pico y deja de ser un cretino, Kira.

—¿Ah?

—No importa cuánto aumente Marshall su poder. Blue remontará, no me queda duda. Y no importa si pierde hoy. Quizá mañana, o el día siguiente, ¡regresará para probar que es el mejor!

Una vez más, Qkidna logra impactar al ave. Solo sonríe en silencio para devolver su atención al combate, donde el otro erizo contrasta con la actitud del naranja. Aun indeciso, no parece dispuesto para atacar.

—No te moverás, ¿eh? —habló en voz baja. Agacha un poco su mirada para ver la palma de su mano. Su expresión es algo distinta ahora, apenas puede creer hasta donde llegó— Por fin la he dominado. Pero no duraré mucho en este estado. Desgasté mucha energía, debo terminar pronto. No tengo tiempo para esperarte, Jethog.

Aprieta su puño con decisión y se prepara para avanzar. Ni siquiera los gritos llenos de excesiva y molesta emoción del comentarista puede sacarlos de su trance ahora. El silencio de todos los espectadores ayuda un poco.

Blue recuerda, por suerte, que está contra la pared, así que se echa a correr. Marshall decide seguirlo, usando el fuego de su cuerpo como un propulsor natural. La velocidad del lobo aumentó, pero no lo suficiente como para dar caza o siquiera tener oportunidad contra su oponente. Decide arrojar bolas de fuego para entorpecer su avance. Está vez son más grandes y rápidas, pero el erizo no necesita voltear para esquivarlas, puede sentirlas. Su rostro, apenas visible en las pantallas, demuestra algo de miedo, el sentir el poder que lo persigue y el escenario incendiándose otra vez causan este efecto.

—Su energía se agota. A paso lento, pero lo hace. Solo debo seguir corriendo. Aunque…

Se toma un instante. El mundo a su alrededor es más lento para él. Toda la gente tiene los ojos puestos en ambos peleadores. Los que no los miran de manera directa, lo hacen a través de las pantallas. Desde lo más alto, Qkidna y Kira también.

—Ya todos me ven. No hay vuelta atrás. Ya no importa, ¿cierto? Si todos van a conocerme, ¡no será como alguien que huye!

El temor en su rostro es sustituido por decisión. Se gira al instante que siente las llamaradas fallar. En ese momento, las miradas se cruzan. Una vez más, Marshall parece sorprendido de que su rival busque el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esta reacción es efímera en esta ocasión.

Blue aprieta un poco sus dientes, se coloca en la mejor posición para impulsarse mientras sus ojos se fijan en el objetivo. Marshall, como un cazador, mantiene los suyos bien abiertos, analizando su presa. Parece que no habrá más proyectiles, sabe que esto lo dejaría al descubierto, en especial contra la velocidad.

Todo este instante fue acompañado por el casi silencio, resultado de la reacción de todos en el sitio. Entonces, Blue acelera. Si parpadearon, se perdieron del momento en que los peleadores se encontraron, pues, tras un choque de energía que disparó un fuerte pulso alrededor, el erizo ya se encuentra arrojando golpes frenéticos. Sin posibilidades para esquivar, Marshall concentra toda su energía en soportar los ataques, cubriendo siempre que pueda puntos críticos con los brazos.

En tan solo dos segundos, incontables ataques fueron disparados, pero ese tiempo bastó para ocasionar quemaduras en los dedos al descubierto y donde inician los brazos luego de la muñeca. Blue se resiente y, el momento que se distrae viendo sus heridas, Marshall lo usa para contratacar. Desde el primer golpe que Blue esquiva, una muy ligera explosión en su puño desata un calor inmenso, aun sin ninguna onda expansiva que golpee al erizo.

En cualquier otro caso, Blue ya estaría volviendo su ofensiva, pero, sus heridas acumuladas y el calor que sintiéndose tan solo al estar cerca del lobo lo agobian demasiado.

Golpe tras golpe, Marshall solo consigue generar más sudor del cuerpo de Blue. Su postura cambia, alza su puño, el erizo reconoce esto, golpeará el suelo de nuevo. Esta vez, no retrocede, se posiciona para castigar el error. El canino arroja el golpe en medio de sus pies está vez, sin acercarse al suelo, disparando una breve llamarada que lo eleva poco más de dos metros. Su rival no comprende esta jugada hasta que ve sus manos extendiéndose en direcciones opuestas. Aprovechando su altura, dispara dos lanzallamas para acorralar al erizo. Agobiado por el calor, no consigue encontrar una salida antes de estar rodeado por altas paredes de fuego. La temperatura no deja de subir. Marshall aterriza y no pierde un instante para atacar.

—¡¿Cansado, Jethog?!

—¡Ni un poco!

Apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos, el poder sentir la energía de su oponente hace más favor ahora mismo. Pronto, su espalda está a menos de un metro por tocar la pared roja.

—Tsh…

Arroja un par de golpes hacia el rostro, Blue los esquiva, pero, braceando con velocidad y fiereza hacia abajo, dispara dos llamaradas a los costados del erizo. No hay a dónde moverse. Un golpe más dirigido al pecho, solo puede cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero el impacto es letal. Atraviesa la pared, recibiendo más quemaduras, pero el lobo se persigue y alcanza antes de poder reincorporarse.

Aprovechando su impulso, conecta otro fuerte golpe al abdomen. El aliento se le escapa al chico, junto con la poca humedad que restaba en su boca. Mientras lo empuja consigo, impulsa su brazo completo para disparar al chico en una explosión.

—¡Blue! —casi salta del placo.

—¡Increíble! Tras ejecutar con éxito un gran desempeño, ¡Marshall ha derribado a su oponente! ¿Podrá levantarse? O ¿será el fin del combate?

Con un ritmo y coordinación extraordinarios, toda la gente alrededor grita un coro a favor de Marshall. A pesar del escándalo, esto apenas es audible para Blue. Mientras Marshall recupera su postura para recuperar el aliento, el erizo yace boca abajo, con sus brazos extendidos hacia delante, intentando alzar al menos un poco su mirada para reconocer el borroso sonido.

Aunque no tan borroso como su visión, pues, apenas alcanza a distinguir una brillante y roja silueta a lo lejos. Solo sus manos son visibles ahora. Los dedos quemados, al igual que la mayor parte de sus brazos. Intenta acomodarse y ponerse de pie, pero apenas puede moverse un poco por el dolor en sus heridas.

Intentando alzar la mirada, divisa las esferas en sus guantes. Casi intactas, solo un poco manchadas por el fuego. Su brillo celeste está intermitente, como si imitara su ritmo cardíaco, pero no ha perdido mucho su intensidad.

Como por reflejo, pasa su mano sobre una de ellas.

—Aún me queda energía —pensaba—, pero… mi cuerpo.

Un gesto de dolor al intentar moverse de nuevo da la impresión que la batalla terminó.

—Vamos, Blue, levántate, ¡arriba!

—Pero —abrió sus ojos—, mientras aun tenga energía de sobra, puedo…

Aprieta un puño con decisión. Marshall, quien se relajaba, lo nota de inmediato.

—Esperen un momento, ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¡El retador no se ha dado por vencido! Aunque debería.

Aprieta sus puños contra el suelo para intentar sostenerse. En poco tiempo, logra ponerse de pie, aunque tambaleando, sin firmeza. El brillo en sus guantes aumentó mucho. Los rivales cruzan miradas de nuevo.

El lobo, viendo con una disimulada admiración a su oponente, quien lo mira como si estuviera por debajo, pues no consigue levantar más su cuerpo. De pronto, Blue deja de jadear, cierra su boca y sus ojos se entrecierran, como enfocando un objetivo. Esto alerta a Marshall, pero poco tiempo le deja para pensar, pues el erizo se enrolla de una manera agresiva y veloz, comenzando a girar y cargar su ataque.

—Bien, intentemos de nuevo.

Extendiendo sus brazos arriba, se impulsa para girar y formar la rueda de fuego por segunda ocasión.

—¡Es increíble lo que vemos aquí! ¡Repetirán eso de nuevo! ¡¿Veremos el mismo resultado?! ¡El retador se ve muy agotado como para superar a un potenciado Marshall!

—Me quitó las palabras de la boca —aseguró Kira, quien esperaba una respuesta de Qkidna, pero el chico solo ve con nervios y emoción.

Repletos de energías rivales, se disparan como proyectiles contra el otro. El impacto es mayor al pasado, esparciendo azul y rojo alrededor.

Gritos llenos de euforia solo consiguen ensordecer más a los tranquilos, pues el choque de poderes suena como cierras y mazos golpeándose en un frenesí. Como la primera vez, se ve un extra de energía aparecer a favor de Blue. Sin embargo, solo él podría percibir lo que sucede a continuación.

Durante un giro, Marshall consigue arrojar una leve llamarada que desestabiliza los giros. Era inevitable, la rueda de fuego golpea y arroja lejos al chico.

Las cámaras lo enfocan. Su rostro, brazos, su dañado ropaje. Aun así, sus guantes no dejan de brillar, incluso con más intensidad.

—¡Aun no! —abre bien sus ojos. No consigue reincorporarse y cae acostado, pero, en medio de gritos y quejidos, consigue ponerse de pie al tiempo que Marshall se detiene. Debe sostener un brazo con su mano por el dolor.

—¿Aun no? —pierde su paciencia— ¡Maldita sea! Mi energía se agota y la suya no parece disminuir, ¿qué está pasando?

Blue se dispone a correr de nuevo.

—No importa, solo debo seguir dañándote hasta que no puedas…

En un parpadeo, ya está frente a él.

—¡¿Q…Qué?!

Sin fuerzas para arrojar golpes, Blue usa su cabeza de manera literal. Un fuerte choque de frentes, un movimiento inesperado logra sacar de balance al lobo.

—Es más rápido, ¿qué pasa? —pensaba, pero no hay tiempo para eso, debe actuar— ¡Ahh!

Aviva el fuego en sus brazos. Se disponía a mostrar agresión, pero, lo ha perdido de vista. Cuando se da cuenta, Blue ya ha dado numerosas vueltas a su alrededor, generando un enorme remolino a su alrededor.

—¡Imposible! ¡Argh!

Intenta arrojar fuego al chico, pero éste solo se esparce alrededor sin importar hacia donde apunte. Ahora está encerrado en sus propias llamas, sin posibilidad de ver fuera. Debe esforzarse al máximo por mantenerse firme, usar su propio impulso para no ser arrastrado. Poco a poco, su fuego se hace más pequeño.

—¡No puedo creer lo que estamos viendo, damas y caballeros! ¡El retador ha atrapado a Marshall en su propio fuego! ¡¿Cuánto más podrá seguir corriendo en ese estado! ¡¿Podrá la transformación de Marshall aguantar tanto?!

—¿Qué?…

Lo escuchó. Es ahora que se da cuenta. Se queda sin energía, además, sin aire y el fuego que ha generado durante todo el combate se apaga a pasos agigantados.

—¡No! ¡No!

Tras diez segundos, la pequeña llama en sus pupilas se extingue; el iris regresa a su tonalidad de siempre. El fuego en su cuerpo se apaga por completo. Blue ya dejó de correr, solo espera que el aire se disperse.

Cuando termina, Marshall se esfuerza por recuperar el aliento, pero, el alarido del público lo alerta.

—¡Ahh!

Blue arremete contra él con una patada alta, pero ya no es tan rápido, se nota su desgaste, Tankdo consigue bloquearlo con un brazo. Sin embargo, su quejido advierte a su rival de la presencia de dolor.

—Ugh… ¿Agotado, Marshall?

—¡Argh!

Intenta golpear su pierna con su puño libre, pero Blue retrocede a tiempo. Aquel puñetazo pretendía disparar un breve, pero fuerte lanzallamas. La presencia de fuego fue mínima, lo que alerta a todos.

—Maldición, no es posible. ¡¿Cómo es que tú…?!

En contraste, el cuerpo de Blue parece estar rodeado de una ligera estela de energía celeste. Muy delgada, apenas presente, lo suficiente para molestar a Marshall.

No consigue terminar su pregunta, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ha comenzado. Aunque consigue bloquear las patadas del erizo, las resiente. Pronto, prefiere esquivar a recibir otro ataque, pero, aunque Blue está muy dañado, sigue dominando con su velocidad.

No tienen un orden, alguna técnica u objetivo, pero cada patada resulta ser letal para el lobo. Ya es demasiado, no consigue levantar su guardia o disparar fuego por ningún medio. Cansado, decide arremeter, pero falla su intento de golpe. Blue da otro cabezazo en respuesta.

Enfurecido, el lobo intenta de nuevo antes que Blue se reincorpore, lo consigue está vez, pero no buscó ningún punto vital, solo golpea su hombro. El erizo ya está tiene el daño suficiente para que incluso eso lo haga retroceder.

—¡Jethog!

—¡Marshall!

En un ataque final, ambos arremeten. Un puño, un pie. Ambos con toda la fuerza que les queda. Es el retador quien consigue conectar al rostro de su rival antes de recibir el golpe que podría haber acabado este combate.

Tankdo recibió de lleno la patada. No tenía manera de resistirla, cae de costado a un par de metros.

Silencio. Ni siquiera el presentador de anima a romperlo. Los rostros impactados de todos es lo único destacable, incluso los de Qkidna y Kira. Blue ignora todo esto, está más concentrado en no desmayarse. Pero llama su atención un movimiento, Marshall intenta ponerse de pie.

—Por favor…

Al igual que el erizo antes, lo consigue.

—Tú… Tú… Jethog… Tú no eres… Ugh…

Sus ojos se cierran y cae de nuevo. El combate termina. Si el escándalo de los espectadores durante el combate parecía demasiado, el actual lo hace parecer el cantar de un canario.

Es su momento, Blue lo sabe. Mira alrededor, las pantallas con su imagen señalando al ganador. Luces de cámaras y el movimiento de brazos en nuevos fanáticos emocionados. Una sensación nueva. Su boca dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, aunque, está se desvanece junto con aquel intenso brillo en sus guantes.

Pierde el balance, las esferas muestran una débil intermitencia. Cae al suelo mientras sus ojos se cierran. Lo último que escucha es el golpe al caer.

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #8**

Grupo Aural: Seres Mentales

También llamados "Seres Psíquicos", son aquellos cuya Energía Vital se concentra en su cerebro, dándoles habilidades mentales superiores en la mayoría de los casos. Sin embargo, el desgaste de energía evita que usen al 100% toda su capacidad mental, de no ser por esto, serían los Seres más poderosos desde el nacimiento. La Energía Vital de todos los seres vivos (a excepción de las plantas) está en el corazón (literalmente), pero en los Seres Mentales, hay una conexión especial entre ambos órganos, lo cual, si bien los hace poderosos, también implica en una debilidad muy grande, ya que tienen un punto débil muy accesible, la cabeza.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La amiga sobreprotectora"


	9. La amiga sobreprotectora

Comparado con los capítulos anteriores, este parece ser un día tranquilo para toda ciudad Begin. Como siempre, la actividad se siente desde muy temprano, como si compitieran con el sol. Una personita en especial sigue esta rutina también.

Una casa común. Dos pisos, pintura color ladrillo y carbón la caracterizan. Ninguna planta adornando. Unos cuantos escalones hacia la entrada y las ventanas siempre cerradas. Dentro, una sola habitante despierta.

En el segundo piso, una habitación oscura, solo iluminada por la débil luz que busca su entrada a través de las cortinas. Una cama tamaño reina, algunos muebles para ropa, un escritorio sencillo y un enorme peinador cuyo espejo se mantiene cubierto por una sábana. Pero, en esa cama, la chica se resiste a despertar. No necesita una alarma, su instinto hace todo el trabajo, una extraña habilidad que aparece solo cuando se requiere. Abre sus ojos, no lucen cansados, pero faltos de ganas. Permanece en esa misma posición un momento más: de lado, viendo solo la pared y lo que su cabeza no aplasta de la almohada.

La delgada sábana cubriéndola hace una calca de su figura. Delgada, las rodillas hacia su vientre, las manos unidas en su pecho. Siente que ya ha perdido mucho tiempo. Se gira para ver para arriba, cierra los ojos mientras saca sus manos de entre la sábana para estirar ambos brazos juntos hacia el techo. Sus piernas se estiran a la par mostrándose solo un poco menos delgadas a través de la tela. Tras esto, deja caer sus brazos a los costados. Su cabello un poco esparcido alrededor de su cráneo, como una especie de flor.

Por fin, hace la obligatoria abdominal para comenzar a salir de la cama. Deja caer la sábana, revelando su torso. Una blusa negra de tirantes, tan delgada como ella. Parece no querer salir aun, recarga su espalda en el respaldo, mirando aun a la nada. Sus ojos se entrecierran mientras acaricia su brazo derecho un momento. Pero no hay más tiempo que perder.

Al salir de la casa, se puede apreciar el aroma de la mañana, el sonido de los autos a lo lejos y el cantar de algunas pequeñas aves alrededor. Por otro lado, el cabello purpura que antes no conocía el orden, ahora se aprecia brilloso y liso, peinado solo con algunas ligas para mantenerlo cercano a sí mismo, pero libre para caer y cubrir mayor parte del cuello y la espalda alta. La gatita gusta vestir de pantalón negro, combinando con sus zapatos como si fueran la misma pieza. Una blusa abotonada con cuadros de tonos variados en blanco y morado, para combinar con su cabello y los brillantes ojos, además, destaca un poco su figura; por debajo, se puede notar otra blusa negra. Por último, lleva consigo un bolso, en su mayoría, negro, solo variando con decoloraciones moradas, aunque no parece caro ni es para nada vistoso, tampoco de gran volumen; si se presta suficiente atención, los colores no son fijos, parecen cambiar como un lento flujo de energía.

Tan pronto asegura su puerta con llave, se pone en marcha. En poco tiempo, se encuentra en la zona céntrica de Begin, lugar donde se concentra la mayoría de negocios y empresas importantes. Sus destinos son varios, super mercados en lo principal.

A lo largo de la mañana, visita numerosos sitios para comprar artículos de limpieza, alimento, entre otras cosas como herramientas, hace evidente que conoce de lo que compra. Pareciera que planea arreglar algunos desperfectos en su casa, pero solo ella sabe.

Durante el camino, unos cuantos mobianos la reconocen, clavan, sin darse cuenta, la mirada en ella. Los que van acompañados incluso susurran algo sin esfuerzos por disimularlo. Esto sucede tanto en la calle como en todos los lugares donde entra, solo aquellos que la han atendido antes parecen poco interesados en mostrar alguna reacción y soltar cualquier comentario. Todo esto, en momentos, parece afectarla, pues permanece cabizbaja mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, también parece recordar algo en esos momentos, pues es constante su decisión por ignorarlo y levantar un poco la mirada.

Le toma casi toda la mañana, se acerca el medio día, pero termina sus compras. Su última visita es una cafetería, donde, para variar, puede descansar un poco, aunque no de todo lo anterior.

Espera algo. Para matar tiempo, revisa su teléfono. Para su fortuna, aquello no demora, pues un par de manos tapan sus ojos. Es a quien esperaba, se nota en su sonrisa y la falta de sorpresa. Dos guantes blancos con diseño clásico, suaves, aunque no tanto como la rapidez que las mueve.

—¡Adivina! —se alzó una voz llena de energía, resonando por todo el sitio.

—¿Alguien que se quedó dormida esta mañana?

—Eh… ¡No fue así! ¡Lo juro!

—Mientes —rio un poco.

—Ash, no puedo contigo.

Retira sus manos para que Katly pueda darse la vuelta y levantarse. Una pequeña felina, al igual que ella. Rubia, ojos azules, de menor estatura, acercándose por muy poco al metro, pero no tan delgada y de una figura para modelar. Contrastando con Kat, su vestimenta es mucho más colorida, combinando azules y blancos por doquier. Lleva una blusa sin mangas, de tirantes, su sostén se nota un poco, dibujándose en la tela; pantalón de mezclilla, pero dejando libre sus tobillos. Lo último de que destaca es su cabello, un poco menos largo que el de su amiga, pero sujeto formando una cola de caballo.

Como si llevaran años sin verse, dan un fuerte abrazo a la otra, la rubia más entusiasmada que la púrpura, pero, es su respectiva naturaleza.

**La amiga sobreprotectora**

**Hielo, juegos, helados y teléfonos**

Un par de bebidas en la cristalina mesa; algo parecido a un té para Katly, algo frio y refrescante del otro lado.

—Entonces, ¿terminaste las compras?

—Sí, llevo todo aquí.

—Ay, deberías conseguirme un bolso de esos. Podría llevar lo que quiera a donde sea.

—Ya sabes que no los comercializan. Además, tiene un límite de volumen que no dudo puedas superar.

—¡Oye! Eso no es tan cierto…

—Je, je. Claro —tomo un delicado sorbo a su té.

—Te vi, eh.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vi con quien hablabas justo antes de taparte los ojos.

La reacción es poco usual en Kat, casi escupe su bebida, pero no debe esforzarse mucho para mantener los estribos.

—Azuri…

—No puedo creer que sigas hablando con él, ¡ja, ja! Ya te lo dije, no es para ti. Un vago como él nunca será digno de una mujer como tú.

—Ya te he dicho que no es un vago.

—Sigues defendiéndolo.

—Eso no es… Eh…

—A ver —se inclina hacia enfrente y alza una mano para contar sus dedos—: vive solo…

—Lo sé…

—No va a la escuela…

—Lo sé…

—Tiene un pobre trabajo de repartidor…

—Lo… sé…

—¡Vive en un apartamento pobre! ¡Por favor!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Eso no importa.

—¿Qué no importa? Lo único bueno que tiene es que es un Ser Común, ni siquiera tiene un poder genial. Incluso Marshall suena a un mejor candidato.

—Azuri, basta. Yo… ni siquiera he hablado con Marshall alguna vez. No tiene sentido.

—Lo que intento decir es que entiendas quién es ese vago y no olvides quién eres tú.

Tras escucharla, su mirada baja de nuevo. Mantiene sus manos juntas alrededor de ese grueso y hondo baso con té. Al darse cuenta de la metida de pata…

—Eh… ¡Oye! ¡¿Me viste en vivo?!

Su expresión cambia. Una ligera mueca burlona contrasta con lo de hace uno segundo tan pronto alza su mirada de nuevo.

—Oh, claro que te vi. Creo que tu desempeño disminuyó un poco. A ese paso, nunca serás líder de porristas.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿En serio lo crees? ¿Qué me falto? ¡¿Qué me faltó?!

—Todo. Me pregunto qué habrá sido lo principal. ¿No será más bien que te faltó…?

—Ay, no, ya entendí…

—¿Qki…?

—No…

—¿…dna?

—¡Oye! ¡Puedo hacer un gran trabajo como animadora sin que Qkidna esté ahí para verme!

—Estás nerviosa.

—¡Ay! No puedo mentirte a ti. Literalmente, sabes cuándo miento. Sí, lo extrañé mucho en el viaje. Siempre estuve pensando en él, imaginando que lo animaba y él me miraba…

Su delirio entre suspiros dura bastante, ocuparía un buen porcentaje de palabras en este capítulo. Por fortuna…

—Te ves ridícula hablando así cuando apenas y le hablas.

—¡Calla! Sabes que le gusta hacerse el difícil.

—No es verdad. Siempre carga contra cualquier chica que le guste sin dudarlo.

—Bueno, solo lo es conmigo, no sé por qué.

—¿De verdad, Azuri?

—Ay, no…

—Siempre apareces de repente. No dejas de hablar y adularlo.

—¡Eso a veces funciona!

—Le gusta ser elogiado, por supuesto que lo hace, pero se va tan pronto se distrae con otra cosa.

—Cierto…

—Invades mucho su espacio. Quizá si no parecieras una acosadora…

—¡No lo acoso!

—Revisas sus perfiles al menos diez veces al día.

—Yo… Eh…

La divertida discusión les hace perder la noción del tiempo. Como si fueran minutos, pasan un par de horas charlando sobre diferentes temas. Las bebidas terminaron antes de darse cuenta.

—De verdad, necesitas comprar ropa nueva. ¿Cuándo dejarás que te haga un cambio de imagen? Siempre te ves tan deprimente.

—Gracias, pero, no, gracias. Cielos, no me di cuenta de la hora. Creo que debería ir a casa ahora, ¿me acompañarás?

—¿Por qué tienes que ir tan pronto? Eres muy buena limpiando, no tardarás. Puedes hacerlo antes de dormir.

—No creo que eso funcione para mí, je, je. Además…

—¿Qué ocurre? —su apasionada voz cambia de una forma muy drástica. Un tono cuidadoso, de volumen más bajo.

—Mi padre escribió hace poco. Podía volver en cualquier momento, cualquier día. Debo estar preparada siempre, por eso hice tantas compras hoy.

—Ya veo. ¿Estará todo bien?

—Eso espero, con lo de Albert Genevil, no estoy segura de lo que pasará.

—Entiendo… ¡Oye! —regresó la gritona de antes— Dices que puede ser cualquier día, ¿no? ¿Por qué debería ser hoy?

—Azuri…

—¡No me mires así! No hemos salido en mucho tiempo. Y no es seguro que sea hoy. De hecho, ¡no creo que vaya a regresar hoy!

—Azuri, no estoy segura…

—¡Vamos! Puedo ver que no te has divertido de verdad. ¡Debemos hacerlo! No sabemos si luego podremos.

—Yo…

Al principio, muy indecisa. Acaricia su brazo un momento mientras piensa. La mirada un poco perdida, pero, al ver la cara entusiasmada al frente, cambia el semblante.

—¡De acuerdo! Tienes razón. Eh…

—¡Bien! Debes estar cansada de tanto comprar, ¡hagamos algo divertido!

Sin dar oportunidad a sugerencias, la toma de una mano y corre a la salida, no sin antes, ser detenidas por un trabajador, pues la rubia olvidó que no han pagado nada.

El ritmo apresurado y lleno de energía en Azuri las hace adentrarse en la zona céntrica, rodeadas de edificios y gente.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? Hace mucho no voy a la pista de patinaje. Pero, debes tener hambre luego de hacer tantas compras. ¿O prefieres ir a ver chicos? ¡Oh! También podemos ver esa película que tanto…

—Pues, Blue y Qkidna estarán en…

—¡No!

—¿Ah?

—¡Sin "esos" chicos! ¡En especial el tuyo!

—Eh, pero…

—¿Crees que no sé que lo ves casi todos los días? Por todos los cielos, ¡no! Este día será solo para nosotras. Primero, iremos a comer algo que te dé energías. Después, iremos a la pista de patinaje.

—Pero, no sé patinar.

—¡Aprenderás! ¡Vamos!

Imposible negarse. Ambos felinos pueden identificarse como el completo opuesto del otro, incluso desde la apariencia. Una colorida y sonriente, la otra un poco más opaca y reservada. La primera, extrovertida, la segunda, introvertida. Esto no les impide compartir parte de ellas. Su gusto en comida, algo de música, programas favoritos y demás cosas triviales.

La velocidad con la que camina la rubia obliga a Katly a seguir su ritmo, pero, también la hace indistinguible para quienes podrían reconocer a la felina silenciosa que caminaba por el centro esta mañana. Desde la plaza central hasta los centros comerciales, esto es así.

Como acordaron —creo que acordaron—, visitan aquella pista de patinaje tan pronto terminó su comida. Dentro de uno de tantos edificios gigantescos, se siente el bajón de temperatura tan pronto cruzan la entrada. Parece que ambas tienen dinero de sobra, pues rentan un par de patines sin alguna preocupación.

La pista es enorme, como un lago congelado y repleto de mobianos que avanzan alrededor, como un cardumen de peces en su danza diaria. De no ser así, el caos gobernaría, seguro.

Kat lo piensa muchísimo para entrar, contradiciendo su entusiasmo en la puerta. Por otro lado, Azuri se mueve con gracia y gran facilidad, pero sin alejarse de la entrada, animando a su tímida amiga. Es obvio que perderán mucho tiempo en eso, por lo que decide jalar una vez más de su brazo para obligarla.

La gatita no tarda mucho en caer, pero recibe la ayuda de su amiga. Como un pequeño ciervo en su primer invierno, Katly tambalea sus piernas, perdiendo su equilibrio y resbalando sin parar. Azuri no la suelta un solo segundo. Se mueven con lentitud, cambiando un poco el camino del resto.

Con asombrosa y enternecedora paciencia, Azuri explica a detalle cómo patina: el movimiento de sus piernas, mover su punto de equilibrio, y demás. De forma constante y, a veces, inconsciente, Katly busca sostenerse de la orilla, pero la rubia toma su brazo para evitarlo, invitándola al riesgo. Una estrategia para quitarle el miedo, eso cree ella.

A pesar de eso, no la deja sola. Sostiene un brazo o su cadera todo el tiempo, solo soltándola en intervalos, pues no aprenderá nada de no ser así, como un niño queriendo montar su bicicleta.

Les toma casi toda su hora, pero, después de todo el esfuerzo, Katly sigue cayendo una y otra vez. Aunque, es más consistente para permanecer de pie y avanzar unos cuantos metros antes. Las carcajadas de la rubia no faltan nunca.

Quedan pocos minutos, Azuri decide aprovecharlos. Katly no tiene ningún problema, permanece apoyándose en la orilla mientras se desliza con cuidado alrededor, viendo los largos giros llenos de estilo, energía; en ocasiones, elegancia. Un Ser de las Sombras sonriendo con encanto es algo que muchos consideran extraño, fuera de su naturaleza. Pero es lo que la gatita demuestra al ver a su amiga.

El tiempo ahí se les acaba, pero el día está lejos de hacerlo. Azuri habla con emoción las opciones que tienen enseguida, pero debió darse por completo la vuelta para descubrir que Kat apenas y le prestaba atención, pues parece perdida en la pantalla de su teléfono, presionando los botones del teclado en ella con asombrosa velocidad. Una sonrisa hace más evidente para la rubia quién es el destinatario. Basta con un leve grito para recuperar su atención.

No abandonan el centro comercial, pues, en uno de sus 5 pisos, se encuentra un sitio lleno de incontables juegos electrónicos. Se utiliza una tarjeta especial que, por supuesto, ambas tienen a causa de Azuri, para poder jugarlos; una membresía para niños, se podría decir.

Algunos videojuegos a los que no se acercan, máquinas tragaperras, clásicos desafíos por golpear la plataforma con un martillo y sus derivados, juegos de carreras donde los muñecos avanzan dependiendo de la rapidez con la que gires una esfera como único control. Incluso algunas pequeñas atracciones para los niños, como trenecitos y demás. Por supuesto, el objetivo del día es juntar la mayor cantidad de monedas virtuales con el crédito que recién recargaron en sus tarjetas. Para eso, deben obtener los mejores puntajes posibles en distintos juegos.

Para sorpresa de Kat, el primer juego visitado por Azuri es el de encestar. La púrpura no tarda en comprender que es por Qkidna, quien adora el básquet. Aunque encestan muy pocas, consiguiendo pocos créditos, parecen divertirse; lo importante aquí no es ganar, para ellas.

Luego de esto, visitan cada juego posible. Algunos de puntería, otros sobre ver quién presiona más rápido un botón. Pero, en todos ellos, hay una sola cosa que se repite: en algún momento, Katly deja de lado todo para usar su teléfono. Azuri siempre lo nota, pero lo ignora, pues nunca toma mucho tiempo.

Uno de los juegos trata de arrojar pequeñas esferas hacia una serie de agujeros, protegidos por paredes que pueden ser rodeadas con la fuerza y trayectoria correctas.

Concentrada, la vista fija en su objetivo, el hoyo de los 100 puntos en medio de todos. Cuando se enfoca, Azuri muerde un poco su lengua, visible entre la leve mueca. Para lanzar la bola, se debe deslizar por una larga plataforma, pues una reja protege los agujeros de tramposos con puntería.

Tras juntar toda su determinación, hace su lanzamiento. Falla. Consigue solo los 20 puntos por participar.

—¡Demonios! Bien. ¡Es tu tur…!

De nuevo, Katly está distraída. No hay manera de averiguar qué fue lo que terminó por molestarla. ¿Será el tiempo que tomó para terminar de teclear? ¿O la sonrisa y el ligero rubor durante el proceso?

—Kat, tu turno…

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —guardó aprisa el aparato.

Al momento en que la gatita toma una esfera, se percata del cambio en el flujo de energía de Azuri.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh? ¡Ash, Kat! ¡Te digo que nunca uses tus poderes en mí!

—L…Lo siento. Sabes que eso no puedo solo apagarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Oye! ¿Nos darás 100 puntos? ¿O te unirás al triste club de los 20 puntos?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Daré en el blanco!

Pareciera que olvidó por un segundo de qué va el juego. Ni una cosa ni la otra, el club de los 50 parece el más apropiado para la chica. Para la mala fortuna de una, esta escena se repite algunas veces, aunque intenta ignorarlo.

Lo último es más sencillo cuando los créditos terminan, es momento de intercambiar monedas virtuales por premios. Ni siquiera es necesario describirlos, pues, a pesar del esfuerzo, no podrían cambiar algo que les guste. Esto desata la ira de Azuri, quien no para de acusar en voz alta a todo el sitio de ser estafadores y crear un sistema de premios en los que terminarían gastando más dinero en créditos que en el valor del mismo premio; solo para que una linda pareja llegue para reclamar el muñeco más grande de la estantería.

Parece que esto es rutinario, pues Katly intenta tranquilizar a la aún más enojada rubia mientras jala de su brazo para dirigirla a la salida.

Tan pronto se alejan del lugar, el mal genio desaparece. La razón es un puesto de helados a solo unos pocos metros. Una vez más, demuestran que el dinero es lo de menos, pues Azuri compra triple bola de distintos sabores, cubierta por nueces, almendras y chispas de colores. Kat, por su lado, es más sencilla, comprando nieve en un vaso, aunque adornado un poco también con malvaviscos.

Se sientan un momento para disfrutar de su dulce y ver a la gente pasar. Es difícil encontrar huecos entre las multitudes que van y vienen por todas direcciones.

—Un 7, sí, no se merece más. Uy, pero mira aquellos brazos; le doy un 9, ¿tú qué opinas?… ¿Kat?

Para este momento, Azuri ya devora el cono de su helado, pero el vaso de Kat permanece medio lleno, a su lado, pues usa ambas manos para teclear en su teléfono.

—¡Kat!

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo… que tenemos que hablar.

—¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Pasa algo, contigo.

—¿Oh?

No tarda en comprender.

—¡No hablaba con Blue! Yo… atendía algo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuántos contactos tienes?

—Unos… cuatro…

—Qkidna, el cuatro ojos, Qkidna y yo. ¿Me dirás que hablabas con el armadillo?

—Ehh…

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor de nuestra amistad?

—Que no podemos men…

—Que no podemos mentirnos —concluyó al unísono—. Entonces, ¿hablabas con ese vago?

—¡No es un vago!

—¡No me importa! ¡¿Hablabas con él?!

En movimiento brusco, Azuri intenta tomar el teléfono, pero le es imposible superar la reacción de Katly. Como daño colateral, el vaso cae, derramando un poco de nieve derretida junto un par de pequeños malvaviscos.

—Katly, yo…

Ignorando la voz arrepentida de su amiga, la gatita solo recoge al caído.

—Quizá… debamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo. Odio que la gente nos vea.

La rubia no se percató antes, pero robaron las miradas de muchos mobianos que pasaban por el lugar. Sin objeción, Azuri se levanta junto con su amiga.

Afuera, el sol sigue iluminando con fuerza, acalorando a quienes no saben vestirse o las especies con basto pelaje. Pero pronto comenzará a esconderé entre los edificios para bajar por las lejanas montañas. Las gatitas caminan en este clima con absoluto silencio. Esto es hasta llegar a una colonia un poco más silenciosa, sin muchos carros que transiten. Katly conoce muy bien esta ciudad.

—Kat.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Sé que no debo encariñarme demasiado con nadie.

—Kat…

—Eres mi única amiga. En la escuela, no hablo con nadie más.

—Kat, debes…

—He estado sola toda mi vida, pero…

—No, Kat, tú…

—No puedo evitarlo.

Silencio. Ambas dejan de caminar.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Sé que no debería encariñarme demasiado con él! En especial ahora. Pero… yo… de verdad quiero…

—¡No puedes!

—¿Ah?

—No puedes llevar una vida normal y lo sabes, Kat. ¡Déjalo! No lo digo porque no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Tú sabes todo lo que puede pasar si lo dejas entrar en tu vida…

—¡En verdad no sabemos eso!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

El tono de ambas voces escala poco a poco.

—Hasta ahora he podido vivir tranquila. Intento llevar una vida normal. Estoy en la escuela. Tengo unos cuantos amigos, pero los tengo. En verdad no es seguro que mi vida cambie cuando mi padre regrese. Podría…

—¡"Podría" nada! Hay un científico loco allá afuera, ¡planeando su próximo ataque! ¿De verdad crees que puedes permanecer como estás ahora?

—Tú… ¡Tú no sabes eso! ¡No sabes cómo será mi futuro! ¡¿Por qué intentas detenerme?! Yo solo… solo quiero…

—Kat, no quiero detenerte, solo…

—¡Mientes! —con el grito, cierra sus ojos y, sin querer, un poco de energía es expulsada de su cuerpo. Se desvanece en poco tiempo, pero, al mirar de nuevo, Azuri ha retrocedido un metro.

—Kat… Está bien —habló con firmeza—. Sí quiero detenerte. Solo te harás daño a ti misma. También a él. Quieres creer que puedes tener una vida normal, por lo menos tranquila, pero no es así. Ambas lo sabemos, por eso aprovechamos al máximo cada oportunidad.

—Calla.

—¡No, Kat! Escúchame, sabes que tengo razón.

—Calla, cállate, cállate, por favor.

—No digo que lo alejes por completo de tu vida, solo no te apegues demasiado.

—¡Cállate!

—Kat…

—Soy débil, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre lo he sido. Por eso estoy sola todo el tiempo. Pero…

—Kat, no…

—Quiero vivir eso, Azuri. Quiero enamorarme, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Puede que nunca más pueda hacerlo.

—Katly, ¡no! Ni siquiera creo que en verdad estés…

—Y no voy a dejar que ni siquiera tú me lo impidas —alzó una mirada firme, contrastando con su rostro y voz hace un momento.

—¡Tu padre te lo impedirá!

—No tendrá necesidad.

—¡¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?! ¡Solo detente a pensar un momento! ¡En verdad no crees nada de lo que dices!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡En verdad crees que eres lo suficientemente débil como para que cualquiera que sea tu plan funcione?! ¡¿Ya viste el flujo de tu energía?!

Es cierto. Conforme la discusión avanzaba, su cuerpo se cubría de una leve aura morada. Al ver sus manos, se da cuenta, pero no consigue apaciguarla. Esto solo la altera más.

—No, no… yo… Esto es solo.

—¿Crees que no lo había entendido? Me mantuviste al tanto de todo lo que ocurría mientras no estaba. Katly, es inevitable. Mientras sigas peleando, te harás más fuerte, y sabes lo que eso significa.

—¡No! ¡No! No es cierto. No me había fortalecido cuando de verdad lo intenté. ¿Por qué pasaría ahora? Solo estoy enojada.

—No lo sé, Kat. Solo…

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

Ese último grito libera algo de presión alrededor, alertando a Azuri, quien no podrá reaccionar a tiempo cuando Katly decida huir del lugar.

—¡Katly! ¡Espera, por favor!

No duda en perseguirla, pero la diferencia de velocidad es muy obvia, nunca podrá alcanzarla.

Parece que corre sin rumbo, pero no es así, conoce la ciudad tan bien, que cada vuelta que toma debe ser con un propósito; no podría perderse, aunque quisiera. Sin embargo, corre sin parar por mucho tiempo, hasta que su dificultad para controlar su aliento la frena. A partir de ahí, decide solo caminar.

Es claro que muchos la vieron; con extrañeza, algunos sin importancia, pero, esto es lo de menos para Katly.

El sol se recuesta sobre las montañas, pintando el cielo de naranja por unos minutos. Un deleite para la gatita, observando la ciudad desde un puente alto, donde, detrás de ella, cientos de automóviles avanzan a gran velocidad, levantan un viento que alza su cabello.

Aunque es un punto muy alto, es difícil ver donde termina Begin, solo las montañas en el horizonte fijan un límite. Enormes edificios, infinidad de ser moviéndose de un lado a otro. Aves viajando con las nubes. Todo esto pasa por sus ojos mientras ellos buscan respuestas. Con ambos brazos sobre el barandal para poder recargar su cuerpo y descansar.

Intenta convencerse con recuerdos alegres, momentos de felicidad al lado de sus amigos. Azuri, Blue e incluso Qkidna, pero le invaden otro tipo de imágenes. Imposible ignorarlas, por más fuerza con que aprete sus parpados o los puños bajo su pecho.

Una pequeña lágrima baja por su rostro. Cuando cae y se deshace al chocar con el concreto, ella lo siente. Las imágenes finales que recuerda son los últimos combates contra las máquinas de Genevil, pero, en especial, aquel ataque con el que frenó la victoria de un jaguar que espiaba la casa de Alvin. Tan pronto aquella lágrima se evapora por el calor que el sol depositó durante el día, Kat se pone firme y, extendiendo una sola mano, dispara un fuerte pulso de energía.

Una rápida onda expansiva con ligeros toques de aura morada avanza hasta desaparecer.

Sin desviar la mirada de la escena, Katly baja su brazo con lentitud. Sin perder la firmeza, aunque resulta difícil, notable por el temblar de sus labios y los ojos húmedos.

—Tienes razón, Azuri.

—Lo sé.

Katly la sintió llegar. Una agotada felina rubia a unos tres metros, sin más intenciones por acercarse.

—Me estoy fortaleciendo. Ahora más que nunca. Sigo siendo algo débil, pero, no sé por cuánto tiempo más. Yo —agacha su cabeza—… no sé qué sucederá. ¿Cuánto tiempo me falta?

—Katly, creo que…

—¡Azuri!

Estalla en llanto a la par que corre en busca de su amiga, ofreciendo un fuerte abrazo que, de primera, sorprende a la rubia.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Siempre has estado para mí y no dejé de gritarte! ¡Tienes razón, tienes razón! ¡Tienes razón en todo!

—Kat —correspondió su abrazo, cerrando los ojos mientras sonríe—… Te perdonaré si, para varias, me dejar terminar de hablar.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—¡Deja de disculparte! —apretó con más fuerza— Quizá yo estaba exagerando un poco también. Es tu vida, después de todo. No sabemos cuándo regresará tu padre. Deberías aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tienes. Has lo que quieras, después de todo, de verdad no sabemos lo que pasará.

—Sí —separa su cuerpo al fin, secándose las lágrimas, más tranquila—… Pero, también tienes razón: no puedo apegarme demasiado. E, intentaré que él no lo haga. Aunque no sé si podré.

—Deveras, ese vago no es buen partido para ti.

—Azuri, eres insufrible.

—Lo sé.

Ríen un poco. La discusión ha terminado.

—Ya es algo tarde. Volveré a casa, tengo mucho por hacer.

—Te ayudaré.

—¿No tienes nada qué…?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero no quiero hacerlo, ¡ja, ja! Mejor iré contigo.

—De acuerdo.

En medio de risas, se ponen en marcha. Es cierto, las vidas de todos los mobianos de ciudad Begin está por cambiar muy pronto, pero es imposible saber con exactitud lo que sucederá en el futuro. ¿Es necesario preocuparse? ¿Podemos vivir el momento sin pensarlo tanto? Al menos, por ahora, las respuestas son claras para ambas.

Y ¿qué mejor oportunidad para vivir el ahora? Pues el momento de alguien más se acerca para cambiar los destinos de estos chicos para siempre.

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #9**

Grupo Aural: Seres de las Sombras

Los hermanos menores de los Seres Oscuros por opinión popular. Estos se caracterizan por tener una personalidad pacifica, pero con un extraño gusto por intimidar. Sus poderes se basan en la manipulación de sombras, esto tarda mucho en perfeccionarse, y la mayoría de sus ataques creados a base de energía suelen ser muy débiles en un principio. Sin embargo, comparten muchas características con sus hermanos del mismo grupo, los Seres Espirituales, ya que ambos pueden dominar la intangibilidad o la posesión temporal de un cuerpo, aunque lo hacen de diferente manera.

Dato extra: muchos de sus ataques basados en energía causan un efecto secundario.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La infiltración"


	10. La infiltración

En contraste al contraste del capítulo anterior, esta es una mañana agitada. Qkidna demuestra el pánico de toda la ciudad golpeando, con fuerza y tan rápido como su cuerpo le permite, la puerta de Alvin. El cielo está despertando con su azul celeste, pero opaco.

—¡Vamos, Stius! ¡Abre ya! ¡Abre ya! ¡Nos quedaremos sin diversión!

Parece más ansioso que asustado. Por fin, la puerta se abre. Sale el armadillo, vestido, con su mochila puesta y el cañón dorado armado. Esta vez se ve mucho más sólido, ovalado, con algunos ríos rojos donde se verá fluir la energía después. En su mano izquierda, lleva los guantes que Qkidna no tarda en arrebatar.

También amarillos, sin mucha gracia excepto algunas líneas rojas y cuadradas adornando.

—¡Al fin! ¿Seguro que están listos? ¿No me explotarán cuando los active?

—Ja, ja —liberó una voz más molesta que sarcástica—, ojalá lo hicieran. No, les hice las pruebas necesarias. Estamos listos.

—Podemos pelar. ¡Al fin! ¡Corramos antes de que Blue acabe con la diversión! ¡Tres robots! ¡Uno para cada uno! ¡Sí!

Sin esperar a su compañero, Qkidna se echa a correr. Alvin solo suelta su puerta mientras golpea un pie con el otro, activando un par de patines aéreos, impulsados por pequeños propulsores en la planta. Gracias a ellos, puede patinar a gran velocidad y dejar atrás al naranja.

Antes que la puerta pueda cerrarse, una navaja cae del cielo, clavándose en el marco justo a tiempo para interrumpirla.

**La infiltración**

**En busca de la fuente de energía suprema**

En una calle amplia, tres bestias metálicas enfrentan al erizo. Un lobo, un gorila y un águila. Todos alcanzando alrededor de 5 metros de alto, variando un poco solo por la especie y sus respectivas posturas.

Para cuando Alvin llega, el lobo cae. Sin una pierna, la cabeza sin forma por el gran hueco en ella. Sin más funcionalidad.

—¡Blue!

—¿Ah? ¡Alvin! ¿Dónde está Qkidna?

—Calculo que llegará en cinco minutos.

—¡Bien! ¡Acabemos con estos dos antes que llegue! ¿Te parece?

—B… ¡Bien!

Abrumado por la excesiva confianza con la que Blue pelea y charla al mismo tiempo, Alvin retrocede un poco antes de sujetar bien su cañón.

—¡Alvin! ¡Viniste!

—¿Ah? ¡Katly! Y… ¡¿Azuri?!

—¡Así es, cuatro ojos! ¡El dúo felino a su servicio!

A un extremo de la calle, las chicas esperan alguna oportunidad. Algo a destacar es que, todos parecen ir en sus pijamas. Alvin con una camina y un short, ambos con rayas verticales en blanco y celeste. La rubia con una blusa blanca y un chao de caricatura dibujado en ella, y una pantalonera rosa. Katly también usa una pantalonera, solo que negra, al igual que la delgada sudadera. Ambas con el cabello sujeto en un molote.

Alertado por el puño del gorila chocando con el suelo, el armadillo levanta su cañón para apuntar. No tiene intenciones de acercarse. Sus gafas hacen el papel de una mira, mientras muestra la energía restante el arma, entre otros datos que solo él comprende.

—En teoría, solo un disparo normal basta. Si consigo dar en las articulaciones.

Los movimientos frenéticos de la voluptuosa bestia, combinados con las casi imperceptibles apariciones del erizo, hacen muy difícil apuntar. Pero de verdad está ansioso por disparar. Lo hace, pero la esfera de energía dorada se pierde en el cielo.

—¡¿A qué le estás apuntando?!

—Azuri… ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, Alvin!

—¡Es más difícil de lo que pensé! —gritó en su mente, comenzando a sudar solo por los nervios.

Blue también se muere de ganas por atacar, pero aquella ave de acero, que se mantiene fuera del alcance a gran altura, lo tiene siempre en la mira, preparada para disparar con su pico, sin importar que dañe a su compañero. Blue sabe esto, pues el lobo cayó por esa estrategia. Pero el gorila es más resistente, se nota por las abolladuras en su cuerpo. El erizo tiene esto presente, sabe que su inercia será lenta tras el golpe, volviéndose un blanco fácil.

—Ya sé. ¡Alvin! —gritó Katly— ¡Debes disparar al águila!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡De acuerdo!

Aunque más lenta, el ave no se mantiene en un solo sitio. Vuelta en círculos mientras apunta. Ahora también lo hace Alvin. Sus gafas le ayudan a calcular su trayectoria, le es más fácil ahora. Dispara, da en el blanco.

—¡Lo hizo!

—Perfecto —asintió Blue, enrollándose al instante para girar y arremeter contra el gorila, dando en su rostro. De nuevo, esto solo causó una abolladura.

El erizo queda indefenso en el aire, se desenrolla para divisar el enorme puño. Logra controlar un poco su inercia para aterrizar más rápido y con fuerza, pero no logra evitar un segundo ataque que golpea el suelo enfrente suyo, enviándolo a volar.

—¡Azuri!

—Te tengo.

La rubia junta sus manos y Kat salta sobre ellas. La impulsa con la fuerza suficiente para que Katly dé el salto necesario y alcance a Blue, volviéndolo intangible justo a tiempo para evitar un láser del águila. Alvin queda inmóvil ante eso. El erizo y la gatita aterrizan.

—¡Alvin, quítate de ahí! —advirtió el erizo.

El gorila se había acercado. Está listo para aplastar al armadillo, quien, con un pequeño salto, se enrolla en su coraza, convirtiéndose en una esfera amarilla. Se escucha un fuerte impacto, pero el chico está intacto.

—¿En serio, enano? Cuando un gigante te ataca, haces una de dos cosas —habló Qkidna, esforzándose por sostener el puño metálico con ambas manos.

Alvin se desenrolla solo un poco para ver al naranja en su acto, luego, gira para ver a los chicos impresionados, pero Blue comienza a moverse pronto.

—O lo esquivas, ¡o lo enfrentas! ¡Ahhh!

Girando su cuerpo, jala el puño para arrojar al gigante hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espalda. La caída causa un largo agujero con la forma de la bestia, además, aplasta un par de vehículos estacionados con los brazos extendidos.

—Estos guantes… ¡son increíbles! ¡El mejor invento de la vida! ¡¿Cómo es que no los encuentras en el mercado?!

—Porque —se desenrolló, levantándose con lentitud—… nadie había podido hacerlos bien. Por lo general, hacen que los brazos exploten.

—¡¿Qué?!

El águila vuela por encima de ellos con Blue atrapado en una pata. Katly hace otro salto para atraparlo y liberarlo con intangibilidad. Los siguen con la mirada y descubren al gorila levantándose.

—Bien, bien, ¡comienza la acción! ¡Anímate, Stius!

Pero, no son las únicas manos ocupadas. Aquella navaja está siendo retirada por Rebeca, quien abre bien la puerta, liberando el paso para Ashley. Ambas con sus trajes, cubiertas hasta la nariz, solo sus ojos al descubierto.

—Esto fue más fácil de lo que creí.

—Una distracción. Esperar lo suficiente para apostar que Stius fuera a probar su cañón. El señor lo pensó bien.

—La madre del nerd trabaja de madrugada, no regresará hasta la tarde, puede que el listillo tampoco. ¡Tenemos la casa para nosotras!

—Al segundo piso. No perdamos el tiempo, habrá cámaras de seguridad, pero, mientras no cerremos esa puerta, no se activará ninguna alarma. Poco importará que nos descubra si tomamos lo que sea que buscamos.

—Bien, bien, ¡subamos!

El primer piso es muy común de ver en cualquier casa. Entrando, lo primero en mostrarse son las escaleras, de madera, rodeadas por paredes verdes. A la derecha, se puede llegar al comedor y la cocina, luego, la sala de estar. A la izquierda, un par de habitaciones, un pasillo largo que termina en su lavandería y un baño. Aunque Ashley quiere explorar toda la casa, decide obedecer y subir sin tardanza.

Aquí, el espacio es muy reducido, solo un baño y una habitación. No concuerda con las medidas de que se deducen al ver desde afuera o abajo. Es lo primero que Rebeca nota. Por fortuna, la puerta estaba abierta, quizá el apuro por salir hizo olvidar este detalle al armadillo.

La habitación es muy amplia, pero poco ordenada. La cama al lado de la enorme, pero blindada ventana, la cual no se ve negra desde dentro. Una larga mesa de trabajo parecida a un escritorio, repleta de cajones y repisas ocupadas por extrañas herramientas. Posters sobre ciencia y distintas series animadas que seguro nadie quiere ver, adornando buena parte de sus paredes.

—La habitación de un nerd, seguro que sí.

—Brillante observación. Comienza a buscar.

—Seguro…

Rebeca no está para nada de humor, no tendrá paciencia hoy. Comienzan abriendo cajones. Diferentes herramientas, enciclopedias, planos, diarios, tabletas, entre otras cosas. Cada objeto interesante es examinado por Rebeca, mientras Ashley los acumula en la mesa. Se distrae un momento, encuentra el bote de basura y husmea un poco. Piezas rotas, partes de herramientas descompuestas y algunos pañuelos de extraño aroma que la hacen arrojar todo con una cómica mueca cubierta por su bufanda.

—¡Deja de jugar!

—¡No estoy jugando! Solo buscaba alguna pista.

—¡¿En la basura?! ¡Sigue abriendo cajones!

—Ya escuché, ya escuché. Ash…

La basura que Ashley tiró solo se suma al desorden. Ropa interior regada, playeras y pantalones por igual. Incluso envolturas y cajas. Es evidente que no se esperan visitas aquí.

Por fin, Ashley encuentra un aparato que la hace gritar.

—¡Lo encontré!

—¿Qué?

—¡Su diario! ¿Quién tiene diarios a estas alturas?

—Bien, ahí debe guardar su progreso. Averigüemos cómo armó ese cañón y los guantes.

Haciendo planos y demás cosas a un lado, colocan la tableta como si fueran a ver una serie, apoyada con la pared. Para mala y obvia fortuna, deben ingresar una contraseña.

—Maldición…

Sin perder los estribos, Rebeca saca dos pequeños lentes de un compartimiento en su cinturón. Conecta un pequeño chip en la tableta y ofrece un lente a Ashley.

—¿Quieres que yo saque su contraseña? ¡¿Yo?!

—¡Sirve de algo! Yo rastrearé la habitación. Debe tener compartimientos secretos de algún tipo. Si no encuentro algo aquí, rastraré toda la casa. Te tomará tiempo. Vamos, sabes hacerlo.

—Lo hice un par de veces como práctica, pero…

La poca paciencia en los ojos de Rebeca silencia de inmediato a la coneja.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

Ambas ponen manos a la obra. Ashley presionando un par de botones en su lente, Rebeca busca con la mirada, girando su rostro con lentitud. No tarda mucho en arrojar frutos, pues, tras esos posters, hay una puerta secreta.

—Bingo…

—¡Lotería!

—¡Concéntrate!

Pero, si de concentración hablamos, es Alvin quien más tiene problemas. De momento, solo huye, deslizando de un lado a otro, pues ambas bestias no dejan de cazar ambos erizos. Las gatitas ya ni siquiera saben cómo ayudar.

Blue intenta alejar al águila, pero, tan pronto se aleja, el ave regresa para ayudar al gorila, y el erizo debe retractarse para sacar a Qkidna de su apuro. No puede enrollarse ni saltar, pues atacar a uno significa ser presa del otro. El de los guantes no ha tenido la oportunidad de golpear.

—¡Stius! ¡Un poco de ayuda!

—¡Yo…! ¡Ehh…! ¡Ehh! ¡Tú también puedes disparar!

—¡Con un…! ¡Es cierto!

En ambas palmas, dos círculos rojos se dibujan donde el resto de líneas rojas se unen. Qkidna solo necesita pensarlo, como si el guante fuera una extensión de él, pues lo es. Lo rojo comienza a brillar dorado y, cuando siente que está listo, dispara. El gorila lo recibe en el rostro, mostrando un negro crítico en su armadura.

—¡Un ataque más y estará muerto! ¡Blue!

—¡No puedo atacarlo yo! ¡Te lo encargo!

—¡Alvin! —gritó Katly— ¡Debes disparar al águila! Lograste dañar su cuerpo. ¡Apunta a las alas!

—Pero, pero…

—¡Debes relajarte un poco! No ataques con miedo ni prisa. Apunta, toma tu tiempo. Blue y Qkidna aguantarán.

—¡¿Qué?! —Blue.

—¡Oye! —el otro.

—De… De acuerdo.

Al estar fuera del alcance de tanta destrucción, pues concreto y autos vuelan con cada golpe y zarpazo, el chico se toma un par de segundos para jalar aire. Abre los ojos y enfoca solo la escena del combate, los erizos se aseguran de mantenerla en el mismo sitio, concentrando ahí la destrucción. Blue debe maniobrar entre enormes escombros, mientras Qkidna usa sus manos para levantar grandes rocas y arrojarlas contra los ojos de ambas bestias. Cuando un ataque es dirigido a él, la velocidad de su compañero lo saca del peligro.

—Qkidna no es tan rápido como para atacar. Blue parece no cansarse. Las chicas no están en peligro. Bien, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo.

—¡Oye, Alvin! ¡Comienzo a cansarme! ¡¿Y los disparos?!

—¡Qkidna! ¡Deja que se concentre!

—¡Katly, dile a tu vago que no le grite a Qkidna!

—Azuri, por favor …

—¡¿Quién invitó a Azuri?!

—¡Y…Yo la invité!

—¡¿Dejaste que tu chica invitara a Azuri, Jethog?!

—¡Yo no tuve nada qué ver!

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que esté aquí?!

—¡No tienes ningún poder!

—¡Qkidna! ¡Tampoco tienes poderes y estás conmigo!

—¡Tengo estos guantes!

Se ven un par de venas punzando en el cráneo de Alvin. No sabe si apuntar a los robots, o a Qkidna. Pero algo es seguro, su cañón no deja de acumular energía.

—¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué no usas tu velocidad para ayudarme a golpear en lugar de salvarme?!

—¡Por la misma razón por la que no ataco yo!

—¡No creo que funcione igual! ¡Debemos intentarlo!

—¡No eres como yo! Si te hieren, ¡estás acabado!

—¡Solo debo darle un golpe!

El armadillo aprieta con fuerza sus dientes.

—¡Blue! ¡Qkidna!

—¿Ah?

—¡¿Ah?!

El brillo en la boca del cañón es asombroso, un amarillo similar a la corona del sol.

—¡Háganse a un lado!

Adivinando el ataque del águila, la cual, clava sus garras en el suelo, dispara. El cañonazo desprende un fuerte ruido, Alvin retrocede un par de metros por la fuerza en que esa enorme bola de energía dorada es disparada. Solo Blue consigue apreciar el momento en que la energía es liberada, su trayecto, y cuando ésta impacta con el cuerpo del águila, haciendo añicos el metal que lo compone, desprendiendo cabeza y alas. Todo lo que sobró de una majestuosa, pero falsa ave, queda esparcida alrededor. La explosión dañó también un poco al gorila, que se encontraba cerca.

—¿Qué fue…?

—Qkidna.

—¿Sí?

—¡Ya puedes golpear!

—¡Por fin!

Blue toma a Qkidna, colocando sus manos, una en la espalda y otra en la nuca, para desplazarlo con su propia velocidad. Antes que el gorila pueda reaccionar, recibe un fuerte puñetazo en una pierna, la cual se dobla y rompe por el peso de la bestia. Lo mismo en la otra. Se desploma boca abajo, su única defensa son sus puños ahora. El naranja aparece frente los ojos del simio. De inmediato, intenta aplastarlo con sus manos. Lo hace.

Cuando las separa, Qkidna aparece intacto al lado de Katly. Entonces, un ataque teledirigido hace una abolladura mucho más profunda en su cabeza. Por último, Qkidna golpea su rostro, destruyéndolo por completo. La máquina queda inservible. La batalla terminó.

—¿Lo hicimos? —se aclara la garganta— ¡Claro que lo hicimos!

—No mientas, Qkidna, estuviste tan nervioso como Alvin todo el tiempo.

—¡No es ver…! …dad…

Su voz se desvanece, cae de sentón, apoyándose un poco con sus manos. Todos gritan su nombre con preocupación. No entienden lo que pasa, hasta que Alvin llega.

—Tranquilo, Qkidna. Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo. Necesitas descansar.

—¿En serio? Argh… Por favor.

—Disfruta tus guantes, Qkidna.

—¿Eh?… ¡¿Quieres decir que estos son la versión final?! ¡¿Están terminados?!

—Sí. Igual que mi cañón.

—¡Sí! Argh…

—Recuéstate un momento, Qkidna —sugirió Blue, apoyándolo con sus manos.

—Oye, ¿cómo es que no estás tan cansado?

—Ya sabes, la costumbre —se rascó tras la cabeza mientras sonreía.

No han pasado ni dos minutos, pero automóviles de la policía y medios informativos comienzan a rodear el lugar. Esta vez, el erizo no intenta huir, se queda con los chicos. ¿Qué más da? Todos vieron su combate con el lobo. Aunque, en su rostro se sigue notando la preocupación, Qkidna y Alvin lo notan, mientras que Katly puede sentirla. Por su lado, Azuri llama a camarógrafos y entrevistadores, agobiando mucho más a los chicos.

Pero alguien más debe preocuparse justo ahora.

—Destruyeron a los tres. Debemos apurarnos. ¿Tienes la contraseña?

—Aun no. Debes admitir que se tardaron un poco más de lo planeado. ¿Descubriste cómo abrir esa puerta?

—No. Pero logré armar un bosquejo. Creo que tiene un laboratorio.

—¡¿Un laboratorio secreto?! ¡¿Qué hago buscando una contraseña?!

—¡Su diario podría decirnos cómo entrar, tonta!

—No… No me tienes que gritar.

—Difiero. ¡¿No la tienes aun?!

—¡Lo intento! Es… demasiado complicada. Al menos 30 dígitos. No se anda con juegos.

—Ojalá alguien más se lo tomara así de en serio.

Ashley deja de presionar botones y golpea la mesa con ambas manos. Gira su rostro.

—¡¿Cuándo se te va a pasar el coraje?!

—¡¿Ahora de qué hablas?!

—Peleamos una vez, fue mi culpa, está bien, lo acepto. Pero, ¡no podemos trabajar en equipo si me tratas como basura!

—Deja de comportarte como una.

—¡No soy…! ¡Llevamos la misma sangre!

—Deja de insistir con eso. Yo no lo creo.

—¡Yo sí! ¡Lo creo completamente!

—¡Ja, ja! Por favor. Si fueras mi sangre, tendrías al menos una pisca de mi habilidad.

—¡La tengo! Soy más ágil, salto más alto.

—Eso no es nada.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¿Qué te venza en un combate?

—Disfrutaría verte intentarlo.

Los ojos bien abiertos, los labios con una apretada mueca de disgusto. Ashley se lo piensa solo un poco, pero deja su lente a un lado y se levanta. La guardia arriba, piernas separadas, una enfrente, una atrás; las rodillas dobladas, preparada para saltar. Su mano derecha muy cercana a su labio inferior, mientras la otra permanece alejada, un poco más arriba.

Al inicio, Rebeca se lo toma a juego, se ríe en silencio, pero, al ver el rostro de la coneja, su semblante también cambia. Coloca una pierna detrás, deja caer sus brazos y, con un gesto de superioridad, alza una mano para retarla. Ashley se lo toma muy mal.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Qkidna, quien apenas puede levantar los brazos— ¡Ni siquiera puedo tomar mi bebida sin dolor!

Los chicos ríen. Luego de aquellas tediosas entrevistas, son libres para descansar en aquella refresquería. Como es temprano, no hay mucha gente; las pistas de patinaje están vacías, al igual que el resto de mesas. Todos —excepto el naranja— disfrutan de aperitivos y bebidas.

—¿Te ayudo? —Azuri, aprovechando cada oportunidad.

—¡No! Definitivamente puedo hacerlo. Solo… ¡argh!

—Te ayudaré —tomó el vaso sin recibir más objeción, lo suficiente para que el erizo pueda tomar de la vajilla.

—Bien…

—Alvin, ¿cuánto crees que Qkidna tarde en acostumbrarse a los guantes?

—No es un Ser Común como tú. Nuestros cuerpos son inferiores, aun estando en forma. Necesita muchas batallas para comenzar a sentir el poder como suyo de verdad.

—¿Cuántas batallas? —insistió el naranja.

—¡Muchas! No tengo idea.

—¡No puedo esperar a que Genevil decida atacar de la nada! No es tan seguido como al inicio.

—¡Ya sé! —Blue, emocionado— ¡Entrenemos todos en el gimnasio Begin!

—¡Sí! ¡Justo eso estaba pensando! Ya somos rostros conocidos, nos lo prestarán cuantas veces queramos… Agh…

—¿Entrenar en el gimnasio? —se hicieron notar las dudas en Katly.

—Vamos, Kat —animó Azuri, mientras hostigaba a Qkidna con su bebida—, es una gran oportunidad. No cualquiera pisa ese gimnasio solo para entrenar.

—Ni siquiera la policía —comentó Alvin.

—¿De verdad? Creí que Marshall y Kira lo usarían de vez en cuando.

—Para nada, chico. Marshall tendría que ir solo. Si tiene suerte y alguien le ayuda con las máquinas o el escenario, podría entrenar de vez en cuando. Pero, por favor, hasta su pelea, nadie pisaba ese lugar si no era por mantenimiento o turismo y ¡Azuri, no tengo tanta sed!

—Lo siento, ji, ji.

—¡Perfecto!

—¿Ah?

—Si entrenamos todos en el gimnasio Begin, no solo Qkidna se acostumbrará más rápido a los guantes, también tendré una ventaja sobre Marshall.

—Por favor, hazlo realidad. Ese maldito presentador estuvo a punto de declararlo empate esa vez.

—¿De verdad? —Alvin— Vi las repeticiones, pero apagaba el sonido cada que él hablaba.

—Te lo juro. Ambos se desmallaron al final, pero Blue resistió unos segundos más. ¡Y él conectó el golpe final! Dime si eso no es favoritismo.

Desde que el tema salió, Katly comenzó a prestar especial atención a Blue. Cubiertos bajo su chaqueta, el pañuelo celeste y la holgada pantalonera, se pueden asomar heridas y uno que otro vendaje cada que un movimiento lo permite. Al prestar más atención, el tono de sus púas se oscurece en algunas zonas, reflejando quemaduras aún vigentes. Podría notar más detalles, pero Azuri le golpea una costilla con el codo, regresándola a la nuestra realidad.

—Nunca me agradó ese sujeto.

—¡Comentaría los combates yo mismo si pudiera!

—Eh… Sí puedes.

—¿Qué?

—Solo debes presentarte cualquier día antes de un combate. Como eres alguien reconocido ahora, te darán prioridad sobre él, aunque haya llegado antes, ¿sabes? Nadie le arrebataba el puesto por eso.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Chico, ¿cuándo será su revancha?!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No me preguntes eso ahora! Aun debo ducharme con agua fría para evitar que las quemaduras duelan. Además, no lo he visto desde entonces.

—¡Necesito una pelea pronto! Auh…

—Oigan, hablando de ducharse…

—Sí —dejó de gritar solo para burlarse—, te iba a pedir que te fueras a otra mesa, apestas peor que mi padre un sábado por la tarde luego del trabajo.

—¡Oye!… ¡El que apesta eres tú! ¿Ya viste tu ropa? ¡Sudaste más que todos!

—Los verdaderos machos sudan de verdad.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Qué significa eso, Blue? —se burló Azuri, quien notó que el erizo es quien menos sudó.

—¡A…Azuri! —Katly, avergonzada.

—No te confundas. Se necesita mucho más que eso para hacerme sudar de verdad.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Necesitas que Marshall te haga sudar?

—¡¿Qué?!

Qkidna y la rubia sueltan una carcajada, el anaranjado incluso da unas palmadas al chico para luego estremecerse un poco por el dolor. Alvin parece no entender.

—¡A…Azuri, basta!

—Oh, vamos, Kat, tu chico no será menos… "macho", por eso —olfateó un poco—… Ugh, tampoco menos vago. ¿Saben? Creo que todos necesitamos un baño.

—Sí.

—Me vendría bien.

—Uff.

—Bien —Alvin es el primero en levantarse—, esperaba volver a cada para calibrar mi cañón.

Toma su mochila del suelo y no tarda en ponérsela. La forma en que se endereza deja notar cierto orgullo al portarla.

—No es culpa del cañón, Stius. Ven con nosotros al gimnasio Begin y afina tu puntería.

Su única respuesta es mostrar su lengua en un gesto por demás infantil.

—Ignóralo, Al. De verdad, ven con nosotros al gimnasio cualquier día. Te enviaré un mensaje.

—Eh… No tienen que hacerlo, puedo practicar mis tiros en casa, de verdad.

—Está bien, Al. Necesitas mejorar tu condición también. No todas las batallas serán solo disparar de lejos.

—Yo… Eso creo.

—De verdad queremos verte ahí, Alvin. Eres parte del equipo —habló Katly con una voz dulce, potenciada con una tierna sonrisa que hace brillar los ojos del enano.

—Eh… ¡Está bien! Veré si puedo acompañarlos algún día.

—¡Bien! Yo te aviso.

No hay más por discutir, Blue extiende su puño hacia Alvin para despedirse. El chico lo mira con sorpresa, sin tener la reacción para corresponder el choque de puños rápido, pero lo hace con gran alegría. Los demás solo mueven un poco una mano para decir adiós; entonces, el armadillo se retira.

—Bien, ya puedo patearle el trasero a alguien cuando entrenemos.

—¡Qkidna!

—¡¿Qué?! No puedo vencerte a ti. Necesitaría suerte para conectar un solo golpe. Además, Katly puede hipnotizarme y acabar la pelea si quiere.

—Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso.

—También puede hacerse intangible. Imposible golpearla.

—¿Eso crees? Pensé en, al menos, diez formas en que puedes vencer a Kat.

—¡O…Oye!

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuáles?

—Averígualo cuando entrenemos. Me iré, tendré que lavar ropa luego de esto y no hay lavandería en mi edificio.

—¡Puedes lavar en mi casa!

Qkidna estaba por decir lo mismo, pero quedó congelado tras la velocidad y fuerza con que Katly lo dijo antes. Ella también se congela al darse cuenta. Azuri solo golpea un poco su frente.

—Eh… Eso sería útil, gracias, Kat.

—Lástima que ya tenemos planes para hoy, ¿lo olvidaste, Kat?

—Eh… Sí, lo siento, lo olvidé por completo, je, je.

Una inusual seriedad en el rostro de Blue extraña a Qkidna, pero no le da tiempo de expresar nada.

—Está bien, está bien —su voz mantiene la energía de siempre—, gracias de todos modos. Bien, me iré ya.

—Voy contigo, chico. Mis padres acabarán conmigo por desaparecer así, entre más tarde pase, mejor.

—Je, je, de acuerdo.

Un par de despedidas más bastan. Pero, tan pronto los chicos desaparecen…

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—¡Lo siento! No lo pensé.

—Me di cuenta.

Por otro lado, el erizo camina con una lentitud poco común, aunque eso signifique caminar como un peatón promedio en su idioma. La mirada perdida en el cielo, solo un poco inclinada para seguir distinguiendo el camino. Sus manos dejando descansar la nuca sobre ellas, escondidas en las vastas púas.

—¿De qué te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué hablas ahora?

—Vi tu cara cuando Azuri habló de tener otros planes. Vamos, chico, ¿de qué te diste cuenta? ¿Mentían?

—Sí, ambas.

—¡Lo sabía! Pero… ¿por qué?

—Eso quisiera saber… Oye, Qkidna, ¿qué sabes tú de Katly?

—¿Ah? No la conocí hasta que le hablaste ese día, la conoces mejor que tú.

—No hablo de eso. Todos en Rush Pizzas dicen muchas cosas sobre ella. No, no de ella, de su padre.

—Oh, claro —colocó sus manos en la nuca para pensar un poco, al igual que Blue, solo que las púas no las ocultan tan bien, en comparación—. Nunca mencioné nada, lo siento, chico.

—¿Por qué? —habló con extrema curiosidad— ¿También conoces todos esos rumores? ¿Por qué nunca los mencionaste?

—Todos en la ciudad lo saben, pero tú la conociste a los pocos días que llegaste. No sabías nada, estuve a punto de advertirte varias veces, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—No lo sé, supongo que no quería romper tus ilusiones.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué habas?

—No te hagas el tonto, Jethog. No dije nada porque sé que te gusta.

—¡Eh!… Eso…

—¡Ja, ja! Por favor, Blue, todos sabemos que ambos se gustan.

—¡Olvida eso! ¿Sabes qué rumores pueden ser ciertos?

—Mmm… Bueno, una cosa sí es segura: el Equipo Especial tiene los ojos puestos sobre el padre de Katly desde que tengo memoria.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Por qué?

Su reacción lo hace bajar los brazos. Sus ojos permanecen bien abiertos mientras Qkidna busca la información en su memoria.

—Mmm… Creo que nadie lo sabe de verdad, solo hay un rumor tras otro. Su padre se llama Yudakir Hóllow. Es un Ser Espiritual, creo. Pero, como Katly, heredó habilidades de otros tipos, no sé cuáles, quizá también hipnotice, o algo así.

—¿Es fuerte?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? No estarás pensando en enfrentarlo, ¿verdad, romeo?

—¡No es por eso! Debe ser alguien fuerte para que el Equipo Especial lo busque.

—No estás entendiendo nada. El Equipo Especial sabe dónde encontrarlo, solo no tienen pruebas para culparlo de nada. Aun así, tienen razones para sospechar de él.

—¿Qué razones?

—Quién sabe. Solo hay rumores, rumores y más rumores.

—Entonces, ¿es por su padre que la gente habla tanto de Katly?

—Por su padre y porque es un Ser de las Sombras, chico, no lo olvides.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿De verdad? ¿De qué universo vienes? Los Seres de las Sombras y los Seres Oscuros son villanos por excelencia.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—Ya sabes… Creo que no sabes. Has un par de búsquedas en línea. Muchos villanos a lo largo de la historia son Seres Oscuros y, por su parecido, también se toman en cuenta los Seres de las Sombras. Por lo menos, esa debe ser su naturaleza.

—Tú… ¿de verdad crees eso? —su voz sonó un poco más apagada, quizá haya algo de miedo en ella.

—¿Blue?… ¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Muéstrame un solo Ser Oscuro que sea un héroe y me harás dudar. De verdad espero que solo debamos enfrentar robots y científicos locos, lo último que quiero es conocer un Ser Oscuro.

—Y…Ya… veo…

—Eh, pero, ¡¿sabes?! ¡Los Seres de las Sombras no son tan malos! Al menos, Katly es adorable, ¿no lo crees? Definitivamente fue un error querer comparar ambos tipos, es obvio que son muy diferentes, no como la gente piensa, je, je, je.

—Claro… eso me alegra —un pequeño esfuerzo basta para sonreír de nuevo—. ¡Los rumores deben ser falsos! Katly es una buena persona.

—¡Claro! Por eso no he intentado detenerte. Aunque, si somos honestos, tú sobras para detenerte solo, ¡ja, ja!

—Oh, cállate.

Ambos ríen. Parece que la caminata seguirá con tranquilidad. Si algo tienen en común estos dos, además de su especie, son ciertas expresiones risueñas que acompañan sus bromas y anécdotas. Un par de erizos, similares, pero diferentes.

La caminata más tranquila la tuvo Alvin, o quizá no tanto, pues su facha logra capturar muchas miradas. Tal como Katly, es un rostro reconocido, pero por diferentes razones. Todos ahora saben que defendió la ciudad al lado de otros cuatro chicos. Esto resulta ser algo abrumador al inicio, pero, conforme las miradas se acumulaban, decidió que no hay por qué avergonzarse o sentir vergüenza, merece sentirse orgulloso. Entonces, comienza a caminar con firmeza, tal vez demasiada; su mirada alta, los ojos cerrados, pues así lo vio en caricaturas. Lástima que, solo en ellas, el personaje puede caminar cegado por su propio orgullo sin tropezarse y caer. La vergüenza regresa, aunque no de la misma manera.

Cansado de todo y con ganas de un baño largo, llega a su casa. De inmediato, sus gafas detectan una anomalía. Un pequeño agujero en el marco de la pueta, causado por algún objeto punzante. Extrañado, no demora para entrar.

El primer piso está intacto. No falta un solo mueble, electrodoméstico u objeto valioso. Esto hace aumentar su preocupación, sube aprisa las escaleras, no sin tropezarse un par de veces. Al abrir la puerta, el escenario hace parecer que un tornado arrasó solo con su habitación. Lo único intacto son las ventanas, quizá por su diseño.

Su mesa de trabajo fracturada en distintas partes, los cajones fuera de su lugar, hoyos en las paredes, sus posters en pedazos repartidos por todo el suelo, basura por doquier, al igual que las sábanas. Lo más importante para él: todos sus libros abiertos, esparcidos en toda la habitación.

Entre todo el desorden, encuentra su tableta. La pantalla rota, pero funcional. Al encenderla, la descubre sin contraseña. Al revisar un poco, descubre los últimos archivos vistos: el proceso de creación del cañón dorado.

—Ellas… lograron entrar… Espera, ¿acaso…? ¿El ataque fue una distracción? ¡Ahh! —dejó caer su tableta— ¡No puede ser!

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #10**

**Grupo Aural:** Seres Cósmicos

Su energía se compone de la misma energía del universo, o eso dicen las revistas. Se cree que pueden comunicarse con entidades del espacio invisibles para alguien normal. Estos seres se pueden adaptar tanto a la luz como a la oscuridad. Su poder es demasiado complejo y es de los que más tardan en desarrollarse, pero aun así tienen como potenciador todo lo que rodea el planeta, desde el sol y la luna hasta las estrellas lejanas. Se tiene poca información confirmada respecto a este tipo.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"El Señor de los Anillos"


	11. El señor de los Anillos (parte 1)

—¿Significa que…?

—Genevil…

—Sí… debe saber ya de los anillos dorados.

—¡Stius! ¡Eres un idiota descuidado!

—¡Oye! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente!

—¡Oigan! ¡Que alguien me explique! ¡¿Qué pasa con esos "anillos dorados"?!

—Veo que alguien no presta atención a las clases de historia —habló solo para quejarse más.

—Qkidna, tampoco prestas atención a ninguna clase —defendió la morada.

—¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Genevil sabe de los anillos! ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!

—No hacemos nada —Blue, el único que no se ve alterado, mirando a todos con determinación—. Alvin, ¿sabes si tomaron alguna muestra? ¿Un anillo? ¿Un prototipo? ¿Algo?

—No, revisé todo mi inventario. Tengo mis anillos bien guardados. Si los hubieran encontrado…

—¡Bien! ¡Chicos, tranquilos! Genevil sabe algo más, ¿y qué? No tiene los anillos ni sabe cómo conseguirlos. Nada ha cambiado. Puede que siga enviando robots que resistan algunos ataques, por eso debemos ser más fuertes, entrenar, ¿no es así?

—Yo… eso creo. Rayos, odio pensar que caímos en una trampa.

—Está bien, debíamos frenar esos robots de cualquier forma. Ahora que sabemos cómo piensa Genevil, seremos más inteligentes, ¿verdad, Alvin?

Las miradas se concentran en él.

—Yo… ¡Sí, lo prometo!

—¡Bien! Ahora, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a limpiar todo esto? No tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

—Yo paso, los veo mañana —Qkidna no tardó en retirarse, todavía molesto.

—¡Yo te acompaño!

—También puedo quedarme —habló Katly.

—¡Hoy no te acompaño!

Tanto Blue como Katly ríen en complicidad al entender el porqué de ese arrepentimiento, solo Alvin parece no comprender del todo.

Las cosas no permanecen tan tranquilas en cierto lugar. Una enorme habitación, lo único que la mantiene exenta de una completa oscuridad son las pantallas y botones brillantes a lo largo de numerosas consolas. Una silla vacía, rara vez se ocupa, pues Albert Genevil gusta permanecer de pie mientras trabaja o expone algo. En este caso, lo que aparece en su pantalla más grande, destacando por sobre todas las cosas en el sitio, por su luz y tamaño; un anillo dorado.

—¿Esa es su fuente de energía? ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad es posible? —Rebeca, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Al lado de la felina, está Ashley, con una oreja caía, sujetándose un hombro, parece adolorida, quizá no solo en el sentido físico.

—Los anillos dorados —habló con profundidad, también está impresionado—, la fuente de energía definitiva. Jamás creí que viviría para ver su regreso.

—¿Cuántos años le tomó a Mobius regenerarse?

—Siglos, desde el final de la guerra universal. Tenemos la fortuna de ser las generaciones que presencian su reaparición. Esto significa tanto para nuestra causa, pero están en manos de Stius. No, todo el Equipo Especial debe saber de su existencia, deben haberlo mantenido en secreto.

—¿Por qué son tan geniales? —preguntó la coneja, con un tono algo apagado para ser suyo.

—Los anillos dorados existen desde que la historia de Mobius tiene registro. Nuestro huevo de planeta es más poderoso que el de otros mundos, por eso, expulsa enormes cantidades de energía residual en la forma de aros dorados. Durante eras, fueron usados como fuente de energía, permitiendo a nuestra estirpe evolucionar y coexistir con la naturaleza en perfecta armonía. Sin ellos, Mobius tuvo que adaptarse y buscar otras fuentes de energía. Las ciudades crecieron, intentaron permanecer en armonía con el planeta, pero, es apenas ahora que se ha recuperado. Un solo anillo puede brindar más poder que una capsula de energía artificial, por eso las armas de Stius son tan fuertes. Necesitamos esos anillos, aunque sea uno solo, entonces puedo intentar producirlos yo mismo.

—¿De verdad puede hacer eso?

—No lo sé, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo —sonrió—. Bien, es hora de atacar en serio. Necesito que estén listas para su siguiente misión.

—¿Ambas?

—¡Sí! Ambas, Rebeca.

—Entiendo, señor.

—Bien, descansen, les espera un largo día mañana.

Obedecen sin más, desapareciendo por aquel ascensor, única entrada a esta sala. Una vez solo, contempla de nuevo su pantalla, la imagen de un anillo, rodeada de información básica.

—De verdad, no podía estar más agradecido de haber nacido en estos tiempos —pensaba—. ¿Acaso puedo creer en el destino ahora? ¿De verdad nací para esto? Sea el destino o mi ambición, crearé un nuevo orden mundial, un nuevo Mobius.

Dentro del ascensor, solo hay silencio. La puerta se abre, ambas salen. Un pasillo gigantesco, con decenas de puertas en los extremos; se podría llevar una batalla campal en él. Parece que tomarán caminos distintos esta vez.

—¿De verdad piensas entrenar todavía?

—Cierra la boca.

—Tsk… ¡Entrenaré también!

—¡No! Tú irás a cenar algo y a dormir. Necesito que al menos tengas energía mañana. Maldición —bajó la voz— ni siquiera sé por qué el señor insiste en…

—Porque me necesitas.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Me necesitas, ¡y yo te necesito! Por eso el señor insiste en enviarnos juntas.

—No seas ingenua, ¿de verdad crees que te necesito? Puedo encargarme de lo que el señor me pida yo sola.

—Tal vez eres mejor peleando, pero ¡ambas nos necesitamos! ¿No lo entiendes? Somos la única familia que tenemos.

—¡Deja de insistir en eso! Es imposible que seas mi familia. Ahora, por favor, ¡ve a dormir para que procures no estorbarme más!

La mirada de Ashley queda en blanco, sus labios temblando. Nunca podría ocultar ninguna emoción, sus lágrimas salen. Rebeca solo se gira, con intenciones de ignorarla e irse.

—¡¿Sabes que nos va a pedir el señor?! ¡Creará otra distracción para que robemos los anillos! ¡Es muy obvio! ¡Los robaré yo sola! ¡Verás que soy tan buena como tú!

—¡Ay, con un demonio! ¡Está bien! Pero, cuando yo consiga los anillos y falles, ¡me dejarás en paz de una vez por todas!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Sin más que agregar, se giran. Se escucha un poco el sollozo de Ashley antes que ambas abandonen el pasillo. Rebeca, por su parte, golpea una pared. Guiada por el instinto, alza sus manos para verlas temblar. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón de ese efecto, ese sentimiento? ¿Ira? ¿Culpa? Quizá, ¿odio? Pero, ¿hacia quién?

**El señor de los anillos**

**¿Una riña familiar?**

Es una tarde cálida en fin de semana sobre ciudad Begin. Acompañados por el ruido urbano, algunos grupos de mobianos se reúnen en un parque deportivo para jugar distintos deportes o aprovechar las pistas de patinaje. Entre estos jóvenes, se encuentran Blue y Qkidna, quienes descansan de su juego anterior al lado de Katly y Azuri, viendo a otro par de equipos enfrentarse en un partido callejero de básquet bol.

—Asombroso, encestó desde la mitad del campo.

—¡Ja! Eso no es nada, Kat. ¿Les conté de la vez que encesté cayendo del cielo?

—¿Qué? ¡Ese fui yo, Qkidna!

—¡Shh! Calla, quiero escuchar la historia —interrumpió la rubia, provocando el inicio de una para nada exagerada anécdota.

—Agh. Está bien, adelante, róbate todo mi crédito, no me importa.

—Je, je, ¿de verdad fuiste tú el de la clavada?

—Sí, bueno, no sé, ambos hacemos cosas similares, puede que tenga una diferente a la que pienso.

—Blue estaba acorralado, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces, logré colarme entre el equipo contrario para…

—No, sí es la mía, creo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Qkidna es así. Dime, ¿jugabas mucho antes de venir aquí?

—¿A ciudad Begin? No, no. comencé a jugar cuando conocí a Qkidna.

—¿Qué hacías en Little York, entonces?

—Yo, pues —sin darse cuenta, comienza a menear con lentitud su puño de un lado a otro, como si sostuviera algo pequeño, Katly se da cuenta—… Ya sabes, correr de un lado a otro. Hay muchos espacios abiertos alrededor de la ciudad y, como no tenemos edificios muy grandes, puedes ver los bosques y montañas cercanas.

—Eso suena muy lindo.

—¡Sí! Todos los fines de semana salía de la ciudad para explorar. Era un sitio tranquilo para vivir. Begin es muy diferente.

—Lo imagino. ¿Cómo son tus amigos de allá?

—Ehh…

—No me digas que no…

—¡Sí, sí! Claro que tenía amigos en Little York, solo…

—¿"Tenías"?

—Lástima que Alvin no quiso venir, ¿eh?

—Lo harás de nuevo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Hmph.

—Eh… Vamos, Kat, lo siento.

La gatita permanece de brazos cruzados, solo viendo hacia el juego. Para colmo, esto también provoca que Qkidna pare de hablar, pues él y la rubia se dan cuenta del cambio en el semblante de Katly.

—Oye, Kat, no me ignores, vamos, podemos solo…

—No me digas, intentaste cambiar la conversación de golpe otra vez, ¿qué te preguntó?

—Qkidna…

—Creo que escuché, algo sobre sus amigos en Little York, ¿no?

—¡Es cierto! ¡Nunca nos hablaste de ellos! Tenías amigos allá, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí…

—¡Bien! ¿Cómo son ellos? ¿Alguno es casi tan apuesto o fuerte como yo?

—Nadie es tan apuesto o fuerte como tú, Qkidna —la voz de Azuri se endulzó como azúcar en miel.

—Sí, sí, lo sé.

—Pues, si de fuerza hablamos…

—¡¿Uno de ellos tiene super fuerza?!

—Eh… sí, de hecho.

—¡Genial! ¡Eso explica que seas tan resistente! ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil hablar de tu pasado, ¿eh?

—Qkidna…

Para este punto, Katly ya ha vuelto la atención a la charla, incluso su rostro malhumorado cambió por uno curioso.

—¿Son todos Seres Comunes? ¿Qué poderes tienen?

—No, Qkidna, éramos solo el dúo fuerte y rápido, basta.

—Ahh, ya veo, eran un grupo como nosotros. El rápido, el apuesto y fuerte…

—Por favor, para.

—Seguro también el nerd y enano, ¿no?

—¡No! Qkidna, por favor.

—Eh, Qkidna —Katly intentó intervenir, pues detecta una fuerte alteración en la energía de Blue, cambiando poco a poco. Azuri logra distinguir un leve parpadeo en el brillo de los guantes, entendiendo la preocupación de su amiga…

—¡Entonces tenías un rival! ¿También un Ser de Fuego? ¿Algo más interesante?

—Era el de la super fuerza, suficiente.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ya lo tengo! Seguro también había una chica, ¿no?

—¡Suficiente! —el grito vino acompañado por la expulsión de un fuerte pulso de energía, una leve onda expansiva que avanzó con fuerza y velocidad, hasta los jugadores la sintieron.

Para cuando Blue se relaja, los chicos están en el suelo, sin ninguna herida o dolor, pero confundidos. El resto de mobianos alrededor fija la mirada en ellos.

—Blue… ¿qué fue eso? —Qkidna, con una voz cautelosa, preocupada.

—Yo… Yo… debo irme.

Tan pronto da un paso para comenzar a correr, la tierra comienza a temblar.

—Ese no soy yo —dijo en voz baja, solo Katly lo escuchó.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Un temblor?

Pero termina pronto, sin causar otra cosa que más confusión. Se ven los rostros un momento, y es el teléfono de Blue lo que rompe el hielo.

—¿Qué sucede, Al? ¡¿En serio?! Debe ser una broma. Bien, nos veremos ahí —colgó—. Chicos.

—¿Genevil?

—Síp.

—¡Apenas me recuperé del combate de ayer! Bien, ¡vayamos a romper unos cuantos robots!

En esta ocasión en particular, los chicos deben correr en contra de multitudes huyendo. Un escenario nuevo, pues acostumbraban llegar luego que la gente evacuara. Por primera vez, contemplan en primera persona el terror en los gritos, los rostros de los mobianos que protegen. Esto afecta en especial a Qkidna, aunque procura cambiar su semblante tan pronto hace contacto visual con Blue, Katly o Azuri.

El lugar por quedar vacío es la plaza central, específicamente, uno de los ocho puntos donde inicia. Tiendas y puestos de comida y artilugios quedaron vacíos tras el aterrizaje de esta nueva máquina.

Midiendo 15 metros de pie, un robot que, para variar, no parece un animal. Su cuerpo es redondo, una enorme esfera en azul verde. Su cabeza es pequeña, con la forma de un trapecio, encajando con su torso; un largo y profundo ojo de iluminación roja, diseñado solo para intentar intimidar. Sus extremidades, largas y gruesas, parecen estar unidas por algún pegamento, pues no están ensambladas como tal. Solo un par de gafas como las de Alvin permiten ver que, de hecho, no están unidas. Cada articulación está separada, pero es imperceptible con la distancia.

—No parece un robot de Genevil. Es como la tecnología de Bijitsu.

—¡Alvin!

Los chicos llegan, mostrándose tan sorprendidos como el armadillo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?

—¡Es enorme! ¡¿De verdad piensan pelear contra eso?!

—¡Sabes que sí!

—Alvin, ¿sabes algo sobre este robot?

—Bueno, solo pude ver un par de cosas. Creo que es tecnología a la que usan en Bijitsu. Sus extremidades parecen estar unidas por algún campo magnético. Significa que tendrá más libertad de movimiento, incluso podría separar un poco brazos y piernas para tener más alcance. Debe tener algunos trucos más bajo la manga.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Claro que no, ese robot no tiene mangas.

Los chicos quedan pálidos, la mirada en blanco.

—Estém… Katly, creo que será mejor que Azuri no participe esta vez. Digo… se ve como el robot más fuerte que nos han mandado hasta ahora, así que…

—Entiendo, entiendo. Azuri, busquemos un lugar seguro, ¿sí?

—¡¿Se están burlando de mí?! Está bien, me dolían los brazos de todas formas.

Las gatitas se retiran, con la promesa de que Katly volverá.

Ni siquiera Alvin se ha dado cuenta, pero están siendo observados. En edificios vecinos, Ashley y Rebeca observan con paciencia. La coneja parece lista, ansiosa por arrojarse al ataque, espera la oportunidad. Su cinturón preparado con algunas herramientas y sus agujas. Por otro tejado, el jaguar se mantiene firme, ambos brazos cruzados, la vista fija en Alvin, también espera la oportunidad.

—Los anillos serán míos, Rebeca, ya lo verás. Verás lo que valgo.

La máquina se mantiene estática, sin algo fijo en donde apunta su ojo. Los chicos siguen intentando comprender la clase de robot que es. Nadie parece tener intenciones de atacar. Katly regresa.

—Oye… Katly, no estoy seguro si debas participar en esta pelea.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, tienes los ataques más débiles, y…

—¡¿Débiles?!

—¡No es a lo que me refiero, Kat!

—Calla, no necesito que alguien apruebe si debo o no pelear —dijo con un tono serio, poco típico en ella, pero lo suficiente para silenciar cualquier oposición.

Con el ambiente demasiado tenso ya y, ante la falta de respuesta, el robot hace el primer movimiento, avanzando para estirar el brazo a toda velocidad en un intento por aplastar a todos a la vez, pero lo esquivan sin mucho problema, se vio venir el golpe, solo deja un feo hoyo en el suelo.

—Como quieras, Kat —gritó Blue—, no me culpes.

—¡No necesito que me protejas!

—¡Dejen de discutir y pónganse serios! —alegó Qkidna.

El robot arroja otro ataque, estirando ambos brazos; todos esquivan excepto Blue, quien salta y sube a uno de los brazos, corre hasta llegar a la cabeza, hace un ataque teledirigido, pero el robot reacciona demasiado rápido y recoge los brazos para golpearlo con la palma de la mano; la velocidad del movimiento impresiona incluso al erizo. Cae al suelo, pero logra mantenerse de pie.

—Diablos, les dije que este era diferente.

—A ver qué hace con esto.

Qkidna corre hacia el robot disparando con los guantes, pero estos ataques resultan nada efectivos. La máquina arroja un golpe hacia él, pero el erizo reacciona tirándole otro golpe, ambos puños chocan, creando una presión tan fuerte que el suelo se agrieta; ambos retroceden por la fuerza del golpe. El erizo da un gran salto sobre el robot tratando de conectar otro puñetazo, éste se cubre con el brazo y cuando Qkid lo golpea, la máquina lo empuja hacia atrás. Qkidna cae un poco inclinado, debe apoyarse descansando su puño en el suelo.

—Es muy duro.

—Diablos, Qkidna —decía Blue, impresionado—, ¿cómo te volviste tan resistente?

—Es gracias a los guantes —contestó Alvin—, están hechos de energía dorada, ¿recuerdan? Ese salto, su resistencia, ¡Qkidna se adapta más rápido de lo que calculé!

—¡Ja, ja! ¡¿Escucharon eso?!

Sin duda, el ego de Qkidna se alza, lo demuestra al golpear sus dos puños, creando una pequeña pero visible onda de shock, sin causan ningún otro efecto más que el de intimidar —a todos quienes no sean robots, por supuesto—.

—Chicos, tenemos que trabajar en equipo si queremos lograr algo —sugirió el erizo, con evidente preocupación.

—Sí, ataquemos todos juntos —gritó Qkidna, con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Muy bien.

—Estoy lista.

Qkidna, Alvin y Katly cargan con prisa contra su enemigo.

—Esperen, no es a lo que me refería… ¡Oigan!

No se detienen. La máquina trata de golpearlos con el brazo, pero los cuatro saltan; Alvin se impulsa con sus patines para alcanzar la misma altura que sus compañeros.

Blue usa un ataque teledirigido; Qkidna intenta golpear aprovechando la inercia de su salto; Alvin carga su cañón y Katly usa su pulso de energía, pero el robot se cubre con el brazo de nuevo y, cuando recibe todos estos ataques, los empuja con gran facilidad. Caen de pie, excepto Alvin, quien aterriza sobre su coraza. El pulso de energía no hizo nada, Blue ni siquiera lo aboyó, el golpe del naranja apenas lo hizo un poco, pero el cañonazo de Alvin parece haber quemado un poco la armadura, solo un poco.

—Esto no funcionara, ataquemos por separado —dijo el naranja.

—Esperen… Ay, no.

Los cuatro rodean al robot, éste se voltea con Qkidna y ambos tratan de golpearse, chocando puños una y otra vez. Blue se pone a cargar el su ataque rodillo mientras que Alvin dispara una y otra vez. El titan estira su brazo para golpear al armadillo, él apenas logra esquivarlo.

Blue carga al máximo su ataque giratorio y se dispara, golpeando al robot en el torso, pero no causa ni un rasguño. El erizo rebota, pero la máquina responde con una patada, dando en el blanco y enviando su objetivo lejos del combate.

Se levanta, todo le da vueltas, pero no tarda en reincorporarse y volver.

—Trata de golpear la cabeza —sugirió Qkidna en medio de un intercambio de golpes—, nosotros lo detendremos.

—Este es mucho más resistente que cualquiera —pensaba—, pero los cañonazos de Alvin logran hacerle un poco de daño… Quizá…

Blue decide seguir el plan de Qkidna, se enrolla para cargar de nuevo. La enorme máquina comienza a disparar proyectiles desde su pecho; a la vez, intenta aplastar a Qkidna y Alvin, ambos con una mano distinta. Mientras el armadillo esquiva y el erizo responde con sus propios puños, Katly debe hacer un esfuerzo extra por esquivar misiles; dar grandes saltos, hacerse intangible a conveniencia, evitar ondas expansivas y escombros. Comienza a cansarse.

Un golpe más que Alvin evita causa que el puño quede atascado en el suelo. Blue no duda un segundo en dispararse y usar el brazo entero como rampa, golpeando la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que sonó como una grave campanada, retrocediendo casi todo el trayecto de vuelta por la inercia. Al desenrollarse, consigue ver que no hay una sola abolladura, su cabeza resulta igual de resistente que el resto del cuerpo.

—Alvin, ese robot es demasiado resistente para mí o para Qkidna, pero tu cañón es lo que más le hace daño. Trata de cargarlo al máximo las veces que sean necesarias para vencerlo… Este… sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero es la única forma.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes por eso. Traigo suficientes anillos, pero necesito que me cubran mientras cargo el cañón.

—Hecho.

—Claro que sí, pan comido.

—Estoy lista.

No son los únicos preparados, pues, en medio de todos, una figura oscura, pero familiar, aterriza con fuerza.

—¡Tú otra vez! —exclamó Katly.

—Rayos, es ella de nuevo.

—Yo me encargaré.

En esta ocasión, Rebeca viene armada por completo. En la espalda, un par de sables largos descansan en su vaina, decide usarlos; se trata de una katana.

—No, Katly, no podrás con ella.

Es ignorado. Katly se pone en guardia frente a Rebeca, una pose no muy convincente aún, pero firme, parece.

—No podemos dejarla sola.

Justo cuando los erizos apostaban por hacer al robot de lado, una figura más aparece, con largas orejas, cubriendo su rostro con una bufanda, al igual que su compañera, pero sin armas visibles.

—No puede ser —se quejó Qkid—, ésta también. Yo me encargo.

—Pero… ¡espera! Debes ayudarme con Alvin.

—Tranquilo Blue, confío en ti. Además, no me estaré quieto, puedo moverme muy rápido con mis patines, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero…

Solo un pequeño vistazo basta. Katly aprovecha al máximo su intangibilidad para evitar los cortes de Rebeca. Por otro lado, fuerza de Qkidna obliga a retroceder a Ashley, sabe que un solo golpe podría ser el fin.

—Debo terminar esto lo más rápido posible —pensó—. Está bien… cuenta conmigo.

Alvin comienza a cargar el cañón, entonces, el robot le dirige un golpe, él lo esquiva y Blue sube por el brazo de nuevo, pero ahora decide no atacar y se pone a saltar de un lado a otro sobre la máquina entera para distraerlo. Ataques son arrojados, pero el chico se mueve demasiado rápido hasta para los proyectiles, los cuales impactan por todos lados dañando más la estructura alrededor que al robot.

—Cielos, se hace más rápido cada día… ¿eh?… ¡Blue, el cañón está listo!

Tras un último aterrizaje, se impulsa con la fuerza suficiente para regresar con Alvin. Dispara, el ataque da en el blanco, el daño es visible, pero no mucho, el robot sigue de pie. Ashley y Rebeca se distraen por el disparo, pero, al ver que el cañón aún tiene energía regresan, a sus peleas.

—Vamos, un poco más, podemos hacerlo.

La misma estrategia continua. Blue hace todo lo que puede para entretener al robot. Alvin logra disparar otras cuatro veces, pero el cañón al fin se queda sin energía. El armadillo se ve forzado a sacar una cápsula con 100 anillos de su mochila, entonces, Ashley y Rebeca dejan sus peleas para ir contra él.

—¡Ey! ¡Regresa! —exclamó Katly.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

Cuando se da cuenta, el chaparro se ve con ambas cazadoras sobre él. Por fortuna, Blue arremetió contra Rebeca para luego intentar atacar a la otra con un ataque teledirigido. Falla eso, pero ambas retroceden.

—Ya lo entiendo, ¡ya lo entiendo! Es otra trampa, ¿no es así? ¡Al, quieren tus anillos!

—¡Ahh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé?!

Las de negro quieren perseguir al armadillo, pero sus respectivos rivales les interceptan.

—No me importa qué sea lo que quieras, no dejaré que abandones esta pelea.

—¿A dónde tan rápido, conejita?

Tras colocar la capsula en una pequeña abertura de su cañón, éste queda listo para ser utilizado. El robot arroja otro golpe, haciendo temblar el suelo, pero Alvin fue salvado por Blue.

—Sigamos con lo mismo, no estamos lejos de lograrlo.

Alvin nota que la respiración de Blue está muy acelerada.

—Blue, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy cansado.

—Estoy bien —contestó guiñando un ojo—, ¡sigamos!

Corre hacia el robot y éste trata de golpearlo varias veces, pero el erizo lo esquiva mientras avanza. Alvin carga el cañón una vez más y dispara, pero el impacto hace que Blue tropiece. La máquina aprovecha esto y consigue golpear de lleno al chico, enviándolo lejos. Se estrella contra un auto lejano.

—¡Blue!

Qkidna y Katly se percatan de la situación y se distraen tanto que reciben varios ataques.

Blue intenta levantarse, pero, estirando al máximo su brazo, el robot lo sujeta y estrella contra el suelo. El chico no puede levantarse, apenas mantiene los ojos abiertos. Qkidna olvida su pelea al ver esto, una patada en el rostro bastó para derribarlo. La misma suerte corrió para Katly, quien sufrió el rose de uno de los sables en su abdomen, apenas reaccionó para intentar esquivarlo, aun así, el susto no le permitió evitar una patada lateral que termina por derribarla.

El robot levanta el brazo para dar el golpe de gracia; entonces, se genera una fuerte corriente de aire que luego se convierte en una pared de fuego entre el robot y Blue, haciendo que la máquina lo pierda de vista. Aun así, ésta tira el golpe, pero no consigue otra cosa excepto más escombros. Blue abre los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te están dando una paliza, Jethog? —se burló con su rival en brazos— ¿Ya se te olvido que yo soy el único que te puede vencer?

—¡Marshall!

—Ya sé quién soy —habló con más burla para dejarlo caer.

Otra corriente de aire apaga el fuego y aparece Kira del otro lado.

—Agh… Marshall —intentaba levantarse—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿En serio creías que me perdería otra batalla?

Mientras el titan recupera su puño, Alvin se acerca a la escena.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, ¡vamos!

—¡Listo! —afirmó Kira.

El robot cambia de objetivo, enfocando solo a Marshall, quien ya tiene sus brazos cubiertos de fuego. Por otro lado, Qkidna y Katly usaron la distracción para reincorporarse. Mientras Ashley se sorprende, Rebeca ni siquiera dirige la mirada a su rival, pues al instante arroja cortes que la gatita debe esquivar.

—Alvin, dame un Anillo.

—Mejor toma esto.

El armadillo le da un contendedor con la energía de 5 aros, él lo aprieta, absorbiendo todo. Para Alvin, el cómo aquel brillo dorado entra directo a las esferas de los guantes es demasiado interesante. El chico se recupera casi por completo. Solo da un rápido gracias antes de saltar hasta la pelea entre Katly y Rebeca, interponiéndose al bloquear un corte con la esfera de uno de sus guantes. Su velocidad es abrumadora, el felino no consigue hacer más que cubrirse con ambos sables y retroceder por la fuerza de las patadas.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó la gatita, con la respiración algo cortada— No necesito tu ayuda.

—Ibas perdiendo, solo quise emparejar un poco la pelea, adiós —dio un salto para alejarse.

Rebeca tardó un poco más de lo normal en reincorporarse, Katly no pasa por alto ni un solo detalle de esto.

Por su parte, Marshall salta mientras Kira lo eleva con una corriente de aire. El lobo arroja Bolas de Fuego al robot, pero no consigue hacerle daño.

—Es fuerte.

—A este no podemos vencerlo con fuego —aseguró Blue.

—¿Entonces con qué? —aterrizó.

Alvin termina de cargar el cañón y dispara, dañándolo un poco más.

—Con eso. Nosotros distraemos al robot mientras Alvin carga su cañón al máximo, es la única forma de dañarlo.

—Pues que así sea, apuesto a que lo distraigo más que tú.

—Ja, ja, eso lo veremos.

—¿Para todo deben competir?

—"Claro que sí." —respondieron a la vez.

El robot prepara otro ataque, Alvin carga el cañón de nuevo. Blue, Marshall y Kira se ponen en guardia.

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #11**

**Grupo Aural:** Seres Místicos

Muchos dirán que sus técnicas se asemejan a trucos de magia, quizá algo más profundo, complicado. Se desarrollan con mayor lentitud, comparando con el resto del Grupo Aural, por eso, también se dice que son más poderosos y los más difíciles de comprender. Es muy común ver que algunos relacionen sus técnicas con signos del zodiaco.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"El Señor de los Anillos (Parte 2)"


	12. El señor de los Anillos (parte 2)

En el capítulo anterior… ¿alguien no sabe lo sucedido ahí? Deberías leerlo si no.

La batalla sigue el mismo plan. Blue y Marshall compiten para ser quién distrae más al titán.

—¡Oye! ¡Máquina estúpida! ¡Tienes el mismo color que las paredes de mi baño!

El robot voltea y Blue le hace mal de ojo mientras enseña su lengua. Un puño es arrojado al suelo, pero se esquiva con facilidad.

—Pss, por favor. Mira esto: ¡Oye, pedazo de lata crecida! ¡Cuando era pequeño jugaba con robots más peligrosos que tú!

Otro puño cae, buscando a Marshall, pero el resultado no cambia.

—Oigan… ¿Cómo están seguros que puede escucharlos?

—Este…

—Amm…

—¡Estoy listo! —avisó Alvin.

—¡Todos, háganse a un lado!

Se atiende la advertencia, Alvin dispara, dando en el blanco una vez más.

—Chicos, se me acaban los anillos. A este paso, no lo venceremos nunca.

—¿Alguna idea?

—¿Lo peguntas en serio? Hm, ¡Kira!

—Listo.

El ave se coloca detrás de Marshall mientras éste prende fuego en todo su cuerpo.

—Lo harán de nuevo…

Bracea con todas sus fuerzas para generar una corriente de aire tan potente, que todo el fuego que su compañero genera se extiende y avanza como una tormenta compacta, cubriendo el cuerpo del titán. El calor y su luz roja se hacen notar en todo el campo de batalla; los presentes observan con asombro.

—Él debe ser… Tankdo —aseguró Rebeca, en voz baja, la guardia en alto.

Marshall se apaga, Kira se detiene. El lobo se ve algo cansado, pero firme, la máquina sigue cubierta en llamas.

—¡Jethog! ¡Es tu turno!

—¿Qué?… Ah, sí.

Blue se enrolla para cargar su ataque giratorio. Se podría decir que está más entusiasmado, pues pocas veces se le ve girar con tanta fuerza mientras ondas de energía celeste parecen acumularse en su cuerpo.

Sale disparado, salta mientras rueda y, en un instante, llega a la máquina. Se escucha el fuerte impacto. Luego de unos segundos, Blue cae al suelo, inclinado, se ve adolorido.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No es suficiente.

—¿Cómo?

—¡No es suficiente!

—Es una broma…

Las llamas se extinguen y el titán continúa su ofensiva sin problemas; golpes, patadas, todas siendo evitadas por los medios posibles. Incluso Kira intenta frenar los movimientos del gigante con sus corrientes aéreas, pero no surten efecto. Alvin comienza a cargar.

**El señor de los anillos**

**Un milagro de vida**

—Oye mocosa —hablaba Qkidna, buscando burlarse—, no te mueves nada mal, pero necesitas más que eso para vencerme.

Tras oírlo, Ashley da un par de saltos atrás, baja su guardia para inclinar un poco su cuerpo, fija su mirada en el rostro de Qkidna y pestañea de una manera coqueta.

—¿Qué…?

Distraído, no consigue reaccionar a un veloz movimiento, con el cual, la coneja entra en su espacio vital y conecta dos patadas aéreas al rostro.

—Agh… ¡Odio esos trucos! —sobaba su cara.

La batalla entre las dos felinas no es tan cómica. Rebeca es más rápida, Katly apenas puede seguirle el ritmo solo para saber en qué momento volverse intangible. El jaguar cambia su patrón de ataques muy seguido, pero, el poder sentir su flujo de energía le da a la gatita una pequeña ventaja para reaccionar y evitar cada corte. Hasta ahora, se ha limitado solo a retroceder en círculos.

—Yo… ¿de verdad creí que podía ganar? —pensaba, llena de frustración y, algo de tristeza— ¿Siquiera puedo ofrecer un verdadero combate? ¿Cuánto falta para que no pueda hacerme intangible?

Pero no puede sentir la energía de objetos inanimados, por lo que nunca pudo evitar ese tropiezo; hay demasiados escombros alrededor. Con Katly en el suelo, Rebeca intenta una y otra vez dar la estocada o corte final.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo me quedaré aquí y esperaré a que algo pase. Mientras no me mueva, ella no me puede hacer daño. Por favor… ¡que algo pase ya!

—¡Voy a disparar!

—¡Todos, a un lado!

Otra enorme y veloz esfera de energía dorada impacta con el titán, obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos por primera vez. La pintura borrada y evidentes desniveles en su forma ya no tan circular lo deja claro, hay daños graves al fin.

—Creo que puedo atravesarlo —aseguró Blue— ¡Alvin, creo que ya es suficiente, puedo atravesarlo, pero necesito un anillo!

—Muy bien.

Con prisas, el armadillo busca un aro suelto en su mochila y no lo piensa dos veces para arrojarlo a Blue. Pero una aguja consigue golpearlo, haciéndolo caer lejos.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—¡Es mío!

El grito de Ashley alerta a su compañera, quien olvida todo para ir de cacería. Katly al fin puede respirar, aunque no tranquila. Se levanta y muestra la misma confusión que Qkidna; ambos se miran sin poder expresar nada excepto un levantar de hombros.

Por supuesto, Blue se suma temprano a la carrera, pero su adversario original le entorpece el paso con pisadas y amenazas de golpe, dando ventaja a las de negro.

—¡No deben llegar al anillo!

—¡Demonios, ¿qué he hecho?! —gritó Alvin, aterrado.

Marshall y Kira tratan de avanzar, pero los ataques del robot son frenéticos. Consigue golpear a Marshall y el cuerpo del lobo impacta con Kira. Ambos caen cerca de Alvin.

Ashley llega al anillo, mas no consigue ver a tiempo el pie de Rebeca, recibiéndolo de lleno por un costado. El jaguar intenta tomarlo, pero su adversaria se reincorpora al instante para arrojar algunas agujas, forzándola a retroceder. Sin pensarlo, corre y toma en objeto, pero solo consigue ser pateada por Rebeca en la espalda, cayendo junto con el tesoro. Viendo que no hay más necesidad de usarlos, el felino envaina ambos sables.

—Esperen, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿No se supone que trabajan para la misma persona? —cuestionó el erizo, confundido.

—¿Acaso están… compitiendo? —comentó Alvin.

—Como sea, no permitiré que…

—Silencio —dijo el erizo, interrumpiendo a Qkidna—, hay que ver esto.

Mientras esto pasa, Kira, el único no distraído, observa al robot, dándose cuenta que tiene la vista fija en ellos.

—¡Ey! ¡Esa cosa está haciendo algo!

—¿Qué?… ¡Rayos, es un láser! —advirtió Alvin.

No fue mentira, un rayo rojo es disparado, haciendo que todos deban separarse y huir. Su ataque atraviesa el suelo, borrando el terreno al menos cinco metros el volviendo cenizas cada objeto que se ponga en su camino.

Blue trata de llegar con Rebeca y Ashley para recuperar el anillo, pero la máquina se interpone en su camino, deslizándose veloz, sin dejar de disparar. Los demás siguen huyendo del láser.

—¡Donde esa cosa nos alcance estamos bien muertos!

—¡No me digas! —gritó Marshall, molesto.

—¡Ya cállense, hay que hacer algo!

—¡Tú los has dicho!

Mientras corre, Qkidna une sus manos como si planeara disparar su propio rayo. Los demás observan, confundidos y creyendo que se trata de una broma, pues pareciera querer imitar al protagonista de alguna serie animada que va de peleas sin fin. Pero esa creencia se desvanece cuando ven las líneas rojas de sus guantes volverse doradas hasta aquellos círculos en las palmas; está acumulando energía en ellas. Cuando cree estar listo, se gira, frenando su avance para disparar con la mejor precisión posible un ataque similar a los de Alvin. Por fortuna, da en el rostro de la máquina, apagando el láser a causa del daño, justo a tiempo para no ser pulverizado.

—Maldición —se quejó Marshall, aliviado…

—Esperen… ¿Qkidna también ha podido hacer eso desde el principio?

—Sí —respondió Alvin—, de hecho, con los dos guantes, el tiro puede llegar a ser más poderoso que mi cañón. Además, sus guantes recargan solos. No por nada llevo años diseñándolos.

—¡¿Y por qué no lo hicimos así desde un principio?!

Qkidna y Alvin se ven las caras y comienzan a balbucear, tratando de dar una excusa para su increíble falta de ideas.

—Es que, con eso de los energéticos, je, je…

—Debe ser una broma —el lobo siguió gruñendo.

Por su lado, las de negro siguen luchando por el Anillo. La coneja persigue a su rival para quitárselo, saltando de pared en pared hasta que ambas terminan subiendo a los hombros humeantes del robot; entonces, la máquina decide despegar, activando propulsores en manos y pies.

—Digo, pudimos haber vencido al robot desde un principio si tan solo…

—¡Jethog! ¡Déjate de tonterías y presta atención!

—¿Ahora qué?

El titán se eleva, ignorando un combate ocurriendo sobre su cabeza y hombros.

—Oh, ouh… ¿Alguien sabe volar? ¿Tú? ¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco? ¿Y tú, Kira?

—Lo siento, no soy de los que vuelan.

—Pues ni modo, hay que ir tras de él.

—¿Por qué rayos nos elevamos?

—¿Qué importa? Tengo el anillo.

—¡Dámelo!

Ashley arremete contra Rebeca, estaba sobre el extremo de un hombro, se vio forzada a saltar hacia un edificio cercano. La coneja la sigue, no se puede ignorar que el gigante comenzó a descender tras la huida del jaguar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ataquen!

Blue comienza se enrolla para cargar, Marshall crea una enorme Bola de Fuego en sus manos, Qkidna y Alvin cargan sus respectivos ataques y Kira se prepara para crear una corriente de aire e impulsar los ataques. Solo Katly decide no hacer nada. Retrocede, agachando un poco su mirada.

Cuando el titan los encuentra, los ataques avanzan a gran velocidad gracias a la corriente de aire, sin darle tiempo para cubrirse, otorgando todo el daño posible. Blue se resiente al impactar al mismo tiempo que las otras tres esferas; cae al suelo. Por fortuna, no es el único en hacerlo, pues el titan hace temblar el suelo al golpearlo con su espalda y brazos.

—¡Blue!

Sin pensarlo, Katly corre al encuentro del erizo, quien permanece sentado en su intento por reincorporarse, sobando bajo sus púas.

—Auch… pensé que sería buena idea.

—Tú y tus proezas. Debes dejar de asustarme así.

—Lo siento, je, je —rio un poco mientras recibía su ayuda para sostenerse.

—¡Miren, allá arriba! —avisó Alvin.

Ashley salta de un edificio y cae de pie sobre el robot, seguida de Rebeca. El titán decide despegar, sin siquiera levantarse, solo gira sus manos y pies al separarlos un poco de su cuerpo. Mientras se eleva, la coneja contempla el anillo en sus manos. Pero Rebeca no se hace esperar y aterriza a solo un par de metros.

—¡El anillo!

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—En eso estoy, en eso estoy. Mmm…

Todos parecen alterados, solo Kira y Blue parecen mantener la calma, pero la preocupación no se oculta en sus rostros. Todos observan al robot, hasta que el erizo…

—Creo que tengo una idea… Creo…

—Ashley, dame el anillo, trataré de no lastimarte tanto.

—¡No! Estoy harta de que me trates así. Si lo quieres, tendrás que pelear conmigo.

—¿Quieres que te haga sufrir de verdad? ¡Así será!

Rebeca desenvaina su katana de nuevo, Ashley pone agujas entre sus dedos. Ambas miradas conectan unos instantes, la respiración de la coneja se acelera junto con su corazón, mientras que Rebeca solo la observa con enojo. La máquina ya se ha elevado bastante, comienza a alcanzar la altura de los edificios más altos.

La coneja decide atacar y se abalanza sobre su compañera, intentando golpear con las agujas entre los dedos, pero Rebeca la esquiva y conecta con la parte plana de su katana en el rostro, haciéndola retroceder. Ashley se enfada y trata de golpear de nuevo, pero su oponente repele cada uno de los golpes para luego golpearla con el lado sin filo de su arma. La pequeña se ve acelerada, mientras que la mayor sigue con calma.

—Estás demente, Jethog.

—Solo así lograré elevarme lo suficiente para destruir esa máquina de una vez por todas.

—Es una locura —comentó Qkidna—, te quemarán vivo.

—Aunque, eso no suena tan mal.

—¡Marshall! —exclamó Katly.

—¿Qué?…

—No lo sé, las probabilidades de que lo logres son muy pocas —advirtió Alvin.

—Y serán menos si seguimos hablando, tenemos que intentarlo.

Rebeca da un fuerte golpe a Ashley con la katana. La pequeña muestra algunos cortes en su cara.

—Déjalo ya, no eres nada frente a mí, acéptalo y dame el anillo. Yo se lo entregaré al señor.

—¡Nunca!

—Si no dejas de insistir, atacaré en serio, ¡no me importa cómo pueda terminar esto!

Ashley se enfada cada vez más, llega al punto en el que aprieta demasiado el anillo con su mano. Entonces, absorbe su energía; sus pequeñas heridas sanan. El robot baja un poco su velocidad.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Increíble… No lo sé, pero nunca me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué?… Entonces —pensaba—, esto es lo a lo que el señor se refería. La fuente de energía máxima, en la forma de un pequeño anillo de oro.

Ashley pega un fuerte grito y se lanza sobre Rebeca, es esquivada por muy poco.

—¿Cómo demonios…?

Se da la vuelta sin dilación y arroja agujas con todas sus fuerzas, Rebeca las repele con la katana, pero algunas logran rozar en su rostro, sorprendiéndola y…

—¡Argh! ¡Pagarás por eso!

Por primera vez, la ofensiva del jaguar va en serio. Ambas se mueven con la misma velocidad y fuerza, el intercambio de golpes es equivalente. Cada que Rebeca consigue blandir sus sables, conectando la parte plana o sin filo, también consigue que la coneja retroceda al ofrecerle patadas y codazos, un golpe de cabeza ocasional cuando ella salta.

Ashley no se queda atrás, ha conseguido ver gotas de sangre en el rostro de su rival gracias a sus agujas. Esto siempre viene acompañado de un fugaz grito que refleja la ira de Rebeca. Una increíble agilidad nunca antes mostrada, sumada a veloces y precisos saltos son lo que le permite conectar algunos ataques, como patadas y golpes con agujas entre dedos, a la vez que esquiva represalias.

Ninguna se ve exhausta, pero se alejan un momento para respirar y observar a su oponente, quizá para planear otra estrategia.

Arremeten de nuevo. Un sable busca los pies, pero la coneja salta, girando todo su cuerpo para impulsar una patada en guillotina. Rebeca retrocede a tiempo, pero, tan pronto aterriza, Ashley desliza una mano, arrojando sus agujas en ella. El jaguar se ve obligado a bloquearlas con un sable, dando tiempo a su oponente para arrojar una patada lateral baja, haciéndola inclinar. Antes de recibir el siguiente golpe, el felino lanza un corte con su otro sable, consiguiendo un ligero corte en el pecho de su oponente, quien retrocede.

—¡Ahh!

—Tsk…

Los ojos bien abiertos, la respiración acelerada. Ashley muestra una expresión de terror, pero ira a la vez. Rebeca parece sorprendida o, quizá, un poco asustada por un instante, pero su semblante regresa para ponerse de pie y reanudar el combate.

Ashley es la primera en correr, pero salta antes de cerrar distancias. Mientras su cuerpo gira al llegar a su máxima altura, arroja sus agujas sin conseguir otra cosa excepto ver los sables protegiendo el cuerpo de Rebeca. Aterriza tres metros detrás, inclinada, lista para cualquier movimiento, pero usa su posición solo para arrojar más agujas de una en una. Es muy fácil bloquearlas con un solo sable mientras el otro es envainado, la última aguja de esa mano es atrapada por el jaguar para ser arrojada de vuelta.

Ashley esquiva el contraataque, arroja su otra mano de agujas de dos a la vez mientras corre alrededor de su oponente, quien se limita a bloquear cada ataque con veloces deslices usando ese sable. Por más que la coneja busque diferentes puntos vitales a lo largo del cuerpo, no conseguirá atinar uno solo. Para cuando se da cuenta, no quedan agujas.

—No…

—¿Te rindes ya?

—¡Claro que no!

Corre hacia ella para cerrar distancias. No se entiende bien lo que busca, pero, al momento que Rebeca coloca su sable frente sí misma para bloquear, Ashley la sujeta, pasando sus dedos por la parte superior, pues no hay filo ahí.

—¿Qué…?

—Dime, Rebeca —sonó una voz más silenciosa, mientras su mirada se pierde en el metal que sostiene—, ¿por qué estamos peleando?

—Sabes muy bien porqué.

—Dímelo.

—¿Ah?

—¡Dime por qué peleamos!

—Tsk…

Desliza el arma, pudo cortar los dedos de no ser por su posición. Ashley no retrocede, se inclina solo un poco mientras alza la mirada, preparando otro ataque.

—Acabaré contigo, y así entenderás —habló mientras se preparaba para responder a la agresión.

—¿Listo?

—Listo.

—Blue, espera —interrumpió Katly, con evidente preocupación—, prométeme que regresarás en una sola pieza.

—Je, je, estaré bien. Tengo que hacerlo. Marshall, no te contengas.

—Ja. Es una promesa.

Blue se enrolla sin tardanza. Carga, pero sus giros no son tan rápidos o potentes como antes. Por su lado, el lobo prende fuego en sus manos, incendiando también la totalidad de sus brazos, aparentando un ligero aumento de volumen hasta los hombros. Ambos acumulan energía hasta que no pueden más.

Cuando está preparado, Marshall arroja toda su energía en la forma de un lanzallamas apuntado directo a Blue, pero no lo hace con fuerza, solo la libera.

—¡Kira! ¡Creo que un poco de ayuda servirá!

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sabes que sí!

Se coloca detrás para aletear y crear una corriente que avanza desde la espalda del lobo hasta Blue, aumentando la fuerza de las llamas.

Parte del fuego escapa, pero, desde el inicio, los giros aumentaron su potencia y velocidad, haciendo más intenso el clásico sonido de la carga. Aquellas ondas de energía celestes, visibles cuando la energía acompaña la carga, jalan las brasas que obligan al resto a retroceder por el inmenso calor. Pronto, la esfera giratoria adopta un brillo rojizo, tan intenso y vivo como un micro sol. Al fin, Marshall queda sin energía.

—¡Airth! ¡Es tu turno!

—S… ¡Sí!

Ambos, lobo y albatros, retroceden con un salto, abriendo el paso a Qkidna, quien, protegido con sus guantes, toma al erizo, quien no para de girar y, sin poder perder un instante, lo arroja un poco al aire para conectar el golpe más fuerte hasta el momento. El impacto hace temblar un poco el suelo, soltando un pulso fugaz que hace a todos cubrirse un poco en reacción. Depende de Blue dar en el blanco.

Las de negro seguían su lucha, pero, pasado un segundo tras recibir el golpe, Blue atraviesa el torso de la máquina. Ni Ashley ni Rebeca podrían haber distinguido el objeto que pasó frente ellas. El impacto las empuja, el jaguar cae del torso, pero consigue sostenerse de un dedo en la mano gigante. Para su fortuna, los propulsores quedaron desactivados, por lo que no sufrió represalias por esto.

La coneja sigue arriba, pero es evidente que la energía del anillo se agotó. Lo único que ve es un enorme agujero en medio de la máquina. Busca con la mirada en el cielo al objeto responsable, pero solo ve un rastro de humo que desaparece. Entonces, siente cómo la máquina llegó a su máxima altura al perder todo su impulso. Todos los propulsores apagados, solo le espera caer. Se pone de pie, pero es ahora que consigue ver que, por dentro, el titán sigue haciendo corto circuito.

—Oh, ouh…

Rebeca consigue subir, ambos sables están guardados. Entonces, ve lo mismo que la pequeña, con ella frente el agujero.

—¡Ashley!

Desde el suelo, todos ven al titán partirse en dos tras una enorme explosión. Las extremidades se separan al no existir más campo magnético. Su gran enemigo se desploma en pedazos de vuelta al suelo.

—¡Genial, ese fue un gran golpe! —gritó el naranja.

—¿Qué pasó con Blue? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Katly.

—¡Ouh!… No pensamos en la parte del aterrizaje.

—Ay, no…

Mientras piensan en esto, las partes de metal comienzan a tocar el suelo, levantando olas incompletas de humo y escombros a metros de los chicos. Katly reúne a todo grupo para volverlos intangibles, aunque no pasan muchas cosas a través de ellos.

Cuando todo termina, Katly suelta a los chicos. Todos observan la pila de partes robóticas, enormes rocas, vehículos aplastados, y todo el conjunto llamado destrucción que esta batalla dejó.

—Todo esto… tardará solo un par de días en repararse, ¿cierto? —Qkidna, angustiado.

—Una semana, a lo mucho —confirmó Kira.

—Eh, chicos —Alvin, confundido al sostener sus gafas—, tengo un mensaje de… Azuri. Me envió su ubicación… ¡Dice que encontró a Blue!

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Más bien, Blue la encontró a ella. Dice que nos necesita, ¡ahora! ¡Síganme!

Lo último que ven antes de moverse son vehículos de todo tipo llegando al lugar. Policía, reporteros, chismosos, etcétera. Antes, les pareció divertido, pero se muestran un poco molestos ahora.

En un sitio no muy alejado, Azuri puede ver el humo que las piezas muertas del robot liberan al aire. Sentada sobre la banqueta, con Blue descansando la cabeza en sus piernas. Su ropa por completo quemada, es increíble que siga unida. Su rostro cubierto de negro, mientras sus ojos permanecen cerrados y hace un gran esfuerzo por respirar.

—¡Azuri! —gritó Katly al reconocerla.

Tan pronto la rubia los ve, alza las manos. Pero, antes de encontrase con ella, se detienen en seco, solo Alvin avanza un poco más antes de frenar sus patines. Blue no es el único descansando en el suelo. Al lado de Azuri, una coneja rosa, mostrando incluso más heridas y quemaduras que el erizo. Su bufanda desapareció, y el traje negro está dañado, revelando algunas partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo heridas que permanecerían ocultas de otra manera.

—Ella… ¡es una de las que intentaban robar el anillo! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Es de los malos?!

—¡Sí, Sindon, es de los malos! ¡¿Por qué está contigo?!

—¡No lo sé, Qkidna! ¡Blue la cargaba en su espalda cuando me encontró!

—¡¿Ahh?! —expresaron todos al unísono.

—Quieren —sonó débil, acompañado de toz— ¿callarse un poco?

—Blue…

—Jethog, ¿qué planeas? ¿La tomaste como rehén?

—No, Marshall. Intenté salvarla.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Verán…

Blue no explica todos los detalles, imposible saber si es por su cansancio, o solo decidió omitirlos.

Al momento en que se desenrolló para intentar reincorporarse en el aire, alcanzó a ver la explosión. Con ello, pudo sentir la energía de dos mobianos sobre el robot, recordando aquel combate. A pesar de sus heridas y el estar todavía cubierto de fuego en brazos y piernas, se enrolla de nuevo, cargando solo un poco para impulsarse a donde una de esas fuentes de energía lo guían.

Al estar cerca, se desenrolla, encontrándose con Ashley. Ambas orejas sangrando y con quemaduras. Se impulsa un poco más para alcanzarla, extiende su mano, entonces, los restos de aquella bufanda que cubría su rostro se separan de ella, revelando un rostro triste, herido. La expresión de Blue refleja un fuerte dolor, sus ojos se humedecen. Las esferas de sus guantes, únicos objetos casi intactos, comienzan a brillar con gran intensidad. Cae con mayor rapidez hasta que consigue abrazarla. Gira su cuerpo, como si hiciera su clásico ataque, pero lo hace con cierta suavidad, no se percibiría agresión ahí.

De la nada, el curso cambia, Blue dirige su propia caída superando la velocidad del resto de escombros. El ángulo de su caída se alza poco a poco, como si intentara elevarse de nuevo, hasta que aterriza. Consiguió entrar a una calle larga y amplia, golpea el suelo incontables veces en rebotes, moviendo su cuerpo hacia abajo en cada ocasión, amortiguando a la chica, hasta que pierden inercia y sus cuerpos se arrastran hasta parar. Blue mantiene el cuerpo de la coneja sobre el suyo.

Adolorido, abre los ojos, buscando de inmediato aquel rostro que no ha cambiado. Pero, consigue sentir un débil palpitar, acompañado de un casi imperceptible flujo de energía.

Las esferas siguen brillando con gran intensidad. Cuando Blue intenta levantarse, ese brillo celeste parece avanzar con prisa de sus manos al resto del cuerpo, de manera intermitente. Coloca a la chica en su espalda, luego, libera algo de energía de sus guantes, haciéndola avanzar como rápidas, pero amables ondas expansivas. Nada es golpeado por esta, apenas fue perceptible por algunos. La mirada del erizo permanece firme, sus ojos apenas se mueven, pero, si alguien excepcional prestara atención, pareciera que buscan algo en un espacio microscópico. No pasa mucho para cuando lo encuentran. Blue se pone en marcha y, cada tantos pasos, su energía vuelve a pasarse de sus manos al resto del cuerpo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Katly, quien ya se había inclinado en el suelo para estar con él.

—¿No era más fácil dejarla… morir?

—¡Qkidna!

—¡Solo digo! De verdad, ¿por qué salvar a tu enemigo?

—No es momento para discusiones morales. Blue está herido. Llamaré a mi equipo, podremos llevarlos a un hospital rápido.

—Espera, Kira…

—¿Ah?

—Alvin, ¿te quedan anillos?

—Ahh —da un rápido chequeo a sus gafas—… No me quedan cápsulas ni anillos sueltos. La cápsula de mi cañón solo tiene la energía de 5 anillos ahora.

—Es suficiente.

—¿Ah?

—Blue, ¿qué planeas?

—¿Piensas sanarte solo con 5 anillos? No seas ingenuo, Jethog, necesitas al menos 50 para curar todas tus heridas.

—Tiene razón, Blue, esperemos a la policía.

—No son para mí. ¡Alvin, por favor!

—¿Qué?…

—¿Acaso piensas…?

Marshall da un vistazo a la otra víctima. No tarda en comprender.

—¡No seas un idiota ahora, Jethog! ¡¿Por qué la sanarías a ella?! Deja que la policía se haga cargo.

—¿Sanarla? —Katly, viendo con asombro a la coneja.

—¡¿Puede hacer eso?!

—No —respondió Alvin—. Puedes absorber energía, pero no puedes pasarla así nada más. Necesitas una herramienta, una habilidad, algo. Solo un ser vivo puede absorber energía dorada.

—Puedo hacerlo. Alvin, por favor —intentó levantarse, inclinándose un poco con el apoyo de Katly.

El armadillo lo piensa un poco, pero, al ver la mano de Blue, extendida, solicitando su ayuda, parece cambiar un poco de parecer. No es por lo que el resto piensa. Sus guantes están intactos, solo sucios; las esferas sin ningún rasguño visible, su brillo solo un poco más opaco, pero presente.

—Bien.

—¡¿Qué?! —Marshall, con frustración.

—¡Ehh…! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Lo podemos discutir?! —Qkidna, lleno de conflictos.

—En realidad —bastó con presionar un poco la parte inferior de su cañón para abrir el compartimiento y tomar la cápsula—, hay algo que quiero ver. ¿De verdad puedes transmitir energía dorada? ¿Estás seguro? Eres un Ser Común, tu poder es solo la super velocidad, ¿no es así?

—Confía en mí, por favor.

Su manera de pedirlo, el tono de su voz. Blue de verdad desea hacerlo. Los demás no pueden decir una palabra más al escucharlo. Sin otra cosa por preguntar, Alvin extiende su mano hacia el erizo, entregando la cápsula. Blue agradece asintiendo un poco su cabeza. Con la ayuda de Katly y Qkidna se pone de pie. Alvin desactiva su cañón para dejar libre su mano y ponerlo de vuelta en la mochila.

Tan pronto consigue sostenerse solo, camina hacia Ashley, pero…

—¡Argh!

—¡Blue!

Sin ningún aviso, una navaja se clava bajo su hombro, haciéndolo caer de rodillas por el dolor. Mantiene su agarre fuerte sobre la cápsula, apoyándola contra el piso.

Encuentran de inmediato al culpable, aquel jaguar de antes. Su traje también muestra daños, pero menores en comparación a su compañera. Camina hacia ellos, pero con lentitud, cojeando un poco. Se nota furiosa, desenvaina ambos sables. Los chicos se preparan para pelear.

—¡No!

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Ahora qué?!

—Déjenla, argh… Por favor, retírense, debo hacer esto. ¡Ella debe verlo!

—Perdiste la cabeza —el lobo, incapaz de encender más fuego, pero en guardia.

—Ni hablar, no te dejaremos, Blue.

—¡Por favor! Confíen en mí, ¡debo hacerlo!

—Yo confío.

—Kat…

La morada acaricia un poco la espalda de Blue, pasando por las púas en ella. Parece querer abrazarlo.

—¡Vámonos! ¡Debemos darle espacio!

—Katly, estás tan loca como él, ¿lo sabías? —Qkidna, quien cambia su semblante una vez que mira el de ella. Los ojos un poco entrecerrados, de pie, dispuesta a retirarse— Aunque… ¡ahh! ¡Los odio!

Baja los puños y se gira, tomando a Alvin de un brazo para obligarlo a irse también. Katly los sigue, mientras una confundida y callada Azuri camina a su lado. Rebeca observa con extrañeza, no consigue entender ninguna estrategia, pero decide mantener sus ojos en Marshall y Kira, sus únicos obstáculos, por ahora.

—Jethog… ¿seguro que es buena idea?

—Seguro.

—¡Tienes una maldita daga clavada en el brazo! ¡¿Seguro que es buena idea?!

—Estoy… seguro —cada que es obligado a hablar, se escucha más cansado.

—¡Hmm! No lo creo.

—Marshall.

—No, ¡no, Kira! No puedes…

Coloca un ala sobre su hombro, luego, se retira también.

—Kira… ¡Kira!… ¡Hmph! ¡Si te mata! ¡Juro que…!

—No lo hará…

Una mirada más bastó. La sonrisa en Blue busca otorgar confianza, pero, solo provoca más frustración el lobo, aunque es su intento por ocultar algo de admiración. Por fin, se retira. Todos permanecen a metros, observando, es imposible que alguien intervenga a tiempo.

Con Rebeca de pie a tan solo un par de metros en la escena, Blue hace un esfuerzo final por sostenerse un poco y acercarse a la pequeña. El jaguar se ve distraído, intentando comprender lo que sucede: la cápsula en mano, sin nadie que pueda salvarlo de un último ataque. Reacciona al ver a Blue casi caer sobre Ashley al quedarse sin fuerzas. A la vez que el erizo se inclina, un sable se mueve. Los chicos alrededor se aterran, pero, detienen todo intento de avanzar al ver que Rebeca se frena de golpe. Aquel sable solo se acercó poco al cuello del chico.

Blue no necesita voltear para saber lo que Rebeca observa. El rostro y cuerpo de Ashley, todas las heridas, quemaduras, la sangre seca en su pelaje. Aunque solo los ojos de la mayor son visibles a través de la bufanda, ellos bastan para comprender su expresión. Abiertos, temblorosos, el verde iris brillando por la humedad que intenta controlar.

Solo el sonido agudo y metálico de la energía dorada siendo absorbida de golpe por Blue la hace reaccionar de nuevo. Desbordando ira, intenta cortar el cuello de nuevo, pero, con la capsula echa vapor y la energía absorbida, Blue consigue frenar el sable con una mano. Las miradas se cruzan, el semblante de Rebeca no ha cambiado mucho, pero Blue, con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando sus dientes, se mantiene firme para no soltar ese sable y evitar un movimiento del jaguar, quien ya está buscando su otro sable.

De lejos, todos alcanzan a ver que la energía dorada pasó directo a las esferas de los guantes, aumentando la intensidad de su brillo, justo como en ocasiones anteriores, sin embargo, no avanzan al resto de su cuerpo. Mientras todo sucedía, Blue extendió su mano libre, apuntando al cuerpo de Ashley. Rebeca solo se percata cuando el brillo se roba su atención. Transfiriéndose de una mano a otra, pasando a través de brazos y hombros en la forma de una leve luz celeste, termina por acumularse toda en aquel guante, dando a la esfera un brillo como nunca antes.

Entonces, la energía celeste sale de su mano, con lentitud y, perceptible de alguna forma, amabilidad o compasión.

Bastaron menos de 5 segundos para agotar la energía. Durante el proceso, Rebeca vio con asombro las heridas desaparecer o, por lo menos, dar un enorme paso para terminar de sanar. La antes imperceptible respiración de Ashley se restaura, se puede ver cómo su pecho se infla un poco tras escucharla exhalar con fuerza por primera vez. Sin embargo, Ashley no despierta, permanece descansando.

Con la energía agotada, el brillo en las esferas regresa a la normalidad, pero pronto se vuelve opaco, en especial cuando el chico intenta ponerse de pie y falla, perdiendo el resto de sus fuerzas para caer de espaldas. Rebeca lo atrapa, Blue solo la percibe por un leve instante para luego desmayarse. Con un sable en mano, el felino muestra intenciones de atravesar el pecho del erizo, pero, al ver a los chicos alarmados, abandonando sus posiciones, guarda el arma y recuesta a su enemigo lo más veloz y gentil que puede.

Sin perder un segundo, toma a su compañera en brazos y se dispone a correr. Qkidna es el único que intenta entorpecer su camino al disparar veloces, pero débiles proyectiles dorados. La felina, consciente de esto, varía su trayectoria y da alargados saltos para esquivar. Cuando está algo lejos, Katly pone su mano sobre un brazo del naranja; al verla, se tranquiliza.

Alvin ya se encuentra revisando a Blue, quien muestra signos vitales estables, según las gafas. No tarda en informarle esto a sus preocupados compañeros. Katly baja para asegurarse por sí misma a pesar de confiar en las palabras del armadillo. Un detalle que nadie pudo pasar por alto, es que no hay un solo corte en el guante que frenó aquel sable.

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #12**

**Grupo Aural:** Seres Espirituales

Algo débiles en comparación al resto del grupo, esto les obliga a desarrollar más sus poderes y habilidades. Leyendas populares mencionan que pueden adquirir habilidades para comunicarse con los muertos que aún deambulan en el mundo, poseer cuerpos, ya sea vivos o muertos de poco tiempo, entre otras cosas. Lo cierto es que, ante la ventaja de tener todas esas habilidades, también tienen la desventaja de que sus ataques y/o técnicas basadas en energía son muy débiles, y difícilmente se llegarán a comparar con las de otro Ser Especial. Por esto mismo, a pesar de sus cualidades, los Seres Espirituales son muy pacíficos inactivos. Son como fantasmas. Se dice que un Ser Espiritual que muere joven aun deambula como un espirito atrapado en este mundo.

Como dato extra: este tipo no existía originalmente y todas sus características iban a ser parte de los Seres de las Sombras, por eso en esta historia se les va a comparar en varias ocasiones.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La cacería del guante"


	13. La cacería del guante

Oscuridad, silencio. Lo único perceptible es una brillante esfera celeste, estática. Tras un leve destello, se revela su verdadera forma: un cristal, descansando para adornar un guante, gris, sin dedos, adornando con azul donde deberían comenzar. Con un aro negro muy delgado en la muñeca. Pronto, la luz es suficiente para hacer notar la misma que lo posee. La piel de un tono café medio, cerrando el puño con fuerza y luego soltarlo tan pronto se hace visible. Un destello más hace aparecer el rostro y parte superior del torso de Blue.

Poco a poco, el resto de su cuerpo se manifiesta. El erizo mantiene la vista en esa esfera. Los parpados superiores cubriendo casi la mitad del iris y la pupila. Sus labios cerrados, inexpresivos.

Con lentitud, alza su otra mano para posarla sobre este guante, aprieta e intenta sacarlo. Parece estar muy bien sujeto, pues no consigue nada al inicio. Haciendo una diminuta mueca, jala con más fuerza, apenas moviendo un poco la prenda y, al hacerlo, su rostro se llena de terror, pues voces y gritos comienzan a distinguirse entre la oscuridad. Se detiene.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor salen de su frente, aprieta sus dientes con fuerza, pero, tras un par de segundos, vuelve su vista hacia el guante para intentar retirarlo de nuevo. Los gritos se vuelven más intensos por cada milímetro que consigue avanzar.

Acompañando la terrible sinfonía, su corazón late con mucha fuerza, acelerándose más y más con el volumen de todos los gritos y alaridos. Pero no se detiene, jala con más fuerza. Cierra sus ojos, pero sus oídos comienzan a sangrar. Aquel brillo se vuelve intermitente, mostrando una intensidad nunca vista y muriendo una y otra vez. Cuando parece lograrlo, su brazo muestra grietas, extendiéndose cada centímetro que el guante abandona.

Con su brazo, la realidad también parece desquebrajarse. El invisible suelo, el mismo campo de visión de Blue, aunque sus ojos permanecen intactos. Si existía una luz que le permitiera verse a sí mismo, comienza a morir también, dejando solo el brillo celeste de sus guantes dominar.

Con fuertes quejidos, Blue cierra los ojos de nuevo, parece sentir mucho dolor, no solo físico. La realidad se fragmenta hasta parecer la visión a través de un cristal roto. Antes que todo caiga en pedazos, Blue deja salir un fuerte grito. Abre los ojos.

El aire se le escapa, lo jala de vuelta solo para soltarlo con la misma fuerza y desesperación.

—¡Chico, tranquilo, tranquilo!

—¡Blue, respira! ¡Está bien! ¡Todo está bien!

—Qkidna… Katly… ¿Qué?

Una vez calmado, se da cuenta de su realidad. Se encuentra recostado en una camilla, sábanas blancas, al igual que la suave almohada. Una habitación como la de un hospital, con todos claros, casi blancos también, un televisor en lo alto y una ventana donde se puede ver un cielo oscuro sobre luminosos edificios no muy altos.

En una pequeña mesa con tres niveles, descansan ciertos objetos. Un dañado, casi irreconocible pañuelo, sus zapatos negros, con los calcetines dentro; un teléfono, un par de llaves; pero, lo que llama más su atención es una piedra azul, sujeta a un delgado hilo en un orificio. Brillante, hermosa, pero, incompleta, como si debiera encajar con algo.

—Oh… ya veo… ¿Al?

En una esquina, Alvin permanece observando, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, los puños entre cerrados. Parece nervioso.

—Le dije que no lo intentara, pero insistió.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes. Le advertí que ni muerto te quitarías los guantes. lo intentó y despertaste.

—No solo eso, parecías muy alterado, tu energía fluía como si fueras a atacar.

—Las esferas brillaban como si la batería fallara… ¿son de batería?

—¿Ah? No, Qkidna, esta es mi energía en realidad.

—Ahh, sí. Tiene sentido. ¡Alvin! Deja de ser un cobarde y regresa aquí.

Por fin, deja de temblar. Acomoda sus gafas para reunirse con los chicos.

—Entonces, ¿estoy en un hospital?

—No, estamos en la estación de policía. Nos trajo el equipo de Kira. Él y Marshall están abajo.

—Descubrieron algo interesante, quizá bajemos luego.

—Entonces, todo salió bien, ¿cierto? ¿Vencimos?

—Sí… Algo así. Quedó un cabo suelto.

—Qkidna…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes… La espía que resucitaste.

—¡¿Ah?! Entonces —volvió su mirada a la palma de su mano, luego la gira para observar la esfera—… de verdad lo hice, funcionó… Je, je.

—Q… ¡¿Por qué te alegras?!

—Eh —mostró una mueca nerviosa…

—Basta, Qkidna. No importa ahora.

—¡¿"No importa ahora"?! Ella pudo llevarnos hasta Genevil.

—Bueno —intervino Alvin—, no estábamos seguros de eso. ¿Cómo la haríamos hablar?

—¡A la fuerza! Obviamente.

—Creo que eso sería trabajo de la policía, en cualquier caso —aclaró Katly.

—Como sea, lo importante en realidad es, ¡¿por qué?!

—Yo… Es difícil de explicar. Supongo que… quería ver si podía.

El rostro de Qkidna se alarga tras la enorme decepción.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Quién ayuda a su enemigo solo para ver si puede hacerlo?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Katly! Dime si miente.

—Eh… No lo hace.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Una verdad incompleta —sugirió Alvin, provocando una leve reacción en Blue.

—Sí… ¡Una verdad incompleta! Eso debe ser, tiene sentido. Debes ser experto en eso, chico. ¡Confiesa!

—Qkidna, basta.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo… en el instante que atravesé a ese robot… ¡dolió mucho, por cierto!

—Je, je, je.

—Pude sentir la energía de ambas. Supongo que todo el poder que acumulé agudizó mis sentidos, o algo así.

—Estás hablando de que te tomó una diminuta fracción de segundo sentir a la perfección dos fuentes de energía distintas. Asombroso. Así que, eso es tener super velocidad, el mundo debe moverse muy lento a tu alrededor.

—Sí, sí, Stius, eso lo sabemos ya.

—No solo sentir su energía, Al. Pude interpretar ambas. Su nivel, sus emociones…

Quien se muestra más impresionada es Katly, mas son los chicos quienes hacen ruido.

—¡¿Pudiste sentir todo eso en una fracción de segundo?! ¡¿Esa es la super velocidad?!

—¿No sabías eso ya, Qkidna?

—Cállate, enano.

—Je, je. Así es, pude sentir todo eso, incluso antes de confirmar que el robot comenzaba a quedarse sin energía. Entonces, me di cuenta que no peleaban por gusto.

—¿Ah?

—¿Por qué lo hacían, entonces?

—No lo sé, solo estaba seguro que… ambas sufrían. Sobre todo, la pequeña. Supuse que no querían pelear en realidad. Luego —cambió su humor— me di cuenta que el robot explotaría e intenté reincorporarme de vuelta lo más rápido que pude, pero, ¡el fuego de Marshall es más caliente en cada ocasión! ¡Se los juro!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Debió ser su desquite por aquella derrota.

—Si no peleaban por gusto… ¿creen que Genevil las haya obligado?

—¿Por qué haría eso? Sé que es malvado, pero, ¿por qué?

Nadie puede imaginar una respuesta. Un par de horas pasan en medio de charlas y risas. Durante ese tiempo, Katly muestra una atención especial a la piedra azul que descansa sobre la mesa. Por el lado de Alvin, sus ojos asechan los guantes todo el tiempo. Son los mismo de siempre en cuanto al brillo: celestes, como una ligera linterna que imita a una enorme luciérnaga en intensidad, suave, visible solo por su extraña belleza.

Cuanto es muy tarde, demasiadas llamadas desde casa fueron ignoradas ya por Alvin y Qkidna, es hora de irse. Un último vistazo a los objetos mencionados no pudo faltar antes de salir por la puerta. La última promesa es que el chico estará listo para salir en la mañana.

Una vez solo, Blue se recuesta, pasando sus manos debajo de sus púas, acariciando su cabeza con la mirada perdida en el techo sin color.

—Ese sueño…

**La cacería del guante**

**Una noche de conflictos**

—Te lo digo, amiga —cerró el refrigerador con fuerza, un cartón de jugo en una mano, algún aperitivo en la otra—, tu vago es demasiado extraño.

—Azuri, si sigues comiendo así, tendré que hacer más compras antes del fin de semana.

La cocina de Katly es una soñada por muchos. Estufa eléctrica con horno, pegada a una pared tan azul como el cielo a medio día. El piso con mosaicos blancos que forman patrones como vapor, posible obra de algún artista. Su refrigerador mide poco más de dos metros, de un color metálico, oscuro; dispensador de hielo y algo más; dos puertas. Al lado del lavatrastos, un cubo de cristal, con una textura semejante a una piedra preciosa color verde, solo para servirse agua. En medio de la habitación, una barra para comer, pues no hay algo parecido a un comedor cerca.

Sin paredes interponiéndose, al lado, se encuentra la sala de estar. Enorme, con algo parecido a una chimenea en medio. Sin televisores, pero dos largos sillones en cada extremo y una extensa mesa de vidrio en medio, pero las luces aquí están apagadas, pues las gatitas permanecen en la cocina. Katly sentada, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano cuyo codo descansa en la barra. La rubia permanece recargada, cerca de refrigerador.

—Oye, ¿qué intentas decirme? —dio una gran mordida.

—Solo… Que no termines con mi comida. Si mi padre llega…

—Está bien, está bien. Es lo último que tomaré hoy, lo juro.

—Gracias —dio un corto suspiro.

—Te decía: sus motivos no me convencen, cualquiera la hubiera capturado en su lugar. Además —masticaba entre líneas—, de verdad, ¿qué pasa con sus guantes? ¿Qué sientes en ellos?

—Es como si mayor parte de su energía se concentrar ahí. A veces me doy cuenta, fluye de su corazón hacia ellos, luego de vuelta hacia todo su cuerpo con normalidad. Es muy extraño. En cada batalla, su poder aumenta y disminuye, como si pudiera controlarlo, en especial ayer.

—Ajá… Y, ¿qué sentiste cuando curó a esa enana?

—Yo no la llamaría enana en tu lugar, Azuri.

—¡Oh! Cierra la boca —dio otra mordida.

—Je, je. Pues… la energía dorada pasó a su mano y, luego, se esfumó.

—¿Ah?

—Pero, conforme lo hacía, la de Blue aumentaba. Creo que… Era como si el poder del anillo se convirtiera en suyo.

—Eso hacen, ¿no?

—No, no, es muy diferente. La energía dorada aumenta el poder, es decir, potencia la energía de quien la absorbe, eso sentí en otras ocasiones. Ahora, fue como si la energía de Blue manipulara de alguna forma la del anillo para hacerla suya. Fue… muy extraño.

—Yo no entiendo de energías y poderes complicados, así que, si tú lo dices…

—Fuiste tú quien preguntó.

—La verdad no sé qué esperaba escuchar, je, je. En fin, Qkidna jugará esta tarde, ¿quieres venir?

—Eh… No, intentaré descansar hoy, gracias.

—Ahh, ya veo, es porque tu vago no estará ahí hoy, ¿no?

—¡No es un vago! Y no es eso, yo de verdad —comenzó a acariciar su brazo hasta su hombro…

—Está bien. ¿Te veo en la noche?

—Parece que no tienes cosas por hacer, Azuri.

—¡Ja, ja! Oye, una solo intenta estar con su amiga todo el tiempo posible. Está bien, quieres estar sola. Te veré mañana, entonces.

El resto del día pasa como si de una cuarentena se tratase. Si hubiera una cámara escondida en la entrada, se vería a Katly caminar de un lado a otro, entrar y salir de cada habitación, subir y bajar las escaleras como su buscara algo. De vez en cuando, el tiempo pasa con su teléfono.

La noche cae, pero las luces permanecen apagas, en su mayoría. La gatita recuesta su cabeza sobre la barra; un par de platos vacíos al lado. No intenta dormir, pues sus ojos permanecen abiertos y saludables. Aunque su expresión no luce tanto así.

—Quizá si salgo a caminar un poco …

La hora de dormir de los niños bien, la hora de la acción para Alvin. Su habitación es el mismo desorden de siempre, pero lo es más su escritorio. Dejando el cañón de lado, llena su mochila con diferentes herramientas con una rapidez y entusiasmo que poco deben envidiarle a la super velocidad.

La toma con fuerza para colgarla en sus hombros. Las gafas bien puestas. Una sonrisa ideal para un perfil de su respectivo Tinder, pero sin visitas.

—Muy bien, hoy es la gran noche. Misión: infiltrarse en la casa de Blue, extraer los guantes y descubrir su secreto. ¡Todo en nombre de la ciencia! ¡Descubriré qué eres en realidad, Blue Jethog!

—¡Alvin Stius! —se escuchó la furiosa voz de una señora en el piso inferior— ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar solo?! ¡Das vergüenza, mijo!

—¡Lo siento, 'amá!… No doy vergüenza… Ya, como sea. No puedo salir por la puerta, tendré que usar la ventana. Genial, buen momento para vivir en el segundo piso.

—¡Sigues hablando solo!

—¡Perdón!…

Colocando un dedo sobre sus gafas, acciona un par de comandos que deslizan los cristales de cada ventana hacia arriba. Se aproxima para ver por debajo, tragando un poco de saliva, sintiendo un escalofrío subir desde los dedos en sus pies hasta la cabeza.

—No, no, ¿qué me pasa? Peleo con robots, ¿cómo me puede asustar una altura como esta?

Con mucho cuidado, sube a la ventana, sosteniéndose de la pared. Balbucea un poco, separa un pie del nivel para comenzar a salir.

—Debo… dar el paso… antes de que… ¡alguien me vea!

Con un pequeño brinco, se deja caer, arrojando al aire un breve grito agudo. Golpeando rápido sus zapatos, activa sus patines, usando sus propulsores para caer con suavidad. Al ver que funciona, se limpia el imperceptible sudor de su frente.

—Bien, bien. Puedo hacerlo, ¡puedo hacerlo!

No sin antes cerrar sus ventanas, se hecha a patinar con prisa. Son altas horas de la noche, pasadas las 11. Aún hay muchísimos autos en circulación, pero los peatones son pocos, pues permanece dentro de las colonias, sin acercarse al centro o carreteras muy transitadas.

Aprovechando la ocasión, decide poner a prueba su velocidad máxima. No duda impulsarse cada vez más, usando sus gafas para fijar la mejor ruta y evitar obstáculos. Aunque sabe su mejor trayectoria, muestra algunos problemas para maniobrar a grandes velocidades. Algunos obstáculos como vehículos, peatones, basura o animales pequeños debe saltarlos, usando los mismos propulsores para aterrizar con una fuerza que hace temblar sus piernas. Solo un pensamiento lo hace insistir: "sin ninguna práctica, nunca seré mejor".

El camino seguirá igual, pero, en un momento, pasa cerca de un puente alto. Una carretera construida en el aire, se ven muchas en ciertos sectores de la ciudad. Quizá, si desvía un poco el camino para subir por uno de esos, comience a perder el miedo a las alturas y, de paso, garantizará que Blue esté dormido al llegar. Así lo hace.

Alvin no es el único despierto a esta hora. En uno de esos altísimos puentes, una chica descansa sobre la acera, observando la extensa jungla de brillantes edificios y calles infinitas. Vestida de negro desde los zapatos hasta su delgada chaqueta, la cual, tiene un largo gorro cubriendo su cabeza.

Ambos brazos cruzados, apoyándose sobre el barandal que separa a cualquiera de una caída mortal. Sus ojos atentos a la nada. Un largo suspiro antes de volver a la realidad.

—Fue suficiente —pensaba—, creo que estoy más tranquila.

La calma se ve interrumpida con el pitar de los automóviles, pues, no muy lejos, parece haber problemas de tráfico. Vehículos esquivando y librándose de choques por muy poco. Entonces, Katly consigue ver al responsable, quien se desvía tanto de su carril que, en un intento de esquive, da un enorme salto. El susto y los nervios no le permitieron tomar la decisión correcta, pues la trayectoria lo enviará directo al vacío. Al darse cuenta, su miedo le impide reincorporarse y pierde toda estabilidad por el errático movimiento de sus pies.

Los ojos de Katly parecen volverse más grandes cuando reconoce al chaparro. Sin pensarlo comienza a correr en su dirección, pero es muy tarde para intentar atraparlo, así que salta de la carretera en su búsqueda.

—¡Esto fue una pésima idea! ¡Ahh! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡No hay ayuda! ¡Debo volar! ¡Volar! ¡No sé volar! ¡No puedo volar! ¡Ah! ¡Moriré sin conocer el amor! ¿Ah?

Por un instante, abre sus ojos y ve el momento exacto en que Katly lo atrapa, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el choque de inercias los hace girar como un objeto errante.

—¡Ahh! ¡K…Katly!

—¡Sujétate fuerte, por favor!

—¡S…Sí!

Extiende una sola mano, dispara su pulso de energía en una búsqueda por frenar su caía y los giros.

—Quizá… no muera sin conocer el amor.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Dijiste algo?!

—¡Vamos a morir!

—Cielos…

Cerca del suelo, una última y larga descarga de energía en la forma de ondas púrpura casi invisibles consigue frenarlos lo suficiente para no romperse algo al caer. El impacto llama la atención de algunos espectadores.

—Je, más suicidas.

—Es triste ver a tantos jóvenes irse de esta manera.

—Bajemos nuestros sombreros en señal de…

Pero ambos comienzan a toser, bajando los ánimos lo suficiente para olvidar todo y marcharse. Katly sufrió el impacto por Alvin, cargando con todo su peso. Exhausta y, viendo que su amigo está bien, deja caer su cabeza.

—Lo hicimos.

—Eh… ¿Estás… bien?

—Eso creo… Ay… Alvin…

—S… ¿Sí, Katly?

—Te ruego que te bajes, de verdad.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro!

Sin muchos problemas, ambos se levantan.

—G… Gracias por salvarme.

—Alvin, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Pues… Yo… ¡Ah! Probaba mis patines. Pensaba que, si no practicaba, no podría mejorar a tiempo para un futuro ataque, y…

Tras limpiarse un poco, vuelve a ponerse el gorro de su chaqueta, luego, guarda de nuevo sus manos en un par de bolsillos de la misma. Alvin olvida todo, viendo esto.

—¿Y…? —habló con sincera curiosidad, visible en sus ojos, haciendo más tardado el proceso por regresar a la realidad en el armadillo.

—¡Oh! Y… bueno, creí que, si tomaba una carretera alta, perdería el miedo a las alturas.

—Y —observaba el temblar de sus piernas—… ¿funcionó?

—¡Sí! Bueno… es un comienzo, je, je.

—Pero… ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque no sabemos cuándo será el prox…

—No, no. Quiero decir, ¿por qué a estas horas?

—Ehh… ¡Oye! Te puedo preguntar lo mismo, ¿qué haces aquí, Kat?

—Yo… Solo salí a despejar un poco mi mente.

—Oh, ¿algo te molesta?

—Sí… muchas cosas, realmente. ¡No esquives mi pregunta!

—Eh, ahh… ¡Solo decidí que era ahora o nunca! Ya sabes…

—Mientes.

—Ehh…

—Alvin, puedes decirme la verdad. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Su forma de hablar, la expresión en su rostro, esa sonrisa, incluso su mirada. Lo último que Alvin piensa es en lo poco parecido que esto es a un Ser de las Sombras popular. Pero es la palabra "amigos" lo que ilumina sus propios ojos, pintando una mueca en busca de ocultar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la emoción se apacigua tras recordar su verdadero objetivo esta noche.

—Yo… ¿prometes guardar el secreto?

—¡Claro!

—Y… ¿no enojarte?

—Eh, de acuerdo…

—Yo… pues… me dirigía —se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajando la mirada— ¡a la casa de Blue! —terminó, para abrir un poco el párpado en busca de la reacción.

Katly se ruboriza un poco, alza la mirada, gira su rostro un par de veces, como si el sentido de todo en la vida se fuera a manifestar de alguna forma. Tras sobre pensarlo un poco…

—P… ¡¿Por qué?!

—Sus… guantes…

—Sus… Ah, ahh, claro, sus… ¡¿Sus guantes?! ¡Alvin! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer?!

—¿No es obvio? —se giró, activando sus patines de nuevo— Pienso sacárselos a la fuerza.

Para evitar más explicaciones, reanuda el camino. La gatita solo puede extender su mano con intensión de frenarlo. Lo ve irse.

—¡Qué incómodo! —pensaba, viendo la nueva ruta más corta— No dejará de preguntarme todos los días. ¿Habrá sido mala idea decírselo? ¿Me delatará con Blue, con el resto? Esto es malo, muy malo.

Pensando esas cosas y más, Alvin se abre paso con mucho cuidado hasta acercarse al edificio del chico.

Es una colonia tranquila, o, al menos eso parece. El edificio departamental, con tan solo seis pisos, luce como es, barato. La pintura comienza a mostrar grietas, y algunas ventanas permanecen sucias, lo que evidencia el ahorro en maquinaria o sistemas de limpieza. Es fácil imaginar la ausencia de otros servicios, entre ellos, algún sistema de seguridad complejo que evite entrar por las ventanas. Así lo piensa Alvin, pues, tras un breve escaneo, localiza una prominente fuente de energía en el cuarto piso, cuya única ventana accesible se ubica en un callejón entre este y otro edificio similar.

Si dos pisos eran mucho para Al, cuatro parecen un infierno.

—B…Bien. Es tu momento de brillar, amiguito.

Tras realizar unos cuantos comandos en sus gafas, un bolsillo de la mochila se abre, liberando una pequeña libélula robótica. Pintada de verde, aunque no con mucha habilidad, la criatura muestra tener algo de personalidad, pero obedece sin objetar.

—Bien, parece que funcionas a la perfección. Sube hasta esa ventana —señaló— y examina la estructura. Necesito saber si tienen alarmas de algún tipo y qué tan difícil será entrar.

Su forma de volar es veloz, precisa; llega a su objetivo en dos parpadeos. De sus diminutos ojos, una luz azul se forma, vista como una red por los costados, como una larga línea vertical de frente. Analiza la ventana de lado a lado.

—¡Qué suerte! Es un cristal común y corriente. Marco de madera, paredes de concreto. Vaya… Bien, solo debo subir y entrar… ¿Ah?

En sus gafas, aparecen dos fuentes de energía que no tardan en tomar la forma de los guantes, ambos en su respectiva mano.

—¡¿Duerme con esas cosas puestas?! Qkidna no exageraba… ¡Me muero por saber qué son en realidad!

Activa sus patines para ascender con suavidad, pues su potencia no alcanza para más. En el lento trayecto, sigue analizando detalles en sus gafas, como el tamaño de la habitación, posición de los muebles, otros accesos que se reducen solo a una puerta, entre otras cosas que no consigue ver, pues algo golpea con fuerza su cabeza, dejando caer tierra, pedazos de cerámica —según las gafas— y una planta. Esto lo hace perder todo balance y cae de vuelta, impulsado por sus propios patines.

—Auh… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una broma? ¿Una maseta?

Acariciando su cabeza con ambas manos, se pone de pie, buscando al responsable sin conseguir nada.

Una vez más, golpea con suavidad sus pies para ascender con lentitud.

—Blue duerme bajo su ventana, ¿cómo conseguiré entrar sin despertarlo?… ¡Woah!

De improvisto, algo jala su pierna sin que él consiga ver al responsable, hasta que la figura de Katly se hace visible.

—¡¿Kat?! ¡¿Qué haces?! —intentó bajar su voz.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —de igual manera— ¡Alvin! ¡Esto está mal!

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿No quieres averiguar qué esconde?!

—¡Creo que hasta es ilegal, Al! ¡Por favor!

Los patines no soportan el peso de ambos, bajando sin más remedio.

—Kat, ¡Katly! ¡Suéltame, por favor!

Entonces, Katly se vuelve intangible, regresando al suelo.

—Grac… ¡Ah!

Tras la caída de otra maseta, el armadillo arremete contra el sucio suelo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué alguien…? No importa. Alvin, debes parar. Creo que esto es un poco enfermizo, incluso.

—No me importa —se levantaba de nuevo, sobando su cráneo, una mueca de dolor—. ¿No te mueres por saber lo que te ha estado ocultando por un año entero? Lo conocí hace poco, y me muero de curiosidad, ¿por qué tú no lo estás?

—Claro que me siento así, pero confío en que nos dirá todas esas cosas en su momento.

—¿"Todas esas cosas"? ¡¿Significa que hay más que solo sus guantes?!

—No… ¡Sí! ¡No sé! No nos corresponde averiguarlo.

—No, pero lo haré de cualquier forma. ¿Viniste a detenerme?

—¡Sí! Usaré mi hipnosis de ser necesario.

—Ugh… Espera, vamos a hablarlo, no pensé muy bien lo que dije.

—¿Ah?

—A ver —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—, protege sus guantes con tanto celo, que despierta de un posible coma solo para evitar que los retiremos de sus manos.

—Por favor, Al…

—No, no, escucha. La manera extraña en que la energía dorada pasa por sus guantes, quiero decir, ¡específicamente! por sus guantes, cambiando su brillo de amarillo a celeste, como si… la transformara en su propia energía, para luego sanar heridas que requieren al menos 50 anillos, ¡con solo cinco de ellos!

—Sí… Pude sentirlo.

—¿Pudiste sentirlo? ¡Entonces entiendes de lo que hablo! ¿Qué son esos guantes? Quizá un potenciador de energía, o una fuente alternativa. ¿Por qué los tiene? ¿De dónde los consiguió? ¿Sabes que eso no se vende al público? Además, ¿qué otras habilidades, no propias de un Ser Común con un poder fijo, posee?

—Ehh…

—¡Te interesa! ¿A que sí?

—Nunca creí que te escucharía hablar tanto y tan rápido…

—Tú y Qkidna son las personas más cercanas en su vida ahora, ¿no? Piénsalo, ¿qué secretos tan grandes puede esconder para no contarlos a sus mejores amigos?

—Estás… exagerando.

—¡Claro que no! Conocer el poder oculto de sus guantes me ayudará en mis propios trabajos, ¡sus secretos podrían ser vitales en nuestras próximas batallas! ¡Esconde secretos de gran importancia a su equipo! ¡¿No temes lo que podría pasar de seguir ignorándolo?! ¡Debemos subir y desentrañar cada misterio que…! ¡Ah!

Un objeto más cae sobre el chico, un grueso portafolio. Katly lo vio desde el inicio, solo dejó que pasara. Alvin fue derribado por completo solo con el peso del maletín.

—¿Por qué…?

—Escucha, Alvin. Yo… no lo niego, Blue es una de las cosas que me hace pensar todo el día.

—Ya veo…

—Pero… ¿Sacar a la luz todos sus secretos a la fuerza? Traicionaremos su confianza, ¿solo por curiosidad?

—¿"Curiosidad"? No, Katly, ¡sabemos que hay algo! Es necesidad.

—Yo… Ah…

Una vez más, se puede apreciar como acaricia su brazo. Antes de poder ofrecer una respuesta, se escucha un grito que hace temblar los cristales.

—¡Estás loca, mujer! ¡Era mi mejor portafolio!

—¡Arrojaste mis mejores macetas, demente!

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Suena como una discusión de pareja.

Las luces de ambos edificios comienzan a encenderse, concentradas en los pisos, del segundo al sexto.

—Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos, ¡¿qué hacemos?!

—¿Salir de aquí?

—¡No me iré sin esos guantes!

La luz en la habitación de Blue se enciende también.

—¡Ahh!

—¡Calla!

Tapa la boca del armadillo con su mano y lo lleva hasta un contenedor de basura cercano, sosteniéndolo de la cintura para sentarlo a su lado mientras todo sucede. El amarillo se ruboriza por todo esto.

—¡Estoy harto de tener tus cosas estorbando en todo el apartamento! ¡Apenas puedo respirar o dar un paso sin tropezarme! ¡Pero nunca me escuchas!

—¡Tú no paras de despreciar todas mis cosas! ¡Incluso la forma en que visto! ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que haces! Quieres tener siempre el control, ¡cada que hago algo sin consultarte…!

—¡Oigan! ¡Es la una ya! ¡Intentamos dormir!

—¡Sí, muchos trabajamos temprano!

—¡Ja, ja! —sonó la voz de Blue— Muy bien, gente, ¿a quién le toca esta noche?

—¡No finjas demencia, Jethog! ¡Sabes que es tu turno!

—¡Ah! ¡No es verdad! ¿Quién fue la semana pasada?

—¡Yo! —una voz en la ventana de al lado.

—Ay, no es cierto…

La pareja sigue discutiendo con fuerza mientras esto ocurre.

—Katly —susurraba el armadillo, sazonando su voz con toneladas de miedo—, Blue podrá sentir nuestra presencia. Estamos fritos.

—No, no lo hará.

Al cerrar sus ojos, Katly busca concentrarse solo en su energía y la de Alvin, quien se muestra desesperado y confundido. Entonces, el mismo armadillo puede sentir su propia energía disminuir.

—Q… ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Silencio. Nuestra energía sigue igual, solo la comprimí para hacerla imperceptible. Ni siquiera Blue debería poder notarnos ahora. Tuvimos suerte, con tantas personas despiertas y alteradas, debe ser difícil reconocer las nuestras.

—Ya, veo… ¡es perfec…!

—¡Calla! Solo oculto nuestra energía, puede vernos y oírnos aún.

Con la mano de Kat de nuevo en su boca, Alvin solo alza un pulgar.

—¡Veamos qué te parece perder esto!

Alzando por completo la mirada, se puede ver un pequeño computador asomarse en esa ventana, sujeto solo por un dos delgadas manos. Alvin comienza a balbucear con abundante estrés hasta que la gatita retira su mano.

—¡Es un hermoso computador! ¡Esa mujer debe estar loca!

—Por favor…

—¡Te volviste loca, mujer! ¡Regresa aquí con eso!

—¡Ahh! ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! —Blue interviene por fin— ¡Acá abajo, vecinos! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué pelean?!

—¡Ella intenta arrojar mi computador por la ventana!

—Te juro por todo lo no he perdido que eso sospeché. Pero, ¡¿por qué?!

—¡Él no deja de arrojar mis macetas! Primero su portafolio, ¡ahora su computador!

—¡Detente, mujer!

—¡Espere, espere! ¿Podemos ir a la raíz del problema? ¿Por qué arrojó sus macetas?

—Presiento que esto irá por partes.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

No bastaron cinco minutos, tampoco diez, o 20. Se necesitaron dos horas completas para que la feliz pareja llegara al inicio de todo el conflicto.

Katly y Alvin debieron aguantar, pero los vecinos también, pues los gritos e interrupciones traducidas en más peleas y gritos hacen imposible dormir. Blue ya suena exhausto también.

—Pero, ¿por qué envió su vestido hasta la región Dezamei?

—Porque… ¿por qué lo hice?

—¡Eres un inútil! Lo hiciste porque… porque… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Peleábamos por algo…

—¿Por qué peleábamos?

—Es cierto, ¿por qué peleamos? ¡Te amo!

—¡Yo aún más! Toma tu computador.

—¿Quién lo necesita? ¡Te tengo a ti!

Con lo poco que sus ojos logran distinguir a través de sus ojeras y marcas rojas, Blue ve caer el aparato y morir en un doloroso crujido. Alza la mirada de nuevo, pues sonidos húmedos y apasionados incomodan al público.

—¡Oigan! ¡Lo besos en privado! Puede haber niños leyendo esto.

Las cortinas se cierran, luces se apagan. Con esto, todos en el vecindario sueltan un largo suspiro para luego volver a sus camas. Una por una, las luces se apagan, incluyendo la del chico.

—Terminó al fin. Qué extraña pareja, aunque nadie parecía sorprendido. Je, je, ¿puedes creer que tengan un sistema para decidir al mediador en cada dis…? ¿Alvin?

El rostro y su mirada clavados en el suelo, solo se escucha un ligero sollozo. Sus puños apretados con fuerza al lado de cada oreja.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo juro…

—¿Ah?

—¡Juro que te vengaré! —extendió su mano hacia los restos del computador— Una hermosa pieza tecnológica, desperdiciada de esta forma, ¡no lo puedo soportar!

Sus lágrimas solo consiguen sacar de quicio a Katly, quien pronto se pone de pie.

—¿Kat…?

—Me voy.

—Eh, ¡eh! No puedes irte, ¡la ventana está abierta! ¿Viste lo cansado que estaba? Ya debe estar dormido de nuevo. Y contigo ocultando nuestra presencia, ¡será fácil!

—No estoy segura de querer hacerlo, Alvin.

—¡Pero lo estás considerando!

—No funcionará.

—¿Ah?

—Llevo más de dos horas usando esta habilidad. Ahora mismo solo pienso en dormir hasta medio día. ¿Qué pasa si fallo? ¿Y si Blue nos descubre?

—Ja, ja. ¡Claro que no fallarás! Solo…

—¡Podría fallar, Alvin! Porque yo… soy débil…

—¿Ah?

Se vuelve hacia el chico, regresando al lugar donde esperaban sentados.

—¿No me viste en los últimos combates? Blue tenía razón, solo sirvo para volverlos intangibles de vez en cuando. Por más que lo pensé, no encontré la manera de hacerle daño al robot —juntó sus rodillas, cruzando los brazos sobre ellas—. Incluso en mi batalla contra esa chica, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de tocarla. De no ser por mis habilidades para detectar energía, hubiera acabado conmigo en un instante. Ni siquiera podía respirar por sus ataques…

—Ya veo…

Como si de un contagio se tratara, los ánimos de Alvin también caen. Se sienta al lado. Permanecen en silencio un par de minutos. Katly no cambia de posición ni un momento, solo recarga su cabeza en la pared, intentando buscar el cielo con su mirada. El armadillo, por su lado, permanece con las piernas extendidas, sosteniendo su propia muñeca mientras piensa, cabizbajo.

—Creo que estamos igual.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, Blue es muy rápido y, hace cosas raras; Qkidna es muy fuerte, Marshall crea fuego de la nada, incluso Kira parece poder ayudar un poco.

—Espera, espera, ¿de verdad crees que Kira ayuda?

—¡Lo sé! ¿Cierto? Me cuesta creer que esas corrientes de aire de verdad potencien algún ataque. Creo que lo hace para fingir que ayuda.

—¡Yo pensaba lo mismo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡Ja, ja! Ahora creo que no estamos tan mal.

—¿De qué hablas, Al? Tú fuiste quien más daño hizo al robot.

—Sí, pero… en verdad, soy muy malo para usar estas cosas. El cañón, los patines. Cada ataque dio en el blanco solo porque el objetivo era muy grande y los chicos se encargaban de tenerlo ocupado en el mismo lugar —habló con énfasis en el último punto—. Por mi cuenta, no sirvo.

—Entiendo… Espera, ¿sabes qué pienso?

—¿Qué?

—Ninguno de los chicos sirve sin el resto.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—¡Claro! Solo piensa en el último combate. Blue y Marshall no podían hacer nada para dañar al robot. Incluso Qkidna hubiera caído antes de conseguir algo. En otras peleas, Blue pudo perder de no ser porque nos tenía a nosotros apoyándolo, con disparos, energía extra o, tan solo, volviéndolo intangible cuando lo necesitaba.

—Eh, ¿tú punto es?

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, se levanta.

—Todos necesitamos de los demás para ser más fuertes. Compensamos las debilidades de otros, mientras ellos compensan las nuestras. Lo que no podemos hacer solos, lo haremos juntos.

—Katly…

—Sí, soy la más débil, pero puedo hacerme más fuerte al lado de Blue, Qkidna, ¡contigo también, Alvin!

—Lo —muestra un poco de rubor, de nuevo—, ¿lo dices en serio?

—¡Claro que sí! Y es lo mismo contigo, Alvin. Es el comienzo. Podemos ser más fuertes.

—Es cierto, ¡es cierto! —fijó su mirada en los patines— Soy malo ahora, ¡pero puedo mejorar!

—¡Así es!

—¡Solo debemos seguir luchando! —se levantó de golpe.

—¡Correcto!

—Por eso, ¡me ayudarás a conseguir los guantes!

—¡¿Es en serio?!

—Je, je… ¿Por favor?

Tras soltar un leve suspiro, da un vistazo más a la ventana. Sus ojos brillan, una suave mordida a su labio inferior revela duda, tentación.

—Tener activa esta habilidad también suprime el resto de mis poderes. Significa que apenas podré sentir su energía, no sé si podré detectar si despertará o no. ¿Seguro que quieres seguir?

—Ya llegué hasta aquí.

La falta de dudas en Alvin motiva un poco a Kat, quien extiende su mano, invitando a estrechar y cerrar un acuerdo imaginario. El niño no lo entiende al inicio, pero corresponde la oferta. Sin otra cosa para discutir, baja su mochila para buscar algo.

Una cuerda, hecha con algún material similar a la goma. En los extremos, un par de ganchos. Tras girarla un poco para ganar impulso, la arroja hacia la ventana. Los ganchos responden, iluminando el resto de la cuerda con un tono gris, parecido a energía. En las gafas, se aprecia que el objeto es controlado por el mismo Alvin, quien hizo clavar el filo por debajo de la ventana, como si el concreto fuera solo una pared de espuma.

—¿Vienes?

Tras tantear un poco si está bien sujeta, comienza a escalar. Tan solo consigue avanzar un metro para cuando comienza a sudar y jadear, aunque intenta disimularlo al recordar que Katly lo observa, esperando su turno para subir.

—Alvin… ¿y si subes con tus patines y luego usas la cuerda para subirme?

Los labios del chico parecen dibujados por un bromista cuando reacciona. Dando un suave golpe a sus pies, activa los propulsores. Solo debe estabilizarse un poco antes de soltarse para subir con calma.

Al verlo cerca, Katly sujeta la cuerda, esperando ser elevada. Por fin, Alvin consigue su primer objetivo; su pequeña libélula lo esperaba, oculta sobre el marco en la ventana. Como se le avisó antes, Blue duerme bajo la luz de la noche, escucha sus agudos ronquidos antes que sus ojos lo encuentren. Casi lo olvida, su compañera espera.

Comienza a jalar la cuerda, pero silenciosos quejidos y la forma de apretar sus dientes delatan mucho esfuerzo. Tras un minuto entero, Katly consigue subir. Ambos se sujetan del marco superior para no caer.

Con su cabeza mirando la habitación, una mano en el pecho y otra perdida en el colchón, Blue tiene un sueño profundo. La delgada sábana solo cubre sus pies y las piernas muy por debajo de las rodillas. Viste una pantalonera con un par de parches en una rodilla y un muslo. Descalzo, y con una playera blanca de mangas cortas. Por supuesto, los guantes permanecen donde siempre.

Con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, Alvin se acerca el oído de Katly,

—Necesito que entres a la habitación.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué yo?

—Shh. No puedo entrar sin hacer ruido. Necesito que consigas aquel guante, yo puedo extraer el que está sobre su pecho.

—E…Está bien.

Lo piensa un poco. Decide quitar sus zapatos, dejándolos caer. Junta un poco sus piernas para doblarlas y conseguir un poco de impulso, luego, da un salto, aterrizando con la punta de sus pies y doblando su cuerpo para amortiguar su caída todo lo posible. El impacto fue suave, si Alvin lo escuchó fue solo por la atención excesiva y sus nervios. Katly levanta el pulgar.

Ambos tragan un poco de saliva, pues lo único por hacer es robar esos guantes. Dando pisadas suaves, la gatita se acerca con sigilo mientras el armadillo aproxima su mano al objetivo, con mucha lentitud. Katly observa eso con rareza, hace algunas señas inentendibles que Alvin entiende por motivos de argumento.

—"¡¿Por qué no tienes alguna herramienta para esto?!"

—"¡No pensé bien las cosas! Solo… ¡adelante!"

—"Como sea."

Con cada paso, su corazón se acelera. Lo mismo podría decirse de Alvin por cada centímetro que su mano se aproxima.

—¿Qué es esto? —pensaba— Me siento terrible, como si se me fuera a abrir el pecho. ¿Es mi conciencia? Mis… ¡Mis manos tiemblan! Hace… un poco de frío.

Llega a la cama. Lo primero que ve es el rostro de su amigo. Con la boca un poco abierta, respirando profundo, causando silbidos o leves ronquidos en ocasiones. Pero, acompañando su expresión de comodidad y paz, adornan pequeñas heridas y quemaduras, en especial sobre las púas y los brazos.

Katly junta sus manos sobre el pecho, mordiendo su labio.

—Pst, ¡Kat! —susurró con fuerza para hacer señas de nuevo, insistiendo en robar el guante. Katly solo responde con más señas agresivas, terminando por callarlo.

Para adoptar una posición cómoda, da un paso más y su pie golpea algo, causando un sonido pequeño, pero tan repentino, que provoca una pérdida de equilibrio en Alvin, quien estuvo por caer, y que la sangre terminara por helarse en Katly, aunque, quizá no solo haya sido por el miedo.

—"¡Ten más cuidado!"

Kat solo hace un gesto de enojo, pero lo olvida rápido, pues se agacha con cuidado para ver el objeto que tocó. Alvin no consigue comprender cuál es la importancia de revisar aquello. Sin embargo, la quietud al dormir de Blue parece terminar, pues su rostro refleja alguna ligera molestia y su respiración se volvió un poco pesada. Aprieta el puño en su pecho.

—¡Kat! —susurró con fuerza— ¡Creo podría despertar pronto! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Se levanta con una quietud inusual. En sus manos, carga un largo y delgado estuche. Negro, metálico, parecido al de algún instrumento, solo que rectangular. Protegido por una pequeña cerradura. Midiendo casi el metro, Katly debe usar ambas manos para alzarlo en silencio hasta que Alvin consigue verlo.

Con frustración y rareza en su exagerada expresión, el armadillo intenta preguntar "¿Qué rayos haces? Concéntrate" a su cómplice, pero este semblante cambia al notar el de la chica.

No solo parece demasiado curiosa, sus manos muestran intenciones de abrirlo, como si la cerradura no existiera. Alvin hace un breve ruido juntando dientes y lengua para recuperar su atención, preguntando de nuevo con una expresión menos emocional. Kat solo alza sus hombros al no encontrar respuesta.

De improvisto, Blue comienza a quejarse un poco. El corazón de Alvin intenta escapar cuando, acompañado a eso, los guantes emiten un parpadeo. Como si fuera poco, Katly libera un suspiro lleno de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abren hasta no poder más y, en ese instante, deja caer el objeto sin querer.

—¡¿Ah?! —sonó la voz del chico, aun dormido, mas no por mucho.

La única reacción de Kat es tomar impulso para saltar contra un alarmado Alvin, a quien toma con ambos brazos para caer juntos por la ventana. Tras el inevitable sonido de su caída, Blue despierta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Alarmado, soltando sudor por la frente, deja que sus ojos busquen alrededor. No tarda en comprender que nada sucede.

—Maldita sea —expresó en silencio para agachar un poco su cabeza y recuperar el aliento. Por el rabillo del ojo, consigue ver su estuche.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Je, je, debí llamarte mientras dormía.

Baja de la cama solo para patear el objeto de vuelta a su lugar.

—No recuerdo nada, pero creo que era un buen sueño que… se volvió aterrador en el último momento.

Regresa de un salto a la cama, aterrizando en la posición perfecta para pensar mientras ve el techo, recostando su cabeza sobre ambas manos.

—Está bien, ¿cierto? Aunque me aterra, no puedo desecharla, entonces, ¿está bien si solo la guardo ahí? ¿Tendré que usarla eventualmente? Si eso pasa, debo aprender a controlar mi poder a tiempo —estos pensamientos lo llevaron a observar una de las esferas en sus guantes, mostrando el brillo de siempre.

Al ver por la ventana, solo consigue ver muros y ventanas. Inconforme, se levanta de nuevo para asomar por ahí la mitad de su cuerpo, buscando ver el cielo. Negro por completo, la luz en la ciudad opaca todo brillo que hasta la estrella más deslumbrante pueda ofrecer. Lo único en lo que el chico piensa es en ese negro cubriendo todo lo que pueda ver sobre él.

—Negro… ¿Qué simboliza el negro? ¿Maldad? ¿No hay más que pueda ver?… ¿Ah? Pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? —se dio un par de palmadas en el rostro para luego girarse y regresar al interior— Quizá, cuando capturemos a Genevil, mi mente esté más tranquila. ¿Qué más da lo que todo signifique? Mientras pueda hacer bien…

Aunque intente olvidar muchas cosas para descansar con paz, un último vistazo a sus guantes regresa la duda. Silencio, sus labios muestran un pequeño hueco por sí solos. Una mano acaricia la brillante esfera para luego sujetar la prenda. Intentará removerla, pero bastó poco más de un milímetro para el arrepentimiento. Menea un poco su cabeza, como si pudiera sacudir el exceso de ideas e intenta volver a dormir, dejándose caer boca abajo sobre la almohada.

Fuera del alcance de su distraído radar, Katly y Alvin en el suelo, recargando sus espaldas contra una pared y una en la otra. Cansados, adoloridos, terminando de recuperar el aliento tras la fugaz huida.

—Katly —hablaba con poco aire—, ¿cómo es que soportas tanto dolor? Caí sobre mi coraza y no creo poder levantarme.

—Te juro que… no lo sé. No debería poder soportar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Alvin…

—¿Sí?

—Acordemos no hacer de nuevo algo como esto, ¿quieres?

—Mmm…

—¡Alvin!

—¡Está bien, está bien! Por mi espalda, no volvamos a hacer eso. Solo, una cosa. ¿Qué viste en ese portafolio?

—¿Ah?

—¡El enorme estuche que te asustó! ¿Qué viste en él? ¿Por qué te interesó tanto?

—Yo… no lo sé, al principio solo me pareció extraño, pero, de la nada, sentí una energía que… no sé describir, nunca había sentido algo así.

—¿Qué? ¡Debemos averiguar lo que esconde ahí!

—No, por favor, no más.

—¡Claro que sí! Debemos inten… ¡agh!

—¡Je, je! Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie ahora, Al.

—Tienes razón, quedémonos aquí un ratito más… Auh…

—Sí, también estoy adolorida. ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que no tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros.

—¿Qué dices?

—Si Blue quisiera, podría tirar esas cosas o solo irse, ¿no es así? Al menos para mí, eso significa que nos dirá todos esos secretos algún día, estoy segura.

—Katly…

Puede girar su cabeza solo un poco, pues su cuello parece torcido, pero, aun con esta limitación, consigue ver un poco de la paz que contagia el rostro de la gatita, mirando hacia arriba, sin enfocar nada en especial sino sus propios pensamientos.

—Ya… veo… Katly, no volvamos a hacer algo como esto.

—¿Me lo dices tú a mí? ¡Ja, ja!

—¡Está bien, está bien! No lo volveré a hacer.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Fue divertido.

—Sí, lo fue.

—Deberíamos salir así más seguido.

—Lo… ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—¡Claro! A veces me siento… extraña, y salgo a caminar por las noches. Cuando necesite distraer mi mente de nuevo, te llamaré.

—C… ¡Claro! ¡Ahí estaré!

—Ja, ja. Bien.

El resto de la noche pasará con calma para ambos, pues sus mentes se relajan un poco al fin. Con tantos misterios y dudas a su alrededor, es normal sentirse agobiado, pero, a veces, lo único que necesitas es a tus amigos.

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #13**

**Dúo Eternidad:** Seres Lumínicos

Este grupo está compuesto solo por dos tipos. Como ya saben, se conocen 13 tipos de Seres Especiales registrados en Mobius. Los Seres Lumínicos son considerados como héroes y símbolos de paz y justicia, sin embargo, como en todos los demás casos, es un estereotipo. Su energía vital es luz pura, y sus ataques se basan en el uso de la luz que cubre al universo. Son, sin duda, seres de gran poder y su naturaleza los convierte en seres que buscan la paz. Aunque cada tipo tiene su naturaleza, muchos logran superarla.

Realmente se tiene muy poca información sobre estos seres, pues existen en menor porcentaje comparado con los demás grupos.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"Todos contra Genevil"


	14. Todos contra Genevil

Los brazos cruzados, pero ojos llenos de asombro, así observa Rebeca a su compañera saltar una y otra vez sobre la camilla en la enfermería. Una habitación blanca, sin muebles que no sean para sostener algunas máquinas y pantallas, tampoco ventanas. La coneja incluso da un par de piruetas con alegría.

—No es posible…

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Me siento como nueva! ¡Apenas puedo creer que un robot gigante me explotó en la cara!

Llevando puesto solo un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes, se observan en brazos, manos, piernas y pies solo ligeros raspones entre el pelaje. Probablemente nada deje cicatrices, ni siquiera en el rostro. Por otro lado, Rebeca, quien viste de manera similar, cubre las heridas de todo el cuerpo con parches, algunos más largos que otros.

—Entonces —se deja caer de un sentón en la cama—, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

—Yo… Hmm…

Voltea la vista, buscando las palabras. Mueve sus dedos arriba y abajo sobre sus brazos mientras hace como que piensa, pues parece más una búsqueda de coraje o, quizá, por derrotar al orgullo.

—Solo… Me alegro que estés bien.

—Ah, eso… ¡Sí! También me alegro que ambas sobreviviéramos. Aunque…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—De no ser por mí, hubiéramos conseguido el anillo.

—Ah, eso. Ashley, las dos somos culpables. Nuestra pelea llevó a nuestra derrota. En mi caso, el estar tan distraída me impidió acabar con nuestros oponentes. El señor tenía todas las de ganar esta vez, y lo arruiné.

Al bajar la mirada, observa la palma de su mano, cerrándola con fuerza. Por otro lado…

—Entonces… ¡somos las mismas perdedoras! ¡Ja, ja!

—¡¿Ah?!

—El señor seguro nos castigará muy feo a ambas, pero, al menos estaremos juntas en eso, ¿eso no es bueno?

Una vez más, asombro se refleja en Rebeca, quien consigue hacer a un lado aquellos sentimientos encontrados hacia sí misma para, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreír con sinceridad.

—Sí, así es.

—Y, ¿qué es esa tarea especial que el señor te encargó?

—Ah, cierto, se trata de…

**Todos contra Genevil**

**Bueno, casi todos**

En una tarde cuyo cielo no tardará en volverse naranja, una gigantesca pista de patinaje mantiene sus rampas despejadas, pues todos observan con emoción y, por supuesto, algunas apuestas a dos mobianos singulares competir. Usando dos patinetas prestadas, Blue y Marshall se abren paso con giros y enormes saltos que buscan destacar sobre el otro. De vez en cuando usando sus habilidades para más espectáculo. Marshall con el fuego, Blue controlando su inercia un poco, notándose un leve brillo azul al hacerlo.

No muy lejos, el resto de chicos observa desde su mesa favorita, disfrutando algunos aperitivos y bebidas.

—Presumidos —Qkidna, para luego beber de una vajilla.

—¿De verdad deben competir para todo? —Azuri.

—Su rivalidad va más allá de ver quién puede golpear más fuerte al otro —explicaba Kira—. Se conocieron como repartidores de pizzerías en competencia, después de todo.

—Oye, enano, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mientras los demás hablaban, las gafas de Alvin reflejan números, letras e imágenes que solo él puede ver y entender con claridad.

—No me distraigas, Qkidna. Intento medir sus niveles de energía. Es asombroso —conseguía una lectura cada que los rivales se dejaban ver en un salto—, parecen estar perfectamente nivelados, en equilibrio, uno no es más poderoso que el otro. Pero…

—¡Ja, ja! Tus anteojos deben estar mal, Stius. Obviamente Blue es más poderoso.

—¿Un Ser Común superior a un Ser Especial? —Kira, escéptico.

—No me digas que crees esas cosas. Blue ha derrotado a Marshall en muchos combates. Además, consiguió dar el golpe de gracia al último robot.

—Ese fue Blue con la energía de Marshall sobre él, impulsado con mis ráfagas de viento.

—Pff…

Alvin apenas consigue tapar sus labios para contener una risa, acompañado en complicidad por Katly.

—Lo que digas, yo solo veo las evidencias.

—No lo sé, Qkidna, mientras más lecturas hago, más extraña es la energía de Blue. Marshall permanece estable en su nivel, variando solo un poco entre movimientos, pero Blue… sube y baja con mucha diferencia, me parece… es como si buscara estar a la par con Marshall. ¡Auh!

—De nada sirven tantos números, Al —le golpeó detrás de la cabeza—. Los resultados son lo único que importa.

—¡Lo mismo digo! —Azuri, quien ya había pasado cinco minutos sin adular a Qkidna.

—Yo solo digo que…

Un enorme y largo grito del público les interrumpe, parece que la competencia ha terminado. En medio de un gran grupo de mobianos jóvenes, Blue y Marshall soban un poco sus respectivas cabezas tras una fuerte caía, levantándose en el proceso.

—¡Ja! Come polvo, Jethog.

—¿Se te fundió el cerebro? ¡Te vencí!

—Pruébalo, ingenuo.

—Conseguí más altura, más giros, mejor aterrizaje, mayor velocidad…

—¡Pero caíste antes! Eso te descalifica de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Parece que discutirán otro rato —Katly, sonriendo en pena.

—¿Dices que los resultados son lo único que importa? No concuerdo. Es el entrenamiento, sus habilidades y el control que tengan sobre las mismas lo que puede definir distintos finales. Si pudieras colocar a los mimos individuos en dos escenarios similares al mismo tiempo, verías combates distintos.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir que, a pesar de todo, los resultados pueden variar dependiendo del terreno y la mentalidad de ambos peleadores, entre muchos factores más. No puedes definir quién es mejor por solo un combate oficial, sobre todo por lo cercano que estuvo.

—Blah, blah, blah. Piénsalo un poco, ¿de qué te serviría todo el entrenamiento que tienes si llego yo y te derroto?

—No podrías derrotarme, precisamente porque mi entrenamiento es distinto al tuyo.

—Ja, ja. Claro que podría vencerte.

—Bien, ¿por qué no lo probamos?

—¿Es un desafío, Kira?

—¿Escuché bien? —Marshall, regresando a la mesa junto a Blue.

—¿Una pelea entre Qkidna y Kira? ¿Ahorita?

—¡Claro que…!

—No.

—¡¿Eh?!

—No tendremos una pelea callejera, que sea algo oficial, similar al combate de Marshall y Blue.

—Bien, bien, eso me gusta, aunque, no creo que nos presten el gimnasio Begin para eso.

—Ya encontraremos una manera.

—Bien, bien, pueden pelear todo el fin de semana si quieren. ¿No teníamos algo de qué hablar hoy?

—Cierto, gracias por recordarme, Marshall. La policía descubrió algo interesante tras nuestro último combate con Genevil.

De un bolsillo, Kira saca un pequeño disco metálico, del cual, aparece un holograma. La imagen entre azul y gris muestra la figura de un tiburón martillo, solo que a una escala muy pequeña. Su cuerpo es metálico, y los lejanos ojos son negros en su totalidad.

—Los radares descubrieron este pequeño robot en los últimos tres incidentes, pero, en esta ocasión consiguieron descubrir que se trata de una especie de sonda.

—¿Sonda? —Azuri, confundida.

—Una cámara —enfatizó Katly.

—Entonces nos ha estado viendo desde el inicio. ¡Que venga aquí para golpearlo yo mismo!

—Al terminar cada pelea, la sonda huye, elevándose hasta que los radares no pueden detectarlo. La policía planeaba capturarla y utilizar su señal para encontrar a Genevil, pero Alvin tiene otra idea.

—Sí, verán… se me ocurrió que Genevil podría tener eso en mente y solo destruir esa señal y todo rastro que nos pueda llevar a él. Entonces, quiero intentar algo: utilizar la sonda para enviar un obsequio.

Llamado desde sus gafas, aquella pequeña, pero veloz libélula sale de la mochila, revoloteando un poco alrededor antes de aterrizar en medio de todos.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ¡Aléjala, aléjala!

—Tranquila, Azuri, es un robot —explicó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Ahh… ¡Aléjalo! —su grito se intensificó.

—Impresionante, Alvin, ¿lo hiciste tú? —Blue, con sincero interés.

—¡Claro! Este amiguito tiene las herramientas ideales para aferrarse a la sonda, viajar hasta donde quiera que Genevil se oculta e infiltrarse para darnos imagen y ubicación. Para cuando llegue el próximo ataque, me aseguraré de volverlo indetectable y que su señal cubra la mayor distancia posible. Ahora mismo podría llamarlo desde ciudad Destyn.

—Impresionante —Marshall, con una seriedad propia.

—Cuando llegue el momento, mi equipo y yo escoltaremos a Alvin para que pueda posicionarse y enviar al insecto como sea conveniente. Hasta entonces, solo nos queda prepararnos.

—¿No es impresionante?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No lo ven, chicos? Todos, amigos, rivales y agentes de policía; unidos para derrotar al científico malvado y salvar nuestra ciudad. Estamos viviendo el sueño de muchos, ¡nos convertiremos en héroes!

—No deberías ir con tanta seguridad, Airth. No es como que tengamos la victoria asegurada. Además, cuando derrotemos a Genevil, ¿qué sigue? Yo espero que podamos volver a la normalidad.

—Argh, no lo arruines, Tankdo.

—Pero, es cierto —intervino Blue—, es impresionante que todos estemos unidos. Si me lo hubieran dicho hace un mes, difícilmente lo creería, je, je.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero no te confundas, Jethog. Cuando todo termine, mi meta seguirá siendo superarte en todo sentido.

—¡Ja, ja! Lo mismo digo, Marsh.

—Ash, su rivalidad me da tanta flojera —declaró la rubia, levantando el humor del resto.

Comienza a oscurecerse. Un poco más de charla hasta que los aperitivos se terminan y solo quedan despedidas. Los primeros en irse son Marshall y Kira; pronto, Alvin se va por su cuenta y, cuando Blue parece querer marcharse, Katly habla en su propio idioma con Azuri, quien no tarda en comprender sus intenciones, las cuales, no parecen gustarle, aunque termina accediendo tras poca insistencia, despidiéndose.

Las explicaciones sobran para ellos, pues ya caminan juntos hacia el hogar del erizo.

—Cielos, ¿quién crees que ganaría entre Qkidna y Kira?

—Kira, sin duda.

—¿Incluso con los guantes?

—Eso sería injusto, pero, aun así, Qkidna tendría que logra conectar un golpe.

—Cierto, cierto, creo que Kira es un poco más ágil.

Mientras charlan y caminan, Blue se mueve alrededor de la chica, a veces de reversa, siempre con las manos entre sus púas. De vez en cuando, Katly consigue ver las esferas celestes.

—Aunque, Qkidna ha peleado con rivales mucho más grandes que él en el equipo de lucha, o eso me ha contado, creo que…

—Blue…

—Oh, no…

—¿Eh?

—Presiento que preguntarás algo importante.

—Quizá.

—No, no puedes quedarte a dormir, debo ir a trabajar temprano.

—Eh —procesó las ideas mientras su rostro se enrojecía—… ¡No es eso, tonto!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué ocurre? —dejó de moverse al azar, manteniendo su posición frente ella, caminando en reversa.

—Bueno… tus… guantes…

Katly no emite una sola palabra más al sentir un cambio en la energía del chico, quien saca las manos de sus púas, se gira y sigue caminando.

—Katly —su voz adoptó un tono más grave, solo un poco—, lo único que necesitas saber es que… el día en que deba quitármelos, tal vez… muera.

Un fugaz suspiro se le escapa a Kat, observando al chico con sus ojos bien abiertos, brillantes. Su mirada de desvía hacia aquellos guantes. Pero, antes de que pueda pensar demasiado las cosas…

—Huy, me puse un poco oscuro, ¿no crees? Je, je.

—Blue…

—Está bien, hablemos un poco con seriedad, ¿te parece? Lleguemos al edificio, pongámonos cómodos e intercambiemos preguntas, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?

—Eh… No, para nada.

—Descuida, será más sencillo de lo que crees. Me preguntas algo, yo hago otra pregunta, respondemos como podamos y todos salen ganando, je, je.

—Hm —sonrió—, está bien.

No habrá otra cosa para discutir hasta entonces, se pronostica una noche llena de cosas para pensar, pero no solo para este par.

Por su lado, Marshall y Kira se aproximan a la estación de policía.

—¿Imaginabas que haríamos equipo con ese grupito?

—Nunca pasó por mi mente, lo admito.

—Sí… Kira, ¿por qué peleas?

—¿A qué te refieres? Peleo por lo mismo que ustedes.

—Vamos, entiendes lo que quiero decir —sacó las manos de los bolsillos en su costosa chaqueta—. La policía no interviene directamente en ningún combate desde que Jethog se hizo presente —señaló la estación—, pero tú apareces sin el equipo del que tanto hablas, peleando como si tuvieras algún poder —redirigió la mano a su amigo.

—Marshall…

—No, espera y escucha. Odio ver eso. Detesto que quieras correr tanto riesgo. Incluso Stius mantiene su distancia, aun con un arma tan poderosa. ¿Por qué tú no? ¿Es por tu padre?

—Marshall…

—Al menos deberías exigir mejores armas, tienes el poder para hacer eso, ¿no?

—Marshall, basta. Yo…

—Usa la influencia que te dio tu padre y has que la policía se mueva o mantén tu distancia como ellos lo hacen.

—No necesito usar a mi padre para llegar a ningún lado, entré a la policía por mis méritos, y entraré al Equipo Especial de la misma forma.

—Lo sé… Pero, al menos…

—No te voy a mentir. Cada vez que entro al campo de batalla… siento miedo. No soy como tú, no podría recibir un golpe con tanta facilidad, mi cuerpo sufriría demasiado de entrar en contacto con tus llamas, a diferencia de Blue. Peleo sabiendo que hay un riesgo, y pienso en ello todo el tiempo, lo que pasaría si caigo en combate. Lo que sufriría mi madre, mi padre, tú… Pero no puedo retroceder, en especial ahora, Marshall.

—Kira…

—No, es definitivo, no me harás cambiar de parecer. Si quiero llegar a merecer mi apellido, al menos, debo aprender a enfrentar ese miedo, ser más fuerte y pelear sin importar el riesgo o el poder de mi oponente. Así es un agente especial.

El rostro en el lobo refleja una enorme admiración, pero, antes que Kira pueda dirigirle la mirada, éste cambia su semblante.

—Argh, odio que seas un Zenoka. Eres igual a las historias que he escuchado de tu padre. Pero, no me sorprende, debe ser muy extraño ser hijo del mejor agente especial que ha tenido Mobius.

—No lo dudes, je. Lo he admirado desde que tengo memoria.

—Sí, yo también, yo también. ¿Entrenarás esta noche?

—¿No vienes?

—Paso por hoy, quiero… descansar un poco.

—¿Tú quieres descansar?

—Tengo mucho en qué pensar, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, te veré otro día.

Antes de pasar por las puertas de cristal, Kira da la vuelta para ver a su amigo marcharse, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos de nuevo. Lo que haya pasado por su mente, lo hace sonreír, para luego entrar a la estación.

En su propio camino de regreso, Marshall mantiene la cabeza baja, su mirada enfocando nada. Si prestara atención a su alrededor, vería las luces nocturnas comenzar su vida, algo muy común en su rutina.

No pasan muchas calles para cuando alguien consigue sacarlo de su transe con tan solo un toque en su hombro.

—Disculpe…

—¿Ah?

La chica retrocede ante la reacción del lobo, pues se giró de golpe. Se trata de una felina, solo un poco más alta, pelaje rosa, ojos verdes y vestimenta negra, incluyendo un cubre bocas de tela algo pretencioso.

—Oh, disculpe, disculpe, es que, no pude evitar reconocerlo, soy una gran admiradora.

—Ay, no…

—¡Lo siento! Sé que deben molestarlo mucho por eso, pero, en verdad lo admiro mucho, sueño con —pero, sus alegres palabras se ven interrumpidas por una fuerte, pero seca tos—… Lo siento, estoy un poco enferma.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Autógrafo? ¿Demostración? ¿Una foto?

—¡Me gustaría una demostración! ¡Amaría verlo en acción de cerca! Cualquier cosa.

—Está bien —sacó las manos de nuevo.

—Pero, pero, odiaría causarle problemas, seguro muchas otras personas vendrán al reconocerlo.

—Sé lidiar con…

—Vayamos a un lugar un poco más privado, ¿sí?

—¡¿Ah?!… Sí, claro —guardó sus manos—, eso no es nada sospechoso. Lo siento, puedes verme en mi próximo combate —se giró, dispuesto a irse.

—¡No! Espere, ¡lo siento! No quise —pero su tos regresa, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de frenarlo.

La voz rota y la evidente debilidad de la chica consigue conmover un poco a Marshall, aunque intenta no demostrarlo. ¿Qué más da?

—Está bien, está bien, te daré lo que quieres. Solo… no vayas a difundir nada, si la gente llega a pensar que doy shows privados…

—¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo cree? Será un secreto, y lo atesoraré por siempre, de verdad.

—Bien…

—Por favor, ¡sígame!

Con emoción, la chica camina en dirección opuesta al lobo, quien…

—Su voz no suena tan ronca ahora, ¿eh?

Tras un par de minutos, terminan en una calle estrecha, sin vehículos, personas o una casa que al menos tenga las luces encendidas.

—"Para nada sospechoso". ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

—¿Por qué sigue preguntando eso? Soy solo —pateo el suelo, elevando un par de sables hacia sus manos—… una simple admiradora.

—¡Eres tú! —prendió fuego en sus manos sin pensarlo.

A sus pies, oculto entre la basura, se encuentra un botón, lo presiona sin tardanza y un par de paredes de energía aparecen, obstruyendo las salidas del callejón.

—¿Ese es su plan? Piensan matarnos de uno por uno, ¿no es eso?

—Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho en la calle.

—Por favor, sé lo que quieres.

—¿Qué?

—Quieres vencerme de frente, probar que eres superior. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Ay, no es cierto…

—Bien, te capturaré aquí, será un enorme salto para capturar a tu jefe.

—¿"Jefe"?…

Deja de lado las palabras, levanta su katana y dobla un poco las rodillas. El lobo, ya en guardia, mantiene los ojos fijos en su rival, esperando el primer movimiento. Rebeca entiende esto, decide atacar.

Muestra una gran velocidad desde el inicio, pero no impresiona al lobo, quien esquiva un corte que desciende en vertical, luego, otro en horizontal, retrocediendo en ambas ocasiones. Como respuesta, crea una pequeña bola de fuego y extiende su mano para dispararla, pero es eludida con facilidad. Sin abrir tiempos para respirar, el jaguar insiste con ataques similares que consiguen el mismo resultado.

Marshall no se dio cuenta hasta que su espalda topó con aquella pared de energía. Cuando reacciona, ve aproximarse otro corte en horizontal. Impulsando su cuerpo con una ligera explosión en sus pies, da un gran salto, evitando el ataque; gira su cuerpo un poco para doblar las rodillas y patear el muro, saltando lejos de su oponente.

Al aterrizar, la ve aproximarse sin dilación. En respuesta, arroja al suelo la energía acumulada en su mano, liberando un lanzallamas que, de inmediato, se convierte en una pequeña pared entre ambos. Confiado en que esto la obligaría a retroceder, camina con prisa a través de la barrera, solo para descubrir la ausencia de su rival. De pronto, un sable cae, clavándose en el suelo frente él; da un paso atrás por la sorpresa, pero siente y escucha el segundo sable clavarse a sus espaldas. Su lógica lo lleva a buscarla por encima, girando su mirada justo a tiempo para recibir un pisotón en el rostro, pues Rebeca lo usa como plataforma para dar un salto hacia atrás.

Mientras gira su cabeza un par de veces con fuerza para despabilar, escucha el sable sacarse del suelo, abre bien sus ojos y la afilada hoja ya está apuntando en medio.

—Tsk…

—¿Quieres otro intento?

—¿Qué? ¡No necesito otro intento!

Deslizando su pie, consigue levantar otra débil barrera que no tarda en extinguirse, pero consigue que Rebeca retroceda. Malhumorado, el canino arroja numerosos golpes al aire, disparando proyectiles y creando pequeños incendios, buscando acorralar a su oponente.

Grande es su sorpresa cuando Rebeca decide correr hacia él, usando velocidad y saltando entre muros para evitar cada ataque. Decide arrojar otro golpe al suelo, pero el sable se calva de nuevo frente él, interponiéndose y obligándolo a frenar de golpe o él mismo cortaría su puño. Levanta la mirada y Rebeca golpea el mango de su arma, impulsándola contra el rostro del lobo y, a su vez, recuperándola. Remata girando con prisa para conectar una fuerte patada lateral en su abdomen.

Al retroceder, Marshall siente el otro sable con su cola. No duda en sacarlo del suelo, pero, al girarse de vuelta, apenas consigue reaccionar para evitar el primer intento por cortar su cuello. Retrocede mientras el jaguar vuelve a arrojar cortes sin freno; intenta bloquearlos con el sable, pero Rebeca patea su muñeca con la pinta del pie, haciendo que el arma se eleve lo suficiente para atraparlo en su otra mano. El lobo, enfurecido, quiere usar esa apertura para golpear, pero su oponente fue más rápida y, en un respiro, ya tiene ambos sables sobre su cuello. Ambos dejan de moverse.

—C… ¿Cómo?

—Creo que ya lo sabes, pero, si quisiera, ya estarías muerto.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

Da un par de pasos atrás y clava sus armas de nuevo. El semblante de Marshall no muestra otra cosa excepto confusión.

—Por tu falta de técnica, no me sorprende que el erizo te derrote tan consistentemente.

—¡¿Acaso viniste solo a burlarte?!

—Por favor, claro que no, como si valieras para eso. Al menos eso es lo que yo creo, pero…

—¿Pero?

Parece que Rebeca está disgustada o, por lo menos, en desacuerdo, pues debe dar un largo suspiro antes de seguir.

—Mi señor, Albert Genevil, te ha estado observando hace tiempo.

—"Qué miedo."

—Cierra el hocico y escucha. De alguna manera extraordinaria, él ve potencial en ti…

—¿De verdad no vienes solo a burlarte?

—Vengo a hacerte una invitación. Aunque te cueste creerlo, el final de esta historia está decidido, nuestra victoria es inevitable.

—Je, je, je —rio en silencio, cruzando sus brazos con curiosidad…

—Mi señor no quiere que haya más víctimas de las necesarias, sin embargo, todo aquel que se atraviese en nuestro camino pagará el precio. Por eso, Albert Genevil mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos en busca de nuevos adeptos.

—No es cierto…

—No tienes que escucharlo de mí, aunque, en realidad, no conozco todos los detalles. Ven conmigo y escucha la propuesta de mi señor en persona.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que puedo ser?

—Intentaste vencerme en un espacio cerrado solo con tus puños y un poco de fuego, cuando obviamente solo sabes desenrollarte en espacios abiertos.

—Tsk… Olvídalo, no me interesa —declaró, calentando motores para irse.

—No tienes idea de lo que se viene ni del mundo que mi señor desea crear. Podemos ofrecerte seguridad, a ti y tu familia, amigos…

—Sí, cómo no.

—Podemos ofrecerte poder.

—¿Ah?

—Piénsalo un poco, un Ser Común te ha superado una y otra vez hasta la fecha, puede que eso no cambie. ¿Qué te garantiza que tendrás el poder para proteger a los tuyos si ni siquiera puedes con él?

—Los ha estado derrotando bien hasta ahora.

—Cada enfrentamiento ha sido más duro que el anterior, mi señor solo está poniendo a prueba sus fortalezas. Cuando esté seguro, enviará una amenaza de verdad y no tendrán salvación, pero, si aceptas verlo, escuchar su propuesta, puede garantizar la seguridad de todos los que te importan, ofrecerte poder para ello.

—¿"Pruebas"? Tanta seguridad es graciosa, y lo será todavía más cuando los atrapemos al fin.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué hay de los daños colaterales? Jethog y tú tienen mayor probabilidad de supervivencia gracias a sus genes, pero, ¿qué hay del resto de mobianos? Individuos como Alvin Stius y Kira Zenoka ponen en grave riesgo sus vidas al intentar enfrentarnos. ¿Qué hay de los que no pueden pelear? Los habitantes de esta ciudad que no consigan huir de un ataque sorpresa, están destinados a perecer. Podría ser cualquiera, podrían ser conocidos.

—¡¿Es una amenaza?! —frunció el ceño, mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

—Es una advertencia. No son las intenciones de mi señor, pero es inevitable. Al menos que deba considerarte.

—¿Considerarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Genevil haría algo como eso?

—Ven conmigo y lo averiguarás. Sin compromisos, la decisión será tuya al final.

Rebeca extiende su mano como última oferta, ambos sables permanecen a su alcance, pero su firme postura y la mirada centrada en el rostro de Marshall dan un poco de seguridad. El lobo se lo piensa mucho, gira sus ojos hacia abajo, buscando concentración. Lleva una mano para acariciar su barbilla con fuerza mientras lo procesa en su mente una y otra vez hasta apretar también los parpados. El jaguar comienza a perder un poco la paciencia, pero debe permanecer serena.

—¡Esta bien! —gritó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Rebeca— Piensas matarme de cualquier forma si me niego, ¿no es así? Entonces acepto, escucharé su oferta y me iré.

—Eres un cachorro muy listo. Bien, sígueme —tomó sus armas con gran rapidez para luego saltar sobre las paredes, elevándose hasta los tejados.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que un "cachorro"?!

Propulsado con sus llamas, aterriza sobre escaleras y ventanas hasta que consigue llegar a la cima. Ahí, Rebeca lo esperaba con las puertas de una gran nave abiertas. El vehículo resulta impresionante para el lobo, pues se trata de la réplica de un pez chupapiedras, coloreado de negro con patrones color avellana y dedicados detalles que lo hacen parecer real, pues se encuentran presentes ojos, boca y bigotes a pesar de no ser útiles; solo su tonalidad metálica arrebata cualquier sensación de estar frente un animal real. Se trata de una nave de transporte, no presenta armas y se ven largos sillones a través de la extensa entrada por donde el jaguar aborda.

Se detiene a pensarlo un poco más, pero, ya está ahí, ¿qué consigue al dar la vuelta? Entra a la nave con esa lógica. De no ser por sillones, controles y algún mueble para colocar objetos, el interior parecería hueco; no hay separación entre pasajeros y cabina, donde Rebeca ya se encuentra presionando algunos botones en una ancha pantalla para despegar.

El animal comienza a mover aletas con lentitud mientras toma altura, aumentando su velocidad poco a poco.

—Nos elevaremos lo suficiente para no ser rastreados y tampoco puedas reconocer nada.

—¿No tendrías que subir hasta la atmósfera para eso?

—Eres un cachorrito.

—Grrr…

Y parece que la nave no dejará de ascender, tomará algo de tiempo, así que, ¿por qué no dirigimos la mirada a los chicos en tierra firme?

La pequeña habitación del erizo, llenada solo con una cama, el ropero, un buró con solo dos cajones y un escritorio muy básico, debería ser lo contrario de acogedor para alguien como Katly, pero no parece ser el caso.

—Y luego, ¡pum! —cayó al suelo, con el cuerpo enrollado, destacando solo las púas, excepto cuando asoma los ojos al hablar— Te lo juro, Qkidna permaneció en esta posición al menos 15 minutos.

—Je, je, je, debió ser muy doloroso.

—Yo diría que humillante.

Por su lado, la gatita permanece sentada con gracia sobre la cama. Tras desenrollarse, Blue usa la incómoda silla de su escritorio.

—¿Te conté de la vez que caí de la motocicleta y todas las pizzas cayeron sobre mí?

—No. ¿Te conté de la vez que evitaste todas mis preguntas y me enojé mucho contigo?

—No, porque yo estuve ahí. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es hora de ponernos serios, supongo.

La densidad del ambiente aumenta, aunque ambos procuren mostrar sus mejores caras al otro.

—¿Quién dirá la primera pregunta?

—Amm…

—Propongo algo, quien consiga generar la mayor presión en el ambiente, comenzará el cuestionario.

—¿Ah? ¿No es un poco injusto? Eres más poderoso que…

—Soy un Ser Común, ¿no? Mi control sobre la energía siempre será inferior al de un Ser Especial.

—Aunque eso tenga sentido, detecto algo que me hace dudar de ti.

—Vamos, inténtalo. No puedes evitar usar tu poder siempre, avanzarás a pasos muy lentos así.

—Bien —habló con repentina determinación, sorprendiendo al erizo.

—Muy bien… ¡comencemos!

Sin levantarse, ambos comienzan a concentrarse solo en su propia energía, cierran los ojos para esto. Solo ellos son capaces de sentirlo, pero el poder del otro aumenta con velocidad, comienzan a percibirse como una manta invisible que los cubre, luego, como si esta manta se extendiera por toda la habitación, sofocándolos. Abren los ojos, Blue muestra un semblante confiado, mientras Kat parece más nerviosa de inicio, pero decide cambiar, demostrar la misma determinación.

Las sábanas comienzan a moverse como si un viento constante y sin dirección las controlara, mientras los muebles y el suelo tiemblan un poco. Se ve algo de sudor en la frente de Katly, quien parece esforzarse más. De pronto, la chica se levanta, elevando mucho la presión en poco tiempo, dibujando una expresión de sorpresa en Blue, quien entiende que debe responder al desafío de la misma forma.

Las esferas de sus guantes brillan con fuerza, reflejando lo mismo en los azules ojos del chico. Los iris de Katly muestran un bello destello también, revelando que se encuentra usando más energía de la que acostumbra.

La cama de destiende, pequeños objetos en los muebles caen. Por más esfuerzo que pone, Katly es la primera en mostrar cansancio, abrumada por la energía de su rival. No será capaz de oponerse más, se deja caer de sentón en la cama y, al instante, Blue se detiene, regulando su energía de vuelta.

—¡Te detesto! ¡Sabías que no podría vencerte!

—Je, je, je. Lo siento, lo siento, me declaro culpable. ¡Bien! —regresó a la silla— Primera pregunta:

—Argh —se dejó caer, recostándose con la cabeza pegada a la pared…

—¿Por qué tu nombre es tan popular en toda la ciudad?

—Querrás decir, "mi apellido".

—¿Oh?

—Cielos —puso una mano sobre su frente, cubriendo casi la totalidad de su vista mientras lo piensa un momento—…

—¿Es por tu padre?

—¡Una pregunta a la vez!

—Ah… ¡Lo siento!

—Cielos… está bien. Sí, en parte es por mi padre. ¿Sabes que el Equipo Especial nos vigila siempre que él está en la ciudad?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… ¿sabes lo que es no poder ir a la escuela ni estar en tu propia casa sin tener que ver al menos un agente vigilándote a lo lejos? Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Y no olvides lo más importante: soy un Ser de las Sombras.

—Oh…

—Sabes de lo que hablo. La gente de por sí le teme a ese título, el Equipo Especial presentándose no lo mejora. Que la organización más poderosa de Mobius te vigile hace que la gente tema solo de tu presencia, sin siquiera saber por qué. Con los años, nacen rumores de lo más absurdos —su voz se suaviza mientras mueve su cuerpo, recostándose de lado, cubriendo un poco el rostro con su cabello—. Por eso el apellido Hóllow es tan popular en todo Begin. A veces solo quiero poder llevar una vida normal.

—Pero, ¿por qué tu padre…?

—¡No! —hizo una abdominal repentina para levantarse— ¡Es mi turno!

—Rayos…

—¿Quiénes eran tus amigos en Little York?

—No lo olvidaste, ¿ah?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, bien. Conocía mucha gente allá, pero, si puedo mencionar verdaderas amistades, solo son dos. Sus nombres: Silica y Akairo. Nos criamos juntos, los tres teníamos cierta rivalidad, aunque solo dos con poderes. A veces… de verdad los extraño.

Kat no pierde ningún detalle, desde los tonos de voz forzándose a ser alegres, su flujo de energía cambiante y, sobre todo, la manera en que parece buscar algo en su pecho, justo donde le adorna un pañuelo que ha sido reparado incontables veces.

—Je, je, hacíamos de todo juntos. Cada fin de semana, salíamos a explorar alrededor de la ciudad: el bosque, las zonas cercanas a las montañas, incluso teníamos un lugar secreto. A veces ayudábamos en el orfanato de la ciudad cuando necesitábamos dinero.

—¿Por qué no los llamas?

—¡Me toca preguntar! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Ash…

—Háblame de tu padre.

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

—¡Yo hago las preguntas ahora!

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, tranquilo.

—Je, je.

—Su nombre es Yurakir Hóllow, es un Ser Espiritual.

—¿Es poderoso?

—Sí… mucho. Pasa demasiado tiempo fuera de la ciudad, nunca sé cuándo volverá. Es… un hombre de negocios.

—¿Qué negocios?

—¡No lo sé!

Desde que la conversación inicio, la actitud en Katly cambió, hace evidente que detesta hablar del tema. No solo eso, un par de posibles verdades incompletas fueron detectadas, pero…

—Entiendo, entiendo. Solo necesitaba saber si es poderoso, je, je.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Nada, solo por si tuviera que enfrentarlo alguna vez.

Al inicio, la chica luce preocupada por la idea, luego, más bien confundida, hasta que, tras pensarlo un poco, su rostro se ruboriza, pues el autor de esta historia le paga por hacerlo seguido.

—¡De verdad! ¡¿Qué tienes en mente?!

—¡Nada, nada! Nunca se sabe, je, je, je.

—Cielos, no… Eres un idiota.

—Solo digo que…

—¡Mi turno! ¡Háblame del collar que escondes en tu pañuelo!

—Ehh…

Los ojos casi en blanco y su expresión de presa capturada consiguen aumentar los ánimos de Katly.

—Lo viste en la estación, ¿cierto? Todos lo vieron.

Se ríe un silencio un poco. Para él es de lo más curioso, pues lo intentó ocultar por más de un año solo para que, al final, todos lo vieran mientras él dormía. ¿Para qué seguir usando ese gastado pañuelo? Al menos, de nada sirve ahora mismo, así que es hora de ponerlo a un lado y revelar esa pequeña piedra azul que cuelga de su cuello.

Tras desatar un delgado nudo, lo toma en su mano para ofrecerla a Katly.

—¿Eso es…? —se acercó para observar, llena de curiosidad.

—Es un zafiro. Lo llevo conmigo todos los días, pero, quería evitar que preguntaran por él.

—Es muy bonito —lo toma—, ¿por qué está roto? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Son dos piezas. La otra permanece en Little York, supongo…

—¿Supo…?

—Así que llevo esto para recordar mi origen, ¿entiendes? Ahora mismo, es mi único recuerdo de mi vida anterior y todas las personas que me rodeaban. Por eso me aferro tanto a él.

Otra posible verdad a medias.

—Ya veo… ¡Es algo muy lindo!

—Ah… ¿Eso crees? Yo pensaba que era algo bobo —habló con pena mientras rascaba detrás de sus púas.

—¡No! ¡No! Es muy lindo. Aunque, tal vez Qkidna piense que es algo tonto.

—¡¿Lo ves?! Por esas cosas quiero ocultarlo, je, je, je.

Ambos ríen, olvidando por completo todo lo que sus habilidades pueden detectar para ellos. El mar de emociones sobre el que nadan, los diferentes significados que arroja cada una de sus palabras, una experiencia que solo ellos conocen y no tendrían forma de explicar. Lo saben, por más que sigan evitándolo, tarde o temprano deberán enfrent…

—¡Mi turno! ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

—¿Ah?… ¡Ya es muy tarde! No me di cuenta, debo irme.

—¿Eso es un "no"?

—¡¿Tú qué crees?!

—Está bien, está bien. Solo pensaba que es muy noche y, bueno, podría ser peligroso ir sola, ¿sabes?

Katly no puede creer que lo esté diciendo en serio, pues, sobran razones para creer que cualquiera de ellos puede estar fuera durante cualquier momento de la noche sin problema alguno. Su rostro mostraba líneas imaginarias en azul, pero, el semblante cambia cuando…

—Bueno, sí, quizá sea un poco peligroso salir de noche, nunca he estado fuera tan tarde, je, je, je.

—No puedo creer que mienta —sonó con fuerza en su cabeza—… Está bien, puedes usar mi cama, yo bajaré un par de cobijas al suelo.

—De… ¿De verdad no hay problema? No quiero que duermas así solo por mí.

—¡No es nada! He dormido sobre rocas antes, je, je.

—¿Por qué no parece que mienta? —resonó en su mente ahora.

El mar de emociones es otro ahora. Ambos pueden sentirlo, sus nervios y la obvia complicidad. De cualquier forma, es un disfrute para el par. Si tienen suerte, la noche seguirá tranquila, sus sonrisas permanecerán marcadas incluso cuando estén dormidos.

La suerte debe correr con mucha más fuerza para otro personaje. Con la ausencia de las luces nocturnas que hacen difícil concebir el sueño en una ciudad grande, se puede admirar el infinito cielo estrellado, las coloridas nubes lejanas. Ni Marshall ni Rebeca lo pasan por alto.

—Estamos por llegar, abrocha tu cinturón.

Obedece. El descenso da un inicio brusco, no tardan en atravesar las nubes para sorprender más al lobo, pues se encuentran sobre el océano.

—No es cierto…

—Hm.

Entonces se percata, caen en picada, el reflejo de las estrellas se acerca con una inmensa velocidad. Sumando una gran elegancia, el pez se adentra en las aguas saladas imposibles de reconocer.

De inicio, solo se ve oscuridad. Rebeca parecía guiarse con un radar, pero suelta los controles, la nave avanza por sí sola. En medio del oscuro azul, aparece un arrecife de coral, lleno de vida, especies de todo tipo usándolo como un hogar. Comienzan a descender aún más.

Entonces, la inmensa formación rocosa se abre, revelando una entrada con movimientos mecánicos, el arrecife hace función de la fachada más real jamás creada.

—La policía jamás los hubiera encontrado por sí solos… Esto está al nivel del Equipo Especial.

—No me digas.

Avanzan por una corta serie de tuberías. Alrededor solo se observa un vacío y más tubos. El camino se acaba, una compuerta más se abre.

Entran a un hangar gigantesco, un cardumen de naves estacionadas hasta donde alcanza la vista, incontables entradas y salidas también. Por fortuna para los de pies pesados, aterrizan cerca de lo que parece ser la salida correcta.

Hasta el momento en que puede bajar de la nave, Marshall aún se veía impresionado, pero oculta ese rostro al tener que ver de nuevo a Rebeca, quien le invita a seguirla.

La compuerta se abre tan pronto se acercan y un par de robots salen para recibirlos. Con la forma de prismas rectangulares, una larga pierna con una sola rueda para desplazarse, dos brazos con garras mecánicas y un solo ojo, el par se acerca a Marshall para escanearlo sin tardanza.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué demonios?

Los ojos azules cambian a rojo y no tardan en revisarlo con sus garras, sacando al instante su teléfono. El par se marcha.

—¡Oigan!

—Relájate. Te lo devolverán cuando puedas irte. Solo nos aseguramos de no ser rastreados o lleves contigo algún arma.

—Claro —veía la katana envainada en su espalda—, ¿por qué no te escanearon a ti?

—Vivo aquí…

—Eh… Claro…

Sin más palabras, cruzan algunos pasillos no muy largos. Cada espacio que cruzan se siente como un pequeño mundo, pues las paredes son enormes, el techo siempre alto, como si un gigante viviera. Para Marshall, da la impresión de estar visitando un castillo, sin olvidar nunca que está oculto bajo el océano.

Los muros comienzan a verse mejor, dejando un metálico aspecto de base militar para asemejarse a lo anterior dicho, mostrando colores rojizos, algunos cuadros gigantescos con mosaicos que parecen robador de algún museo, pues muestran escenas y figuras interesantes, algunas parecidas a objetos y lugares legendarios.

Viendo todo esto, Marshall no se percató del tiempo o lo que caminó, pues, de pronto, Rebeca le indica que han llegado, encontrándose frente una puerta doble, aparentando madera, pero con un evidente color metálico.

—Mi señor te espera tras esa puerta, aquí es donde nos separamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Sin guardaespaldas? ¿Intenta engañarme?

—No seas ingenuo, cachorrito. Estás en nuestra base, bajo el océano, ¿exactamente qué piensas hacer?

—Yo… Eh… ¡Olvídalo!

—¡Ja! Te veré de vuelta en la sala de despegue. Hasta entonces.

Antes que el jaguar le diera la espalda, Marshall se aseguró que notara su odio infantil hacia ella, aunque poca importancia le da.

Es la hora, Albert Genevil se encuentra tras esa puerta, no hay manera de saber lo que ocurrirá, pero tampoco hay manera de arrepentirse. Traga algo de saliva, pero se llena con determinación, abre la puerta y entra. Se trata de un comedor, tan grande como para invitar a todos los nobles de un país, y una larguísima mesa le hace justicia. Cualquiera se pierde al entrar a un sitio como este por primera vez, pero, por fortuna:

—Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, Marshall Tankdo.

—Albert… Genevil…

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #14**

**Dúo Eternidad:** Seres Oscuros

Estos, junto con los Seres Lumínicos, se conocen por ser más poderosos que el resto. A diferencia de sus opuestos, los oscuros tienden a ser muy reservados. Tienen el estereotipo de villanos por excelencia, es decir, son los que amenazan Mobius todo el tiempo y ninguno se salva de este destino; eso dice la opinión popular. Al igual que los anteriores, se tiene muy poca información, pues aparecen muy pocas veces. Se cree también que no pueden estar al lado de un Ser Lumínico, no porque tenga algún efecto negativo, solo existe un rechazo natural. Luz y Oscuridad no se pueden juntar, sin embargo, ambos existen para mantener cierto equilibrio.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La propuesta de Genevil"


	15. La propuesta de Genevil

Completo silencio, interrumpido solo por el eco de los pasos. Nervioso, Marshall camina hacia la ostentosa mesa donde, del otro lado, su anfitrión lo espera ansioso.

Las sillas parecen talladas con un árbol que el lobo creer debe ser ilegal talar, con el respaldo y asiento rojo más cómodos en los que se haya sentado antes. La mesa combina, pues parece del mismo material, con un mantel rojo a lo largo que no llega a los bordes.

Con un ademán, Genevil invita a sentarse.

—Imaginaba a alguien más… viejo.

—Tengo 56 años —mencionó con humor, aunque, cabe recordar que los mobianos viven dos veces lo que un humano y, con ello, su desarrollo es el doble de lento, por lo que el equivalente sería de 28.

—Ya veo —tomó asiento—, y… ¿cuánto tiempo les tomó construir todo esto?

—Encontré esta base hace 5 años, me tomó todo ese tiempo conocerla y reparar cada sección sin perder ningún detalle. Comencé a vivir aquí a principios de este año.

—Casi siete meses bajo el agua, ¿eh? ¿Por qué alguien querría torturarse así?

—Entiendo tu temor por el océano, Ser de Fuego, pero debes imaginar las razones por las que permanezco oculto.

—Cierto, cierto. Bien, vayamos al grano…

—¡Espera! ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no te invito una cena, para variar?

—¿Es en serio?…

—¡Muy en serio! —dio un par de palmadas con fuerza, llamando otro par de robots, cargando una bandeja de plata cada uno.

—¿Qué…?

—Espero que disfrutes los mariscos, pues no hay mucha variedad que pueda ofrecerte. Adelante.

El halcón espera a su invitado, quien, incómodo, destapa la bandeja para descubrir un clásico platillo de langosta con algunas salsas y ensaladas. Los robots regresan para ofrecer un par de aperitivos más y una garra llena agua de algún sabor.

—Esto es… ¿Intentas caerme bien?

—Por supuesto, lo que sea para cambiar todo lo que seguro piensas de nosotros y, por supuesto, asegurar un trato.

—¡Ja, ja! Suerte con eso, ave de presa —tomó el cuchillo y tenedor para, luego de agradecer la comida, comenzar a devorar a la par de su anfitrión.

**La propuesta de Genevil**

**La tragedia del halcón y el jaguar**

—Entonces —habla mientras mastica—, ¿quiénes son ustedes? Hablo de —sonidos de comida siendo pre digerida—… algo más que solo sus nombres.

—Entiendo la pregunta, pero, supongo que puedo presentarme formalmente. Mi nombre es Albert Genevil, halcón, un metro con setenta y poco más, dos doctorados, me especializo en la mecánica y el estudio y manejo de la energía vital y otros tipos. Me atrevo a decir que soy de los mejores de todo Mobius en mi campo.

—Modestia de lado, ¿ah?

—¿Acaso la necesitamos?

—Eso me agrada. Bien, dime —otra mordida—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¿No es obvio?

—¿Control? ¿Poder? No me digas, creo que esta trama ya la conozco: crees ser el único mobiano con el intelecto necesario para controlar todo el mundo, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí.

—¿Ohh? ¿Se trata de algo más complicado? ¿O algo más simple?

—Me atrevo a decir que algo más complicado.

Contrastando con el lobo, Albert demuestra elegancia a la hora de comer, procurando la servilleta y el hacer las pausas necesarias para hablar o masticar cuando es debido. Los modales los tienen unos.

—Dime, Marshall, cuando sales a la calle, sobre todo en las noches, ¿qué ves a tu alrededor?

—Gente, gente y más gente. No es una ciudad tranquila, en especial por las calles que tomo.

—Por favor, te invito a que pienses de una manera más objetiva. Intenta responder mi pregunta de nuevo.

—Si es lo que quieres. Lo que veo todos los días son las personas a las que pones en peligro cada que envías un robot. La ciudad donde he crecido durante mis 28 años de vida, mis amigos y familia. Desde que llegaste, solo espero el día en que te derrotemos o te rindas.

—Perfecto, entonces lo entiendes. ¿Crees que soy la única amenaza que te rodea?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres la única amenaza que se ha presentado.

—Por supuesto, llamo la atención, pero basta con que eches un vistazo a las noticias. Todos los días muere alguien, se roban cosas, existen Seres Especiales utilizando su poder para su propio beneficio a costa de otros.

—Para eso existe la policía y el Equipo Especial.

—Y mira lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas con los siglos. Ellos se encuentran en una guerra lenta y silenciosa que nunca podrán terminar. Sin importar lo que hagan, no poseen el poder para acabar con el mal para siempre. Cada día se escribirá una nueva tragedia, sin que nadie pueda evitarla. Pero, ¿qué pensarías si te digo que conozco el poder para acabar con todo el mal de Mobius?

—¿Ah? Que estás demente. He escuchado historias de héroes y leyendas desde pequeño, poderes más allá de la imaginación, viajes en el tiempo, guerras entre mundos, deidades que despiertan solo para ser enviadas a dormir de nuevo. Pero el mal nunca ha dejado de existir, solo cambia de forma. ¿Por qué creería que tienes el poder para cambiar algo que ni el poder de alterar la realidad ha conseguido?

—No te equivocas al pensar de esa manera. ¿Qué puede hacer un joven halcón sin poderes que solo parece un típico soñador? La respuesta es simple, pero el camino hacia ella no tanto. Mira a tu alrededor, contempla los cuadros que adornan mis paredes. Son réplicas de auténticas imágenes tomadas de templos antiguos y todas enseñan alguna leyenda o profecía que se cumplió o lo hará algún día. ¿Qué tienen todas en común?

—Pues…

Donde quiera que la mirada busque, se puede ver una escena diferente: mundos colisionando, seres poderosos enfrentándose, la aparición de numerosos objetos, como gemas; pero ninguno consigue llamar la atención del lobo de manera especial.

—No lo sé.

—Todos son solo un episodio más en una historia que solo se repite una y otra vez. La razón por la que me gusta verlos cada día, es que me gusta recordar eso. Yo no seré el villano que alguno de esos cuadros llegue a mostrar.

—Nunca podrías.

—No, nunca podría. Supongo que nací muy tarde para eso, sin embargo, lo encuentro algo poético, pues mi historia no tendrá el mismo resultado que todas ellas. Tomaremos este mundo, entonces, usaremos nuestro poder para eliminar para siempre el mal que existe en él. No habrá más temor, no habrá más sufrimiento, todas esas cosas habrán pasado ya.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quieres que crea que eres una especie de salvador?

—No, no, por supuesto que no. Nunca me proclamaría como uno, después de todo, para conseguirlo, debo tomar el mundo por la fuerza primero. Para ello, algunas cabezas deben volar.

—Eso te convierte en el villano.

—Pueden llamarme como quieran, eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—Quieres que crea todos tus disparates, pero no me hablas de ese grandioso poder que acabará con todo el mal en el mundo.

—Por supuesto. Como te dije, una de mis especialidades es el estudio y manipulación de la energía. En estos momentos, me encuentro en la creación de un nuevo tipo de energía, una que nos permitirá ver y controlar todo Mobius, así, nada se nos escapará, toda acción con maldad será castigada. Pero, para hacer esto, primero debo tomar el control.

—¿Por qué?

—Una vez hice la propuesta, fue cuando me encontraba estudiando. En ese entonces, era tan solo una idea, "¿qué pasaría si alguien pudiera verlo todo y estar en todos los sitios a la vez? Un ser así, ¿sería capaz de generar una paz definitiva?"

—Hablar de ser un dios.

—Todos me dijeron lo mismo. Cuando intenté explicar mi idea, no tardaron en tacharla. En ese entonces no le di tanta importancia, concluí mis estudios con normalidad y luego me enforqué en hacerla realidad. Me ha tomado hasta ahora, je, je.

—Has desperdiciado toda tu vida en una extraña fantasía.

—No lo considero así. Este es mi verdadero plan: tomaremos ciudad Begin, usaremos sus recursos y conexiones con el resto de la región para expandir nuestro poder y territorio lo más rápido posible. En el proceso, comenzarán los experimentos con esta nueva energía, la implantaré en todos los mobianos que pueda, probaré su efectividad. Eventualmente, terminaremos por tomar las siete regiones y todo Mobius conocerá el potencial de mi nueva energía. Tendremos ojos y odios a nivel global, nada podrá ocultarse y, entonces, acabaremos con el verdadero mal que existe en este mundo.

—Es… demasiado ambicioso… ¡No puedo creer nada de lo que dices! Hablas del "verdadero mal en este mundo", pero tampoco dejas de mencionar que tomarás Mobius por la fuerza, que volarán las cabezas necesarias.

—Por contradictorio que pueda sonar, debes tener fe en que todo tendrá sentido una vez que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

—Sí, cómo no —dio un último bocado—. Bueno, ¿cuál es el trato por el que tanto me tanto me insistió tu asistente?

Tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, pero la última palabra provoca una reacción agresiva, pues vuelve el vaso con fuerza a la mesa para luego inhalar un poco y relajarse.

—No es una asistente, ninguna lo es.

—¿Ah? Entonces, ¿cuál es su relación?

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Genial, entonces, pasemos directo a esa oferta.

—Mmm…

La gran ave cierra los ojos un momento y, sin darse cuenta, lleva su mano al pico, el equivalente a tocar su barbilla mientras lo piensa. El ver esa extremidad en alto hace pensar un poco al lobo, pues la presencia de guantes y mangas largas hace evidente la falta del plumaje necesario para volar, tal como sucede con su amigo.

—Quizá… el conocer un poco esa historia te ayude a comprender la verdadera naturaleza de mi propuesta. Sí, creo que deberías escucharla.

—¿En serio? —soltó un largo suspiro— ¿Te importa si pido un segundo plato?

—Adelante.

—Entonces, toma el tiempo que quieras.

—Bien. Sucedió hace 16 años…

Las fechas a las que se refiere el doctor se ubicaron a un par de meses antes del nuevo milenio. Nos encontramos en una ciudad algo diferente a Begin, pues, los edificios no imponen tanto, permitiendo a los habitantes contemplar las verdes montañas que la rodean. El tráfico es poco y sus vehículos son, en su gran mayoría, terrestres, una diferencia importante, pues, en ciudades grandes suelen verse también automóviles aéreos. Con lo anterior dicho, el mayor contraste que pudiera tener esta ciudad es su cielo nocturno, pues, las luces fueron diseñadas para iluminar solo lo suficiente para que los transeúntes vean con comodidad; de esta manera, las estrellas y algunas constelaciones pueden ser vistas cuando el infinito techo se encuentra despejado y te ubicas en el sitio correcto.

El sitio que debemos visitar es un edificio departamental. Diez pisos, paredes color crema con secciones de ladrillo, tan ancho, que uno lo confundiría con un buen hotel. Aquí se encuentra un joven Albert Genevil, fácil de localizar por lo iluminada que está su habitación.

La cama destendida, llena de libros, cuadernos y aparatos como tabletas y similares; un bote de basura lleno de papales rotos, el suelo tapizado con algunas camisas un poco sucias entre otras prendas, pero, nada de ese desorden se compara al escritorio, pues, con tan solo dos metros cuadrados y un delgado piso inferior deslizable, se encuentra repleto de hojas, láminas con diferentes diseños, algunas de estas dobladas como un tubo; un par de libros abiertos, tres tabletas mostrando información, un pequeño espacio para una taza de café y un halcón escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras su cansada vista intenta ver hacia todas direcciones.

A veces, revisa y edita alguno de los planos, luego, revisa o actualiza información en sus tabletas, puede que se trate de un gran proyecto.

El estudiante de posgrado tenía las plumas de su cabeza más largas en aquel entonces, pues las amarraba con una liga, como si fueran cabello, solo que estas no caen. Lleva puesta solo una camisa de cuadros, blancos y diferentes tonalidades de café, abierta, mostrando una playera blanca. Debajo, pantalones de mezclilla. Descalzo, mostrando tres fuertes garras en cada pie.

Exhausto, suelta las cosas en sus manos y deja caer la espalda contra la silla, da un largo suspiro, luego, echa un vistazo a su taza y la encuentra vacía. Por su expresión, puede haber perdido la cuenta ya.

Tras dejar que su mirada se pierda para pensar un poco, se pone de pie, estilando piernas y alas. Estas últimas, cubiertas del hombro hasta el codo, pues se arremanga para trabajar, muestran un plumaje delgado y corto; su mano podría verse igual, pero está oculta bajo los clásicos guantes blancos.

Se acerca a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, deleitando su vista con todo el paisaje ya descrito. Su paz no duraría mucho, pues un teléfono comienza a sonar por algún lado. Lo busca con la mirada, pero son sus oídos los que le ayudan dar en el blanco, obligado a levantar sábanas para encontrar el objeto.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Problemas para dormir de nuevo? —respondió la llamada con muy buen humor, regresando a su lugar junto la ventana— No, no es eso, solo estoy un poco cansado, ya sabes… ¿Ahora? Es algo tarde ya… Bien, te veré en 20 minutos.

Por lo animado que se escucha, no es de extrañar que le tomara unos cuantos minutos bajar de aquel lujoso edificio. Agregado a su vestimenta, destacan un par de zapatos café, de trabajo, y una chaqueta color avellana.

Camina por las calles nocturnas con gran naturalidad y confianza. Muy pocos autos y personas es lo que esperaba ver, pero nadie puede estar listo para que su corazón se acelere por el estruendo de una explosión.

A pesar de la distancia, el cielo se tiñó de rojo por un diminuto instante, haciendo temblar el suelo. Albert se encuentra confundido, pero, tan pronto alza la mirada, puede ver una cortina de humo elevarse a la distancia. No lo piensa dos veces, desvía su camino para encontrar la fuente de la explosión.

Su teléfono comienza a sonar, pero, tal vez sea su ritmo cardiaco, la fuerza de sus acelerados pasos o los infinitos pensamientos que ahogan su mente lo que le impidió darse cuenta. Su mirada no se despega del humo, el cual pronto se ha convertido en una gigantesca cortina negra, visible para cualquiera.

Los ojos del ave solo se desvían para no perder el camino por instantes, pero, es en uno de ellos que consiguen divisar un pequeño ser, no muy lejos. Un jaguar, una niña, manchas de hollín en su rostro, limpiándose solo un poco por las lágrimas. No para de correr, parece estar esforzándose al máximo, pero se tambalea. Su delgado vestido alguna vez fue blanco, ahora son manchas de suciedad, colores negros y rojos lo que llenan ese lienzo.

Detrás de ella, tres personajes, vestidos por completo de negro, en persecución hacia la pequeña.

—¡Que no escape! ¡Nos matarán si dejamos sobrevivientes!

Tras escuchar eso, el semblante confundido de Albert se borra. Una mueca revela un poco de ira y determinación. Los caminos de estos seres están por cruzarse, los de negro apenas y han visto al halcón, pues se concentran en la niña, la cual, se tropieza sin remedio, pero es entonces que las miradas se cruzan, pues, tras encontrar motivos para aumentar su velocidad, Albert se lanza para atrapar a la pequeña antes de caer al suelo. Durante su acrobacia, alcanzó a ver una pistola apuntando, por lo que, al tener a la sorprendida pequeña en sus alas, gira un poco su cuerpo con la esperanza de que el tiro falle o, por lo menos, servir de escudo.

Sucede lo primero y, antes de darse cuenta, los destinos se encuentran al fin. Albert cae de espaldas y ve un largo sable aproximarse a él, pero sus reacciones son superiores, alzando sus pies, consigue detener el arma en seco mientras abraza a la niña. Un giro rápido bastó para desarmar al poco preparado agresor y, de paso, usar la inercia para elevar su propio cuerpo y ponerse de pie.

La niña permanece abrazada, abriendo los ojos poco a poco para enterarse de la situación, apretando los brazos con más fuerza. Están rodeados, en medio de una formación triangular, una pistola, un delgado, pero largo cañón; un sable a sus pies.

—No te separes de mí.

—¿Intentas hacerte el héroe, amigo? Puedes darnos a la niña y consideraremos no matarte.

—No lo harán, conozco a los de su tipo. El filo de tu arma está bañado en sangre.

—Argh, no tenemos tiempo para esto, ¡maten a ambos!

Antes que el supuesto líder terminara la orden, Albert consigue levantar de vuelta el arma con su pie y, sin titubear un segundo, aprovecha la sorpresa y distracción para arrojarla al sujeto con el cañón, quien apenas consigue esquivar, pero, al hacerlo, no puede ver a su oponente, quien aprovechó para acercarse a su compañero y, con su velocidad y algo de suerte, consigue sujetar el brazo armado y el pecho, golpeando con el codo para dejarlo sin aliento y tomar su arma, rematando con una patada. Para este momento, la niña consigue refugiarse tras un auto.

—¡Dispara, imbécil!

El líder se disponía a recuperar su arma, pero nunca pensó que la orden serviría de aviso al halcón, quien usa el cuerpo de su noqueada victima como escudo para aproximarse al nuevo oponente, quien se rehúsa a disparar.

Albert arroja el cuerpo, aquel con el cañón lo esquiva, comienza un combate cercano. Su arma no solo dispara, el extremo del cañón es filoso, puntiagudo, por lo que puede usarse como una pequeña lanza o estaca. Genevil no tardó en reconocer las características del instrumento, por lo que procuró cerrar la distancia desde el inicio, arrojando golpes que son esquivados una y otra vez. Para su poco grata sorpresa, el líder regresa.

Usando ambas manos para manipular el sable, consigue hacer retroceder a su enemigo con un agresivo ataque. Separado por solo tres metros, Albert decide disparar, pero cada proyectil es bloqueado por ambos enemigos.

—No son cualquier grupo de asesinos… ¡agh!

El dueño de la pistola se dispone a recuperarla. Toma al halcón por la espalda, apretando su cuello un el brazo, sin embargo, Genevil consigue doblar su pierna con la de su atacante, superándolo en peso y fuerza para hacerlo caer con su cuerpo encima. Al instante busca reincorporarse, pero recibe un disparo de energía en un hombro, desplomándose por el impacto. Se inclina tan pronto como puede, ya tiene al sujeto del sable sobre él, buscando su cuello, por lo que ignora el dolor e intenta esquivar, recibiendo un rose por debajo de un ojo. Consigue levantarse.

No se dio cuenta temprano, tiró el arma. Esquiva cortes y estocadas dirigidas al cuello y extremidades, apenas puede seguir el ritmo. Su excelente mirada le permite hacer esto mientras presta atención a sus otros oponentes, uno recuperando su pistola, el otro listo para disparar. Mueve su cuerpo a un lado, de manera que el disparo pasó en medio de los peleadores, pero el combate no tarda en reanudarse. Por fin, consigue golpear con el lateral de su mano la parte superior del pecho, haciéndolo retroceder para derribarlo, deslizando una pierna por debajo.

Desvía la mirada justo a tiempo para ver un arma dispararse tras otra, recibiendo una bala en la pierna y la energía en el pecho, siendo empujado unos cuantos metros. El líder se pone de pie, furioso.

—Mátenlo, yo iré por la niña.

Así, se retira, cediendo el paso a sus compañeros.

—Peleaste bien, pero, si vamos a entrar a Esmeralda Negra, no podemos ser vencidos por un pájaro cualquiera.

—¡Cierra la boca! Sabes que no puedes mencionarlo.

—¿Qué más da? Su vida está por terminar.

—Esmeralda… Negra —habló mientras intenta recuperar sus fuerzas, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos recostados en un intento por ponerse de pie—… ¿Qué tiene que ver con una niña?

—Eso no te incumbe. Daremos fin a tu sufrimiento.

Cae, dándoles la espalda, abrazando su pecho en dolor.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Ja, ja! ¿Por qué te molestaste? ¿Por qué peleaste? ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Millones de mobianos de cualquier edad muere día a día! Se trata de un número más, bueno, son dos ahora.

Apuntan, listos para apretar el gatillo, pero Albert gira su cuerpo con fuerza justo a tiempo para evitar ambos tiros, arrojando un objeto. Ambos enemigos se distraen con esto, un teléfono. Comprenden de inmediato, pero, al regresar la mirada, Albert ya está sobre ellos, aprovechando la poca distancia entre los dos para tomarlos por el cuello, usando sus dos alas y todas sus fuerzas para derribarlos, emitiendo un enorme grito por su dolor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan inútiles?! —expresó su ira, tomando con fuerza su arma y abandonando a la pequeña, quien, confundida, asoma su mirada para ver de nuevo la escena.

Patea con fuerza el pecho de una víctima para tomar su cañón, después, dispara a la pistola del otro, quien ya intentaba apuntar, destruyendo el objeto y reincorporándose justo a tiempo para recibir al líder en un choque de armas. Albert está demasiado herido para poner resistencia, así que gira su cuerpo para obligarlo a cambiar posiciones por su propia fuerza. Su oponente es ágil, se gira al instante, devolviendo la ofensiva, el halcón debe retroceder.

—¡Desperdicio de carne! ¡¿Por qué sacrificas tu vida por esa criatura?!

—Si no puedo ganar esta batalla, no seré capaz de ganar ninguna; no podré cumplir mi propósito.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Cuál propósito?

—Debo —sus armas chocan de nuevo, forcejeando—… ¡Debo cambiar el mundo!

Arroja una patada lateral, sosteniéndose con su pierna herida, pero su oponente retrocede, cediendo el paso a sus compañeros. Ambos buscan un agarre, intentando cubrir cualquier opción de escape con su líder listo para atacar por en medio.

—¡Ahh!

Para sorpresa de todos, Albert no retrocede, consigue embestir a uno, levantando su cuerpo para arrojarlo contra el otro, arremetiendo enseguida contra el líder, quien no duda en responder. Solo hubo tiempo para un par de choques, pues Genevil debe girar su cuerpo para recibir agresión por un costado, disparando sin pensar, dando en el blanco y reanudando el combate. No consigue nada antes de ser agredido por el otro lado, reaccionando de la misma manera, pero fallando el tiro en reacción de su adversario, quien consigue tomar el arma con ambas manos.

Albert gira su cuerpo para evitar un corta que pudo ser el final, reflejando esa sensación en sus ojos. Durante la misma inercia, patea al que interviene para sacárselo de encima.

—¡Yo puedo con él! ¡Vayan por la niña!

—¡No!

Retrocede un poco para dispar al líder, obligándolo a esquivar, alejándose un par de metros, dando oportunidad a Albert de arremeter contra el otro par. Al estar desarmados, deben ser en extremo cuidadosos, pero el frenesí de estocadas y disparos lo no hace fácil. Intentan sujetarlo, uno de ellos consigue que su hombro sea herido a quemarropa por el cañón, siendo empujado metros por el golpe. El otro consigue tomar a Genevil por la espalda, pero recibe un codazo tras otro hasta ser rematado por un cabezazo, retrocediendo sin poder evitar una estocada en el pecho, perdiendo por completo el aliento junto con la sangre y, antes de poder entender lo que sucede, un último disparó lo envió lejos, terminando su participación en el combate y, dentro de poco, su vida.

No muy lejos, está aquella niña, con la mitad de su cuerpo oculto tras el automóvil, observando con asombro la escena y cruzando miradas por primera vez con Albert, quien se conmueve al instante por su rostro, pues el terror por el que debe estar pasando no le impide sentir algo de esperanza, la cual parece morir al momento que el halcón es atravesado por la espalda.

—¡Ahh!

—Eres débil. Nunca hubieras sido capaz de hacer nada —declaró para retirar el arma.

Albert cae de rodillas, sin poder creer aun lo que sucede. Con una patada más, su agresor lo hace caer. Usa sus últimas fuerzas para ver a la pequeña, estirando un poco su único brazo bueno hacia ella.

—¡Ja, ja! Esa fuerza de voluntad, ¡asombroso! ¡Exquisito! De haberte dedicado a lo que sea, seguro hubieras triunfado, pero, ¿cambiar el mundo? ¿Esa era tu meta en la vida? ¡Por favor! ¡Presta atención! ¡Usa tus últimas fuerzas para presenciar esto! Esa niña debe morir, ¡ningún miembro de su familia debe sobrevivir! No pudiste salvarla, ¡¿cómo ibas a salvar el mundo?! Cuando ella muera, tu sueño también lo hará, entonces, no te quedará nada, excepto morir también.

—No… No… Por… favor…

Con sangre brotando de heridas e, incluso su boca, le será imposible emitir más palabras, solo queda ver el inicio de otra persecución.

Antes que esto ocurra, un caminante pasa al lado de Albert, quien recupera el brillo en los ojos al reconocer. Con una sonrisa, se dispone a desmayarse tranquilo, no sin antes escuchar:

—No tienes que cambiar al mundo tú solo, Albert.

Los parpados terminan por cerrarse, el último sonido es el de la energía y aquel enemigo expresando un último quejido.

—Recuerdo que, al despertar, mi compañero ya estaba tratando mis heridas. Pude enterarme del origen de aquella explosión, se trataba del hogar de Rebeca.

Al abrir sus ojos, encuentra que el tercer plato de Marshall ya está vacío, pero su invitado lo ve con especial atención, motivándolo a compartir algún detalle extra.

—Verás, existen sitios en Mobius donde se vive a la antigua, manteniendo tradiciones y creencias. La familia Paipin era una de estas. Herederos de generaciones de guerreros. Nobles, con distintos oficios, dedicando parte de su vida al combate, el resto a pasar sus conocimientos a los sucesores. Su único error fue rechazar tratos con Esmeralda Negra, o, al menos eso es lo que sabemos. Mi compañero adoptó a Ashley en situaciones similares cuando apenas comenzaba su vida, así que decidí hacer lo mismo con Rebeca. Fin de la historia.

—Ey, ¡ey! No me puedes dejar nada más así. Hay demasiados huecos en tu historia. ¿Quién era ese compañero? ¿Cómo un mobiano sin poderes resiste tanto daño y pelea tan bien? ¿Esmeralda Negra? ¿Me quieres ver la cara? ¡Es un cuento para asustar a los ni…!

—Eso es lo que el Equipo Especial procura, pero existen, y han mantenido una guerra silenciosa por décadas, quizá cientos de años.

—Cómo no…

—Paciencia, sabrás todo lo que desees eventualmente, luego que te hayas unido a nosotros.

—Hmm… ¿Sigues tan seguro que me les uniré?

—No debes tomar una decisión ahora, después de todo, a mí mismo me tomó tiempo pensar en todo esto, pero entendí que debía hacerlo. Nunca olvidaré esas palabras, miles de mobianos son asesinados cada día, incontables desgracias ocurren a causa de seres malignos, ocultos en falsos tiempos de paz. Pienso acabar con todo eso, crearé un nuevo orden mundial donde el mal no se pueda ocultar más. Piénsalo bien, Marshall Tankdo, puedes ser testigo u opositor, pero, te invito a formar parte del cambio, únete a nuestro equipo.

—Yo…

—Rebeca debió mencionarte que puedo ofrecerte poder. Ten esto.

Desliza un par de objetos sobre la mesa, no es problema para el lobo atraparlos. Un brazalete, delgado, pero ancho, de un color carmesí muy llamativo y una pequeña pantalla, al parecer, táctil. Lo otro es un teléfono.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un potenciador, creado especialmente para ti. Puede elevar tu nivel de energía hasta seis veces. Esa pantalla es para manipular ese aumento por nivel. Es un obsequio de pre bienvenida, puedes quedártelo, ya sea que decidas unirte a nuestra causa, o no. Seguro te ayudará en tus futuras peleas.

—¡No necesito algo como esto!

—Consérvalo. Te aseguro que, cuando conozcas su potencial, cambiarás de opinión.

—Grrr… Bien, me da mucha curiosidad, supongo que lo probaré una vez.

—¡Excelente! Bien, la noche no puede alargarse más. Ese teléfono cuenta con una línea segura a esta base, puedes comunicarte conmigo en cualquier momento.

—Entiendo, debo volver a casa —declaró para levantarse rápido—. Gracias por todo, la comida estuvo exquisita, felicitaciones al chef.

—Aprecio esas palabras. Rebeca te espera en el hangar de despegue, una máquina te guiará hacia allá.

—Bien. Nos veremos luego.

—Eso espero, eso espero.

Al momento que Marshall se da la vuelta, un par de máquinas comienzan a limpiar la mesa, llevándose platos vacíos, bandejas y lo demás. Albert espera con paciencia hasta que el lobo abandona la habitación, luego, suelta un largo suspiro mientras recarga su cabeza sobre sus manos, unidas, entrelazando sus dedos.

—De verdad espero que decida unirse a nosotros —pensaba—. Necesitamos todos los aliados posibles y, también, reducir el número de vidas que debo tomar. Mi camino apenas comienza.

Durante el trayecto, Marshall le da cientos de vueltas a la historia. Incrédulo, indeciso, pero, es el ver a quien lo espera, recargada, brazos cruzados, al lado de la nave donde llegaron, lo que le hace pensar: "tal vez tenga sentido".

—Oh, estás de vuelta. ¿Qué tal la charla? ¿Te unirás a nosotros? ¿O debo matarte?

—Hmm… Lo pensaré un poco.

—Típico… Bien, la nave está lista, te llevará a ciudad Begin antes del amanecer.

—¿No vendrás?

—Claro que no, preparé el piloto automático. Puedes irte.

—Espera, ¿dónde está mi teléfono?

—Ah, claro, hablas de… ¡¿este teléfono?!

—¡Sí! ¡Dámelo de una vez!

—Oh, ¿lo quieres? ¡Ve por él! —lo arroja dentro de la nave.

—¡Oye! —no duda en seguirlo, entrando justo a tiempo para que las puertas se cierren— ¿Qué?… Oh, ya entendí, ¡te odio, maldito felino! —y el vehículo despega.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo creer que funcionara. Le debo una cena a Ashley.

Pasa un buen rato para que Marshall supere la humillación. Cuando se tranquiliza, recarga su cabeza en el respaldo. Aprovecha la ausencia de piloto para ocupar ese asiento, contemplando la belleza del cielo nocturno. En sus manos, tienta ambos objetos.

—¿Poder? ¿Seguridad? Una nueva vida —pensaba—, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué alguien como Albert Genevil haría algo como eso? ¿Cuánto puedo confiar en lo que, creía, es un científico loco? ¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

** Los ** ** Nuevos Poderes #15**

**Seres Celestiales**

El último de todos, el que está sobre el resto de los Seres Especiales y Comunes, y a la vez el más raro. Solo llega a aparecer uno cada tantos años ya que es muy difícil que se llegue a desarrollar su energía correctamente, muchos pueden ser de este tipo y pasar su vida entera sin enterarse de que son Seres Especiales, viviendo normalmente como todos los mobianos.

Puede imitar y obtener resistencia o inmunidad a todas las técnicas o poderes conocidos en el resto de grupos especiales. Por su rareza, es también el Ser Especial con menos información disponible.

Con esto, ya se han mencionado todos los nuevos poderes en Mobius.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"El más Poderoso 2"


	16. El más poderoso 2

Al fin ha llegado el día esperado por todo Begin City, la fecha acordada para el enfrentamiento entre Qkidna, hijo del luchador estrella de ciudad Begin, cuyo nombre es irrelevante para esta historia; y Kira, hijo del agente especial más reconocido en la región y quizá en Mobius.

Un despertador suena a las 7:00 a.m., pertenece a Blue, quien lo apaga de un manotazo tal, que tira el aparato al suelo por error. Luego de tallarse un poco los ojos, sonríe al recordar lo que se espera hoy, se levanta de un salto.

Quien ya se encontraba despierto desde temprano era Qkidna, entrenando en su, para nada pequeño, gimnasio personal en casa. Se ven marcas de golpes hechas por el polvo en los diferentes sacos de entrenamiento colgados por todo el sitio, incluso se ve un pequeño ring de boxeo al fondo. El erizo se encuentra haciendo flexiones, se nota mirándolo desde lejos la importancia que da a sus brazos sobre el resto del cuerpo, teniendo mayoría de aparatos para trabarlos junto con pecho y abdomen, teniendo solo un par para las piernas. Se detiene cuando termina de contar hasta 500; limpia un poco sudor con una toalla que dejó cerca, se ve agotado, pero con una sonrisa imposible de borrar, su emoción lo hace olvidarse rápidamente del agotamiento y decide seguir con alguna otra cosa.

Por otro lado, Alvin se encuentra trabajando en algo sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Con un teclado y una pantalla holográfica, termina de insertar largos códigos de programación. Al finalizar, deja caer sus manos y voltea hacia arriba, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Sus ojos están cansados y con grandes ojeras.

—Al fin, luego de toda la noche. Me aseguré de que no haya una sola falla. No puedo esperar a ver que le den una paliza a Qkidna, será emocionante.

**El más poderoso 2**

**Qkidna Airth VS. Kira Zenoka**

Alrededor de las 10:00 a.m., algunos de los chicos se encuentran en su cafetería favorita. Sentados en una mesa circular, están Blue, Alvin, Katly y Azuri; el armadillo carga un pesado y llamativo portafolio.

—No nos dirás qué llevas ahí, ¿verdad?

—Todos lo verán cuando inicie el combate, Blue. Y, hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Qkidna?

—Dijo que estaría toda la mañana preparándose y que nos vería a la hora de la pelea —contestó Katly.

—Se lo está tomando muy en serio —comentó la rubia.

—Me pregunto si Kira se lo está tomando tan en serio como Qkidna.

Mientras tanto, los susodichos utilizan las salas de entrenamiento de la estación de policía. Caminando por un pasillo, Leon usa palabras motivadoras.

—Muy bien, ahora, mentaliza: "Eres un ganador".

—"Soy un ganador".

—"No hay nada que pueda detenerte".

Marshall solo observa algo molesto y confundido al camaleón, se le dibuja una vena por un costado de su frente.

—"No hay nada que pueda detenerme".

—"Le darás a Leon 150 dólares".

—"Le daré a Leon…" ¿Qué?

—¡Rayos! Casi lo logro.

El lobo le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—No te pongas a jugar, esto es en serio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras sobaba su cráneo.

—Está bien, Marshall, no es tan importante.

—Claro que lo es, debemos poner a esos perdedores en su lugar.

—¿De qué hablas? … ¿No será más bien que…?

—No, es… Bah, lo siento, solo quiero que ganes.

—Lo que quieres es que estemos parejos después de tu derrota con Jethog, ¿no es eso?

—Puede ser…

Marshall dirige su mirada hacia otro lugar, el albatros sabe bien lo que pasa por la cabeza de su amigo, pero decide no decir nada al respecto.

Por otro lado, los chicos se encuentran en camino. Como es temprano, van caminando cerca de la salida de la ciudad, teniendo una conversación que quizá anuncie cierto capitulo cliché.

—Y se me ocurrió que, para celebrar podíamos ir a la playa.

—Eh… hagan lo que quieran, no iré.

—¿Qué, le tienes miedo al agua? —se burló Azuri.

—No, es solo que… no hay transporte.

—Mi mamá puede llevarnos —dijo Alvin.

—Listo, problema resuelto.

—Pero, pero, ya sabes… los energéticos.

—Ay, por favor. Siempre que sacamos el tema, pones excusas para no ir. ¿Por qué?

—Solo… no quiero dejar la ciudad desprotegida, eso es todo.

—Oigan, hablamos de eso después —interrumpió el armadillo—, hay que apresurarnos.

—¿Por qué la prisa?

—¿Quién crees que supervisará toda la pelea?

—"¿Qué?" —gritaron todos.

Y, mientras tanto, en una sala de tiro en la estación.

—Vamos, solo dispárale a la manzana.

—No estoy seguro de esto, Marshall.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que la manzana está sobre la cabeza de Leon!

Son aproximadamente 500 metros de distancia.

—Solo dispara, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —preguntó el camaleón, asustado.

—¡No!

—Está bien…

—Vamos, dispara.

—¿Crees que es tan simple apretar el gatillo y ya?… Pues lo es.

Dispara y da en el blanco, la manzana explota sobre la cabeza de Leon, quien se desmaya un par de segundos luego.

—Oh, no…

—Estará bien.

—¿No crees que abusamos mucho de él?

—¿De qué hablas? Soy como su guardaespaldas.

—Lo sé, pero… Está bien, ¿qué sigue?

—Ahora viene el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquí te enseñarán muchas cosas, pero Airth entrena con Jethog todo el tiempo, te enseñaré cómo pelear contra un Ser Común.

—Buena idea, pero, ¿qué no fui yo quien te enseñó a pelear a ti?

—Cierra la boca, comencemos de una vez.

Por otro lado, Blue recibe una llamada, comienza a responder solo con los típicos "sí", y lo que se pueda considerar un sinónimo hasta que se despide.

—Chicos, era Qkidna y…

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —pregunto Azuri, entusiasmada solo por tratarse de él.

—Esto… Dice que ya está en camino.

—¿Deberíamos apurarnos?

—Descuida, Kat, irá caminando también para ir calentando, y Qkidna no es muy rápido realmente.

—A menos que trate de huir de Azuri —comentó el armadillo.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú cállate, cuatro ojos!

Así, todos se encuentran en las afueras de la ciudad a medio día, en un campo abierto cerca de una arboleda. Hay mucha gente en el lugar.

—Vaya, es casi tanta gente como en el gimnasio Begin. Tal vez Qkidna y yo somos un poco populares también —comentó el albatros con una leve sonrisa.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está Qkidna?

—No lo encuentro —habló el erizo—… Oh, quizá esté entre esas personas.

Blue estaba en lo correcto, el anaranjado se encuentro alardeando entre toda la multitud, quienes resultan ser admiradores de todos colores y formas.

—Bueno, que alguien lo saque de ahí mientras yo y Blue preparamos todo.

—¿"Preparar todo"?

—Ven, te lo explicaré.

El erizo se va con Alvin, dejando a las chicas la tarea de sacar a Qkidna de su grupo de admiradores.

—¿Y ahora cómo llegamos a él?

—Ese es su problema —dijo Marshall para luego irse junto con Kira.

—Esto… yo me voy por allá…

Katly agarra a Leon del cuello de la playera para detenerlo.

—Ah, no, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Ambas gatitas sueltan una risa malvada mientras observan a León, a lo que el camaleón solo puede temblar de miedo.

Por otro lado, Blue y Alvin comienzan a instalarse en una zona despejada en medio del campo.

—Muy bien, esa cosa ya no tarda en llegar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ahí viene.

Un enorme tráiler llega y se estaciona al lado de los chicos, Alvin se acerca para hablar con el chofer. Blue los ve de lejos, pero, levantado un poco las orejas, alcanza a escucharlos hablar sobre una paga cuya cifra tiene cuatro ceros, luego de eso, el armadillo paga con un cheque. Blue se queda casi pasmado.

El chofer baja el enorme remolque y abandona el lugar en su vehículo.

—Esa cosa es enorme, ¿qué es todo esto?

Alvin suelta una gran sonrisa y saca un botón de bolsillo; al presionarlo, el remolque se transforma en una larga serie de controles parecidos a una gran computadora, de los cuales, salen varias pantallas holográficas.

—¡Esto, es una computadora de última generación! ¡Con esta hermosura podremos controlar cada aspecto de la pelea sin perdernos ni un nanosegundo!

—¿No crees que es un poco… exagerado?

—Je, je, claro que no. Bien, es hora, diles a Qkidna y a Kira que vengan aquí.

—Como ordene, "jefe" —dijo el erizo en tono sarcástico.

Mientras tanto, en la multitud, se puede escuchar a Qkidna alardeando como siempre. Viste una banda blanca en la cabeza, camisa de tirantes y una pantalonera —todo en naranja con negro—.

—Entonces me tenían rodeado, cuando… ¡Argh!… ¡¿Qué… rayos?!

El erizo forcejea con el aire. Es arrastrado y retirado de la multitud por lo que parece ser una fuerza omnipotente y todo poderosa, o, eso es lo que pasaba por su mente hasta ser arrojado de cara contra el suelo a los pies de…

—¡Hola, Qkidna!

—Agh… ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Katly, Azuri?! ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, Leon, ya no te necesitamos.

—Hice lo que me pediste, por favor, no le digan a Marshall que una vez comí en Rush Pizzas.

—¡¿Qué?!

Qkidna se levanta de golpe por la ira para tomar al camaleón de la cola y, tras ganar impulso, arrojarlo lo más lejos que su propia fuerza le permite.

—¡Se va, se va, se va! ¡Se fue! —narró Blue, quien recién volvía.

—Vaya, ese tiro me salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Teniendo esos guantes no debería extrañarte… por cierto, "lindo atuendo".

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—No era cierto… Como sea, Alvin quiere vernos a todos en la gran pantalla.

—¿"Gran pantalla"? —preguntaron todos, confundidos.

En pocos minutos, todos se reúnen alrededor al seguir a las estrellas de este día, aunque no fuera necesario, pues ni el más despistado pasaría por alto la gigantesca pantalla de Alvin, similar o poco mayor al proyector de algún cine.

—Alvin, ¿a qué estás jugando ahora?

—Más bien a "qué van a jugar ahora".

—¡¿Qué?!

—Creí que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para probar el prototipo de mi nuevo juego.

—¡¿Que qué?! ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías meterte en esto?!

—Nadie me dijo que no.

—Eh… Oye…

—Por cierto, "lindo atuendo".

—Gracias, es lo mejor que tengo.

—Vaya lástima…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, ya —interrumpió Blue—, dinos qué tienes en mente.

—Muy bien. Como les dije antes, se trata de un juego, y el objetivo es: cazar a tu oponente. Para ello, podrán escoger un tipo de arma.

Alvin presiona más botones, y de un compartimiento, sale un cajón lleno de todo tipo de armas de fuego, o al menos eso parecen.

—Por supuesto que no son reales, las hice especiales para este juego.

Qkidna comienza a abuchear en cuanto escucha eso, molestando a Alvin y provocando que sus pocos seguidores —mayormente chicas— también abucheen.

—Continúo… —siguió hablando con ligera irritación—. Las reglas son simples: tienen todo este terreno, incluyendo la arboleda —mostró un mapa virtual en la pantalla—, para hacer lo que quieran, una vez que se les acaben las municiones, solo quedará darse a los golpes.

—Bueno, eso ya no suena tan mal.

El armadillo sonríe.

—Pero sigues apestando.

—En fin —dijo con doble enfado—. También he creado unos trajes especiales para este juego.

—¿"Trajes"? —preguntaron tanto Qkidna como Kira.

Alvin vuelve a presionar teclas y de otro compartimiento salen dos trajes con un estilo entre militar y policiaco, ambos con tonalidades grises y bolsillos al parecer falsos en todas partes.

—No… ¿voy a tener que ponerme eso? Definitivamente no me pondré eso.

5 minutos después …

—¿Por qué rayos debo usar esto?

—No te preocupes, te ves genial —dijo Blue en tono de burla.

—Muy bien, ahora pónganse estos.

Alvin le da un lente comunicador a cada uno. Ambos se lo colocan en su oído.

—Con esto podrán ver sus estadísticas, como sus municiones, su energía y el mapa de la zona.

—Es como un videojuego, ¿no? —preguntó Kira.

—Exactamente, solo que lo adapté un poco a los programas de entrenamiento que utilizan en la policía y el Equipo Especial.

—Eso me agrada.

—Típico de Alvin —comentó Katly.

—Muy bien, ahora, escojan un arma.

—Ya era tiempo.

Ambos miran las armas por unos segundos. Kira, aunque no lo demuestra mucho, es el más entusiasmado, pues hace una elección sin tardanza.

—Quiero ésta.

—¿Solo una pistola? ¿Quieres enfrentarme con una pistola cualquiera?

—Je, je, pobre ingenuo.

—No te confíes tanto, Marsh —respondió Blue—, Qkidna tiene un as bajo la manga.

—Ah, Qkidna —interrumpió Alvin—, casi lo olvido, tienes prohibido usar tus guantes.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¡Argh! Está bien, supongo que eso lo hará justo.

—Eh…

—¿Decías?

—Bien, entonces dame ese rifle.

—Yo usaré este par de pistolas.

—Muy bien. Ya conocen las reglas, el primero cuya barra de energía llegue a cero queda fuera; sus trajes están diseñados para medir su energía vital, así mide sus respectivas barras. El último hombre en pie gana. Nosotros podemos ver todo lo que ustedes ven en estas pantallas, incluyendo su ubicación y una vista aérea gracias a mi cámara insecto.

—Muy bien.

—Oye, que el mejor peleador gane.

—Claro que ganaré, ja, ja.

—Muy bien, ¿listos? ¡El primero en llegar a la arboleda gana una bonificación!

Qkidna sale corriendo y Kira tras de él. El gran bullicio del público se siente como un estruendo para los de oídos sensibles, apagándose poco a poco hasta ser aceptable conforme los peleadores se acercan a los árboles.

—Esto… ¿qué clase de bonificación?

—Ninguna, Blue, solo quería que se fueran. Muy bien, veamos… Listo, podemos ver lo que ellos ven.

En dos pantallas a los costados se ve una perspectiva en primera persona gracias a los lentes de ambos, ahí mismo se ven las estadísticas mencionadas. En otra pantalla está el mapa de la zona y la respectiva ubicación de cada uno, y finalmente, en la más grande, hay una vista aérea especializada controlada por la cámara insecto de Alvin.

—Oye, ¿en serio creaste esos trajes y todo solo para esto?

—No, es uno de mis proyectos, pero necesitaba un par de conejillos de indias para probarlos. Así que están expuestos a cualquier falla.

Entonces, alguien perteneciente a la mencionada especie entre el público:

—Me siento muy ofendido, me largo de aquí. Escribiré quejas en internet al respecto.

Dejando a todos algo confundidos, pero se olvidan de él rápidamente.

—Y… una cosa que olvidé mencionarles: esos trajes pueden hacerte sentir dolor cuando te disparan con un arma. Lo cual le da más realismo y lo hace mucho más divertido, aunque sean municiones virtuales.

—Estás loco. Me caes bien.

Con los chicos reunidos alrededor de Alvin y la multitud inmersa en las pantallas, Marshall aprovecha para retirarse y hablar por teléfono.

—Leon, ¿escuchaste eso?

—Sí, qué locura —respondió el camaleón desde algún lugar.

—De ti depende que Kira gane, lo dejo en tus manos.

—Claro, será pan comido —colgó.

—Marshall, ¿qué haces?

—Nada, solo veía la hora.

—Seguro… Oye, ¿listo para ver perder a…?

—¿A Qkidna? Claro que sí.

—Ya veo… Ya que estás tan seguro, ¿qué tal una apuesta?

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

—Si Qkidna gana, tendrás que ir a comprar una pizza en Rush Pizzas.

—Qué asco. Bien, pero, si Kira gana, tendrás que trabajar en Burning Pizzas lo que queda del verano.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo perder?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es una apuesta!

—Ja, ja. ¡Muy bien!

El lobo extiende su mano para cerrar la apuesta, Blue parece que duda por un segundo, pero acepta y estrecha para corresponder.

—Pobre tonto, con Leon interviniendo, no hay forma de que Kira pierda. No puedo creer que tendré a Jethog trabajando para mí.

Tras cerrar la apuesta, ambos se separan y Blue vuelve con los suyos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Está bien, Kat, tengo fe en mi amigo. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para estropearle el negocio.

—Eres un vago —comentó Azuri.

En estos momentos, Qkidna va pasando de árbol en árbol esperando encontrarse con Kira. Alvin se comunica.

—¿Hola, hola? ¿Pueden oírme?

—Por desgracia, ¿qué quieres?

—Solo quería avisarles que, aunque las armas son falsas y los proyectiles técnicamente no existen, igual sentirán un dolor parecido al de un proyectil real.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—Algo. Bueno, adiós —concluyó para desconectarse.

—Maldito lunático, pero ¿a quién le importa?

—Te escuché —replicó el armadillo para irse de verdad esta vez.

—¡Qué bueno!

—Así que, dolor real, ¿ah? —decía Kira para sí mismo— Más razones para tomarme esto en serio. Bien, que comience la cacería.

Y así, el juego inicia. Tanto Qkidna como Kira están decididos a ganar, ambos se acercan poco a poco el uno al otro, sin estar seguros de que así sea; todo el público está atento a lo que sucede.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de animadoras se reúne.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es el equipo de animadoras de la escuela, Blue. Pero, entonces, eso significa que…

Entonces, Azuri aparece con su uniforme en medio de todas ellas. Todas de naranja, lo que seguro no tendrá nada qué ver con…

—¡Dame una Q! ¡Dame una K!…

—No me digas que…

—No sé cómo convenció a la capitana de venir con todo el equipo —expresó Katly entre un suspiro y una sonrisa…

—¡Dame una A! ¡¿Y qué tenemos?!

—"¡Qkidna!" —gritaron todas con entusiasmo, a lo que el público aplaudió.

—Oigan —interrumpió el armadillo—, esto se pone interesante.

Qkidna se encuentra escondido tras una gran roca, asechando a Kira. El albatros solo camina con cautela.

—Vamos, vamos, acércate más, muy bien —susurraba mientras apuntaba.

Está por apretar el gatillo, pero un pino le cae en la cabeza y falla el tiro. Kira escucha el disparo, se agacha y comienza el contraataque, pero Qkid se cubre detrás de la roca. El albatros corre en su búsqueda, salta sobre ella y, en el aire, apunta a la cabeza. El erizo solo lo ve, sorprendido. Dispara tres veces, dando en el blanco.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Qkidna ve su medidor de energía bajar, poco más de un cuarto de la barra, entonces, apunta con el rifle, pero Kira crea una corriente de aire que lo hace caer y perder su arma. Corre por ella, pero el ave le dispara una vez más, dando en el hombro. Qkidna grita mientras toma el rifle, se levanta, salta sobre la roca y comienza a huir.

—Así es, corre, pequeño erizo.

—¡Qkidna!

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Lo ves? Kira será el vencedor. Es el hijo de un agente especial, y no de cualquiera.

—Rayos…

Blue se acerca a Alvin.

—¿Viste lo que yo?

—¿Te refieres a ese pino? Lo sé, eso no cayó de un árbol, le dio justo en la cabeza, en ese ángulo, pero no hay viento, como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado, pero las cámaras no muestran a nadie más en el lugar, ¿qué habrá sido eso?

—No se te ocurrió agregar cámaras infrarrojas, o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Lo haré cuando lance la versión completa de esto.

—Oye… ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Leon?

Qkidna descansa sentado junto a un árbol, sobándose el hombro; el dolor en su cabeza, que poco a poco se acaba, no lo deja recuperar fuerzas con tranquilidad.

—Ese Alvin no bromeaba con lo del dolor —se quejaba en silencio—, aunque no lleve nada cubriendo mi cabeza, este dolor se siente muy real; pero, si lo pienso, no es tan malo como una herida normal. Ahora debo pensar en una estrategia para derrotar a Kira.

Se levanta, sujetándose el hombro.

—Muy bien, hora del segundo asalto.

Kira continúa caminando con sigilo, no baja la guardia ni un instante. Entonces, escucha algo entre los árboles y comienza a disparar, 5 tiros consecutivos sin dar a nada.

—Vaya… será mi imaginación —se dice a sí mismo y da un suspiro—… Es la primera vez que llevo todo a la práctica, no imaginé que me pondría nervioso.

Las manos/alas del albatros tiemblan un poco, pero logra controlarlas, sigue caminando. Mientras tanto, cierto camaleón abraza de espaldas el árbol al que Kira disparó y no deja de temblar.

—Menos mal que no son armas reales, ¡porque si lo fueran ya estaría bien muerto!

—Nunca creí que vería a alguien como Kira así de nervioso —comentó Katly.

—Es una suerte que él diera el primer golpe, de otra forma, Qkidna estaría en ventaja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el erizo.

—Qkidna comenzó con demasiada confianza. Si él hubiera iniciado, habría puesto muy nervioso a Kira, quizá lo suficiente para sacarlo de balance y vencerlo en poco tiempo. Como él recibió daño primero, perdió esa confianza extra y todo se balanceó.

Mientras Alvin hablaba, Kira se detuvo un momento, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, y en ese instante, recibe un disparo en el hombro.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya casi estamos a mano! ¡Albatros! —gritó Qkidna, revelando su posición.

Así, comienza un tiroteo, ambos disparan y luego se esconden detrás de un árbol o una roca, luego salen de su escondite y buscan derribar al oponente. Solo reciben una pequeña cantidad de daño ocasional, pero el erizo no logra reducir la diferencia de salud. Se mueven de lugar una y otra vez hasta que Qkidna se tropieza.

—¡¿Viste eso?!

—¡¿Cómo rayos tropezó?!

—¡Qkidna, no!

Kira aprovecha y dispara una vez más a Qkidna, su medidor de energía baja a la mitad. El erizo ignora el dolor y se levanta para disparar de vuelta, pero el albatros se esconde detrás de un árbol, así que Qkidna hace lo mismo.

—Diablos, ¿qué me pasó?

—Observen el pasto —dijo Blue, examinando la repetición en una pantalla extra—, parece que alguien lo pisa justo cuando Qkidna tropieza, y, si vemos desde el ángulo de Kira, podemos ver cómo esas pisadas avanzan y se alejan de la situación. En otras palabras… ¡Marshall!

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Dónde está Leon?!

—No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que Qkidna lo arrojó lejos, no me molestes —advirtió para luego alejarse.

—Será un… Katly, ¿hacia dónde arrojaron a Leon?

—Hacia la arboleda…

—Qué conveniente, así que Leon está saboteando a Qkidna.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

—¿Ah?… Bien, hazlo, supongo que no es trampa si el enemigo hace lo mismo.

Katly guiña el ojo a Blue y corre hacia la arboleda.

Mientras tanto, Qkidna y Kira siguen con el tiroteo. El ave pierde una cantidad considerable de energía, pero sigue en ventaja sobre su adversario, quien se acerca poco a poco a quedarse solo con un cuarto de la barra. Se detienen un momento.

—Oye, Kira —dijo con la respiración acelerada—… debo… debo decir que… resultaste ser un rival muy duro de matar después de todo… Esta ha sido mi pelea más difícil hasta el momento…

—Ya veo, y tú resultaste ser una presa difícil al final, pero no dejas de ser eso, mi presa —dijo con énfasis en lo último.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues… yo creo que es hora de cazar al cazador.

—Terminemos con esto, entonces.

—Que así sea.

Se abalanzan uno contra el otro para disparar a quemarropa, en el mismo instante, Leon se salta sobre el erizo para derribarlo, pero cae al suelo de golpe, perdiendo su camuflaje. Es visto por todos.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—¿Leon?

Entonces, algo arrastra al camaleón y se lo lleva lejos mientras éste grita pidiendo ayuda. Ambos rivales ven la escena como si se tratara de una película de terror.

—¿Qué fue eso?…

—Este… ¿han visto la película "Movimiento Anormal"? —dijo el armadillo por medio del comunicador— Esa película da miedo ¿verdad?… Bueno… solo ignoren lo que pasó y sigan con lo suyo.

Alvin corta la comunicación, pero ambos siguen algo perplejos.

—Entonces… muere —dijo el erizo, aprovechando la confusión para luego disparar.

Kira recibe el tiro en el pecho y pierde una cantidad considerable de energía, bajando a más de la mitad. El dolor lo hace moverse con torpeza al tratar de reincorporarse.

—¡Ah! Maldito…

—Bien, hora de acabar contigo. Parece que el entrenamiento de la policía no es tan especial como presumías, después de todo.

Qkidna dispara, pero no pasa nada, no se escucha un ruido siquiera, el erizo insiste, pero da lo mismo.

—¿Sin municiones? ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora?

—Jaque Mate, erizo.

—Maldición…

Kira dispara y, al igual que con Qkidna, no pasa nada con ninguna de sus dos pistolas.

—¿Qué? No puede ser…

—Vaya, vaya, tal parece que a ambos se les acabaron las municiones, qué lástima. Bueno, ya saben cómo terminar esto.

En cuanto se corta el mensaje de Alvin, Qkidna comienza a reír en silencio, pero su risa se sale de control por la emoción.

—¡Kira! ¡¿Estás listo para la golpiza de tu vida?!

—¡Hagamos esto!

Ambos tiran sus armas al suelo y se ponen en guardia, mientras el erizo adopta una posición similar a la de un boxeador, el albatros extiende sus manos y separa un poco más sus brazos; los rivales se miran a los ojos fijamente, esperando ambos que se realice el primer movimiento.

Mientras tanto, Blue tiene capturado a Leon y una pequeña turba enfurecida los rodean junto a las chicas.

—¿Y cómo castigaremos al pequeño tramposo?

—Yo estaba pensando en técnicas de tortura al estilo de la vieja escuela —sugirió la gatita.

—Adoro la vieja escuela.

—Ay… mamá…

—Esperen, esperen —intervino Marshall, quien entraba a través de la multitud—, nadie tortura a Leon excepto yo.

—"Oye" —exclamaron ambos con desilusión.

Blue suelta al camaleón y Marshall lo toma del brazo, todos les abren camino.

—Perdóname, por favor, no me quemes vivo.

—Calla, Kira sigue con ventaja, aun podemos ganar, y por tu bien que así sea.

—Esto está por terminar, damas y caballeros. Esto parece una auténtica pelea de campeonato, lástima que no cobramos entrada… Como sea…

Qkidna lanza el primer golpe, un puñetazo directo al rosto, el cual, Kira repele con su brazo para contraatacar, golpe que igual es cubierto por el erizo, sin embargo, su medidor de salud desciende ligeramente de todos modos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una tontería, Stius!

—No te distraigas —advirtió Kira, para luego conectar una patada en el abdomen de su rival, Qkidna retrocede para reincorporarse.

—Lo siento, simplemente recibiste el golpe de lleno en una parte del traje, lo arreglaré en la versión final.

—¡Estúpido nerd!

—¡Oye!

Kira se acerca rápidamente a su rival, al interceptarlo, comienza a lanzar golpes y roces con las alas sin titubear ni por un instante, Qkidna se cubre de cada ataque, pero sigue recibiendo daño, que, aunque es muy poco por cada ataque recibido, en conjunto le resta lo suficiente para acercarlo a su límite.

—Maldición —pensaba—, estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes y esperar la oportunidad para contraatacar, si debo jugar con las reglas de Alvin, tengo que cambiar de estrategia… pero… ¿qué rayos puedo hacer con él?

El público observa, hay un leve silencio acompañado de murmullos entre la gente. Azuri observa tan nerviosa, que pone su mano sobre sus labios y abraza su brazo con la otra. Marshall mira con tanta confianza, que su sonrisa y cabeza en alto lo demuestran, su amigo será quien gane la batalla.

—Esa es la diferencia entre alguien que practica para la escuela y alguien que es entrenado por la policía —comentó Katly, bastante angustiada también.

—No, Qkidna no se quedará así, ha entrenado bastante tiempo con nosotros, ¿recuerdan? Sé que encontrará la manera a tiempo.

—Si tan solo le quedara más tiempo —concluyó el armadillo.

La barra de energía de Qkidna está a tan solo unos cuantos golpes o uno fuerte de acabarse, entonces, el erizo se agacha completamente y, en un movimiento muy rápido, se levanta, golpeando a Kira en el mentón para luego conectar un fuerte golpe en el pecho. El albatros retrocede un poco por la fuerza y la sorpresa, su barra de energía bajó hasta tener solo un poco menos de un cuarto de su capacidad.

—¡No te dejaré ganar, Kira! ¡No me importa de quién seas hijo o si te convertirás en el mejor agente especial de Mobius! Te venceré, porque seré mejor luchador que cualquiera, ¡incluso mejor que mi padre!

Así, el erizo se lanza sobre su rival para conectar otro golpe, Kira se prepara para repelerlo, pero entonces, Qkidna detiene su brazo y logra conectar un fuerte rodillazo a su rival en el abdomen dando un pequeño salto; en el instante que se reincorpora, aprovecha que Kira pierde el aliento para conectar otro par de golpes en donde el segundo logra elevar unos cuantos centímetros al albatros sobre el suelo.

—¡Vamos, Qkidna, puedes hacerlo! —gritó Azuri, más entusiasmada que cualquiera.

—¡Demuestra lo que puedes hacer, Qkidna! ¡Que somos los defensores de esta ciudad por una razón!

—¡No se necesita tener poderes para ser increíble, Qkidna! ¡Prueba que eres el mejor!

—No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad Qkidna logrará remontar? … Aunque te odio, debo admitir que eres increíble.

El público entero grita entusiasmado, los chicos no dejan de apoyar al erizo, quien sigue conectando golpes, que Kira apenas ha comenzado a cubrir y repeler, logrando seguirle el ritmo de nuevo a su rival, quien no da señales de cansancio. Marshall observa, entre nervioso y furioso, mientras Leon se aleja lentamente.

Aunque logra cubrir cada golpe que el erizo le arroja, Kira nota que su barra de energía sigue bajando, tal y como le sucedía a Qkidna, acercándose peligrosamente a su límite. En ambas pantallas se ve la perspectiva y las barras de energía prácticamente igualadas de ambos, mientras que en la principal se ve la pelea grabada desde los mejores ángulos posibles por el insecto.

Ambos se ven decididos a no perder la batalla y, por primera vez, podemos ver a un Kira que deja de lado su seriedad, pues en su rostro se nota un sentimiento similar al de Qkidna, dejando claro que quiere ganar, y no dejará pasar una sola oportunidad.

—¡Kira!

—¡Qkidna!

Ambos lanzan su más fuerte golpe, terminando por chocar sus puños y, aunque sorprendentemente no causo daño a ninguno, esto hizo retroceder solo al albatros; Qkidna intenta interceptarlo antes de que éste se reincorpore, pero Kira arroja una fuerte corriente de aire que lo empuja varios metros de vuelta.

—¡Eso no se vale, árbitro! —gritó Blue, aturdiendo un poco a Alvin.

—Arroja todo el aire que quieras, llegaré a ti de todos modos.

—Si eso quieres.

Usando ambas alas, Kira arroja una poderosa corriente que parece no tener fin; aunque Qkidna trata de resistir, comienza a ser arrastrado.

—¡No pasará! —gritó para luego enterrar su mano izquierda en la tierra de un solo golpe.

—¿Qué…? ¡No te servirá de nada!

El albatros comienza a aletear con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco Qkidna comienza a separase del suelo, así que entierra su otra mano.

—Te tengo —exclamó el albatros para luego detenerse y correr enseguida hacia su rival.

—¡Maldición!

Qkidna desentierra ambos puños rápidamente, pero antes que se diera cuenta, ya tenía a Kira sobre él para dar el último golpe. Logra atrapar su puño antes de recibir daño, y la reacción de ambos fue lanzar otro golpe con su mano libre. En un parpadeo toman impulso, conectan a la vez un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del otro, separándose y cayendo al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Las barras de salud de ambos quedan vacías.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Un empate?!

—¡Qkidna!

Fuertes murmullos se escuchan alrededor del lugar, Alvin rápidamente toma la palabra.

—Chicos, todo mundo, tranquilícense, para esta situación sí anticipé algo, les juró que es probabilísticamente imposible que esto finalice en un empa…

—¡Solo dinos quién ganó! —interrumpió alguien del público, y todos le secundaron.

—Bien, bien —contestó, irritado—. Blue, Marshall, vayan por ellos y cuando estemos todos reunidos revelaré al ganador.

—De acuerdo. Marsh…

El lobo se ve bastante molesto, y no solo por tener que obedecer a Alvin.

—Solo vamos, ¿quieres?

Finalmente, luego de que Qkidna y Kira pudieran descansar un poco, todos se reúnen alrededor de la gran pantalla para escuchar el veredicto final.

—Bueno, chicos, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por darme la oportunidad de…

—¡Dinos quien ganó!

—"¡Sí!" —terminaron de gritar en el público.

—Bien, sin rodeos —terminó de hablar, molesto—. El ganador es…

Alvin hace una pausa dramática solo para aumentar la tensión.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —decía Azuri.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —rogaba Leon, mientras que Marshall solo esperaba, impaciente.

—Je, je, qué intenso —comentó Blue.

—El ganador es… ¡Qkidna Airth!

Y todos los del equipo pegan un gran grito de victoria.

—"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!" —exclamaron Marshall y Leon, pero luego el lobo voltea a ver a su cómplice, asustándolo más con su furioso rostro.

—Como podrán ver en la pantalla, durante el último golpe, el medidor de Qkidna era ligeramente más bajo que el de Kira, pero, entre ambos golpes, el de Qkidna fue mucho más fuerte, tanto, que hizo que el medidor de Kira llegara a cero antes que el suyo, por lo tanto, ¡Qkidna gana!

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Les dije que yo era el mejor! Aja, así es, soy el mejor, oh, sí.

—Sí, sí, que no se te suba a la cabeza. Felicidades por tu victoria, pronto tendremos una revancha y entonces no seré tan piadoso contigo.

—Je, je, eso espero, porque entonces seré mucho más fuerte, Kira.

—Oye Marshall, creo que hicimos una apuesta.

—Sí, claro, igual ya se me antojaba una tostada.

—Oye…

—Increíble que ganáramos a pesar de las trampas de Leon —comentó Katly.

—No debería sorprenderte, era obvio que ganaríamos.

—Bah, ¿por qué? —se quejó el reptil.

—Porque…

—Nosotros…

—Somos…

—"¡Los más poderosos!"

La frase que ambos erizos proclamaron en conjunto golpeo a Marshall tan fuerte, que los disparos de esta pelea son simples pedradas en comparación; aunque por dentro es así, por fuera solo muestra una seriedad, muy impropia incluso de él.

—Oigan, reúnanse para una foto —dijo Azuri.

Todos escuchan y así lo hacen. La rubia programa la cámara a diez segundos, sale corriendo y se les une; una hermosa foto en la que todo el equipo está reunido, incluso con algunos colados en ella, Marshall es el único amargado en la escena.

Al atardecer, cuando el cielo parece naranja, casi todos han dejado el lugar, excepto Alvin, quien terminaba de revisar todo para asegurarse de que estuviera en orden. Se da cuenta de algo al revisar unos datos salidos del último momento de la pelea.

—Qué extraño, quizá sea un error de cálculo… aunque… no, porque las lecturas en el resto del combate cuerpo a cuerpo fueron las mismas, la diferencia en fuerza física está muy clara… entonces, ¿por qué?… ¿será acaso que…?

Se hace tarde, así que Alvin debe guardar todo en un segundo y tercer portafolio para volver a casa. La computadora entera se divide en piezas que a la vez se hacen aún más pequeñas para caber.

—Lo comprobaré luego…

Es de noche, Marshall está recostado en su cama, la frase "Somos los más poderosos" no deja de sonar en su cabeza. Observa el brazalete un momento. Tras haberlo pensado demasiado y con un mal gesto, toma su otro teléfono.

—Hola, ya tomé una decisión, ¿dónde y cuándo nos vemos?

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo**

"Un nuevo compañero"


	17. Un nuevo compañero

Es un día tranquilo, soleado, con algunas nubes, pájaros de colores volando por la ciudad, puestos de comida y pequeños espectáculos clandestinos en la plaza central de la ciudad; sí, un hermoso día para que nuestro protagonista aproveche viendo imágenes graciosas en su teléfono. Y no es que esos sean todos sus planes para el día, solo terminaba de ver un reportaje especial sobre la pelea entre Qkidna y Kira.

—Nos estamos haciendo muy populares, hubiera preferido quedarme en el anonimato, pero, supongo que yo me lo busqué… ¡En fin! Es mediodía y fin de semana.

Comienza a buscar un número, muchos de los teléfonos en esta época son un rectángulo completamente hueco y muy delgado del cual se activa una pantalla a ser sujetados por cualquier mano; y este es solo uno de muchos modelos.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, Qkidna! ¿Estás libre? Llama a los demás y vamos a jugar básquet.

—Lo siento Blue, mis padres salieron y tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y… ¡Richie! ¡Suelta eso o ya verás! —gritó con enfado— Je, je, ya sabes cómo son… ¡Archie! ¡Deja esos guantes! ¡Son de edición limitada! ¡Argh!… Chico, estoy muy ocupado ahora, así que será otro día.

—Je, je, entiendo, otro día será, entonces, nos vemos —dijo Blue con desilusión para luego colgar—. ¿Y ahora?… Llamar a Katly creo sería un poco extraño, a Azuri apenas la conozco, y Alvin… bueno… es Alvin… ¿Quizás Marshall?… No, ya tuvo suficiente por una temporada… Ahora que lo pienso, casi no conozco gente… Podría solo salir a caminar y ver qué pasa.

Se levanta y toma sus cosas para luego salir.

**Un nuevo compañero**

**Manzanas, rosquillas y anillos dorados**

No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que quizá el caminar sin rumbo por una ciudad tan grande como Begin resultaría aún más aburrido que tan solo quedarse en casa, pues, en su mayoría está cubierta de edificios y zonas residenciales, los pocos lugares interesantes están siempre cerca de la zona central.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero, cómo me gustaría que Genevil atacara la ciudad de nuevo. Ahora que lo pienso, ha estado muy calmado últimamente, ¿estará planeando algo grande?

Mientras pensaba, se escucharon los gritos de algún señor no muy lejos de él.

—¡Detengan a ese chao! ¡Se robó mis manzanas!

—¿Qué? ¿Un chao sin dueño en la ciudad?

Entre la multitud, aparece volando a toda velocidad la mencionada criatura. Cargando tres manzanas, esquiva a la gente que trata de atraparlo mientras muerde una de ellas. Es de color azul marino con una decoloración gris al final de cada extremidad, sus alas tienen esa misma decoloración; en la punta de la cabeza tiene una curvatura hacia atrás —como una hilera de púas en un erizo—. Pasa cerca de Blue, cuya velocidad innata le permite observarlo a pesar de la rapidez.

—¡Alguien, por favor! ¡Atrápelo!

—Bien… no será Genevil, pero, al menos ya tengo algo qué hacer, ¡yo voy por él!

Blue se echa a correr y en un par de segundos lo alcanza.

—¿A dónde vas, pequeñín? ¿Me das una manzana?

El chao cambia de dirección de inmediato, pero Blue lo hace igual en el instante.

—Oye, robar está mal, ¿me harías el favor de devolver esas manzanas?

El pequeñín le saca la lengua y cambia de dirección.

—Ah, conque esas tenemos, eh. Bien, que sea por las malas.

La persecución sigue el mismo ritmo, cambiando de golpe el trayecto cada que el chao es alcanzado hasta dar con un callejón sin salida.

—No tienes escapatoria, entrégate y tal vez… ¿Qué?

El chao se eleva para llegar al techo.

—Claro…

Se empieza a comer una manzana mientras vuela, luego se da cuenta de que Blue lo sigue saltando de pared en pared.

—Estás muy lejos de casa, ¿eh? Oye, ven, vamos a hablar.

El pequeño comienza a elevarse más rápido, tratando de huir, ya estando ambos arriba, la persecución continúa.

—Ya… te… tengo…

Llegan a la orilla y por supuesto que el Chao sigue adelante, pero Blue olvida por completo en dónde estaba y para cuando intenta detenerse es demasiado tarde.

—Ah, pero ¡qué listo! ¡Ahh! —gritó mientras caía.

El azulito lo ve caer mientras muerde otra manzana, luego, se va tranquilamente. Baja del edificio y se pone cómodo sobre un bote de basura a comer. Termina una y, cuando va a comerse la segunda…

—¡Te atrapé!

Blue aparece de la nada y lo toma por las alas.

—Je, je, eres un tipo duro, eh.

El chao trata de soltarse, forcejeando mientras hace los no tan agudos sonidos característicos de estas criaturas, pero no logra nada.

—Je, je, ahora, hay que devolver estas manzanas.

El chao le arroja una en la cara, pero Blue la atrapa.

—Tengo los pies, manos, ojos y reflejos más rápidos en esta ciudad, así que no lo intentes de nuevo.

Luego de esto, el erizo regresa al comercio de donde salieron las manzanas. Devuelve las dos sobrantes, pero el vendedor exige la tercera que el chao logró comerse, así que Blue debe tranquilizarlo pagando por ella y, ya estando tranquilo, decide comprar una canasta entera. Tanto el vendedor como el chao se ven confundidos.

Luego de caminar un rato, usando Blue las manzanas para mantener al pequeño a su lado, llegan a un parque en donde deciden sentarse un momento.

—Nunca había visto un chao como tú, y no hay ningún jardín chao cerca de aquí, que yo sepa, ¿de dónde saliste?

El chao solo come sin prestar atención, así que el erizo comienza a comer una también, aunque lo hace en ritmo lento en comparación.

—¿Y solo comes manzanas?

La criatura contesta negativamente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y sigue.

—Entonces solo comes frutas.

Asiente moviéndola de arriba a abajo y sigue.

—Ya veo… ¿de verdad ustedes entienden completamente lo que les dicen?

Asiente de nuevo.

—Entonces…

Mientras hablan, dos sujetos con traje se acercan, y como todo personaje que va a permanecer en esta historia, tienen una apariencia llamativa. Uno de ellos es un dragón de komodo con una piel verde muy oscura, ojos amarillos como ámbar. A su lado, un puma de pelaje con tonos grises, de gran tamaño, pero solo un poco intimidante para alguien común. Ambos mucho más altos que Blue o incluso Kira. El dragón trajeado intercepta a nuestros protagonistas.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es dueño de este chao?

—¿Ah?… Pues no, no realmente.

—Bien, entonces me temo que tendremos que llevárnoslo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Permítame presentarme, soy el agente Kyusai Shinkaketsu, y él es mi compañero, Harito Noburo. Formamos parte del Equipo Especial de ciudad Begin. Este chao no ha hecho más causar problemas desde la última semana. Así que lo llevaremos con nosotros para decidir qué hacer con él.

El chao se asusta desde el momento que escucha mención del Equipo Especial y se esconde detrás de la canasta.

—Eh, ¿no hay otra manera de solucionarlo? Además, ¿el Equipo Especial contra un chao? ¿No les parece un poco… muy exagerado?

—Bueno —interrumpió Harito—, si el chao tuviera dueño sería él quien cargaría con la responsabilidad.

Se ve de inmediato que hay una diferencia en la forma de actuar de ambos. Mientras que Kyusai gusta de hacer las cosas por las malas, Harito parece ser más pasivo y generoso.

—Bien, entonces quiero adoptarlo.

—Eh… está bromeando, ¿verdad? Este chao es… un delincuente.

—Por favor, ¿qué cosas dice? Además, no creo que sea tan difícil cuidar de una criatura tan inteligente como los chao.

Ambos se ven los rostros un momento, Harito parece estar de acuerdo, sin embargo…

—Agh… Bien, ya que estás tan seguro, te propongo un trato —habló el dragón con dominio en su voz—. Tú adoptarás al chao. Si al final del día has logrado que no cometa ningún robo, te libero de toda responsabilidad por sus actos.

—¿Solo debo hacer eso? Será pan comido.

—Pero, si comete un solo crimen, nos llevaremos al chao y usted tendrá que hacer servicio comunitario lo que queda del año, ¿entendido?

—Esto…

Blue comienza a dudar, pero, al ver el rostro del chao, quien lo mira a los ojos con la esperanza de una oportunidad, se determina a cumplir con el reto.

—Pues me parece bien.

—Acompáñenme a firmar los papeles de adopción —solicitó Harito.

—¿Oíste eso, pequeño? Ya tienes dueño.

La pequeña criatura se ve más confundida que alegre. En poco tiempo, llegan a la base del Equipo Especial de Begin, es un edificio realmente enorme, son 51 pisos y el mismo ocupa varias cuadras a la vez, no cabe duda que podría ser el edificio más grande de la ciudad. A pesar de esto, Blue solo tiene la fortuna de subir a unos de los primeros pisos y una típica oficina.

—Llene este formulario, por favor.

—Ay, cómo odio los formularios.

El erizo se lo toma con calma, hasta que llega a la parte de nombrar al chao.

—Un nombre, un nombre… ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?… Mmm… ¿Speedy?

Por la expresión del chao, cualquiera podría deducir que lo odió.

—Entonces… ¿Loky?

Y eso lo confundió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo?

Blue se pone a pensar un buen rato mientras todos esperan curiosos por el nombre.

—Lástima que nunca fui el bueno para los nombres —pensaba—… Rayos, _ella_ le habría puesto uno de inmediato… aunque creo saber cómo lo nombraría… quizá…

Su mirada se pierde por un momento.

—¿Chao, chao? —llamaba la atención la criatura.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, ¿qué tal si te pongo "Zomi"?

El chao solo guarda silencio por unos momentos, parece confundido, pero, hubo algo diferente en la manera que Blue mencionó ese nombre, no fue aleatorio. Las miradas se cruzan un momento, los ojos curiosos del chao y el brillo en los de Blue. Para sorpresa de todos, la criatura responde con alegría y aprobación.

—Debe ser una broma, le gustó —pensaba…

—¿Cha chao?

—Esto… entonces te llamaras "Zomi" de ahora en adelante.

Blue escribe el nombre en el formulario y por último lo firma. Luego, sellan el documento y en poco tiempo le son otorgados los papeles de adopción.

—Muy bien, ya eres de la familia Jethog.

—¡Chao, chao!

—Jethog —pensó en voz alta—… Ahora, no olvides el trato, mi compañero los seguirá y observará por el resto del día. Me notificará sobre cualquier cosa; ya pueden retirarse.

Así, ambos deciden ir a caminar por el parque de nuevo, aunque, Blue se ve distraído.

—Zomi, Zomi, Zomi —lo pensaba una y otra vez—… ¿Realmente es el nombre que ella le pondría? Definitivamente lo es, ¿por qué lo dudo? Creo que, más bien lo que me molesta es… ¡Muy bien, Zomi! Hora de demostrarle a esos tipos que eres un buen ciudadano… ¿De…De donde sacaste eso?

El pequeño come una rosquilla. Al ver a Blue, solo se ríe un poco y la sigue comiendo.

—¡¿Dónde está mi rosquilla?! —gritó un policía que andaba por ahí.

—¿En serio, Zomi? ¿En serio?

El pequeño chao intenta sentir algo de culpa, pero no lo consigue y sigue saboreando.

—¡Devuelve eso ahora mismo!

Se niega.

—¡Dámela, dámela, dámela!

—Así que ustedes robaron mi rosquilla —fueron interceptados por sorpresa.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo cree?

—Conque robando a un oficial de policía, ¿eh? Eso merece un castigo.

—No, espere, pagaré por la rosquilla. ¿Cuánto…?

—Son siete dólares.

—¿Qué? ¿Siete Dólares por una rosquilla?

—Parece que tendré que…

—No, espere, aquí tiene.

—Bien, nada qué hacer por aquí —dijo para disimular e irse.

—Oye… No sé si pagué por una rosquilla o acabo de sobornar a un oficial… Policía corrupto. ¿Zomi, qué haces?

Ahora trae una manzana con caramelo.

—¡Mami! ¡Me robó mi manzana! —grito una niña en medio de lloriqueos molestos.

—¡Dame eso!

Blue arrebata el producto robado, entonces, llega la madre y le da una bofetada para luego recuperar la manzana. El erizo solo se queda con la cara azul —y roja por la bofetada—.

—Ouch… ¡Zomi, ¿ahora qué rayos?!

El chao está apunto de robar el algodón de azúcar de un niño, entonces, el erizo lo sujeta de las alas.

—¿Estás tonto o qué? Si sigues robando, te van a llevar. Además, yo tendré que hacer servicio comunitario por el resto del año. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es limpiar cada desastre que ocurre por aquí?

El pequeñín solo se molesta y comienza a forcejear en medio de quejidos casi tan molestos como los de la niña.

—No, no te voy a soltar. De hecho…

Momentos después, pueden seguir con el paseo con calma, pues Zomi vuelta con una correa, y su rostro enfadado hace juego perfecto con sus diminutos brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento, no me dejaste otra opción, te quitaré la correa una vez que hayas aprendido a comportarte.

En respuesta, la criaturita solo hace sonidos con su garganta, mostrando su enfado.

—¡No me mires así! ¡Es por tu propio bien!

Solo le gruñe como respuesta.

—Muy bien —dijo luego de un suspiro—, entonces, míralo de esta manera, si dejamos que esos tipos te lleven, no sabemos a dónde vayas a parar, hay gente que usa a los chao para probar sus productos y hasta para hacer experimentos. O, hasta podrías terminar en el mercado negro, donde te pueden usar como esclavo, ¿te gustaría algo como eso?

Las palabras de Blue, aunque más falsas que el Shadamy, parecen funcionar y logra asustar a Zomi.

—¿Chao, chao?

—Ya cayó —celebró su mente—. Entonces tienes que aprender a comportarte, pero, no te preocupes, yo te daré la educación que necesitas. De hecho, lo único que necesitas es quitarte ese hábito de robar todo lo que se te antoja. Y ya sé a dónde ir.

Blue lleva a Zomi al mercado que está en el centro de la ciudad, donde venden todo tipo de comida deliciosa. Al chao se le hace agua la boca con solo llegar.

—Veamos si puedes controlarte, pasaremos por cada uno de los puestos y, si intentas algo, jalaré de la correa, ¿oíste?

El chao hace como que escucha, pero es evidente que solo está pensando en la comida, solo hay que ver cómo cae saliva a chorros de su boca.

—Ey, concéntrate, esto es de vida o muerte. Bien, comencemos.

Así, comienzan a pasar por todos y cada uno de los puestos. Como lo prometió, cada vez que Zomi intenta algo, Blue jala la correa. A la mitad del camino, Zomi se harta y solo vuela de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste? Apenas vamos a la mitad.

Por supuesto, el chao pone su cara de enfado.

—Bien, mira, si terminamos el recorrido sin que intentes robar nada, y quiero decir, sin que siquiera te acerques, te compraré un pastel de manzana.

Zomi se imagina el manjar y lo bueno que sería comerla, su actitud cambia de inmediato, como cuando a un bebé llorando le das un dulce y se ríe.

—¡Cha, cha chao!

—Bien, entonces sigamos.

El recorrido, aun estando ya a la mitad, termina sintiéndose terriblemente largo, pues ahora Zomi tenía una razón para no robar, sin embargo, logra controlar sus impulsos poniendo todo su empeño y fuerza en ello, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el recorrido había terminado.

—Muy bien, Zomi, y ahora…

—¡Chao, cha chao! —gritó la criatura con emoción.

—Sí, sí, eso iba a decir, tranquilo. Vamos por tu pastel.

Rápidamente, llegan a la primera pastelería que encuentran, Blue compra un pastel no muy grande, ni muy pequeño, deciden sentarse a comérselo ahí mismo, pues el lugar cuenta con un pequeño comedor. El chao come cada rebana con la velocidad de un protagonista de ánime shonen.

—Oye, pero déjame algo…

El pequeñín lo ignora y sigue comiendo.

—Oye, comparte.

De nuevo…

—Mmm, si me das un poco de pastel quizá te quite la correa.

El chao lo piensa un momento.

—¿Trato?

—Mmm… ¡Chao, chao!

Y así lo hacen. En muy poco tiempo, el postre es reducido a solo unas migajas, las cuales también son comidas con Zomi.

—Cielos, parece que nunca te llenas. Bien, iré a pagar y luego nos iremos, ¿puedo confiar en que no harás nada?

—¡Cha chao!

—Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Zomi sigue buscando migajas hasta debajo de los platos, entonces, escucha ruidos cerca, parecidos a golpes, y al escuchar los quejidos de una persona, sale de la pastelería para ver qué sucede, sigue los gritos hasta un callejón y encuentra a tres tipos golpeando a un pobre sujeto para robarle. El pequeño se enfurece y ataca a los criminales, dándole la oportunidad a la víctima de escapar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es ese estúpido chao de nuevo.

—Atrápenlo, no debe huir otra vez.

Los tres intentan atraparlo, pero no logran acercarse un poco, Zomi es demasiado rápido, y al darse cuenta, se burla de ellos y muestra su lengua mientras hace una mueca, esta distracción automática le permite a uno de ellos sujetarlo de las alas.

—Je, je, ¿qué debemos hacer con él, jefe?

—Dame un minuto para pensar.

Mientras tanto, Blue recién se da cuenta de la ausencia de Zomi; sin pensarlo dos veces, se echa a corren en su búsqueda.

—¿Alguno ha probado la carne de chao? Dicen que es la más dulce que hay.

—¡Chao, chao, chao, chao…! —gritaba el pequeñín, con miedo.

—¡Ya, quédate quieto!

—Así que carne de chao, ¿eh? Sí, creo que será un buen castigo por los problemas que nos ha causado.

—¡Oigan! —gritó el erizo desde el otro extremo del callejón.

—¿Eh?

—Disculpen, pero ese chao es mío.

El erizo muestra un semblante fuera de lo común, no se aprecia su amigable apariencia de siempre; con una mirada seria, una voz ligeramente más profunda, y ambos puños cerrados con fuerza, amentando de a poco el brillo de las esferas.

—Escucha, mocoso, será mejor que te vayas a casa.

—¿"Mocoso"? ¿Me llamaste "mocoso"?

La voz de Blue hace un poco de presión en el ambiente, esto a causa de su energía siendo liberada entre palabras, intimidando así a los ladrones.

—Bien, si no acceden por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡¿Escuchó eso, jefe?!

Quien parece ser el líder del grupo sería el único que se toma en seria la advertencia, pues los otros dos solo se burlan del chico, disimulando así el miedo causado por la posibilidad de estar enfrentando a un Ser Especial o Común.

—Dame a ese chao y denle una lección a ese mocoso.

Los dos tipos sacan una navaja y se lanzan contra Blue. Él corre hacia ellos y da un giro sobre sí mismo, pasa al otro lado sin problemas.

—¡Ahh! ¡Mi mano!

Una pequeña cantidad de sangre cae de la mano de uno de los ladrones, dejando caer el cuchillo, manchando éste junto con el suelo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó?… ¿Dónde está mi navaja?

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó el líder, furioso y asustado.

—Si fastidias a un erizo, él te dará las púas; logré tirar la navaja de uno y… bueno… el otro tuvo suerte de no perder la mano, ¿saben?

—¡Maldito! ¡Me las pagaras!

—Oye, ¡espera!

El tipo trata de golpear a Blue, pero él esquiva todos sus movimientos con las manos en la espalda, sin perder en ningún momento su semblante serio y atemorizante. De un momento a otro, se convirtió en una pelea de dos contra uno, pero nada cambia, pues el chico esquiva sin problemas cada golpe que le arrojan.

—¿Quién es este tipo? Como sea, será mejor terminar con esto antes de que pase a mayores.

El líder saca una pistola y apunta al erizo.

—¡Chao, chao!

—¿Qué?…

El disparo se escucha por varias calles alrededor. Los tres criminales ven aterrados cómo la bala cae al suelo con una abolladura. Blue se cubrió usando la esfera de uno de sus guantes, ésta no muestra siquiera un rasguño, solo el retroceso de la mano por el impacto, sujetando su pecho.

—Hmm… ¿Quién eres?

—Soy quien se convertirá en la cosa viva más rápida. Pero, por hoy, seré su peor pesadilla.

Los tres criminales, están temblorosos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Escúchenme bien, trío de inútiles; gracias a mi velocidad, es imposible que me den con un arma de fuego, aun a corta distancia.

De repente se oyen patrullas llegar al lugar.

—¡Jefe! ¡Es la policía!

—Maldición…

—Suelta al chao, y los dejaré ir.

—Agh… Bien, aquí lo tienes.

El ladrón libera a Zomi para que se reúna con Blue y, a continuación, el erizo les abre el paso. En un momento, la policía entra en la escena, pero solo encuentran un callejón vacío, no ven siquiera la bala abollada a sus pies.

Blue y Zomi están en la azotea del edificio. Al atardecer, el erizo solo observa al horizonte, pensativo, sin decir una palabra; Zomi nota algo de tristeza en su mirada.

—Cha, chao…

—Lamento que conocieras ese lado de mí.

—Chao, chao…

—No sé si hayan visto lo pasó ahí, pero, si lo vieron, es seguro que no me permitan quedarme contigo, lo siento, Zomi, creo que te fallé.

—Chao…

Se acorruca en sus piernas. Viendo la puesta del sol, Blue sonríe un poco.

—Parece que se nos acabó el día, tenemos que ir a que nos evalúen. Zomi, lo siento si no fui el mejor dueño.

El pequeño se eleva y coloca frente a Blue, le hace varios ademanes inentendibles mientras balbucea con una sonrisa, entonces, se calma y cierra los ojos.

—¿Zomi?

La curva que tiene al final de su cabeza se levanta, su decoloración gris cambia por amarillo y comienza a brillar, luego, en su cabeza se crea un aro brillante que se eleva hasta la punta de su curvatura ya elevada por completo. Zomi vuelve a la normalidad y el aro dorado se queda flotando sobre su cabeza. El pequeño lo toma y entrega a Blue.

—Increíble… Espera, esto es… ¿un Anillo Dorado?

—¡Chao, chao!

—Un chao con el poder de crear Anillos Dorados ¡Eres increíble! ¡Alvin se volvería loco por ver esto! ¡Es algo tan…!

La emoción de Blue desconcierta un poco al chao, así que el erizo recupera la compostura.

—Ah, sí, tenemos que ir. Gracias por todo, Zomi.

—Chao, chao.

Blue guarda el anillo en un bolso, ambos se ven los rostros y sonríen.

Más tarde, en la oficina:

—Por si se lo preguntan —decía el dragón, firme pero enfadado—, sí vimos lo que pasó en la pastelería, y en el callejón.

—Rayos, de verdad tenía la esperanza de que no lo hubieran visto.

—Y después de presenciar la escena, llegamos a la conclusión de que…

Harito se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de Kyusai.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, bien. Después de ver lo que pasó en ese lugar, mi compañero decidió que tú serias un excelente dueño para este chao.

—¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme con Zomi?

—Así es. Aquí tienes, tu certificado de adopción —dijo con calma y enfado a la vez, para luego entregarles el mencionado papel.

—¡Mira esto! ¡Me quedaré contigo después de todo!

—¡Chao, chao!

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, aquí está mi tarjeta —dijo Harito, feliz del resultado final.

El erizo y su chao celebran un buen rato en la oficina, hasta que Kyusai le ve forzado a echarlos del lugar. Una vez estando solos, el dragón cuestiona la decisión de su compañero.

—¿Estás seguro? Hay mucha gente tras ese chao y acabamos de descubrir por qué.

—Estoy seguro, después de todo, este chico arriesgó su vida por en pequeño chao, creo que no hay mejor persona que él para cuidar al pequeño Zomi.

—¿Y ahora lo llamas por su nombre?

—Je, je.

—Parece que te has olvidado de que se trata del chao que se le escapó a Esmeralda Negra y, por si fuera poco, ya se ha confirmado la presencia de Yurakir Hollow en esta ciudad. ¿De verdad crees que el chico podrá protegerlo siempre? Creo que, tarde o temprano, alguien más del Equipo Especial se lo arrebatará sin más.

—Es probable, pero, ¿sabes? Ese chico me da una extraña sensación de confianza, creo que podemos confiarle la tarea de cuidarlo y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—Ya veo, entonces tú también sentiste lo mismo que yo al verlo, esa sensación tan familiar, por alguna razón siento que lo conozco de algún lado. No debemos quitarle los ojos de encima por ningún motivo.

—¿No tenemos otros trabajos qué hacer, Kyusai? No te convertiste en detective especial solo para cuidar a un chico y su mascota.

—¡No se trata de cualquier mascota, Harito! ¡Probablemente tampoco de cualquier chico!

—Tranquilízate un poco —dijo entre risas al ver la ansiedad de su compañero—, solo nosotros sabemos de la presencia del chao en esta ciudad, y su apariencia es distinta a la que poseía originalmente, además, no es el único chao con la capacidad de crear anillos dorados, fácilmente puede ser confundido por cualquier otro chao.

—Está bien —contestó entre gruñidos—, espero que tengas razón. Si alguien descubre lo especiales que son esos anillos…

Ya en la noche, el erizo llega a su departamento.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

—¡Chao, chao!

El pequeño se emociona y comienza a volar por todo el lugar, a pesar de ser algo pequeño. Explora cada rincón, e incluso esculca entre las cosas de Blue. Encuentra el estuche que el erizo nunca abre.

—Oye, oye, deja eso ahí.

Lo arrebata y pone de nuevo debajo de la cama.

—Quizá debamos fijar algunas reglas aquí.

El chao lo ignora y deja salir un gran bostezo, luego, se acomoda en la cama.

—Oye… Cielos, qué travieso, creo que es justo la compañía que necesitaba.

Se queda bien dormido.

—Je, je… ¿Ahora cómo voy a dormir yo?

Sin más, se acomoda con cuidado para no molestar a su compañero. Estando tan cómodo como pudo, se quita el collar, elevándolo por completo para contemplar la brillante piedra azul zafiro.

—Cada vez es más difícil olvidar… ¿Zomi será una oportunidad para redimirme?

En poco tiempo, se queda dormido.

Esa misma noche, en aquella arboleda a las afueras de la ciudad, un encapuchado se encuentra con cierto halcón.

—Al fin llegas.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar —dijo Marshall, quitándose la capucha—, yo también suelo estar ocupado, ¿sabes?

—Hm, y dime, ¿qué decidiste al fin? ¿Te unirás a nosotros, o no?

En un árbol, escondida, Rebeca espera ansiosa su respuesta, con su katana lista.

—Genevil, ya tengo una buena vida, y no puedo dejarla de esa manera, tengo amigos a los cuales no puedo dejar, así que comprenderás el por qué no puedo irme con ustedes.

Rebeca tiene problemas para contener la emoción.

—Grave error, lobo…

—Entonces, me temo que…

—Sin embargo…

—¿Eh?

—¿Umh?

—Es cierto que los dos tenemos al mismo sujeto haciéndonos tropezar. Así que no me uniré directamente a ustedes. Pero sí les ayudare a combatir a Jethog, no directamente, claro.

—¿Qué rayos está diciendo?

—Ya veo… Interesante decisión.

—Ten esto.

Marshall le arroja un pequeño chip a Genevil, al atraparlo y postrarlo sobre su mano abierta, una pequeña cantidad de archivos aparecen en un holograma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una carpeta con todos los datos acerca de la investigación que la policía está haciendo sobre ti. Te recomendaría ya no llevar camaritas la próxima vez que hagas un movimiento.

—¿Por qué me lo das?

—Considérame tu guardaespaldas secreto. Un amigo mío me da acceso a los archivos de la policía y del Equipo Especial, no diré quién. Además, yo te puedo informar acerca de los planes que tengan contra ti; por ejemplo: la próxima vez que mandes un robot, Stius pondrá un rastreador especial en la cámara que siempre aparece gravando cada pelea contra tus máquinas, entonces encontrarán tu base. Bien, eso es todo de mi parte, aún tengo tu teléfono, si necesitas algo, llámame, si no contesto entonces no es buen momento, llama tres veces seguidas cuando se trate de algo urgente.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte, aprecio tu cooperación.

Sin nada más por discutir, Marshall vuelve a poner su capucha y se retira. Sin ningún testigo, Rebeca baja del árbol.

—Señor, ¿me puede decir cuál es su plan exactamente?

—Ninguno en especial, solo pienso que es buena idea hacer crecer nuestra familia. Tankdo tiene un gran potencial, pero, por ahora, parece que solo podemos usar su rivalidad con Jethog a nuestro favor.

—Yo… creo que entiendo. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Creo que es momento de hacer una última prueba.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"En busca de un maestro"


	18. En busca de un maestro

Como en muchos días de sus vacaciones, los chicos utilizan el gimnasio Begin para entrenar, utilizando distintos terrenos y hasta enemigos falsos, todo a través de un exclusivo programa de materialización artificial. Blue, Qkidna y Alvin utilizan el escenario de una ciudad en ruinas para una batalla campal entre ellos; el gimnasio está siempre abierto, por lo que cualquiera puede entrar a ver o unirse al entrenamiento. Desde arriba, en la cabina de control, las chicas supervisan mientras cuidan de Zomi.

—¡¿Quién es la cosita más linda?! ¡Lo eres tú! —decía la rubia mientras estrujaba al pequeño entre abrazos y caricias accidentalmente agresivas.

—Trátalo con un poco de cuidado, ¿sí? —pidió Katly luego de una pequeña risa, mientras Zomi trata de zafarse de los brazos de Azuri con desesperación.

En eso, se escucha el choque de una gran fuerza, las chicas rápido ponen una repetición en pantalla, pues el tiempo que les tomó reaccionar fue suficiente para que los chicos se separaran y la batalla siguiera su ritmo. Blue había logrado cubrirse a tiempo de dos Super Disparos provenientes de Qkidna y Alvin, quienes decidieron unirse para derribar al más fuerte. Aunque el erizo utilizó las esferas de sus guantes, el tamaño de los proyectiles y la fuerza del impacto fueron suficientes para darle de lleno y enviarlo lejos, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Míralos, cada día son mejores, sobre todo Qkidna —comentó Azuri entre suspiros de amor.

—Sí…

—Conozco esa voz, ¿te sucede algo?

—Es otra vez esa sensación: soy la más inútil del equipo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Compárame con ellos. Alvin es un genio, si algo malo pasa, pronto tendrá una idea que nos saque de apuros, además, tiene las mejores armas del equipo. Qkidna es el más fuerte, sabe pelear mejor que los cuatro, sin mencionar sus guantes. Y Blue… es Blue, el más rápido, el primero en enfrentar a Genevil, él es… creo que entiendes. Los tres han tenido sus grandes peleas y yo… solo estoy aquí sentada.

—Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma, tú tienes los mejores poderes del equipo, solo debes aprender a usarlos. Quizá si intentaras practicar con ellos…

—Claro que no, no podría. Solo los retrasaría.

—Tal vez necesites a alguien que te enseñe, un maestro.

—Pero no conocemos a nadie.

—Vamos, no hablo de un maestro de verdad, ¿dónde pensabas conseguirlo? Hablo de que uno de ellos te enseñe.

—¡¿Qué?! No estoy segura de eso, ¿a quién se lo pediría?

—Qkidna, él es el mejor peleando.

—Mmm… Alvin es quien más conocimientos tiene sobre la energía, conoce más cosas técnicas que me pueden servir, creo que él puede enseñarme.

—Bien… como quieras —dijo Azuri, con decepción.

—Chao, chao —se quejaba el enano, siendo ahorcado en los brazos de la rubia todavía…

**En busca de un maestro**

**Un acoso poco apropiado**

Pasa un rato, las chicas —Katly— finalizan el programa de entrenamiento y el campo de batalla vuelve a ser un terreno plano. Los erizos salen a buscar algunas bebidas, mientras Alvin se queda dentro para afinar sus cañones, oportunidad que Katly aprovecha.

—Cielos —pensaba—, si no fuera por mi mala condición, no necesitaría hacer alianzas con Qkidna para vencer a Blue… y también podría vencer a Qkidna.

—Buen entrenamiento, Alvin, me alegra ver que cada día mejoran.

—Gracias, Kat. Mejoraríamos más si esos dos se animaran a probar otros modos de entrenar, si seguimos así, solo aprenderemos a pelear entre nosotros.

—Alvin, necesito tu ayuda, sabes mucho sobre Seres Especiales. Quisiera pedirte que me entrenaras.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, por favor, no quiero seguir siendo la más débil, ¿podrías?

—Pero… ¿por qué no se lo pides a…?

—¡Por favor, Alvin, debes ayudarme!

El armadillo lo piensa un poco, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga, se decide.

—De acuerdo, creo que podré ayudarte. Iniciemos ahora, Blue y Qkidna tardarán un poco en volver.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, Alvin!

Katly envía un mensaje a Azuri, pidiendo que no haga ningún cambio en el campo de batalla.

—No creo que sepas cómo funciona, pero, por si acaso.

—Muy bien, primero que nada, debes saber qué clase de poderes tienes.

—Soy un Ser de las Sombras.

—Correcto, pero eso no lo es todo, para poder controlar tu energía. Debes conocer bien el tipo de poder que posees. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos energía, es nuestra fuerza vital, pero los Seres Comunes y Especiales pueden usarla de una manera diferente, cada ataque que haces y cada poder que tienes usa tu energía, la cual puedes ver. En tu caso, tu energía se ve de color morado.

—Lo sé.

—Esa energía nace del corazón, quiero decir, en nuestro caso, el corazón es el contenedor y fuente principal de nuestra _energía vital_.

—"Energía vital" …

—Es la energía que nos mantiene a todos con vida. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué ataques o técnicas conoces?

—Intangibilidad, invisibilidad, puedo suprimir mi nivel de energía y el de un amigo para no ser detectados, sé arrojar un pulso de energía y… mi hipnosis.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería del gimnasio, Qkidna coquetea con la cajera, lleva así desde que compraron las bebidas, Blue lo sigue esperando en una mesa, casi terminando la suya. El erizo naranja no deja de hablar de su gran fuerza y la forma en que derrotó a Kira, pero la víctima no le presta atención. Luego de unos minutos, por fin entiende el ambiente y va a sentarse.

—Nah, ella se lo pierde, últimamente ya no hay buenas candidatas.

—Yo sé de una buena candidata que seguro no te rechazará —dijo, con la bebida muy cerca de su boca.

—¿Quién? ¿Dónde?

—Te daré una pista: es una gata rubia.

—¿Una rubia? Es perfecto, ¿quién?

Blue bebe con una vajilla, haciendo un ruido algo molesto, evitando responder.

—Oh, vamos, ¡dime!… Ehh… ¿cómo se apellida?

—A ver, no recuerdo… ¿Cómo se apellida Azuri?

—Sindon, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿En serio? —se dijo a sí mismo con frustración.

—De acuerdo, Kat, recuerda que el pulso de energía, como muchos otros ataques y técnicas, depende de la cantidad de energía que utilices y en tu forma de manejarla. Debes concentrarte en el uso y control que le das. Dame una demostración.

Katly cierra los ojos un momento, es rara la ocasión en la que debe concentrar su energía; prepara sus manos para arrojar el ataque, se ve su aura brotar un poco de las extremidades hasta los codos. Entonces, dispara, pero la potencia fue exagerada y, al tener los ojos cerrados, da por accidente a Alvin, quien es arrojado lejos por la fuerza del ataque. Cae en los asientos para el público, pues las paredes estaban apagadas también.

—¡Rayos! ¡Lo siento mucho, Al!

—No importa —contestó con mucho dolor—, auch… No importa…

Pasa el tiempo y, al parecer, Katly muestra los mismos problemas. Trata una y otra vez de controlar su energía, pero siempre es poco o mucho lo que sale de ella; son demasiadas las ocasiones en que Alvin sale golpeado, podría decirse que, gracias a su coraza y el entrenamiento con los chicos, ha podido sobrevivir a tanto.

Por último, con mucha pena, Alvin decide que no es el indicado para entrenar a Katly, pues, a pesar de saber muchas cosas, él solo podrá decírselas, más no enseñarle a aplicar lo aprendido en lo más mínimo.

Regresa arriba con Azuri.

—Vi eso último, ¿cómo te fue?

—No muy bien. Alvin me dijo muchas cosas interesantes, pero… no creo que pueda soportarme, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué su coraza no sirve para nada?

—¡Azuri!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Entonces, ¿ahora le darás una oportunidad a Qkidna?

—Supongo…

Justo en ese momento, los erizos regresan a la arena.

—¿Es una de las porristas?

—Sí.

—¿Es la capitana?

—¿La capitana es rubia?

—Sí…

—De todos modos, ella no es.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de todas es?

—No te diré.

—Oye, Blue —interrumpió Katly su importante conversación, utilizando un micrófono—, ¿me prestas a Qkidna un momento?

—Eh… sí, claro.

—No te pongas celoso, chico, yo nunca —se burlaba hasta que recibe un codazo—… ¡Perdón!

—De cualquier forma, ya debo irme.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Tengo que hacer algo… adiós.

Zomi escucha eso y se zafa de los brazos de Azuri, baja a gran velocidad y regresa con su dueño, ambos se despiden y salen del lugar. Entonces, Alvin, quien estuvo viendo:

—Bueno, yo también tengo que irme, mi madre se enfada cada vez que duro mucho tiempo fuera de casa…

—Te creo.

—Además, quedé hecho trizas, así que…

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Parece que esa coraza solo sirve para hacerte más pesado.

—Ja, ja, ja, sí, es cierto, buena esa, Qkidna. Bueno, ya me voy, ¡adiós!

Y con esos nervios poco disimulados, el armadillo abandona el lugar.

—No estaba siendo gracioso… ¿y bien, para qué soy bueno?

Katly ya ha bajado de la cabina de control.

—Qkidna, necesito que me ayudes a entrenar…

—¿Por qué no bajas a entrenar con noso…?

—¡No me interrumpas! Escucha, nunca podría pelear al mismo nivel que ustedes, por eso necesito alguien que me enseñe personalmente.

—Ohh, ya entiendo, quieres un maestro personal.

—Pues… sí.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

—¡¿Ah?!

—¿Cuánto piensas pagarme?

—¡Qkidna! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigos! Necesito que alguien me ayude.

—Bien, bien, pero, ¿entonces por qué no se lo pides a…?

—Por favor, Qkidna, ayúdame… Ahh… piensa en lo popular que te harías, todos empezarían a pedir que les enseñes también.

—Oye, tienes razón. Bien, empecemos, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil —pensaba—, no lo puedo creer.

En estos mismos momentos, Alvin sigue a Blue y Zomi por toda la ciudad.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges? —habló consigo mismo a pasos torpes, pues su vista se concentra solo en su pseudo presa y no en el camino.

A donde quiera que el erizo y el chao se dirigen, Alvin utiliza arbustos, botes de basura, gente y otras cosas para escabullirse, lo cual es estúpido, pues la ciudad está colmada de transeúntes, es fácil mezclarse entre la multitud.

—Tarde que temprano descifraré todos tus secretos, así tenga que seguirte todo el día —comenzó a olfatearse a sí mismo—… y luego me daré un baño.

Pasa el tiempo, y el erizo solo sigue caminando por la ciudad, puede que esto tome tiempo, así que volvamos al gimnasio.

—¡Por favor, no seas tan rudo! ¡Ay!

—Oye, es necesario que aprendas a soportar el dolor y a zafarte de todo tipo de llaves.

—Muy bien, tal vez me equivoqué —comentó la rubia, observando desde arriba cómo su amado le aplica una extraña llave de lucha a su mejor amiga.

—¡Ya basta!

Katly se hace intangible y Qkidna cae al suelo.

—¡Oye!

—Escucha, tal vez esto no fue buena idea.

—Hmm… tienes razón, definitivamente no eres un discípulo digno de mis enseñanzas.

—Te enseñaré algo digno de ti —dijo la gatita con enfado y frustración para luego utilizar el pulso de energía una vez más, el erizo sufre del mismo destino que Alvin, pero sin coraza que le amortiguara el golpe.

Al regresar con Azuri:

—Uf, quedé adolorida.

—Ay, amiga, lo siento, me equivoqué.

—No, no, está bien, creo que ya sé lo que pasó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy un Ser Especial; Alvin y Qkidna no pudieron ayudarme porque sus habilidades no tienen nada que ver con las mías… y porque Qkidna es un idiota.

—Oye…

—Bueno, mi punto es: que necesito a alguien con poderes del tipo especial como maestro.

—Oh, ya entiendo… ¿y quién podría ser?

—El único Ser Especial que conocemos es… Marshall.

—Oh, no… No lo harás.

—No tengo opción.

—Pues, puedes…

—¡No tengo opción!

—De acuerdo…

Quizá no sea necesario mencionarlo, pero Alvin sigue persiguiendo a Blue.

—Ya me cansé, ¿hacia dónde rayos…? Un momento… ¡Hemos estado caminando en círculos todo este tiempo! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Te perdiste?

—¡Blue!

El erizo aparece por detrás, pues el chaparro no se percató de haberlo perdido de vista.

—Sé que nos has estado siguiendo, Zomi te notó desde que salimos del gimnasio. Quería convencerme de que no nos seguías, pero eres demasiado…

—Chao cha.

—Eso mismo.

—Ah, vaya…

—Y, ¿bien? ¿Nos vas a decir por qué nos seguías?

El armadillo solo balbucea escusas incompletas tal programa de comedia.

—Y luego… verás… eso de… los energéticos.

Los tres se quedan callados por un par de segundos…

—Je, je, está bien, te entiendo.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—¿Chao, chao?

—Sí, y te dejaré acompañarme si prometes no decirle a nadie, sobre todo a Qkidna y a Katly.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Pues… gracias, supongo.

—¿Chao, chao, chao cha?

—Está bien, Zomi, Alvin es de confianza —lo dijo, pero en un tono medianamente amenazante.

—Je, je… Ay…

Por otro lado, Katly y Azuri van llegando a Burning Pizza.

—Creo que voy yo sola desde aquí.

—Bien, suerte, amiga.

Katly entra a la pizzería, hace mucho calor, naturalmente. Camina directo al mostrador, donde está Leon, con la cara completamente negra.

—¿Leon? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Hola, je, je. Marshall me quemó vivo por estropear una pizza.

—Cielos, y ¿estás bien?

—Sí, los reptiles podemos resistir estas cosas.

—Bueno, este… vengo a ver a Marshall.

—¿Tú? ¿A Marshall?… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Primero, Marshall se pone más agresivo de lo normal, luego, Kira dice que ya será agente especial, y ahora, Katly Yóllow viene a ver a Marshall, ¡¿en qué nos estamos convirtiendo?!

—Solo cállate y llama a Marshall… y se dice "Hollow", no "Yóllow".

—Sí, lo que digas.

Leon entra en la cocina. Mientras la gatita espera, observa cómo un mesero entrega una pizza literalmente en llamas, pero, al ponerla en la mesa, el fuego se apaga, pudiéndose apreciar los ingredientes perfectamente cocinados. A los clientes parece gustarles mucho ver esto, pues desde otras mesas observan, ríen y hablan sobre el tema.

—Nunca había entrado aquí, definitivamente es un negocio de la familia Tankdo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿habrá otro Ser de Fuego en la familia de Marshall?

Mientras tanto…

—Aquí es.

—¿Aquí?… Es un centro de psicología avanzada.

Llegan a un edificio de dos pisos, paredes blancas y un techo triangular color café. Unas escaleras que te llevan a la entrada y una placa de oro al lado, en la que se describe el lugar y lo que sucede ahí.

—Lo sé, Alvin. Tomo clases de control de la ira.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que llegué a esta ciudad. Lo sé, eso no es para nada sospechoso, ¿verdad?

El armadillo solo observa, algo confundido.

—Entremos, ¿quieren? No me vendría mal un poco de compañía ahí dentro, si es que el doctor me lo permite —mostró una sonrisa, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—Con que —seguía pensando de más—… clases de control de la ira… ¿Por qué será? Puedo crear tantas teorías locas ahora mismo, pero creo que me reservaré hasta obtener más datos. Definitivamente esto está ligado a tus guantes, Blue.

Regresando a Burning Pizzas…

—Por favor, eres el único en la ciudad que puede ayudarme.

—No lo creo, bonita.

—Por favor, ayúdame, me harías la gatita más feliz del mundo.

—Je, je, veamos, por un lado, le muestras a todos que eres el más poderoso en la zona, por el otro, tienes que estar educando a una niña… ¡Qué dilema!

—Katly le gruñe a Leon con tal de que se calle, lo cual funciona, a pesar de ser un gruñido nada atemorizante.

—Escucha, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora, aunque quisiera ayudarte, no podría. Si de verdad necesitas que alguien te entrene, ¿por qué no se lo has pedido a…?

—¡Por favor! ¡Solo un Ser Especial puede ayudarme! ¡No puedo seguir siendo la más débil! Si supieras lo que se siente no poder ayudar… ver cómo los demás luchan y se hacen más fuertes y no poder hacer nada…

Marshall se queda callado un momento, volteando hacia otro lado.

—Bien, entiendo, definitivamente no lo harás, gracias por tu tiempo —dijo con tristeza para luego marcharse.

—Je, je, así es, largo.

—¡Espera!

—¿Uh?

—Tal vez pueda… siempre que no esté ocupado aquí, o en cualquier otra cosa, creo que podré entrenarte.

—¿Eh?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, podemos comenzar cuando quieras.

—¡Ay! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡¿Podemos comenzar hoy?!

—¿Hoy?

—Hoy está libre —comentó Leon, provocando la furia de Marshall, quien lo observa mientras gruñe.

—Maldición, Leon… está bien.

—Bien, vayamos al gimnasio Begin, entonces.

—Sí, vamos —secundó Leon, con entusiasmo.

—Tú te quedas aquí a cubrirme desde hoy hasta tres días, por abrir la boca, es eso o quemarte vivo, elige.

—¡Me quedo! ¡Me quedo!

—Buen chico.

El camino hacia el pequeño estadio es silencioso, Katly suele desviar su mirada en ocasiones hacia el lobo, pues es la primera vez que interactúa de manera directa con él. Es curioso, pues, su condición como Seres Especiales los obligó a ser conscientes de la existencia del otro desde que tienen memoria, pero nunca se encontraron por diferentes razones.

Marshall decide usar el escenario plano y vacío, pues no hay nadie más quien los ayude arriba.

—Muy bien, veamos lo que tienes, atácame.

—¿Qué?… ¿Quieres que te ataque?

—Tranquila, solo quiero ver tu potencial, no te preocupes, no atacaré, solo usaré técnicas defensivas. Bien, comencemos, imagina que estás en una verdadera pelea.

—Está bien… creo.

Katly lo piensa un momento, decide comenzar con su pulso de energía, haciendo que su aura morada alrededor de sus manos; dispara. Marshall reacciona con normalidad, extiende una mano y arroja un lanzallamas, consiguiendo que su energía repela la de su alumna. Kat quiere insistir, pero todo esfuerzo es en vano. Se detiene y Marshall después, el tener la mano alzada rebela por un instante el brazalete debajo de su manga, pero Katly no alcanza a notarlo.

—Tu ofensiva es débil, en ese caso, más vale maña que fuerza, ¿no crees? Intenta atacarme usando un método que no sea el ataque directo.

—¿No atacar directamente?

—Quizá Jethog y Airth no lo hayan entendido todavía, pero, no siempre puedes simplemente ir a golpear al rival, debes planear una estrategia o idear algún método para ganar la batalla. Veamos si puedes hacerlo.

Katly se hace invisible, Marshall trata de buscarla con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos, es sorprendido por el mismo ataque. Fue directo, pero, contrastando con las veces anteriores, solo lo mueve unos cuantos centímetros de su lugar.

—Argh… mi cabeza…

Katly reconoce que logró aturdir a Marshall, sin pensarlo, arroja un golpe al aire, cubriendo su puño con energía en una búsqueda por dispararla de una manera más certera, pero el lobo se recupera a tiempo y se cubre con ambos brazos. El ataque ni siquiera lo hizo temblar, fue como golpear una pared.

—¡¿Qué?!

Katly retrocede rápidamente, decide tratar de concentrar su energía. En eso, Marshall extiende los brazos, y con un Lanzallamas, crea una pequeña pared de fuego a su alrededor. Al ver eso, Kat decide probar con la misma técnica descrita hace 11 capítulos. El lobo usa el fuego a su alrededor para contrarrestar el ataque, controlándolo con tan solo un movimiento de su brazo.

—Increíble…

—Parece que se te da bien atacar por sorpresa y no temes desafiar a tu oponente… la mayoría de las veces. Pero, debes saber una cosa: una vez que tu rival conoce lo que puedes hacer, dejará de caer en los mismos trucos, deberás cambiar tu forma de pelear. Como te dije antes, no puedes simplemente atacar.

La gatita no dice nada, se nota en su rostro lo asombrada que está, tanto por la fuerza de Marshall, como por la diferencia en cuanto a entrenamiento hasta ahora.

—Bien, sigamos, recuerda que no estamos entrenando aun, solo te estoy poniendo a prueba; cuando conozca bien lo que haces, sabré cómo entrenarte.

—Bien.

Katly llena de energía sus manos, pretende iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero, Marshall repele todos sus golpes con extrema facilidad; lo primero que el lobo nota, para su decepción, es que la gatita no sabe lanzar golpes en lo mínimo.

—¿No le han enseñado nada? ¿Cómo es que entrenan? —pensaba, algo irritado.

Kat retrocede con un salto, arroja un pulso de energía, pero Marshall lo esquiva con facilidad. Cambiando un poco la estrategia, Katly se hace invisible, comienza a realizar la misma técnica en cantidades menores, pero es inútil, pues en el instante en que ataca, vuelve a ser visible, dándole tiempo a Marshall de reaccionar y esquivar o repeler con fuego.

—¿Se te acabaron las ideas?

Katly retrocede, vuelve a la normalidad. Su frustración es muy grande, comienza a apretar los puños con enfado.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —razonaba en busca de una idea—¡Hmm!

Del puño de Katly empieza a salir energía, entre más fuerte aprieta, más se aprecia, llamando la atención del lobo.

—Katly, escucha, para que tus movimientos sean poderosos, una vez que has acumulado suficiente energía, debes dejarla fluir, no te contengas.

—Entonces… bien.

Katly se relaja un poco para poder concentrarse, cierra los ojos.

—Me dijiste que Stius te habló sobre la energía vital, ¿recuerdas? Pero no te dijo algo muy importante al respecto. Nuestras emociones influyen también en la forma de nuestra energía. Si sigues sintiéndote mal contigo misma, nunca podrás sacar tu máximo potencial. Utiliza tus emociones, pero no pierdas nunca el control de éstas, cuando puedas dominarlo, podrás hacer lo que te propongas.

Katly aprieta sus puños con fuerza, frunce el ceño al tratar de concentrarse, le resulta difícil controlar su energía. Marshall solo observa, paciente. Finalmente, energía morada se vuelve a manifestar en los brazos de Katly, abre los ojos y arroja nuevamente su ataque favorito. Marshall arroja un lanzallamas para contrarrestarlo, pero el ataque ha salido con la fuerza suficiente para llevarse el fuego como si fuera aire.

—¿Ah?

El lobo se cubre cruzando sus brazos, recibe el ataque, es arrastrado medio metro, pero no hay efectos secundarios esta vez.

—No lo creo… vencí tu lanzallamas… ¿en verdad lo hice?

—Bien hecho, creo que es todo, ya podré entrenarte en serio.

—Marshall… yo…

—Aunque aún no hemos hablado de cuánto me vas a pagar.

—¡¿Qué?!…

—Es mentira —se burlaba—, es suficiente saber que me escogiste a mí y no a Jethog como maestro, solo espera a que se entere.

—Cielos… por favor, no.

—Además —pensaba, con frialdad—, puedo usarte a mi favor si se presenta la oportunidad, eres una valiosa fuente de información. No lo había pensado hasta que vi mi brazalete durante la prueba, supongo que al principio acepté porque…

—Si quieres… como pago por entrenarme… podría…

—¿Ah?

—Podría… trabajar en Burning Pizza.

—¿Qué? No hablas en serio, ¿una amiga de Jethog en mi pizzería? ¡¿La competencia en mi pizzería?! No correré el riesgo.

—¡¿Acaso estás despreciando mi oferta?!

—Aquí vamos…

Momentos antes, Blue era atendido en la recepción, donde recibía noticias inesperadas.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Él me ha atendido por más de un año, ¡no puede marcharse y ya!

—No se le puede hacer nada. El doctor tuvo una gran oportunidad en la región Miraida. Fue una sorpresa para él también, no le dio tiempo de despedirse, por eso me pidió que le avisara.

—Pero… ¿quién me ayudará ahora?

—¡Chao, chao!

—La doctora Senheiwa lo atenderá a partir de la próxima semana.

—¡¿Sen-quién?! ¡Ah, por favor!

—Lo lamento, Blue.

—Está bien, Alvin, no era el mejor doctor de todos modos. Vámonos de aquí.

Luego de agradecer a la recepcionista, los tres salen del lugar.

—¿Por qué tomas clases de control de la ira? ¿Y cómo es que la terapia ha durado tanto?

—Es… difícil de explicar, Alvin —contestó cabizbajo, y con un tono de voz ligeramente apagado—, me gustaría poder explicarte, solo…

—¿Problemas en casa?… ¿Algo pasó en Little York?

No hay respuesta, ni siquiera dirige la mirada a algún sitio, hasta Zomi se siente extrañado por esto.

—Ahh… quizá no debí preguntar, lo siento, de verdad, yo solo…

—Está bien, Alvin, te lo contaré cuando esté listo.

—Claro…

—Te acompaño a tu casa, ¿me mostrarás tu laboratorio al fin?

—Oh, ¡claro! ¡Te encantará, no puedo esperar a que lo veas! Tengo todo tipo de…

Así, los tres emprenden el camino a casa del genio, pero Zomi no deja de mirar a su amo con algo de preocupación y curiosidad.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"La prueba final de Genevil"


	19. La prueba final de Genevil

Una tarde/noche como muchas otras, los chicos aprovechan para usar el gimnasio Begin y entrenar. Esto es casi a diario, pues nadie más en la ciudad usa el lugar para el mismo propósito, por lo que siempre está disponible. Dentro del campo de batalla, Qkidna se prueba sus armas.

—Con las mejoras que hice, podrás usar el máximo potencial de los guantes de manera más consistente. Una de las nuevas funciones que deberías probar primero es repeler energía.

—¿"Repeler energía"?

—Se refiere a cualquier ataque de energía.

—De acuerdo, probémoslo.

Emocionado, el erizo se pone en guardia mientras Alvin carga un poco su cañón. Sin exagerar con la misma, el amadillo deja salir el ataque. De inmediato, Qkidna golpea la esfera de energía, redirigiéndola con mucha más potencia hacia Blue, quien la alcanza a esquiva por no mucho.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado!

—Rayos, estuve cerca.

—Je, je. No, no lo estuviste —contestó, ligeramente irritado.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar en tu puntería…

—¿Sabes? Cuando dices "trabajar", yo pienso en comida. ¿Y si tomamos un descanso para un aperitivo?

—Tomamos un descanso hace apenas media hora.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, "el tiempo es oro".

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues…

—¡Ya! ¡Concéntrense! —interrumpió Alvin.

—Concéntrate tú.

—A mí no me des órdenes.

—Te daré las órdenes que yo quiera…

—¡Quietos los dos!

—Él empezó…

—No es cierto…

—Silencio. Como castigo, les tengo un ejercicio de entrenamiento ambos. Ustedes en equipo contra mí…

—¡¿Qué?! —unieron sus voces.

—Tienen que vencerme en una pelea, dos contra uno.

—Pero… eso es demasiado agotador.

—Claro que no, vamos, los dos pueden vencerme.

—Las probabilidades de vencerte siempre son muy bajas, en especial si debo trabajar con este sujeto.

—¡Oye! ¡Aquí el que sabe pelear soy yo!

—¡De no ser por mí no serías nada!

Comienzan a discutir de nuevo, entre gritos y gruñidos.

—Hacer que estos dos trabajen en equipo será difícil —pensaba entre risas—, pero es necesario que todos sepamos hacerlo, o nos podría pasar lo que…

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues… igual soy el más fuerte de aquí.

—Ya, cállense los dos. Bajaré mi velocidad y mi agresión, así podrán vencerme más fácilmente.

—Como quieras, pero no trabajaré en equipo con él. Lo haré a mí manera.

—Lo mismo digo.

Por otro lado, las chicas los observan desde la cabina de controles, cuidando a la vez, o, mejor dicho, maltratando a Zomi, como todos los días desde que lo conocieron.

**La prueba final de Genevil**

**El verdadero poder de Blue Jethog**

Paralelamente a aquello, en algún lugar en el océano, una sencilla sesión de entrenamiento se lleva a cabo, pues las primas Paipin también se hacen más fuertes cada día, o, al menos una de ellas.

—Cuarenta y ocho… cuarenta y nueve… ci…ci…cincuen…

—Vamos, son solo flexiones, ya vas a llegar a cincuenta, ¿no quieres estar en forma?

—¡Sería más fácil si no estuvieras sentada sobre mi espalda!

—¿Crees que llegué a donde estoy con entrenamiento ligero? ¡Vamos, apenas vas a la mitad!

La conejita solo puede lloriquear mientras intenta levantar su cuerpo nuevamente. En eso, un robot asistente aparece, informando a sus amas que el doctor Genevil solicita la presencia inmediata de ambas. Al escucharlo, Ashley cae al suelo, rendida.

—Eres demasiado débil.

—Cierra la boca.

Las dos van a la habitación donde siempre está Genevil, su sala de control. Entran por el elevador, pero el lugar está vacío, incluso el gran computador está apagado.

—No está aquí…

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces caminé hasta aquí para nada?

—Caminaste como 10 metros, a lo mucho.

—Pero estoy cansada…

El robot regresa.

—El Dr. Genevil se encuentra en la sala de máquinas.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Estúpida máquina.

—¿Tenemos que caminar más?

—Estás en tu casa, no seas ridícula.

Ashley y Rebeca van a la sala de máquinas, la cual es la más grande en toda la base. Hay robots trabajando en todo tipo de artefactos y en otros robots, tanto asistentes como máquinas de combate. Genevil está en su área de trabajo preferida, dando los últimos toques a una especie de nave de batalla, ésta asemeja la imagen de un pez vela enorme, al menos unos 5 metros de altura, y ni hablar de lo largo de ésta.

—¿Nos llamó, Señor?

—Así es, quiero que vean esto.

—Una nave…

—Je, je, ¿por qué todas sus naves tienen forma de pez?

—Verás, Ashley —decidió responder, con una sonrisa—, siempre me han fascinado las criaturas marinas, seres misteriosos, llenos de poder, criaturas que gobiernan un mundo diferente al de nosotros, donde ni siquiera los Seres Acuáticos se atreven a explorar. Es lo que me llevó a construir la base en este lugar.

—Oh, ya veo. Creía que era solo para que no nos encontraran.

—Aunque, en parte, también es por eso.

—Bueno, ¿y para qué nos llamó?

—Esta es una nave de batalla, quiero enfrenarme personalmente a Jethog.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Con esa cosa?!

El doctor suelta una pequeña risa ante la reacción de las primas, pero rápido recupera su semblante.

—Tranquilas, ¿recuerdan cada robot que he enviado a Begin? Realmente nunca esperé que alguno de esos robots cumpliera su propósito original. Todos fueron hechos solo para poner a prueba las defensas de la ciudad.

—No lo entiendo.

—Te lo explicaré: El primer robot solo fue enviado para ver si la ciudad era capaz de hacerle frente a mis amenazas, entonces apareció, Blue Jethog. Verán, existen miles de personas con algún tipo de poder alrededor de nuestro mundo, pero solo algunos tienen el valor de utilizar ese poder para proteger a los demás. Después de eso, todos los robots que he enviado fueron solo pruebas para ver el potencial de nuestro enemigo, pero no esperaba que más de ellos se unieran, así que decidí ponerlos a prueba a todos ellos. Ya he visto sus habilidades, ya sé de qué son capaces, pero mi enemigo principal nunca ha dejado de ser Jethog, después de todo, él fue quien los motivó a enfrentarse a mí, si no fuera porque él respondió a mi desafío, los demás nunca hubieran hecho nada, él es quien los motiva a seguir luchando. Así que ha llegado la hora de la prueba final, esta nave está diseñada especialmente para enfrentarlo, gracias a los demás robots y los datos que conseguí, podré ver personalmente su verdadero potencial, lo explotaré al máximo, aunque es posible que pierda esta pelea, después de todo, es solo un prototipo.

—Es una lástima que no tengamos los recursos para crear verdaderos robots de combate, un ejército nos ahorraría tantos problemas.

—Es más complicado que eso, Rebeca. No podemos simplemente atacar usando un ejército de robots. Si se nos reconociera ahora mismo como una amenaza global, no tardaría en perseguirnos el Equipo Especial de toda la región, no, de todas las regiones. Tendríamos Seres Comunes y Especiales de todo el mundo cazándonos también, por eso debemos comenzar discretamente, avanzando poco a poco.

—Yo sigo sin entenderlo.

—Básicamente: conseguiremos todo el terreno y los recursos posibles para tener la ventaja cuando comience la verdadera guerra.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Tú lo sabes bien, Ashley. Solo debemos tener paciencia.

—Entiendo todo eso, me lo ha explicado mil veces, señor, no perdamos más el tiempo, nos llamó porque tiene una misión para nosotras, ¿no es así?

—Siempre has sido muy impaciente, Rebeca, debes aprender a esperar, no podrás dar tu máximo potencial si solo te lanzas hacia las cosas todo el tiempo.

El jaguar guarda silencio, baja la mirada un momento, sin perder el semblante característico en su rostro.

—Tú misión es simple, Rebeca. Debes evitar que cualquiera intervenga en mi combate con Jethog. Tankdo te ayudará en secreto, ya he hablado con él.

—¿Y yo qué haré?

—Tú no participaras en esta misión.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste? Quizá tú puedas darnos una respuesta más clara en unos días.

—Oh, es verdad, ¿ya pasó tanto desde que llegué? No me había dado cuenta.

—Necesito que estés lista, ya hay una nave especial para ti, sales a primera hora mañana.

—Muy bien, Señor.

—Rebeca, quiero que te prepares para salir en cualquier momento, deberás equiparte completamente.

—Señor, ¿qué pasará si Jethog es más fuerte ahora? Si el Pez Vela es destruido…

—Descuida, es imposible que eso pase, en cuanto sufra demasiado daño, haremos una retirada táctica. Todo saldrá bien.

—De acuerdo —habló con la voz entre cortada, se aclaró la garganta luego—… Bien, me prepararé enseguida.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio, Qkidna y Alvin son derrotados, de nuevo.

—¡Rayos! —gritó Qkidna, golpeando el suelo.

—Me rindo —dijo el armadillo, completamente exhausto e intentando levantarse.

—Oigan, no se rindan aun, van mejorando, esta vez duraron veinte segundos.

—Entiende que nosotros ya no estamos a tu nivel.

—Además de que Alvin no deja de estorbar y decir qué hacer.

—¡No es cierto!

Comienzan a discutir _de nuevo una vez más_.

—A este paso hasta Zomi les ganaría… ¡Eso es! ¡Oye, Zomi! ¡Ven aquí!

Zomi escucha a su dueño y aprovecha para zafarse de las garras de Katly y Azuri, bajando por todo el lugar para llegar con Blue en solo segundos. Ambos se muestran afecto.

—Je, je, ya, tranquilo. Escuchen, ustedes dos, les propongo algo: trabajaran en equipo para atrapar a Zomi, así de simple, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es una broma, ¿no?

—¿Atrapar a un chao?

—Será pan comido.

—Bien, Zomi, dales una lección.

El chao vuela a gran velocidad alrededor de Qkidna y Alvin, molestándolos, y comienza una persecución. Resulta que Zomi también tiene el súper vuelo como habilidad. Blue decide ir descansar con Katly y Azuri.

—Espero que pronto puedan trabajar en equipo —dijo, mientras entraba a la cabina.

—¿Alvin y Qkidna? No lo creo.

—Qkidna no necesita a nadie, él solo es perfecto.

—Por más fuerte que Qkidna, o cualquiera de nosotros seamos, habrá cosas que nunca podremos hacer solos, por eso debemos aprender a…

—¿Tú qué sabes? —interrumpió la rubia con un tono prepotente.

—Azuri…

—Como sea, igual, Alvin y Qkidna no son los únicos, todos debemos aprender a trabajar en equipo y…

—Oye —interrumpió la rubia—, ¿quién te dijo que eras el líder?

—¿Qué?

—Azuri, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo ves? Cree que sabe todo lo que tienen que hacer, siempre está diciendo cómo se hacen las cosas.

—¡Azuri! Él tiene más experiencia que nosotros peleando, él es quien…

—Espera, Kat, puede que tenga razón…

—¡Ja!… ¿De verdad?

—Blue…

—Es cierto, puede que yo no sea el indicado para…

De repente, suena el teléfono de Blue. Al contestar, rápidamente el rostro del erizo se muestra más serio, dando respuestas rápidas.

—Es Genevil.

—No puede ser…

—¡Alvin! ¡Qkidna! ¡Es Genevil de nuevo! —habló desde un micrófono, deteniendo de inmediato el entrenamiento.

—Al fin, pensé que nunca tendríamos la oportunidad de hacerlo, podremos encontrar la base de Genevil después de este ataque.

Todos se reúnen en la salida, luego de que, rápidamente, Qkidna y Alvin afinaran sus respectivas armas.

—Katly, lleva a Azuri y a Zomi a un lugar seguro. Nosotros…

—¿Lo ves? Se cree el líder.

Nuevamente, Azuri crea un poco de tensión.

—Discutiremos eso luego, Azuri, vámonos.

Igualmente, en la estación de policía, Kira y Marshall se enteran de la llegada de Genevil, se preparan en tan solo un par de minutos y salen dentro de una patrulla, acompañados de varios agentes en otros vehículos por igual. El lobo lleva su otro teléfono en un bolsillo, no deja de pensar en el papel que ocupará el día de hoy, ayudando por primera vez a quien se supone es su enemigo durante un ataque; sus manos tiemblan un poco, pero las esconde.

Para cuando Blue y Qkidna aparecen al encuentro de Genevil, no queda un solo oficial en pie o un vehículo de combate en funcionamiento, sin embargo, no hay daños tan grandes a estructuras alrededor.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora hay peces gigantes? ¿Por qué no aparece él mismo y nos enfrenta?

—Qkidna…

El Pez Vela se voltea, como si mirara a los chicos, entonces, la cabeza de la nave se transparenta, mostrando el interior de la cabina y a Genevil dentro.

—Blue Jethog. Para presumir ser el más veloz, siempre me haces esperar demasiado.

—¿De qué se trata esto, Genevil? Veo que ansiabas verme.

En eso, aparecen también Katly y Marshall.

—Veo que, como siempre, estás acompañado de tus amigos, pero quisiera proponerte algo solo a ti.

—Oh, vaya —respondía Blue con un tono burlón—, esto es muy apresurado, necesito tiempo para pensarlo, además, soy muy joven para llegar tan lejos.

Qkidna y Katly tienen problemas para contener la risa, mientras que Marshall solo cubre su rostro con vergüenza y enfado.

—Estos idiotas —pensaba el ígneo—. ¿Realmente se lo toman en serio?)

—No me refería a eso…

—Sí, lo sé, je, je —se aclaró la garganta—, ¿y cuál es tu propuesta?

—Quiero que te enfrentes a mí, solos tú y yo en un duelo, sin la ayuda de tus amigos.

—Oye, ¿y esa nave no cuenta como ayuda? No soy tonto, Albert. Es claro que tienes un plan.

—Imaginé que pensarías eso. Supongo que no tengo opción, ¡eliminaré a tus amigos, entonces!

El Pez Vela entra en un modo activo, brillando ligeramente gracias a su energía. En un parpadeo, comienza a avanzar a una velocidad que solo Blue y Marshall alcanzan a percibir, aunque el lobo no tan a la perfección como el erizo, pues es nuestro protagonista quien logra ver la trayectoria del pez y reacciona a tiempo para empujar a Katly antes de que fuera embestida. Pasó solo un instante desde la última sentencia de Genevil, la gatita está en el suelo; el erizo, de pie a varios metros, pues recibió ligeramente el golpe de la nave.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! ¡Blue, Katly!

—¿En verdad… ha igualado la velocidad de Blue?

Albert eleva la nave a varios metros, Blue se pone en guardia, su semblante cambió por completo, no está enfadado, más bien, asustado, y trata de ocultarlo.

—¡Chicos, no quiero que intervengan en esta pelea!

—¡Blue, no! Sabes que es una trampa —gritó Katly, mientras se levantaba rápidamente—, bajé la guardia, eso es todo.

—Chico, ese maldito es realmente rápido, de seguro puede hacer muchas otras cosas, debemos vencerlo entre los tres.

—No, manténganse alejados. Genevil quiere una batalla uno contra uno, no lo pensará dos veces para aniquilarlos a ambos para lograrlo. Lo detendré aquí y ahora, ¡yo mismo los dejaré fuera de combate si se atreven a intervenir!

Tras decir esto, el erizo comienza a correr, iniciando una persecución con él a la cabeza.

—¡Blue, no!

—Déjalo —interrumpió Marshall—, tiene razón, no sabemos lo que esa nave puede hacer realmente.

—¡Y por eso, Blue nos necesita! Quédate aquí si quieres, Tankdo, yo iré a ayudarlo.

—Ni siquiera podrás seguirles el paso, Airth. Escuchen, Kira y Alvin están vigilando todo; si algo sale mal, nos ayudarán a encontrarlos y atacaremos por sorpresa.

—Pero… ¡Ah, está bien! —gritó el erizo, dejando salir su frustración tirando un golpe al piso.

Katly observa en la dirección en que ambos se fueron, subiendo su mano hasta sus labios, y sin poder dejar de temblar, pues nunca había visto o sentido tal fuerza y velocidad antes.

Alvin, Kira, y un grupo de agentes de policía observan desde el tejado de un edificio; el insecto del chaparro les proporciona una proyección que, gracias a varias cámaras brindadas por la policía, pueden tratar de dar seguimiento a todo lo que suceda.

—Esa nave es increíble, pero ¿en dónde está esa cámara? Es por lo que estamos aquí, ¿nadie la ha podido detectar aún?

—Genevil no necesita una cámara en esta ocasión, Alvin, está combatiendo a Blue él mismo.

—Rayos, tendremos que usar el plan B. Escuchen, Genevil tratará de escapa al ser derrotado, probablemente en esa misma nave o alguna de escape; pondremos en rastreador ahí.

—Excelente, solo debemos esperar a que todo salga bien.

Se escucha un ruido detrás de ellos, al voltear, ven a Rebeca arrojando sus navajas. Kira es el único que alcanza a esquivarlas, los demás agentes son heridos, pero Alvin recibe una en la coraza.

—¡Rayos, es ella! ¡Alvin, ¿estás bien?!

—No te preocupes, no me duele, pero…

Entonces, tanto el armadillo como el resto de agentes se desploman.

—No… no puedo moverme…

—¿Qué les pasó?

—No se asusten, solo es parálisis, si los quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Así que puedes hablar, después de todo.

—No me gusta desperdiciar saliva, en fin.

Rebeca arremete contra Kira y comienza una batalla. El albatros demuestra los frutos de su entrenamiento desde el primer momento, bloqueando cada golpe que el jaguar le arroja. Sin embargo, no ha podido lanzar un solo ataque, pues Rebeca aumenta la velocidad conforme avanza el combate.

—Déjame adivinar, quieres ser agente especial como tu papi, pero no has podido hacer algo mejor que ser un simple policía. Puedo notarlo, peleas mucho mejor que todos estos inútiles, pero no eres nadie, aun así.

Kira solo la ignora y se concentra en el combate. Por fin, Rebeca deja abierta su defensa tras fallar un golpe y el albatros no duda en aprovechar la oportunidad de contraatacar, pero, en un movimiento rápido, Rebeca encaja una navaja a Kira en un costado. El albatros retrocede, cae de rodillas, y finalmente queda inmovilizado por el veneno.

—¡Kira, no!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y así piensas llegar a ser agente especial? Eres básico, todos ustedes lo son, incluso Jethog lo es.

—¿Por qué no nos has matado? —cuestionó Kira.

Rebeca apoya un pie sobre su rival caído y se inclina para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mi propósito y el de Albert Genevil no es el de tomar vidas innecesarias —retiró el arma de su víctima—, pero, no es mayor problema si sobreviven aquí o no. Espero que la policía de Begin entienda lo importante que son ustedes dos, sería una verdadera tragedia si la ayuda no llega a tiempo y sus agentes mueren desangrados.

Luego de esto, recupera sus navajas, arrancándolas de los cuerpos de los agentes, quienes siguen inmóviles y sufren la misma suerte que Kira; finalmente, arranca la que Alvin guardaba en la coraza.

—Tú… eres un maldito afortunado —dijo, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

Mientras tanto, la persecución sigue. Ambos están lado a lado.

—Asombroso —Genevil, sin perder un solo detalle—, ha aumentado su velocidad en muy poco tiempo.

El Pez Vela muestra pequeños cañones a lo largo de su cuerpo y comienza a disparar. Blue se coloca debajo de la nave rápidamente, pero luego, ésta comienza a cargar una especie de rayo láser rojo a lo largo de su estómago; Blue reacciona y esquiva, luego, salta sobre un auto, acercándose mucho al Pez para hacer un ataque teledirigido, pero, al acercarse, algunas escamas se separan del cuerpo y se juntan en el aire con magnetismo para repeler el ataque, luego regresan a su lugar.

Blue da un salto en una pared y regresa al suelo, reincorporándose de inmediato, alcanza a Genevil enseguida. La nave da una vuelta completa en vertical y queda detrás de Blue; ya en posición, en la nariz del Pez comienza a cargase otro láser, Blue lo esquiva, pero se siguen disparando ataques consecutivos. Blue salta y aterriza sobre la cabina de la nave, comienza a cargar su ataque giratorio justo encima de Genevil, causándole mucho daño a la cabina.

—¡Ahora mismo te bajas!

Del sitio donde se ubicarían los ojos del pez, salen dos brazos mecánicos que velozmente atrapan al erizo, dándole una descarga eléctrica enseguida. Cuando lo sueltan, el chico rebota con la cabina y choca con la cola del Pez para luego caer al suelo. Genevil se detiene y da la vuelta para verlo. Blue se levanta solo con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Je, je, sí que viniste preparado esta vez. Supongo que tendré que dar mi máximo esfuerzo. Te detendré de una vez por todas, Genevil.

El científico solo sonríe.

—Solo eres veloz. Físicamente eres impresionante también, pero fácil de superar, y tu resistencia deja mucho que desear. En cuanto pueda darte un buen golpe, estarás fuera de combate.

Los dos dan un fuerte impulso en dirección al otro, Blue salta y cae sobre la cabina de nuevo, se enrolla para cargar y, cuando los brazos mecánicos salen, se deja ir, dañando la parte de arriba del pez junto con la aleta dorsal y la cola. Genevil da la vuelta y comienza a disparar el láser, pero Blue esquiva cada disparo y salta de nuevo sobre la nave.

El Pez hace un ataque giratorio y el erizo es golpeado por el movimiento antes de aterrizar, cae de pie y comienza a correr en círculos alrededor de la nave inmóvil, Genevil responde volando en círculos a toda velocidad, pero en sentido contrario, creando una fuerte corriente de aire que finalmente logra elevar a Blue y, una vez en el aire, es golpeado por el cuerpo del pez.

Antes de aterrizar, Blue alcanza a ver la nave a punto de disparar el láser, así que trata de reincorporarse. Genevil dispara en ráfaga, los primeros tiros fallan, creando una cortina de humo al dar contra el suelo, pero no deja de disparar por unos segundos. Finalmente, el humo se disipa, pero Blue no está en escena.

—¿A dónde fuiste?…

De pronto, el erizo cae sobre el pez con su ataque giratorio, empujando la nave hacia abajo. Blue finaliza dando una fuerte patada con ambos pies, estrellando la nave contra el suelo, pero sin causar daños visibles.

—Argh… ¿Qué fue eso?

Blue aterriza a unos metros frente a Genevil.

—Aprendí a utilizar y manipular mejor mi propia inercia. No es mucho, pero, lo suficiente para ponerme creativo en la ofensiva y la defensa.

—Ya veo, aprendiste otra técnica, nada original ni nuevo, sigues siendo algo básico.

—Ven aquí y comprueba eso.

La nave se eleva de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Qkidna, Katly y Marshall intentan llegar al combate.

—¡Es inútil! La única forma de encontrarlos es que se crucen en nuestro camino por casualidad.

—Estoy preocupada…

El lobo solo los sigue sin decir una palabra, tiene su mente muy ocupada. De repente suena el teléfono de Katly.

—¿Hm? Es Alvin —avisó para luego contestar— ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡La espía nos atacó! ¡Todos están grave heridos, sobre todo Kira! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerlo con vida! ¡Vengan rápido!

—¿Kira?

—¡Debemos ir, rápido!

—¡¿Dónde están?!

—Síganme, ¡rápido! —ordenó Marshall, con un poco de ira y angustia— ¡Sé dónde se encuentran!

El combate entre el erizo y el Pez continúa. Ambos avanzan a toda velocidad uno contra el otro, la nave hace un ataque giratorio y Blue responde con el propio. Chocan, repeliéndose con gran fuerza.

Genevil acelera de inmediato y logra embestir a su rival antes que se reincorpore, rápidamente da la vuelta y lo intenta de nuevo. Blue intenta evadirlo con su técnica antes mencionada, pero solo consigue que la nave le roce, enviándolo al suelo con fuerza; el chico se reincorpora de inmediato, aunque tambalea. Genevil voltea la nave para volver a embestirlo, pero Blue lo esquiva dando un gran salto y se enrolla una vez más.

—¡No lo harás!

Genevil trata de repelerlo con las escamas de pez, pero éstas son destruidas por el ataque, dejando vulnerable una parte de la nave, ésta recibe el ataque justo en esa parte. La máquina comienza a hacer corto circuito, así que Genevil se lo quita de encima con un ataque giratorio. Blue cae al suelo, el pez da la vuelta y comienza a disparar con el láser.

El erizo corre hacia la nave, esquivando cada disparo. Salta para atacar, pero los brazos mecánicos ya estaban listos para recibirlo, no puede evitar caer en la trampa y recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Los brazos no lo sueltan, está débil para intentar liberarse, la nave gira para quedar de cabeza y arrastrar a Blue por el suelo, luego lo sueltan y el erizo rebota varias veces hasta que queda tirado. Genevil da la vuelta y se detiene.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es todo lo que das? ¿Crees que podrás proteger este lugar con tan poca fuerza?

Blue hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, entonces se da cuenta de una ligera pérdida de sangre a causa de sus heridas. Brazos, piernas, rostro y torso lleno de pequeños morenotes y cortadas notables por la ropa un poco desgarrada.

—Creo que acabaré contigo de una vez.

El doctor comienza a cargar el láser para disparar un rayo.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? Parece que lo subestime, ¿podré esquivarlo? ¡Espera, lo tengo!

Blue saca de su bolsillo un anillo dorado, el mismo que le regaló Zomi. Absorbe su energía de inmediato, reduciendo un poco las heridas y obteniendo mucha energía, más de lo que un anillo otorga normalmente. Las esferas en sus guantes brillan mucho.

—¡Adiós!

Blue se enrolla a la vez que el rayo se dispara, ambos ataques chocan, pero la esfera celeste se mantiene y avanza poco a poco. Finalmente llega a la nariz del Pez, destrozándola, apagando el rayo y empujando la nave. El ataque aun activo se lleva al Pez Vela hasta chocar con el muro de un edificio, pero incluso ahí, no se detiene, sigue empujando y cortando hasta que atraviesan la estructura, luego el siguiente y el que sigue hasta salir del edificio; las personas dentro seguro sobrevivieron gracias a los efectos de Hollywood.

La nave rebota dos veces en el suelo y se eleva de nuevo, teniendo pocos problemas para reincorporarse, Blue sale del edificio y queda frente a frente con su enemigo.

—Debo admitir —comenzó a hablar Genevil, aun con la adrenalina cortándole la respiración—… que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé… Pero, aún no has visto todo el potencial de esta nave, esto no está ni cerca de acabarse.

—Qué bien, porque es hora de ponernos en serio.

—Se acabaron los juegos.

—Tú lo has dicho —contestó el erizo con un semblante mucho más serio, al igual que su tono de voz.

Por otro lado, Marshall, Katly y Qkidna llegan a donde Alvin y los demás. El armadillo fue el primero en sanar de la parálisis, usa el poco equipo que tiene junto con el insecto para mantener estables a los demás agentes, en especial a Kira. Katly corre inmediatamente a asegurarse que Alvin esté bien.

—¡Alvin! No puede ser, tenemos que conseguir ayuda —gritó Qkidna, alarmado.

—Ya he llamado a la estación, vienen en camino.

Marshall encuentra a su compañero recostado.

—¡Rayos, Kira! ¡No puede ser!

—Ya hice lo que pude con su herida, pero perdió mucha sangre antes de yo pudiera hacer algo, por ahora seguirá inconsciente, pero él más que nadie necesita atención médica, ¡ahora!

—¡¿Por qué no intentaste curarlo con anillos?! —gritó Marshall, furioso y, al parecer, desesperado.

—¡Porque no puedo simplemente poner el anillo en su mano, o algo así! ¡Debe ser él quien absorba su energía! O, en su defecto, debe ser alguien que pueda transmitir energía.

—Y el único con esa habilidad…

—Es Blue —concluyó Katly la frase de Qkidna…

—Blue… ¡Maldición! ¡Kira!

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo**

"El poder del erizo bajo la luna"


	20. El poder del erizo bajo la luna

Luego de una larga espera, una nave de rescate aparece. Tras aterrizar, rápidamente varios agentes ayudan a subir a los heridos, incluyendo a Kira, aún inconsciente; Alvin también sube a la nave. Katly y los chicos se quedan, la nave despega.

—¿No deberíamos ir con ellos?

—Pero, ¿y si Blue nos necesita?

—¿Qué podría necesitar él de nosotros? Se las puede arreglar solo.

—Entonces… ¿por qué te quedaste?

El lobo mantiene su semblante, pero no encuentra la manera de responder a Katly.

—¿Marshall?

En eso, la batalla entre el erizo y el pez se detiene un instante. Blue toma un pequeño respiro.

—Entonces —hablaba mientras recuperaba el aliento—… así se siente una pelea de verdad. Nunca había estado en esta situación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos están contando conmigo, confían en mí, no puedo perder contra ti, debo proteger esta ciudad. Y, debo admitirlo, me ha impresionado tu nave, me da un poco de lástima tener que destruirla.

—Está diseñada para igualar tu velocidad y contrarrestar tus ataques, pero, te hiciste más fuerte en poco tiempo, y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento especial, también es impresionante.

—Je, je, hago lo que puedo.

Genevil observa al erizo un momento, luego baja la mirada, pues hay algo que molesta en su mente.

—Quizá deba intentarlo, cambiar un poco sus razones. No, ¿por qué haría eso? ¿Cómo pude pensar en esa idea? Es… es como si algo me incitara a hacerlo enojar solo para probar algo, y no sé qué es, no sé qué me incita a hacerlo, y no sé qué quiero probar. Desde el primer momento que lo vi, todo ha sido una serie de extrañas sensaciones. Ya lo he investigado, ¿por qué aun siento que lo conozco?… Tal vez sí…

—Creo que es hora de terminar con…

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería un combate uno contra uno? —Genevil, con una voz un tanto siniestra, y silenciosa, algo que pone a temblar ligeramente al erizo al imaginarse a qué podría referirse.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Parece que dos de tus amigos trataron de involucrarse, tuve que deshacerme de ellos.

—¿Qué dices? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —gritó con miedo y rabia.

—En el tejado de algún edificio, una nave de transporte se lleva a varios agentes heridos de muerte, entre ellos, un armadillo y un albatros.

—¡Alvin y Kira! ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!

—Yo no he hecho nada, he estado contigo desde el principio. Además, no es mi culpa, les dije que esto era entre tú y yo solamente.

—Ya sé, ¡fue tu maldita espía, ¿no?!

—Tranquilízate…

—¡Cállate! ¡Lastimaste a mis amigos! ¡Te arrepentirás de eso!

—No esperaba este nivel, pero, algo anda mal, no está en sí mismo y… ¿cómo es posible? Esto que siento es… ¿miedo?

**El poder del erizo bajo la luna**

**¿Un héroe verdadero?**

Mientras observa el extraño semblante en su enemigo, Genevil se percata del temblar de sus manos, solo aumentando su confusión. Blue corre, salta sobre la nave y comienza a girar. Los brazos mecánicos salen de los ojos del pez, pero la velocidad y fuerza del ataque les impiden atraparlo, dañando la nave, luego, regresa aún enrollado y destruye uno de los brazos mecánicos, remata el segundo con su ataque teledirigido.

Genevil activa el modo de escape de la nave, la aleta dorsal del Pez crece, Blue trata de rematar con un tercer ataque, pero Genevil acelera y sale de su alcance, obligándolo a regresar al suelo de golpe. El furioso erizo no tarda en alcanzar el Pez Vela de nuevo.

—A ver qué te parece esto.

De la aleta dorsal, se crea una corriente eléctrica que dispara pequeños relámpagos a Blue, pero él los esquiva y se enrolla para atacar de nuevo, impactando en un costado de la nave. El pez gira unos 90 grados para arrastrarlo por el suelo y quitárselo de encima, logrando su objetivo. Blue cae inclinado, Genevil da la vuelta, quedando de frente con él, el erizo solo lo observa con el mismo rostro de antes, mostrando ninguna otra emoción excepto ira.

—Interesante… me pregunto qué pasará si lo hago enojar todavía más… ¡Oye! ¿Sabes? Es posible que el albatros, Zenoka, no sobreviva, su herida es demasiado grave, morirá por pérdida de sangre.

—¡Eres un…!

—¿De verdad lo creerá?

Otro ataque giratorio comienza a cargarse, pero se ve y se escucha mucho más potente de lo normal, se puede ver su energía fluyendo junto los giros con una intensidad nunca antes vista. Genevil acelera y Blue responde, ambos chocan, pero la esfera es demasiado potente y termina arrastrando la nave hasta que la atraviesa; da la vuelta en el suelo y duplica el daño. Salta y, con una serie de ataques teledirigidos, comienza a destruir los restos de la nave hasta que Genevil queda al descubierto, tirado en el piso, en ese instante, Blue dirige su ataque hacia él.

—¡Maldición!

Entonces, Rebeca aparece y bloquea con ambos sables, poniendo toda la resistencia que puede mientras es arrastrada poco a poco.

—¡Señor, salga del camino!

—Te dije que no intervinieras…

—¡Solo hágalo!

En ese instante, los sables se rompen, Rebeca recibe toda la fuerza del impacto en el pecho, siendo arrojada metros, sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho para saber que no volverá a levantarse.

—¡Rebeca!

Genevil se acerca a verla, en eso, Blue aterriza de pie frente a ambos. Su rostro serio y lleno de rabia logra intimidar aún más al científico

—A ella no le hagas nada, esto es algo entre tú y yo.

—¡¿Tú y yo?! ¡Por su culpa, un amigo está a punto de morir!

—¡¿Y esto es lo que harás?! ¡¿Tomarás venganza y ya?! Vaya héroe que eres.

Al escucharlo, la mirada de Blue se pierde un instante, su semblante cambia, ahora parece él quien está asustado.

—Yo… yo…

Impresionado por el inesperado cambio de actitud, decide no perder la oportunidad, así que toma a la herida en brazos, pero un sentimiento de intriga aparece al observar a su enemigo.

—Estuvo a punto de pasar, estuvo a punto de suceder una vez más. ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No soy un héroe… solo pretendo serlo… yo, yo… ¿qué es lo que soy? ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Acaso…?

—No está en sí —pensaba—. Maldición, Jethog. Juro que algún día descubriré lo que eres, y te haré pagar por esto.

Blue está completamente distraído, cae de rodillas, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, entrando en una crisis. Genevil decide ignorar lo que sucede, presiona un botón de bolsillo y en un par de segundos aparece una nave de escape, no tarda en subir y ésta despega, desapareciendo del lugar de inmediato. En eso, los demás chicos llegan.

—¡Blue! ¡Al fin te encontramos! —gritó Katly.

—¡Blue, ¿estás bien?!

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Marshall, luego de ver los restos de la nave.

—Chico, ¿qué pasó? —se acercó Qkidna a su amigo y, al tocar su espalda, Blue lo empuja con una mano, levantándose rápidamente y retrocediendo.

—Blue…

Al reconocer a sus amigos, el erizo se calma un poco, baja la mirada y observa su puño. Katly se acerca.

—¿Estás bien?…

—Yo… No…

—Blue…

—Alvin y Kira están heridos, ¿no es así? Llévenme con ellos.

—¿Ah?… Bien, vamos.

—Síganme, rápido.

Ignorando lo recién sucedido, Blue y los demás siguen a Marshall hacia el hospital de la ciudad, un edificio casi tan enorme como la estación del Equipo Especial. Dentro del lugar, no tardan en dar en la habitación de Alvin, quien los lleva con Kira.

Pronto, encuentran al albatros, recostado en una camilla, aun dormido. Su abdomen totalmente vendado, con una gran mancha roja por un costado. Una máquina toma su pulso, aun estable.

—Perdió demasiada sangre, si se le hubiera atendido más rápido, no habría problema, pero en este estado, no sé si…

—¿Cuántos anillos tienes? —interrumpió Blue.

—Solo el contenedor que uso como batería en mi cañón, pero no sé cuánta energía dorada tenga ya, no regresé a mi casa por un repuesto.

—No importa, será suficiente.

Sin discutirlo más, el armadillo busca en su mochila el contenedor con la energía de 5 anillos, entregándolo.

—No sé si tenga algo que ver con los guantes —pensaba—, pero sé que se necesitan mínimo 50 anillos para que Kira se recupere por completo. Muéstranos ese poder oculto, quiero saber qué significa.

Blue absorbe la energía, almacenándola en sus manos, seguido por el intenso brillo en las esferas de sus guantes. Luego, el erizo libera la energía, que pasó de un color dorado a uno celeste, sobre el cuerpo de Kira.

Se puede notar cómo rápidamente el semblante de Kira cambia, se ve como nuevo. Solo para asegurarse, Alvin retira los vendajes, Marshall trata de interponerse, pero Katly lo detiene. La herida de Kira desapareció, no quedó cicatriz alguna. El albatros despierta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?… ¿Dónde estoy?… Me dieron una paliza, ¿verdad?

—Te dieron la paliza de tu vida —se burló Qkidna.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, amigo —dijo Marshall luego de un largo suspiro.

—Pero fallamos la misión…

—Al demonio la misión, Katly, eso ya no importa —dijo el anaranjado, con frustración.

—No lo puedo creer, realmente has sanado por completo. Se necesitan 50 anillos, para eso. Blue, ¿cómo…?

El erizo cae de rodillas, exhausto, Katly y Qkidna se inclinan con él. Kira se pone de pie.

—Creo… que acabo de entender mi poder —trató de hablar, recuperando el aliento—, al absorber la energía de los anillos, puedo usar mi propia energía para sanar a los demás, pero… bueno, se trata de mi energía, después de todo.

—Tiene sentido, multiplicas la energía de los anillos en ti mismo, y luego la transmites a los demás, como un _manipulador de energía_.

—No sé qué sea eso, pero estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien, ahora debemos preparar otro plan, esta vez, cuidando que…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió.

—¿Marshall?

—Digo, ¿no ven con lo que estamos tratando? No creo que podamos seguir con esto.

—No digas tonterías. Mientras permanezcamos unidos, podremos hacer frente a Genevil.

—¡No seas tonto, Airth! Somos unos niños tratando de jugar a ser héroes, cuando realmente estamos tratando con algo que está fuera de nuestro alcance. Creo que lo mejor será dejar esto de una vez por todas.

Katly da un paso al frente y se pone cara a cara con Marshall.

—Te equivocas, nosotros juntos podemos con esto, solo unidos podremos vencer a Genevil, ¿no lo ves? Por eso casi perdimos, porque debimos hacerlo unidos.

—Tienes razón. ¡Es culpa tuya, Jethog!

—¿Eh?

—Marshall, no es culpa de nadie —dijo Kira.

—No trates de echarle la culpa a Blue, él fue quien venció a Genevil —defendió Qkidna.

—Si él no nos hubiera dejado para aceptar el estúpido desafío de Genevil, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Eso es una tontería…

—No, tiene razón.

—¿Qué?

—Blue…

—Fui un estúpido, Kira casi pierde la vida, y puse en riesgo la de Alvin y de los demás agentes. No supe protegerlos, todo es culpa mía.

Blue sale de la habitación. Los demás solo centran la mirada sobre Marshall, sobre todo Kira.

—¿Qué?

—Oigan —comenzó a hablar Alvin luego de un suspiro—, fue un día difícil, todos necesitamos un descanso.

—Tienes razón, lo mejor será descansar —secundó Kira.

El resto se miran los rostros. Finalmente, todos salen del lugar, llenos de dudas, y como si hubieran sufrido una derrota terrible; muchas cosas quedaron pendientes.

Pasan las horas y termina de anochecer, Blue está sentado en su cama, cerca de la ventana, con la mirada baja.

—¿Esto es lo que soy? ¿No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué nadie más lo notó? ¿Y si pierdo el control de nuevo? ¿Qué pasará si todos descubren que soy…?

Alguien llama a la puerta, así que el chico se da un par de palmadas en el rostro para olvidarse de todo un momento y se levanta para atender; cuando abre, entra Zomi a toda velocidad y se echa encima de su amo.

—¡Ey! Je, je, tranquilo, amigo.

—Hola, Blue…

—Katly, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues, vine a traerte a Zomi.

—Oh, claro…

—Y vine a verte.

El erizo deja salir un gran suspiro, invita a pasar a su amiga. Pasan unos momentos, hasta que Zomi finalmente se duerme en su pequeña cama cerca de la ventana.

—¿Me contarás lo que pasó hoy?

—Todo salió bien al final, supongo, solo que dejé escapar a Genevil, eso es todo.

—Mientes.

—Esa habilidad tuya es algo molesta a veces, ¿lo sabías?

—No necesito usar mis sentidos para saber que eso es mentira, Blue.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que —se detuvo a pensar un momento—… quizá Azuri tenga razón, me puse a actuar como líder, pero realmente no soy bueno para eso, los abandoné solo para tratar de lucirme contra Genevil, y mira lo que pasó. Yo… yo… ya no sé qué hacer.

—Blue, escucha, todo esto, es nuevo para nosotros, ninguno tiene experiencia combatiendo científicos malvados, ¿o sí?

—Je, je, supongo que no.

—¿Lo ves? Es normal que te equivoques a veces, sé que serás un buen líder, tú fuiste quien enfrentó a Genevil en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas el gran susto que me metiste aquel día?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Tomaste la iniciativa, por eso, sé que aprenderás a dirigirnos.

Katly pone su mano sobre la de Blue.

—Yo creo en ti, siempre lo he hecho, nunca lo olvides, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a creer, hazlo tú también.

—Yo… Katly. Está bien —comenzó a hablar con seguridad—, seré un mejor líder para ustedes, creo que lo lograré.

Al fin sonríe, luego, Kat se percata que su mano sigue sobre del chico, sonrojarse en serio.

—Eh… bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Blue ríe un poco, y luego de un rato, la gatita se despide y sale del departamento sin poder eliminar el rubor en su rostro.

Luego de algunas horas, con Zomi dormido aun, Blue observa la ciudad desde el tejado de un edificio lo suficiente alto. Una enorme luna llena adorna la ciudad.

—Esta es mi noche preferida, la luna llena me hace sentir más vivo que nunca, una tranquilidad que no puedo explicar. Quizá sea gracias a la luna que no terminé perdiendo el control. Observarla ya nunca ha sido lo mismo desde aquel día en Little York.

Se levanta, mira hacia abajo, una larga caída, puede ver algunos autos aun transitando. Observa las esferas en sus guantes, brillando con gran intensidad sin razón aparente.

—Algún día lo entenderé. Entenderé qué soy en realidad y lo que tengo en mis manos.

Entonces, cierra los ojos, extiende sus brazos, y se deja caer. Sigue su curso varios segundos, cerca del suelo, su mirada se abre y comienza a girar, elevándose un poco justo antes de aterrizar. Blue avanza a toda velocidad por las calles de ciudad Begin, superando los vehículos más veloces con gran facilidad, superando cualquier obstáculo, sin dejar de girar. En poco tiempo, pasa por Rush Pizzas, Burning Pizza, recorre toda la plaza central, y explora sus lugares favoritos.

Finalmente, sube por uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, el del Equipo Especial. Aterriza con gran fuerza, inclinado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, se nota la felicidad en su rostro. Al levantar la mirada, logra contemplar la belleza de una ciudad nocturna en todo su esplendor.

—Yo soy el guardián de esta ciudad, quizá no pueda enmendar lo que hice allá, pero aquí, las cosas serán diferentes. Protegeré este lugar sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

Entonces, levanta la mirada, y con todas sus fuerzas, grita:

—¡¿Escuchaste eso, Genevil?! ¡Yo soy Blue Jethog! ¡Quien se convertirá en la cosa viva más rápida! ¡Yo seré quien te detenga! ¡Yo soy el guardián de ciudad Begin! ¡Y seré el guardián de todo Hiddlem si debo serlo!

Aun siendo muy noche, Kira permanece despierto en la estación, pues no ha podido terminar un reporte de misión. Marshall lo acompaña sentado al otro lado de la oficina. Se le nota más pensativo de lo normal, incluso, algo enfadado.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, es solo que…

—No me digas que aun piensas en eso.

—Es en serio, ¿cómo un montón de mocosos como nosotros podría…?

—Justo como lo dijo Hollow, trabajando juntos.

—Ja, seguro que sí. ¿No es este un trabajo para mobianos más preparados? ¿No hay héroes más poderosos que nosotros allá afuera? Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, el Equipo Especial debería estar encargándose de esto. ¿No sería mejor si nosotros…?

—¿Hablas de rendirnos? ¿Retirarnos antes que la amenaza sea más grande que nosotros? Marshall, eso no es lo que haría un _agente especial_.

—Hmm… lo siento.

—Marshall, si quieres retirarte, hazlo, pero yo tengo un deber que debo cumplir. Si nadie más ha fijado su vista en Genevil, solo nosotros podemos pararlo antes que se convierta en una amenaza más grande.

—Pero aún no eres agente… ¿por qué tomas esa responsabilidad?

—Porque algún día lo seré, si me rindo ahora, nunca lo lograré, no puedo fallarle a mi padre.

—Tú…

—Pero no lo entiendo, alguien como tú nunca se rendiría. ¿Qué te está pasando, Marshall?

—¿Yo?… No es nada, piensa en que nunca nos había pasado algo como esto.

—Sí, esto es algo nuevo para nosotros. Pero no importa, detendremos a Genevil.

—Sí… lo haremos.

—Bien, esa es la actitud.

—Claro…

La noche no solo resulta difícil para los chicos, pues en una base oculta en lo profundo del océano, un jaguar aun inconsciente está siendo sometido a cirugía por un grupo de robots. Genevil observa todo el proceso desde una pantalla, donde dirige toda la operación. Ashley espera fuera de la sala, sentada, con la mirada baja y sus manos temblorosas.

En la pantalla, se le muestra a Genevil el estado del cuerpo de Rebeca; aparecen varias imágenes, la chica conectada a una máquina que mantiene su pulso, y en otra se le ve respirando a través de una mascarilla. Otra imagen aparece, una que desgarra a Albert, la culpa, la ira, el pesar se notan en su mirada, y la forma que trata de desviarla. La imagen se altera, mostrando una vista a través de rayos equis, la mayoría de los huesos, desde la clavícula hasta las últimas costillas, rotos o fracturados.

Los robots esperan las órdenes de Genevil. El doctor levanta la mirada hacia la pantalla.

—Se llevará a cabo una reconstrucción ósea completa, se enviarán nanobots por todo el cuerpo para fortalecer y reparar cada hueso en su cuerpo.

Las máquinas se mueven de inmediato, pero Genevil alza la voz.

—También se llevará a cabo el proyecto Cuerpo Férreo. Se reescribirá y adaptará al cuerpo de Rebeca Paipin.

Los robots tardan más de lo normal en responder, pero se ponen en marcha, un par de ventanas más se abren en la pantalla de Genevil, mostrando el progreso de ambas operaciones.

—Pensaba usar esa operación en mí mismo, apenas logre conseguir suficiente material para mi cuerpo, pero sobrará usándolo en Rebeca, ella lo necesita más que yo. Con esto, no solo su esqueleto será más resistente que el de un Ser Especial promedio, todo su cuerpo lo será.

Albert sale de la habitación, dejando todo el trabajo a los robots y la computadora central. Busca a Ashley, al encontrarla, toca su espalda, ella reacciona y rápidamente pregunta por el estado de su prima, a lo que el científico trata de calmarla, prometiendo que todo saldrá bien.

—No olvides que tienes una misión importante.

—Pero, Señor, no puedo irme sin ver a Rebeca.

—Está bien —dijo luego de un suspiro—, esperaremos a que la operación termine, pero deberás salir de inmediato, pues llegarás un día tarde.

—No se preocupe, él entenderá.

Ashley decide no abandonar el lugar hasta finalizada la operación, así que Genevil la deja sola. Entra al comedor, posiblemente la habitación más solitaria en todo el sitio, con la gran mesa siempre limpia. Se sienta y recarga su cabeza en sus manos.

—Que pasara esto fue mi culpa. Se acabó, no más pruebas, a partir de ahora, mi objetivo será comenzar a tomar el territorio que debí ganar hace mucho. Pero, para eso, debo eliminar cada obstáculo. Jethog, ¿cómo puedo sentir que te conozco si no sé nada de ti?

Mientras piensa, comienza a recordar cada momento, la mirada de Blue al inicio del combate, comparada con su semblante casi al final de este. Sus recuerdos se centran en los ojos del erizo, llenos de ira, vacíos de cualquier otro sentimiento. Y, como un recuerdo paralelo, en contraste, la mirada de Blue al inicio de la batalla, unos ojos que mostraban decisión, seriedad, valor, el temor de perder una batalla decisiva, pero también, unos ojos llenos de vida.

—¿Blue… Jethog?… ¿Cuándo te he visto antes?… Esos ojos…

Ambos recuerdos se siguen repitiendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez, uno después del otro, como dos imágenes que se alternan a la otra, imágenes que pasan tan rápido como parpadeos.

—Esa… mirada…

El ciclo se repite una y otra vez, hasta que, por un instante, aparece una imagen diferente, quizá dos. Genevil reacciona, sus manos golpean sin querer la mesa.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Voltea a sus lados buscando algo, pero solo logra ver el mismo comedor vacío de siempre. Entonces, cierra los ojos y se levanta, alza su mirada y sale del lugar, dirigiéndose a la sala principal de nuevo.

—Solo lamentándome y pensando no llegaré a nada, debo actuar. Ahora ya conozco el verdadero potencial de mi enemigo, debo superar todas las expectativas y eliminarlo en el próximo ataque. Debemos ser más fuertes, todos, no podemos cambiar el mundo hasta ser los más fuertes. Blue Jethog, no evitarás un nuevo orden mundial, te eliminaré, llegaré a cualquier límite para hacerlo, a ti y todos los que se interpongan.

* * *

**Mobius  
Nueva Generación**

**Primer Arco  
Nuevo Mobius**

**_Continuará_ **


End file.
